The Black Swan Obsession
by I-AM-CHUCK-BASS
Summary: Hermione Granger, ballerine de haut-niveau, est prise dans le casting d'un ballet dirigé par le grand chorégraphe Draco Malfoy. Cependant la concurrence est rude. Jusqu'où est-elle prête à s'enfoncer pour incarner son personnage à la perfection ? ABANDON.
1. Chapter 1

**TITRE : ** _The Black Swan Obsession_

**GENRE :**_ Je...ne peux pas déterminer. Peut-être Romance/Drama...et Supernatural à la limite._

**RATING :** _T pour l'instant._

**RESUME :** _Hermione Granger, ballerine de haut-niveau perfectionniste de l'Académie de POUDLARD, est prise dans le casting d'un ballet dirigé par le grand chorégraphe Draco Malfoy. Cependant la concurrence est rude. Jusqu'où est-elle prêt à s'enfoncer pour incarner son personnage à la perfection ?_

**DISCLAIMER: **_Gnagnagna...JKR...gnagnagna...personnages..._

**NOOOOTE DE L'AUTEUZ :** _POURQUOI avoir choisi Black Swan alors que je ne parle pas du Lac des Cygnes ? Eeh bien, mes chers enfants, parce que je viens à peine de ressortir d'une séance de ce fabuleux film et qu'à la suite de ça, l'histoire m'est apparu comme ça, comme une évidence. Je ne cache pas que je me suis inspirée ouvertement de quelques scènes de ce petit chef d'œuvre (que je vous recommande d'aller voir) maaais j'espère ne pas vous décevoir. Aussi, je suis ouverte à toutes critiques, bonnes comme mauvaises – du moment que celles-ci soient justifiées bien sûr. _

_Ciao ciao, _

_**IACB.**_

* * *

Hermione Granger étira lentement ses longs bras fins jusqu'à ce que ses mains touchent le parquet ciré dans un mouvement quasi routinier, ses jambes tendues sous elle en un parfait grand écart. Elle maintînt la position durant une minute, faisant le compte à rebours dans sa tête, puis se redressa tout en maintenant la position de ses jambes.

« Il paraît que c'est un putain d'Apollon. Toutes les filles qu'il croise rêve de le violer. » assurait Lavender Brown qui s'étirait debout, juste à côté d'elle.

« Ah ouais ? » s'exclamèrent en chœur les sœurs Patil en haussant des sourcils dans une parfaite synchronisation.

« Ouais. Même que la vieille McGo...bah elle en baverait tiens ! » ricana Lavender en levant lentement sa jambe jusqu'à sa tête.

Hermione tourna invariablement la tête vers leur professeur de danse, Minerva McGonagall, qui s'entendait sur une des partitions avec le pianiste. C'était une ancienne danseuse de haut-niveau, multiplement récompensée dans le monde entier, à présent à la retraite, qui s'occupait maintenant du cursus supérieur de danse classique dans la très prestigieuse école artistique de renommée mondiale ; POUDLARD. Hermione en était à sa septième année à présent. L'année la plus périlleuse. Depuis ses débuts, elle était la meilleure danseuse de sa promotion, en rivalité avec Cho Chang. Elle maniait chaque chorégraphie, quelle qu'elle soit, à la perfection. L'extrême perfection. Elle allait chaque fois dans le détail. Elle travaillait en profondeur et se tuait à la tâche. Et cela payait. Bien qu'elle n'ait que dix-sept ans, elle avait déjà participé à cinq Gala, dansant en accompagnement derrière les plus grandes ballerines du monde et devant un public buvant le moindre de leurs mouvements. Cho Chang aussi, mais ce n'était qu'un détail. Mais ces Gala n'avaient débouchés à rien d'autre que des bouquets de fleurs et une bonne bourse de Gallions. C'était pour cela qu'aujourd'hui était un grand jour. Le jour de la chance de sa vie. Dans quelques heures, son destin serait scellé.

Alors ça passait, où ça cassait.

« Bien ! Les ballerines, en place s'il vous plaît. » les exhorta McGonagall en frappant sèchement dans ses mains.

Hermione se releva d'un saut souple et vint rapidement se placer au devant de la première barre. De là, elle optimisait ses chances d'être vue et d'être repérée la première. D'un rapide coup d'œil, elle vérifia où s'était placée Cho Chang. Celle-ci s'était mise en tête de la seconde ligne, sur la barre se trouvant juste en face de la porte. Sentant le regard de sa rivale, elle tourna la tête vers elle et se fendit en un lent sourire malicieux. Hermione détourna froidement la tête et feignit de se concentrer sur sa position. _La salope_. Elle avait été plus maligne qu'elle. Hermione secoua brusquement la tête et se mit à bouger selon les premières notes du _Lac des Cygnes_ de Tchaikovsky.

Elle avait perdu la bataille mais pas la guerre.

« ...plus souples les mouvements Angela, plus _souples_...le dos cambré Zacharias !...lalalalaaa...allez ! Plus énergique ! Vous voulez me faire honte devant notre invité, c'est ça ? Katie ! Un peu plus de volupté bon sang, on croirait que tu es en train d'être torturé !...allez, 1, 2, 3, 4, _piqué_ !... »

McGonagall sillonnait la salle, criant sur tel ou tel élève adoptant une mauvaise gestuelle tout en frappant dans ses mains pour maintenir le rythme par dessus le son du piano. Hermione se hissa sur la pointe de son chausson droit sans trembler et exécuta un lent arabesque gracieux tout en restant concentrée sur le mouvement ample de sa main. Elle sentit le regard ampli de gratitude de McGonagall se poser sur elle.

« Hermione, parfait, comme d'habitude. » soupira-t-elle de soulagement en secouant la tête. « Au moins une qui relève le niveau... »

Hermione eut à peine le temps de feindre un sourire timide que l'on frappa trois coups audibles à la porte de la salle.

« Bien. Continuez de danser et, je le répète, faites honneur à la réputation de cet établissement. Une chance comme celle-ci, vous n'en n'aurez pas deux. » s'exclama McGonagall tout en se dirigeant vers l'entrée pour aller ouvrir.

Hermione fit tout son possible pour ne pas se déconcentrer bien que la tentation fut dure. Tout ses collègues s'étaient soudainement mis à chuchoter, excités, et elle pouvait presque percevoir un vent d'hormones déchaînés s'abattre du côté des danseuses. Elle s'évertua tout de même à exécuter chaque pas de danse avec le plus de netteté possible, mesurant chacun de ses gestes pour ne laisser percevoir aucun signe extérieur de nervosité ou de panique. Elle sentit une présence déambuler près d'elle plusieurs fois de suite, comme si quelqu'un faisait la ronde entre les cinq lignes de ballerines mais garda les yeux fixés droits devant elle sans lâcher prise. La présence passa une quatrième fois près d'elle, plus proche même que les précédentes fois, et elle sentit un vêtement frôler son bras. Celui-ci se mit alors à trembler, rendant indécis ses gestes. Le stress monta comme une bouffée de chaleur en Hermione. Ses mains devinrent brusquement moites. Elle se maudit intérieurement, ordonnant – suppliant – à son cerveau d'arrêter tout ce cirque avant que ça ne la conduise à sa perte. Elle était à deux doigt de s'écrouler par terre, par manque d'oxygène, lorsque la voix de sa tutrice marqua la fin du supplice.

« Ok, ça ira pour le moment. Venez tous par ici. »

Hermione prit le temps de reprendre son souffle avant de suivre les autres ballerines qui s'étaient carrément précipitée devant. Elle reconnu la chevelure noire jais retenue par un filet de son ennemie jurée qui se trouvait – _naturellement _–aux premières loges. 2-0 pour Chang apparement. Hermione fulminait intérieurement, insultant le dangereux manque de sang froid dont elle venait de faire preuve quelques secondes plus tôt.

« Nous avons aujourd'hui l'honneur d'accueillir dans nos locaux le plus prestigieux chorégraphe que notre époque ne nous ai jamais donné bien qu'il n'ait seulement que 26 ans, j'ai bien sûr nommé Mr Malfoy. Je ne vous le présente même plus évidemment. Grâce à lui, nous devons des chefs d'oeuvres tels que « Requiem Pour la Chute de Voldemort » ou alors la re-visitation du « Lac des Cygnes » ou encore l'exquis « Ballet De La Dernière Heure »... »

« Vous me faites rougir par vos énumérations Minerva. Peut-être ennuyez-vous même ces jolies jeunes filles devant vous. » l'interrompit avec finesse une voix masculine.

La voix était aussi séductrice, ensorceleuse et grave. Un océan de gloussement traversa la gent féminine de la salle. Hermione elle-même esquissa un petit sourire mais se ravisa aussitôt. Rire serait redescendre à leur niveau de banalité. Même Cho Chang ne riait pas. Bien qu'il était évident qu'elle était déjà charmée. Hermione essaya de se déplacer pour apercevoir le nouvel arrivant mais, étant moyenne de taille, elle abandonna rapidement et se concentra plutôt sur la voix.

« Ouh, je suis désolée, vos œuvres m'impressionnent tellement, et puis quel talent...Bon, je vous laisse vous introduire vous-même dans ce cas. » piailla McGonagall qui – personne n'y aurait cru – avait encore ses hormones actives.

« Merci beaucoup Minerva. »

Un bruit de pas régulier indiqua à Hermione qu'il s'était déplacé. Elle leva la tête.

Il était là. Draco Malfoy. Le plus célèbre chorégraphe-réalisateur de tout les temps. Il se tenait là, juste à quelques mètres d'elle. Et Hermione en eut presque la chair de poule.

Il était grand. Sans doute 1m85. Des cheveux blond oxygéné rejeté en arrière. Des yeux bleu glace survolant le troupeau d'élèves. Il portait un pantalon et une veste noire en dessous de laquelle se trouvait une simple chemise blanche, les trois premiers boutons entrouverts. Mais Hermione n'était pas dupe. Le pantalon et la veste devait être du sur-mesure et tout l'ensemble additionné devait donner un prix alignant quelques zéros. D'ailleurs, une montre multicadrans Festina en argent trônait en maître sur son poignet droit, seul signe extérieur de richesse sur lui. C'était épuré, c'était trompeur, c'était élégant. Hermione crut être définitivement séduite. Ses yeux marrons qu'elle savait de couleur miel à présent car dans une concentration intense, suivirent lentement les déplacements du blond qui observait toute la classe de septième années, les sourcils froncés, les mains négligemment glissées dans les poches. Au bout d'une interminable minutes, il s'arrêta et sortit les mains de son pantalon.

« Elèves de POUDLARD, bonjour. » dit-il finalement, d'une voix plus rigide que précédemment.

« Bonjour...! » gazouilla toute la classe en écho.

« Je suppose que certain d'entre vous doive déjà me connaître mais je me présente au cas où : Draco Malfoy, chorégraphe internationalement connu, parti de rien pour atteindre le sommet du monde classique et, à travers ma dernière pièce, je vais faire de certain d'entre vous des danseurs étoiles à renommée mondiale. »

Il avait dit ça d'une traite mais cela suffit à faire rêver chaque élève le temps de quelques secondes. Le chorégraphe recommença ses cent pas.

« J'ai vu certains d'entre vous danser tout à l'heure. Je vous observais même vous échauffer à travers le hublot de la porte tout à l'heure. Parmis vous, il y a de très piètres danseurs qui ne mérite même pas la grâce de Minerva McGonagall. Il vienne en tourisme. On se demande ce qu'ils font là. Eux-même se demandent ce qu'ils font là. Et je crois qu'ils se reconnaissent à présent. » ajouta-t-il d'une voix glaciale en survolant les trente cinq élèves du regard.

Hermione – tout comme ses collègues – frissonna, bien qu'elle n'ait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Il y avait quelque chose de menaçant dans son ton.

« Il y en a aussi des moyens. Des bouche-trous. Des sans-personnalités. Mon regard glisse sur eux mais ne m'accroche pas. Rien ne m'attire chez eux. Ils savent danser, certes, ils se débrouillent. Mais ça s'arrêtent là. »

Quelques figures bougèrent dans la salle, mal à l'aise. Malfoy mettait tout le monde mal à l'aise.

« Et il y a ceux qui sont bons. Réellement bons. Ceux qui tiennent la réputation de cet établissement. Ceux qui méritent vraiment leur place. Ce sont ceux-là que je veux pour mon ballet. Juste eux. Et il n'y en a qu'une très mince poignée parmi vous. Les autres...tant pis pour eux. On ne peux pas feindre un talent lorsqu'on ne l'a pas ; la danse, c'est de naissance. C'est quelque chose qui est dans le sang. »

Hermione entrevit Cho esquisser un sourire fier, les épaules rehaussées, la poitrine bombée. Il était clair qu'elle se mettait elle-même dans cette catégorie. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

La modestie n'était pas sa principale qualité à celle-ci.

« Parlons à présent de ce ballet. « Amours Pures ». Ne vous laissez pas berner par le nom. Il n'y a pas plus sombre, plus philosophique, plus ténébreux ballet que celui-ci. Il racontera bien entendu l'amour. Ou plutôt sa décadence, ses déchéances. Comme une sorte de « Roméo et Juliette » en...moins prude. Quelque chose de plus exhibitionniste, plus cru, plus...obscène. »

Il avait dit ce dernier mot avec un sourire friand. Hermione essaya de s'imaginer en train de danser Juliette. Ses mains exécutaient déjà de légers mouvements, sa tête se balança au gré d'un rythme se créant peu à peu dans sa tête. Aucun doute. Quelque soi la version que faisait Mr Malfoy pour ce ballet, elle _serait_ Juliette.

« Prenons deux amoureux transis, fous l'un de l'autre. Ils veulent préserver leur amour du monde. Leur amour est trop pur, trop _précieux_ pour le monde. Ils se coupent alors du monde et s'en crée un autre. Ils ne vivent que d'amour et d'eau fraîche, comme on dit. Ils croient que le vrai bonheur est là mais la vérité est qu'ils s'entretuent peu à peu chaque jour sans le savoir. Ou ils le savent mais ils ne veulent pas se l'avouer. Ils entachent l'amour qu'ils considéraient comme purs en voulant à tout prix le préserver. Ils s'enfoncent. Ils sentent bien que leur idylle se dégrade invariablement. Qu'elle se souille. Ils regardent leur monde se pervertir sous leurs yeux. Ils sombrent dans la folie. Tout est prétexte à faire renaître la flamme. A recommencer depuis le début. Tout. Quelle va-t-être leur dernière solution dans ce cas ? » chuchota-t-il en parcourant lentement la salle médusée et silencieuse du regard.

Les yeux bleu de glace fixèrent Hermione sans s'y attacher et le temps d'une seconde, la jeune fille se sentit mise à nue par le chorégraphe.

« Personne ne peut me le dire ? » réitéra-t-il en haussant des sourcils. « C'est pourtant simple. Ils se suicident en se plantant mutuellement un couteau dans le cœur. Point. »

La salle avait maintenant le souffle coupé. Malfoy savait apparemment jouer des émotions de ses interlocuteurs. Il observait d'ailleurs chaque visage se décomposer de terreur avec un sourire satisfait. C'était exactement l'effet escompté. Il attendit encore quelques instants, que chacun se remette de ses émotions, puis reprit une voix normale.

« J'ai besoin, pour cette pièce, d'une femme et d'un homme sachant incarner à la perfection ma vision de descente en abimes lorsque j'ai composé la chorégraphie d' « Amours Pures ». D'abord innocents et candides, ensuite perdus et désespérés, puis fous, fiévreux, prêt à tout. Et enfin suicidaires et opportuniste. J'ai besoin d'un homme sachant mêler folie et allégresse. D'une femme sachant jouer et le cygne noir, et le cygne blanc en même temps. »

Malfoy continua de faire ses cent pas encore quelques secondes puis continua.

« Je vous l'accorde, ce ballet est très, _très_ difficile à jouer et c'est pour cela que je me suis tournée vers POUDLARD. Vous êtes supposé être des élites et des seuls des élites sauront porter ma pièce avec brio. J'ai déjà fait mon repérage parmi vous. Je sais déjà qui je vais prendre. »

Sa dernière phrase fit presque paniquer le groupe. Hermione sentit ses mains redevenir brusquement moite. Elle pria intérieurement pour que le chorégraphe n'ait pas remarqué sa nervosité de tout à l'heure.

« Voyez-vous...je hais la déconcentration. Tout ce qui est sujet à la dispersion est vain pour moi. Totalement vain. De même pour les personnes se laissant facilement déstabiliser à la moindre occasion. C'est pour cela que j'ai choisi d'entrer lorsque vous étiez en train de danser. Pour savoir qui se laissait facilement déconcentrer. Certains ont tenu le coup. D'autres ont lamentablement échoués à l'épreuve. »

Hermione ne put se retenir de sourire. Elle avait eut l'intuition de continuer à danser comme si de rien était. Quelle erreur n'aurait-elle pas faite si elle avait simplement levé un œil vers lui ?

« A présent mettez vous en ligne. »

Les ballerines s'exécutèrent au pas de course. Hermione se trouva une place à l'extrême droite de la ligne et essaya de rester le dos le plus droit possible. Malfoy se mit alors à passer devant chaque personne et posa son majeur et son index sur l'épaule de certain d'entre eux. Les heureux élus. Aussi, quelle ne fut pas la joie, le _bonheur_ d'Hermione lorsqu'il passa devant Cho Chang, qu'il la dévisagea mais qu'il passa son chemin sans la toucher. Le visage de la chinoise se décomposa d'horreur, ses lèvres tremblaient ; Hermione ju-bi-lait. Malfoy acheva de toucher l'épaule de Felicia Donheel, sa voisine, lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle. Hermione, sûre d'elle, sentit le regard de l'artiste la dévisager des pieds à la tête. Elle serra les poings pour ne pas se laisser à nouveau gagner par le stress. Malfoy lui adressa alors un clin d'œil avant de retourner au centre de la salle sans daigner la toucher. Hermione crut tomber en mille morceaux sur le sol. Sa vision se brouilla et un goût de sang emplit sa bouche. Comment..._comment_ ? C'était son putain de rêve qui s'écroulait là ! Il ne pouvait pas ne pas la prendre ! Il ne pouvait PAS !

« Comme vous avez put vous en apercevoir, lorsque je suis passé devant vous, j'ai touché l'épaule de certain d'entre vous. » continuait Malfoy en replaçant ses mains dans ses poches.

Une perle salée roula silencieusement sur la joue d'Hermione. Tout son corps tremblait d'humiliation. Elle sentait à présent les regards moqueur la dévisager. Ses poings étaient si serrés qu'ils en devenaient blancs.

Non...il ne pouvait pas...il ne pouvais pas...non...

« Ceux-là peuvent dès à présent vaquer à des activités normales ; je ne veux pas d'eux. »

Hermione prit dix secondes pour assimiler la nouvelle, elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir bien comprit... A côté d'elle, Felicia lâcha une bordée de jurons, les yeux écarquillés.

« Les autres, dont je n'ai pas touché l'épaule, rendez-vous demain dans la Grande Salle pour le début des répétitions des « Amours Pures ». » annonça Malfoy avant de sortir de la salle de répétition.

Hermione regarda autour d'elle, complètement sonnée. Elle vit que sa rivale était dans le même état d'hébétitude qu'elle. Un large sourire illumina le visage de la brune tandis qu'autour d'elle éclatait en sanglots ceux dont le chorégraphe avait scellé le sort. Elle fila dans les vestiaire comme une fusée, se changea à la quatrième vitesse puis sortit de la salle et dévala les marches sans se rendre compte qu'elle avait encore ses chaussons de danse en satin rose. Elle se faufila dans les toilettes crades du rez-de-chaussée, poussant presque la personne qui venait d'en sortir, puis fit courir ses doigts sur le clavier de son portable.

« Je suis prise dans le casting ! » hurla-t-elle presque à son petit ami sans même attendre e

le moindre petit « Allo ». « Oh merde, j'y croyais pas ! Je n'y crois toujours pas. C'est pas possible...Je suis prise ! Je suis _prise_ ! »

« 'Mione, je suis super content pour toi sincèrement. » lui répondit Ron Weasley, son petit copain. « Depuis le temps que tu me râbachais avec ça ! »

« Ohlala, il faut que j'appelle maman pour lui annonçer. Je te fais de gros bisous, on s'appelle ce soir ? Bye, je t'aime ! » enchaîna-t-elle avant de composer à toute vitesse le numéro de sa mère.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Hermione s'extirpa hors de sa cabine de toilette, tout sourire. Devant le grand miroir taggé, Lavender Brown pleurait chaude larme, la respiration entrecoupée, ses cheveux en bataille. Hermione en déduisit qu'elle n'avait pas été prise et éprouva tout de même de la peine pour elle – bien qu'elle ait tentée, un an auparavant, de voler son petit ami juste devant ses yeux au cour d'une fête d'étudiant. Hermione n'était pas du style rancunier.

« QUOI ? » aboya Lavender en lui lançant un regard transpirant de haine. « Ça te fais bander de me voir en train de pleurer sur mon sort Granger ? »

« Non, pas du tout, je suis vraiment désolée que tu... »

« Ta pitié tu te la met là où je pense ! Ne fais pas semblant d'être désolée, tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça fait de voir tout son rêve de petite fille s'écrouler en cinq secondes. » hurla-t-elle avant de sortir en trombe des toilettes.

Hermione demeura seule dans les toilettes. Elle fixa son reflet. Non, il «était vrai qu'elle ne connaissait pas ce sentiment car elles se donnait à chaque fois les moyens pour que ses rêves de petite fille soient un jour réalisables. Un lent sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres fines. Elle était prise ! C'était pour elle le début d'une toute autre vie. Ok, il lui restait à faire ses preuves pour être prise au casting final mais ce n'était pas un obstacle du tout. Au contraire ; ce sera à ce moment même qu'elle se démarquera du lot. Et Malfoy ferait d'elle une étoile filante dans le ciel vorace des ballerines. Son sourire se fit de plus en plus large. Oui, la vie commençait pour elle.

Ou la mort.


	2. Chapter 2

**Vous m'impressionnez. Sincèrement. **

**Je ne m'attendais pas à autant de commentaires appréciateurs. Alors, juste pour votre bon plaisir, je vous poste ce deuxième chapitre parce que...eh bien parce que vous le valez bien ;)**

**Merci à tout les reviewers anonymes tels que Emy, Byuul, Mary000, Lou & Love-OneTreeHill que je n'ai pas put remercier en privé. Je vous ai répondu en bas de page. **

**L'histoire est là, régalez-vous. Mon festin à moi, ce sera vos reviews.**

**Ciao ciao,**

**IACB.**

* * *

_« Attends ! 'Mione ! »_

_La petite Hermione haute comme trois pomme se retourna vivement, ses mèches brunes aux reflets blonds indisciplinées fouettant l'air. Son père qu'elle venait de quitter quelques secondes auparavant lui faisait de grands signes dans le couloir menant à la Grande Salle. Il attendit que sa fille revienne sur ses pas, toute essoufflée, puis se baissa de façon à être à sa hauteur tout en fouillant dans la poche de son cardigan vert kaki._

_« Tiens. C'est pour toi. »_

_Il en ressortit lentement une fine chaîne en or sur lequel était accroché un pendentif en émeraude plaqué or en forme de trèfle à quatre feuille._

_« C'est pour te porter chance pour tout à l'heure ainsi que pour toute les autres fois où tu en aura besoin. » expliqua-t-il tout en le nouant délicatement au cou de sa fille unique qui le laissait faire, émerveillée._

_« Merci... » souffla Hermione, totalement obnubilée par ce nouveau bijou – elle n'avait même pas les oreilles percées et voilà qu'elle se mettait à porter une pierre précieuse sur elle ! « Merci beaucoup papa ! » s'exclama-t-elle en sautant dans les bras de son père._

_Les deux Granger s'étreignirent tendrement jusqu'à ce que la voix sèche et impatiente de McGonagall ne résonne derrière eux._

_« Hermione ! Nous n'attendons plus que toi, enfin ! Le rideau s'ouvre dans moins de cinq minutes ! Tu dois te mettre en place parmi les premières lignes ! »_

_La jeune fille se détacha à regret de l'étreinte de son père._

_« Allez, vas-y, je serais juste au premier rang. » lui assura-t-il avec un clin d'œil. « Je t'aime ma 'Mione »_

_Hermione se fendit en un grand sourire et lui colla un bisou sur le front avant de disparaître avec McGonagall qui pestait tout en la poussant presque pour qu'elle se dépêche._

_Son père se releva lentement, le regard vague. Il épousseta son jean et poussa un long soupir en fermant les yeux. Il fit demi-tour d'un pas décidé. Sortit du couloir. Poussa la grande porte battante bleue. Dévala le grand escalier principal imposant en marbre que les derniers parents retardataires se dépêchaient de gravir._

_Et il disparut dans le nuit noire._

* * *

Hermione remonta quatre à quatre les marches de la bouche de métro la faisant déboucher à cent mètres de POUDLARD, du Kate Nash à fond dans les oreilles, un gobelet Starbuck fumant de café noir sans sucre à la main. Elle fronça du nez, les paupières plissées, la figure levée vers le ciel éclatant et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle était heureuse. Mais _heureuse_. Elle le sentait ; cette journée allait se passer dans les meilleures conditions. Peut-être même que ce sera la meilleure journée de sa vie. Le timbre de voix aérien et frais de Kate Nash la mettait encore plus de bonne humeur. Hermione commença à avancer sur la grande avenue bordée de monde sirotant lentement son café. Elle était en avance. De quarante cinq minutes exactement. Elle avait eu trop peur d'arriver en retard. Alors elle pouvait bien se permettre de flâner. Et puis elle se résonna. Après tout, elle pouvait bien profiter de cette avance pour s'échauffer dans les couloirs avant l'arrivée des autres et de Malfoy. Elle serait ainsi prête avant tout le monde.

« _Bon idée Granger._ » se félicita-t-elle intérieurement en commençant à presser les pas pour atteindre l'énorme et imposant bâtiment de POUDLARD.

Tandis qu'elle traversait la rue à la hâte, entre deux voitures, son portable vibra dans sa poche. Oubliant qu'elle se trouvait en plein milieu d'une voie publique, entre Volkswagen et Citroën, elle tâta son jean à la recherche de son téléphone et se fit sèchement rappeler par une série de klaxons sonores de la part du conducteur dont elle bloquait le passage.

« Ça va ! Ça va ! Pas la peine de s'énerver, non ? » s'écria-t-elle en rejoignant le trottoir d'en face tandis que l'automobiliste redémarrait en hurlant des noms d'oiseaux. « Dès le matin... » siffla Hermione en secouant la tête.

Elle prit une grande inspiration en fermant les yeux. Hors de question que cet abruti ne la mette en colère en ce jour béni. C'était _sa_ journée et il n'était _pas_ question que tout foire. Et c'est avec un état d'esprit serein qu'elle pénétra dans son établissement de danse, oubliant presque le texto qu'elle venait de recevoir.

Le hall de POUDLARD donnait à lui seul le tournis.

Il faisait la superficie d'un stade tout entier et le plafond semblait si lointain que l'on apercevait à peine la gravure datant du dix-septième siècle peinte sur le dôme. Les fenêtres étaient longues de presque deux mètres, les carreaux floutés leur donnant l'aspect de vitraux de cathédrale, et le sol était fait en mosaïque de céramique multicolore représentant plusieurs motifs compliqués. En outre, ce qui impressionnait le plus en entrant dans l'enceinte de l'école prestigieuse, c'étaient l'escalier en marbre beige fait à la façon d'un escalier de tribunal, de larges rampes en bois de noyer de chaque côté, et le gigantesque lustre en cristal, relié au plafond par une longue chaîne solide en or massif, qui brillait de mille feux et se reflétait aveuglement sur les fenêtres où les murs blancs. Hermione se rappelait la toute première fois qu'elle avait mis les pieds dans ce hall. Elle était restée bouche bée devant tant de beauté et d'éclat, contemplant les deux immenses danseuses en bronze situées de chaque côté de la rampe, au bas de l'escalier, s'extasiant devant les innombrables médailles, trophées et autres récompenses diverses exposées en vitrine à la vue de tout les visiteurs, se laissant entraîner par ce son de piano d'ambiance divinement joué semblant venir de nulle part...si l'on ne faisait pas attention, on pouvait rester à errer dans le hall jusqu'à ce que la nuit ne tombe.

Hermione, au lieu de monter comme d'accoutumée jusqu'au troisième étage pour suivre les cours de Mrs. McGonagall, se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, située à l'extrême droite de l'entrée. Elle marcha tout de même cinq bonnes minutes, passa une porte, souleva un rideau puis se retrouva dans le couloirs menant à la Grande Salle. Elle ne trouva personne aux premiers abords et se laissa glisser contre le mur avec un sourire satisfait. Mais ce sourire vacilla rapidement en relevant la tête.

« Granger. » la salua froidement Cho Chang qui venait elle aussi d'arriver à sa suite.

« Chang. »

Hermione déglutit d'horreur en la voyant installer tranquillement ses affaires à l'autre extrémité du couloir et commencer sans plus attendre à échauffer ses articulations. _Pourquoi_ fallait-il toujours qu'elle soit là où Hermione était ? La jeune fille serra des dents en finissant son gobelet d'un geste brusque. Elle prit à nouveau une grande inspiration en fermant les yeux. _No stress_. Glissant ses écouteurs d'iPod dans ses oreilles, elle entama son propre échauffement sans prêter une seule petite attention à sa rivale. Le couloir se remplit peu à peu d'élèves de son propre cours ainsi que d'inconnus qu'elle ne connaissait que de vue. Rusard, le concierge, vint ouvrir la salle de répétition de la Grande Salle, marmonnant dans sa barbe qu'il fallait qu'il continue de s'échauffer à l'intérieur jusqu'à ce que Mr Malfoy arrive. Hermione n'était entrée dans cette salle que trois fois dans sa vie, les trois fois correspondant aux répétitions des dernières heures pour les trois grands gala organisés par POUDLARD et auquel elle avait participé. C'était une salle de répétition comme une autre, hormis qu'elle était plus grande et possédait de longs miroirs trois murs sur quatre. Hermione s'isola à un coin, près du piano à queue, et continua d'échauffer ses membres.

« Bonjour tout le monde. » tonna une voix masculine depuis la grande porte.

Le petit monde se redressa et accorda un cacophonique salut au chorégraphe. Ce qui différait de la veille en lui étaient le jean délavé qu'il portait, les snickers bleues marines qu'il avait au pied et la jeune femme qui le suivait. Elle avait des cheveux noir jais coupés au carré, une frange millimétrée balayant ses yeux vert émeraude et portait un tailleur noir sévère avec une chemise d'un vert assorti à ses yeux, de dangereux stilettos douze centimètres noir aux pieds. En outre, elle dégageait un air hautain et supérieur renforcé par la démarche fière qu'elle avait derrière Malfoy.

« Je vois que vous êtes tous là, c'est un bon point. » remarqua Malfoy. « Voici Pansy Parkinson. Elle est elle aussi chorégraphe et elle m'aidera dans mon choix sélectif final. »

« Bonjour à tous. » dit-elle en levant les sourcils dans une moue dédaigneuse.

Elle alla ensuite s'assoir derrière la table prévue à cette effet à la gauche de la salle, prenant bien soin de faire claquer bruyamment ses talons contre le sol.

« Bien. » reprit Malfoy en recommençant ses cent pas. « Avant de commencer toute chose, j'ai pensé qu'il serait bien de vous briefer quant à la manière dont, Mrs. Parkinson et moi, allons sélectionner les personnes du casting final. Tout d'abord, le pianiste va vous jouer le thème principal de l'oeuvre, l'air qui sera récurrent dans tout le ballet. Suivant la façon dont on le joue, celui-ci peut donner un sentiment de tristesse, de gaieté, de mélancolie, d'apaisement...vous aurez compris que tout dépend la manière dont le morceau est joué. Vous allez ensuite passer par ordre alphabétique devant nous et je vais vous donner un thème, au hasard, un simple thème comme...l'égarement. Le pianiste jouera alors en conséquence et je veux que vous dansiez en improvisation par rapport au terme donné. »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure, les yeux exorbités. Elle détestait l'improvisation. Il fallait que tout soit noté, écrit, travaillé, détaillé, sinon elle n'y arrivait pas. Non pas qu'elle n'ait pas d'imagination, mais seulement que les seules fois où elle s'était laissée tenter à faire quelque chose sans avoir tout planifié, cela tournait à la catastrophe quelque soit le domaine. C'était comme ça, elle était né avec un esprit pratique, pragmatique et scientifique. C'était plus fort qu'elle.

« Passons à la notation. A la suite de votre passage, nous vous noterons en trois catégories ; 'premiers rôles' donc l'amoureux et l'amoureuse, 'deuxièmes rôles' autrement dit les autres personnages récurent et enfin 'troisièmes rôles' correspondant aux personnages tertiaires, aux figurants. Nous nous concerterons ensuite afin de déterminer qui les deux élèves qui joueront les personnages principaux et les dix-huit autres élèves qui joueront dans la deuxième et troisième catégorie. Vous êtes actuellement cinquante trois a avoir été sélectionnés dans les huit cent quarante quatre élèves de POUDLARD pour jouer dans ce ballet mais trente trois repartiront malheureusement les mains vides. »

Malfoy prit le temps d'observer chacun des visages d'un regard azur dur et froid puis prit place à côté de sa collègue et fit signe au pianiste de commencer. Hermione s'adossa au miroir derrière elle. Le thème de « Amour Pures » était à la fois simple et complexe. Il rentrait facilement dans la tête, comme un « Au Clair de la Lune », mais sa naïveté trompait énormément l'auditeur. En effet, un élève de cinquième ou de sixième année de piano ne serait pas parvenu à le jouer. La partition était noircie de noire, de triple croche, de contre-temps, de notes de tempo en tout genre et d'autres accolades appartenant au vocabulaire du solfège. Mais le rendu était si fluide, si banal et si illusoirement sobre qu'on le croyait enfantin à reproduire. La démonstration finie, les élèves applaudirent et Malfoy attrapa d'un geste négligeant la feuille qui trônait sur le dossier qu'avait posé Mrs. Parkinson sur la table.

« Ok. Hum...Abbot, Hannah ? »

Hermione eut pitié de sa collègue de cours en la voyant s'avancer vers le centre de la salle en justaucorps et collant bleu, toute tremblante.

« Ok ma belle, tu me joueras... » Il lui jeta un bref coup d'œil en levant un sourcil. « ...eh bien l'anxiété. »

Hannah papillonna des paupières, la bouche entrouverte, totalement ahurie par la demande du chorégraphe, mais déjà le pianiste commençait à jouer le thème du ballet sur un rythme haché. Ce fut un désastre. Hermione n'eut même pas le courage de regarder jusqu'à la fin, ayant honte pour son amie. Celle-ci exécutait des gestes désespérés, sans enchaînement ni cohérence, lançant un regard perdu au grand blond qui la regardait en retour avec l'indifférence la plus totale. Le piano s'arrêta et Hannah aussi, presque au bord des larmes. Aussitôt, Malfoy et son acolyte se mirent à griffonner quelque chose sur leurs feuilles respectives, les lèvres serrées. Il releva la tête et fit signe à Hannah, d'un geste négligent de la main comme s'il chassait une mouche, d'aller se rassoir sagement. Il consulta à nouveau la liste.

« Allan, Chelsea ? »

Hermione regardait attentivement chaque élève passer, bons comme mauvais, et retenait un des pas qui lui avait semblé bon pour le ressortir lorsque ce serait son tour. Ses mains étaient passées de moites à mouillées. Elle regardait les élèves défiler, redoutant de plus en plus l'appel de son nom. Elle pouvait tout faire, _tout_. Absolument t-o-u-t. Sauf improviser. Ça jamais.

« Chang, Cho. »

La jeune chinoise s'avança au devant des jurys avec cet air suffisant qui donnait envie à Hermione de la déchiqueter de ses ongles puis de la clouer au sol. Elle vérifia rapidement la solidité de son chignon tandis que Malfoy levait la tête de ses écrits pour lui donner ses instructions.

« Le désespoir. »

Cho hocha la tête, nullement déstabilisée, et ferma les yeux à l'attente de la musique. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, au son des premières notes jouées dans un tempo asymétrique, ils étaient – et là, Hermione fut bluffée – emplis de larmes. Elle exécuta alors une lente danse, jouant de ses bras ballant pour feindre un laisser aller, tournant sur elle-même avec grâce et volupté, se déplaçant d'un bout à l'autre de la salle comme traînée par une force invisible contre sa propre volonté, se mouvant au gré de la musique. Hermione dut bien le reconnaître à contrecœur ; Cho Chang était très bonne. Et c'est ce qui lui fit peur. Surtout que Malfoy resta un moment à la dévisager des pieds à la tête avant d'écrire un énorme pavé sur sa feuille de notation. Hermione secoua la tête. _Non_. Elle ne devait pas avoir ce rôle. C'était elle, elle Hermione Jane Granger, qui devait hériter de cette place.

« Tu peux aller t'assoir. » la congédia Malfoy qui écrivait toujours.

Cho baissa légèrement la tête pour les saluer puis retourna à sa place, un rictus victorieux aux lèvres. C, D, E, F, G. Hermione achevait de composer dans sa tête une chorégraphie de substitution adéquat malgré l'émotion choisie. Elle se rongeait furieusement l'ongle du pouce, ne se décidant pas sur la figure sur laquelle elle devait achever lorsqu'elle entendit son nom.

« Granger, Hermione. »

Hermione se décolla du miroir, enleva son gilet à toute vitesse et marcha jusqu'au centre de la salle. Elle attendit que Malfoy ait fini d'écrire son appréciation de « Galeyton, Alexander » en tâchant de planquer ses mains frissonnantes dans son dos.

« Joue-nous l'émerveillement. »

Hermione acquiesça lentement, se considérant intérieurement comme une femme morte et enterrée. Elle fit un pas en arrière et tripota nerveusement le pendentif de sa chaîne. Un trèfle. A quatre feuille. Censé lui porter constamment chance. Pour une fois, Hermione se sentit superstitieuse. Ce bijou, elle l'avait reçu de son père, quelques heures avant qu'il ne disparaisse mystérieusement de la surface de la terre. Elle se mit alors à espérer. En une seconde, à l'attente de la musique. _Papa, aide-moi où c'est ma vie que je fous en l'air en deux minutes_.

Alors tout lui revint.

Le soir où elle avait reçu cette chaîne, elle devait jouer un des ballet d'invention de l'établissement comme il était coutume à chaque Noël et fin d'année. Hermione avait joué une petite fille issue d'une famille pauvre n'ayant jamais eu l'occasion encore de fêter Noël. Alors qu'elle mendiait à l'entrée d'un grand magasin de jouets, une vielle dame eut pitié d'elle et la fit entrer dans l'enceinte de la boutique pour acheter ce qui lui plaisait. Bref. Tout cela pour ne retenir que les pas de danse censé signifier l'enchantement de la jeune fille face à tout ces babioles et tout ces poupons. Pas que McGonagall lui fit travailler d'arrache-pied pendant tout un mois entier. Hermione ferma les yeux et récita à toute vitesse le nom des enchaînements, ses lèvres bougeant silencieusement, le tout s'étalant en image dans sa mémoire à une vitesse fulgurante. Tout s'emboîtait, tout se détaillait, tout devenait clair.

Elle y était.

Le pianiste avait déjà commencé à jouer depuis cinq seconde lorsqu'elle daigna bouger. Ne s'appuyant que sur ses souvenirs, elle entama de lents mouvements. Indécis, hésitant mais toutefois curieux. Elle s'avance, elle recule. Elle esquisse un sourire à la fois excité et tremblant. Puis elle entre. Elle pivote gracieusement sur elle-même, submergée par tant de choix. Elle n'a pas assez d'yeux pour en apprécier la beauté. Mais la main bienveillante l'emmène dans un rayon de poupées. Elle se laisse entraîner. A nouveau l'indécision. Mais de très courte durée. Aussitôt l'enchantement reprend ses dessus sur la petite fille. Elle court d'un bout à l'autre du rayon. Elle saute. Elle exulte. Elle vit. Elle...

_Merde !_

Hermione venait d'effectuer un tour en dedans et sentit quelque chose de soyeux dégringoler sur ses épaules. Son cœur fit un raté. Ses cheveux. Ses cheveux venait de se détacher. Durant l'audition la plus importante de sa vie, ses _putains de cheveux se détachait_. En toute professionnelle qu'elle était, elle continua jusqu'à ce que le pianiste ne s'arrête en faisant mine de ne pas avoir remarqué ce désagrément. Mrs. Parkinson la considérait avec des yeux perçants, les jambes croisées, les mains nouées entre elles. Malfoy ne se contenta d'écrire qu'une seule ligne avant de l'inviter à regagner sa place sans lever les yeux de sa feuille. Hermione s'assit lentement. Lentement car si elle brusquait quelque chose, elle se brisait en morceaux. Sa vie s'était écroulée en cinq secondes chrono, Lavender pouvait être contente. Elle sentit une boule lui bloquer la gorge, les larmes affluer à ses yeux.

Foutue. Foutue. Foutue. Voilà ce qu'elle était.

Elle assista, anesthésiée, au passage des trente-deux autres élèves. Malfoy se leva ensuite.

« Bien. Je vous demanderais de quitter la salle à présent le temps que nous délibérions. Les noms seront affichés d'ici une demi heure. Merci. »

Hermione se rua hors de la salle, ne pouvant contenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Elle s'engouffra dans les premiers toilettes qu'elle croisa et s'effondra sur le carrelage en sanglottant. Ses poings s'abattirent de fureur contre la paroi du cabinet. Elle hurla à pleins poumons. C'était fini. _Fini_ pour elle. Que Chang ait le rôle et elle se jetait par la fenêtre la plus proche. Et elle se pendait avec la première corde qu'elle voyait. La boule progressa dans sa gorge. Elle suffoquait. Hermione eut juste le temps de pencher sa tête dans la cuvette.

* * *

Hermione eut un sursaut de conscience et réalisa qu'elle se trouvait affalée sur le sol des WC du rez-de-chaussé de POUDLARD depuis...combien de temps ? Il lui semblait que c'était depuis une éternité. Ou une seconde. Elle se redressa lentement, s'appuyant contre les murs, et déverrouilla la porte. Son reflet l'horrifia. Une furie au teint plus pâle que la mort, une tignasse brune désordonnée hirsute sur sa tête, un filet visqueux de couleur suspecte coulant de sa bouche. Hermione tira maladroitement une poignée de serviette en papier dans le distributeur et s'essuya la bouche puis jeta le tout à la poubelle. Elle essaya de discipliner ses cheveux d'une main tremblante – en vain. La porte des toilettes s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître Susan Bones, tout sourire.

« Ah Hermione ! T'inquiètes, je suis sûre que tu arrivera à le convaincre de te prendre à la place de cette Chang. » s'exclama-t-elle en se ruant vers la cabinet dont Hermione venait de sortir avant de pousser un cri de dégoût en réculant. « Punaise, j'hallucine ! Les gens gerbe et ne tires même pas la chasse derrière eux. Foutus boulimiques... »

Hermione ne comprenait toujours pas ce que venait de dire Susan. Comment ça, elle devait convaincre Malfoy de la prendre à la place de Cho Chang ? Elle sorti des toilettes.

« Tu vaux dis fois plus que Cho. » lui assura Marcus Flint tandis qu'elle passait le lourd rideau de velour menant à la salle de répétition.

« Bonne chance ! » lui fit encore Irene Stefanovitz en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Hermione acquiesçait, à l'Ouest. De quoi parlaient-ils tous à la fin ? Comme elle arrivait devant le grand panneau d'inscription fait à la main, on lui fit étrangement un passage dès qu'elle s'approcha. Et, cherchant désespérément son nom sur la feuille, voici ce qu'elle put y voir :

**PREMIERS RÔLES :**

**MÂLE :** ZABINI, Blaise

**FEMELLE : **CHANG, Cho **ou **GRANGER, Hermione (**_Vous avez chacune 12h à compter de maintenant pour convaincre Mr MALFOY Draco de vous prendre en temps que danseuse principale de « Amours Pures ». Passé ce délai, l'une de vous se verra reléguée dans un rôle secondaire._**)

* * *

**Voilà...j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu. Hum...vos avis ? :D IACB.**

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS :**

**Emy :**** A ce point ? Merci beaucoup.**

**Byuul :**** Quel nom original ;) J'ai moi aussi trouvé quelques scènes assez choquante dans Black Swan notamment la scène où Beth...hum...****_s'amuse_ avec le couteau que Nina lui restitue. Si je ne m'étais pas cachée les yeux à ce moment là, je pense que cette scène me hanterait à vie. Concernant Granger, tu verras, elle ne fera pas sa fière bien longtemps hinhin...Merci beaucoup en tout cas.**

**Mary000 :**** Hum...si, il y aura quand même une part de sombre :p Quant à la folie, n'est-ce pas un des ****aspect que notre cher chorégraphe soulève dans son ballet ? Rassure-toi, ça ne sera pas aussi gore que dans Black Swan ! Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu fasses des insomnies ;) Sinon...oui, je poste assez régulièrement sauf lorsque je suis vraiment occupée par d'autres choses. Merci pour ta review.**

**Lou :**** Merci beaucoup !**

**Love-OneTreeHill :**** Je suis contente que ça te plaise. J'espère que la suite t'as plut autant. Merci encore. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Tant d'encouragements...je ne saurais vous dire à quel point tout cela me fait chaud au cœur. J'ai répondu aux reviews en fin de chapitre, comme d'habitude. **

**Cette histoire, elle est pour vous.**

**IACB.**

**PS : On m'a demandé si j'arrêtais de publier sur mon autre fanfiction « What About Mary ? ». Que nenni. J'essaie de faire Black Swan et WAM en alternance mais il est vrai que mon imagination tend plus vers Black Swan en ce moment. Mais promis, je finirais les deux sans fautes.**

**Re-PS : Je préviens aussi les gens qui n'ont pas encore vu Black Swan mais qui veulent le faire très prochainement ; c'est un film magnifique, vraiment, mais je vous en prie : CACHEZ-VOUS LES YEUX A CERTAINES SCENES au risque qu'elles ne vous traumatisent à vie. Surtout, lorsque vous verrez Nina (l'héroïne) rentrer dans une chambre d'hôpital et poser des affaires près d'une dame en fauteuil roulant...fuyez aux toilettes ! C'est pour votre bien que je dis ça.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture. **

* * *

_Hermione ramena ses jambes contre son menton, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Elle jetait quelque fois un regard furtif par la fenêtre où le temps faisait honneur à la réputation météorologique de l'Angleterre ; un ciel gris consternant. Elle reniflait parfois, mais se contrôlait pour ne pas pleurer. Pour être une grande fille. Sa mère l'avait laissé, trois heures auparavant, devant un cartoon débile de Nickelodeon, une assiette de pâtes au beurre accompagné d'un verre de Coca sur la table basse. Elle devait ignorer que sa fille détestait les dessins animés et que le Coca était trop sucré pour elle. Elle devait ignorer beaucoup d'autres choses sur sa fille d'ailleurs. L'assiette était toujours là. Le verre intact. La télévision était toujours allumée. Hermione toujours pelotonnée sur le canapé, se balançant d'avant en arrière, à l'affût du moindre bruit._

_L'orage gronda au dehors, la faisant sursauter vivement._

_Puis, une pluie fine se mit à tomber, brouillant la vue de la fenêtre qu'Hermione fixait. Au même moment, un déclic se fit entendre depuis le couloir. Hermione sauta immédiatement hors du sofa et couru d'un pas involontairement dansant et aérien vers le vestibule d'entrée._

_« Tu as mis du temps... » chuchota-t-elle en serrant sa mère qui venait de rentrer._

_Étant petite de taille, ses bras enserrait les hanches de Jane Granger. Mais elle la serrait fort contre elle. Comme si elle avait peur de la perdre, elle aussi._

_Jane poussa un profond soupir, les yeux dans le vague, ne sachant que penser. D'un geste presque mécanique, elle caressa la chevelure rebelle de sa fille qui resserrait son étreinte._

_On l'avait envoyé reconnaître un cadavre repêché dans la Tamise. Il représentait toutes les caractéristiques décrites. Brun, yeux marrons clairs, sourcils épais, mâchoire carrée. Mais ce n'était pas lui. Jane ne savait vraiment plus quoi penser. D'un côté, elle s'était sentie soulagée lorsque le médecin légiste avait soulevé le drap blanc sur le corps, dans la chambre froide. De l'autre, anxieuse. Cela faisait deux semaine et demi. Dix huit jours. Sans aucune nouvelle. Absolument aucune piste. Tout avait été essayé. Le retraçage de la puce téléphonique. L'appel à témoin. L'enquête chez les – rares – amis proches. L'alerte disparition sur le Net. Portrait robot placardé dans toute la région. Rien. Aucune réponse. Aucun résultat._

_Il ne fallait maintenant qu'attendre et espérer, comme le lui avait gentiment conseillé le Lieutenant Stonem. _

_« 'Mione, s'il te plaît... » fit dans un second soupir Jane tout en se détachant doucement de l'emprise de sa fille pour pouvoir avancer. _

_Hermione la suivit jusque dans le salon où un épisode de « La Panthère Rose », qu'elle exécrait, passait. Jane se pencha vers la table basse et ramassa l'assiette qu'elle n'avait pas touché._

_« Tu n'as pas mangé. » remarqua-t-elle d'un ton neutre._

_« Je n'avais pas faim. Je t'attendais maman. »_

_Jane s'en alla jusque dans la cuisine. Elle vida l'assiette et la posa dans l'évier. Puis elle décida qu'elle avait soif. Elle ouvrit alors l'armoire située au dessus du plan de travail et attrapa un verre à pied d'une main tremblante. Le plus beau verre. Les rebords sur lesquels on posait les lèvres étaient décorés d'élégants motifs couleur or et si on le retournait, on pouvait alors lire l'inscription..._

_« Ma...maman ? Est-ce que...est-ce que ça va ? » demanda d'une petite voix affolée Hermione en voyant sa mère briser le verre dans sa main._

_... « Vive les Mariés » suivis de leurs initiales à chacun. Jane regarda sa main droite ensanglantée gouter sur les tessons en verre peuplant désormais le sol, complètement perdue et déconnectée du monde réel le temps de quelques secondes. Elle leva ensuite les yeux vers sa fille. Celle-ci était bouche bée, le menton tremblotant, et se cramponnait à la porte de la pièce. Jane secoua alors vivement la tête tout en se forçant à sourire._

_« Tout va parfaitement bien ma chérie, retourne regarder tes dessins animés, je réchauffe tes pâtes. » dit-elle d'une traite, d'un ton malgré tout assez hystérique. « .bien. » répéta-t-elle d'une voix plus ferme comme sa fille s'attardait._

_Hermione jeta un dernier regard égaré à sa mère puis sortit lentement de la cuisine à reculons. Aussitôt après, sa mère se jeta sur la porte et la claqua derrière elle. Hermione, qui se trouvait juste derrière à ce moment là, sursauta d'un coup, se tassant contre le mur avec terreur. Elle reprit lentement son souffle, accroupie contre le mur._

_En ce moment, elle ne comprenait rien. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. On ne voulait rien lui dire. Sous prétexte qu'elle n'avait que neuf ans. Et alors ? Et puis d'abord elle en aurait dix dans seulement un mois. Elle serait une grande fille. Son père lui avait d'ailleurs promis de se faire percer les oreilles à son anniversaire. Comme ça, elle serait vraiment une grande fille avec les boucles d'oreilles et tout et tout. Ce serait des prothèses, puis il lui avait dit qu'il lui achèterai de petits diamants comme ceux qui se trouvait sur la couronne de Rowena Serdaigle, l'une des légende classique du dix huitième siècle ayant aussi étudiée à POUDLARD et que Hermione vénérait depuis qu'elle était allée la voir à un ballet._

_Même Cho Chang ne possédait pas de diamants à ses oreilles. Seulement des prothèses._

_Hermione alla se remettre sur le canapé, se cramponnant à cette future promesse pour chasser la tristesse qui menaçait de s'installer en maîtresse en elle. Être triste, pourquoi ? Dans un mois à peine, elle serait une grande fille. Et son papa reviendrait. Oui, c'est sûr. Il reviendrait. Son papa tenait toujours ses promesses._

_Toujours._

_A la télévision, « Tom & Jerry » venait de succéder à « La Panthère Rose ». Dans la cuisine, Jane Granger était effondrée sur le sol, son dos appuyé contre le lave-linge, ses épaules se secouant au rythme se ses sanglots silencieux. Le sang gouttait encore sur le carrelage._

_Et la pluie tombait toujours._

* * *

**11h30**

Hermione recula lentement, les yeux toujours fixé sur l'affiche, n'y croyant pas. Elle esquissa un sourire incrédule, la respiration irrégulière, l'air bête. Elle était prise ! Une fois de plus ! Mais son sourire se fissura en retombant sur le nom de Cho Chang. Toujours et encore _elle_. Et la connaissant, elle devait déjà être en train d'organiser l'enlèvement du chorégraphe pour ne le garder rien que pour elle et le séquestrer durant les douze heures restantes. Hermione prit soudain conscience de sa pensée. Mais _mince_ ! Chang était _vraiment_ capable de faire ça en plus ! La jeune fille se retourna vivement et courut vers la porte de la salle de répétition, piétinant quelques affaires – ou quelques élèves – au passage.

« Il est parti. » l'informa Katie Bell avec un sourire contrit avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de toucher la poignée.

Hermione se retourna en coup de vent vers la jeune blonde.

« Où ? Quand ? » aboya-t-elle.

« Où, je sais pas mais quand, juste après avoir scotché l'affiche c'est à dire...à onze heures sans doute. »

« Quelle heure est-il ? »

« Hum...il est la demi. » répondit Katie en consultant sa montre.

Hermione lâcha une bordée de juron en courant vers le hall. Son cerveau se mit à marcher à toute vitesse. Tout allait à une vitesse si fulgurante dans son esprit que ça en lui faisait mal. Elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle au pied de l'escalier principal et tenta de se remettre les idées en place. Ok. Étant donné qu'ils avaient délibérés une demi heure, Hermione avait dut rester...punaise ! _Une heure dans les toilettes_ ? Bon. Calmons-nous. Elle était donc restée une heure dans les toilettes. Rien que ça. Malfoy avait donné un délai de douze heures et étant donné qu'il était approximativement parti à onze heures pile, et qu'il était trente à présent, il lui restait onze heures et trente minutes pour le trouver – c'est dire, jusqu'à vingt trois heures. Bieeen, elle avait le temps. Elle pourrait se poser dans le petit café sympa qu'elle avait repéré près de la gare de Pré-au-Lard et siroter un petit thé en regardant passer les gens depuis la terrasse... Hermione s'effondra sur la première marche en marbre, se prenant la tête entre les mains, tentant de calmer son anxiété. Calme. Calme. Calme. Malfoy devait se trouver quelque part en Angleterre à cet instant précis, Cho Chang à ses trousses, mais _calme_. Elle pouvait le faire. Elle avait toujours réussi à se sortir de situations désespérées, pourquoi pas maintenant ? Dans un automatisme, ses doigts cherchèrent à tâtons son pendentif sur son cou moite.

Et puis, qu'est-ce qui disait qu'il était déjà parti de POUDLARD après tout ? Peut-être se trouvait-il encore dans l'enceinte de l'établissement... Hermione se leva d'un bond et courut vers l'accueil. Comme par hasard, celui-ci était vide. Elle s'acharna fiévreusement sur la sonnette jusqu'à ce qu'une jeune fille apparaisse derrière la vitre, l'air légèrement agacé et fatigué.

« Oui ? » siffla-t-elle. « Vous dés... »

« Est-ce que Mr Malfoy est parti ? Il est encore là ? » demanda Hermione d'un ton suppliant.

« Malfoy ? » répéta l'hôtesse d'accueil en fronçant des sourcils, comme si ce nom ne lui disait rien.

« Il...il est chorégraphe et euh...il a des cheveux blonds presque blancs, des yeux bleu, grand comme ça... » tenta d'expliquer Hermione en faisant de grands gestes impatients pour illustrer ses propos. « Il...il est venu pour recruter des danseurs pour son nouveau ballet, « Amour Pures »... »

« Amours Pures ? » répéta encore son interlocutrice qui, décidément, ne comprenait absolument rien à ce que débitait la jeune fille.

« Oui, il...oh et puis laissez tomber, ça ne fait rien. »

Sur ce, Hermione monta quatre à quatre les escaliers jusqu'au troisième étage et se rua sur son ancienne salle de danse, indifférente à ce que McGonagall soit en cours ou pas. Heureusement pour elle, elle venait apparemment de finir et les danseuses sortaient de la salle en piaillant.

« Hermione ! Que me vaux ce plaisir ? » sourit McGonagall en la voyant arriver, essoufflée, vers elle.

« Madame...j'ai besoin de votre...aide... » eut-elle juste le temps d'articuler, le temps de reprendre son souffle.

« Mais oui, certainement, dis moi ? » fit son ancien professeur en fronçant les sourcils d'un air soucieux.

« Je cherche...Malfoy...je dois..._absolument_...le voir ! » souffla la jeune fille en prenant appui sur ses genoux.

« Malfoy ? Draco Malfoy ? » redit McGonagall en piquant un fard, se cramponnant à la barre la plus proche.

Hermione secoua vivement la tête.

« Vous l'auriez vu par hasard ? Je dois absolument le voir ! » répéta-t-elle.

« Eh bien non, je regrettes, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis hier. »

Hermione secoua à nouveau la tête en se redressant.

« Et...et vous sauriez où est-ce que je pourrais le voir par hasard ? C'est vraiment très important. » ne put-elle s'empêcher de souligner d'un ton désespéré.

« Je regrettes ma chère Hermione mais je n'en ai aucune...ah, si, peut-être dans la salle des professeurs. Quoique, je ne voudrais pas vous induire en err... »

« Merci beaucoup professeur ! » s'exclama Hermione qui se sauvait déjà.

La salle en question se situait à l'étage du dessus. Hermione n'y était allée qu'une seule fois pour prendre une partition que McGonagall avait oublié dans son casier. Elle s'excusa poliment auprès des professeurs présent et demanda si Mr Malfoy était là, s'il vous plaît.

« Aucun _Malfrat_ ici, désolée petite. » la congédia-t-on. « Essaies peut-être d'aller voir... »

Et c'est ainsi qu'on lui fit faire presque tout le tour de POUDLARD. En près de dix années de scolarité, elle n'avait jamais visité autant de salles, de gymnases, de couloirs, de corridors, de salons qu'aujourd'hui. Chaque fois, on lui conseillait d'aller voir à l'opposé de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Et le temps passait. Et Hermione se trouvait perdue au beau milieux des bureaux du septième étage lorsqu'elle entendit la grosse horloge situé dans le hall sonner douze coups. Elle ferma les yeux, frisant la crise de nerfs.

* * *

**12h00**

Dix minutes et un faux chemin plus tard, Hermione atterri enfin à son point de départ. A savoir le hall d'entrée. Sa précédente errance dans les locaux de POUDLARD ne lui avait servi strictement à rien. Elle allait devenir folle. Plus que dix heures et cinquante minutes et elle ne savait toujours pas où chercher. Elle guettait les larmes qui stagnait dans sa gorge. _Non_. Pas maintenant. Ce n'était pas le moment de pleurnicher.

« _Ni de vomir_. » ajouta-t-elle pour elle même en reconnaissant le goût acide qui se mêlait à présent à sa salive.

_I gave you everything I know, any __little__ thing I know..._

Le tube des The Virgins résonna dans le hall. Hermione, abattue, fouilla mollement dans son sac pour en extirper son petit Motorola gris métallisé. « **Ginny **» clignotait follement sur le petit écran du clapet.

« _Mione, t'es où, je te cherche depuis tout à l'heure ? On était pas censée manger ensemble aujourd'hui ? _»

Hermione se massa le front en jurant silencieusement. Et mince. Elle avait oublié que chaque mercredi midi, Ginny et elle déjeunaient au Trois Balais.

« Hum...oui...enfin, non, je suis désolée, je suis encore à POUDLARD, on ne pourra pas manger ens... »

« _Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette voix ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? _» l'interrompit Ginny qui connaissait sa meilleure amie comme elle-même.

Hermione poussa un soupir exténué et déballa tout d'un coup. Malfoy, l'audition, l'affiche, le compte à rebours, Chang et sa course folle dans tout POUDLARD qui n'avait abouti finalement à rien sinon lui perdre royalement le temps. Au fur à mesure qu'elle avançait dans son récit, sa voix devenait de plus en plus hystérique, montant dangereusement dans les aiguës, et sa main broyant nerveusement le téléphone.

« _Ok. Bon. Ça ne sers absolument à rien de paniquer, prenons le temps d'analyser. Tu es encore à POUDLARD, c'est ça ? _»

Hermione hocha la tête, totalement à l'ouest, puis, se rendant compte qu'elle était au téléphone, se dépêcha d'acquiescer de vive voix.

« _D'accord. Bon. Est-ce que tu peux attendre un petit quart d'heure ? Je prends le métro et j'arrive, ok ? Pour l'instant, toi, attends moi au Trois Balais. _»

Hermione se contenta d'un petit « Ok » faible, consciente qu'en l'attendant, elle réduisait son temps de recherche à dix heures et trente cinq minutes.

« _Ne bouge pas, ok ? J'arrive, je suis déjà dans le métro. _» lui assura-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

Hermione soupira tout en se frottant les yeux. Tout ceci était un mauvais cauchemar. Toute cette course à la montre se terminerait dès qu'elle se réveillera. Elle ouvrit des yeux embués. Elle se trouvait toujours dans les locaux de POUDLARD. En plein milieu du hall. Totalement déboussolée, son sac de danse coincé entre ses jambes. Son portable à la main. Elle fut tentée d'appeler sa mère et de pleurer sur son destin déjà scellé mais la tentation fut de courte durée. De même pour celle d'appeler Ron. Celui-ci devait avoir de meilleures choses à faire.

La grande brune se dirigea, le dos courbé, vers les grandes portes en verre fumé de l'établissement lorsque quelqu'un la héla dans son dos.

« Mademoiselle ! La brune, ouh ouh ! »

Hermione se retourna et reconnu la fille de l'accueil qui lui faisait de grands signes.

« C'était bien un grand blond que vous recherchiez, non ? Yeux bleu ciel, veste noire, jean et baskets... »

« Oui...oui..._oui, c'est lui_ ! Où est-il ? Où ? » hurla-t-elle presque.

« Eh bien il vient à peine de partir là, tout de suite. Il a passé la porte pendant que vous téléphoniez. »

Hermione crut qu'elle allait tomber à la renverse tant elle était heureuse. Elle remercia longuement l'hôtesse tout en se dirigeant à reculons vers la sortie puis sorti et dévala à toute vitesse les escaliers en pierre menant à l'établissement. Une fois dehors, elle fit une halte, scrutant chaque passant autour d'elle et aperçu à cinquante mètre de là un grand homme blond en jean héler un taxi qui vint se garer juste devant le trottoir. Celui-ci s'engagea dans la voiture qui démarra quelques secondes plus tard. Hermione courut comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Elle héla à son tour un autre taxi de toutes ses forces qui vint la cueillir sur le trottoir.

« Suivez cette voiture ! » s'exclama-t-elle à l'adresse du chauffeur, à peine eut-elle claqué la portière derrière elle.

« Aah, j'ai toujours rêvé d'un jour comme celui-ci. » exulta le taxi-men en lui faisant un clin d'œil via le rétroviseur avant de se mettre à pister la voiture que venait de prendre Malfoy.

Au même instant, quelqu'un s'obstina sur la sonnette d'accueil de POUDLARD. Kathleen – c'était le nom de l'hôtesse – commençait réellement à en avoir marre. Pourquoi est-ce que les gens n'étaient-ils pas patient ici ? Ils voulaient tout, tout de suite, et sur un plateau si possible. Ce fut le front froncé qu'elle vint s'installer sur le fauteuil de sa cabine. Derrière la vitre, un homme au cheveux blond presque blanc, les yeux bleu glace et l'air passablement énervé lui faisait face. Kathleen eut alors un doute. Mais un _énorme_ doute.

« Ça fait près de cinq minutes que j'attends ! Comment se fait-il que le personnel de POUDLARD soit aussi lent à la détente ? » pesta son interlocuteur.

Une grande femme au cheveux noir jais coupé au carré lui pressa le bras pour l'intimer de se calmer puis prit les devants.

« Excusez-le, il est assez irritable lorsqu'il n'a pas reçu sa dose de caféine matinale. » dit-elle avec un petit sourire navré qui ne parvenait pas à dissoudre l'expression hautaine qui planait sur son visage parfait. « Nous cherchons un restaurant sympa dans les alentours où déjeuner, peut-être pourriez-vous nous indiquer une adresse... »

« Et de qualité si possible ! On ne veut pas manger dans un bui-bui non plus... » prévint le grand blond derrière elle.

Kathleen, qui s'apprêtait à recommander Au Trois balais, se ravisa alors et leur tendit par une petite fente en bas de la vitre une brochure destinée aux nombreux touristes qui venait visiter l'établissement et sur laquelle était marquées toute une liste lieux « sympas » et chics, restaurants comme magasins ou salons de coiffures, se trouvant à Pré-au-Lard. La jeune femme prit précautionneusement le petit papier élégamment plastifié du bout des doigts, les lèvres serrées, l'auriculaire levé. Puis elle remercia d'un sourire crispé l'hôtesse avant de se diriger d'un pas souverain vers la porte.

« Attendez ! » s'écria Kathleen derrière la vitre. « J'ai...j'ai besoin de vos noms pour hum...pour le registre...il faut toujours que je vérifie les allers et venues des professeurs ou des... »

« Pansy Parkinson, chorégraphe. » l'interrompit cette-dernière en faisant glisser sa carte de visite par la fente d'un geste négligeant.

Kathleen fit mine de ranger le petit carton couleur ivoire en papier glacé puis se tourna ensuite vers le jeune homme qui l'escortait.

« Et monsieur ? »

« Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Peut-on partir maintenant où il faudra que l'on appose nos empreintes digitales suivi d'une plaquette de sang à notre nom sur votre registre ? » lui demanda celui-ci d'un ton froid.

« Non, non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire... »

« _Bien_. »

Kathleen les regarda s'engager dehors en se mordant fortement la lèvre inférieure. Toutes ses pensées allèrent vers une certaine brune qui sillonnait à présent les plaines anglaises à l'arrière d'un taxi...

« _Hermione, il est midi quarante cinq...qu'est-ce que tu fous, bordel ? Ça fait plus de vingt minutes que je t'attends ! _» pesta Ginny à l'autre bout de la ligne.

« Oh Ginny, c'est bon, c'est _bon_ ! Je l'ai retrouvé ! » s'exclama Hermione, surexcitée. « Je suis en train de le suivre dans un taxi et... »

« _Mon Dieu...Hermione, où est-ce que tu es ? _»

« Hum, je sais pas...Bristol...quelque chose dans ce genre mais peu importe ! Je l'ai retrouvé ! »

« _Mais comment peux-tu être sûre que c'est bien lui que ... _»

« Ginny, il vient de s'arrêter, je dois raccrocher ! Je te tiens au courant ! » Hermione ferma vivement le clapet de son portable et scruta par la fenêtre.

« Peut-être qu'il va voir sa maîtresse...peut-être même qu'il a une famille cachée ! » chuchota le chauffeur qui, venant de se garer à quelques mètres raisonnables de distance, se prenait apparemment au jeu.

Hermione lui lança un regard agacé puis continua d'espionner par la fenêtre. Malfoy venait de sortir du taxi et remerciait d'un geste le chauffeur avant que celui-ci ne démarre. Ils se trouvaient à présent dans une rue résidentielle où toutes les maisons ne différaient que par la couleur. Malfoy leur tourna le dos et progressa dans le sens opposé d'Hermione, d'un pas nonchalant, ses mains fourrées dans ses poches.

« Attendez-moi là. » ordonna Hermione avant de s'engager hors du véhicule.

Elle arrangea – comme elle put – sa chevelure indocile, se passa nerveusement la main sur le visage, vérifia rapidement ses vêtements puis prit une grande inspiration avant d'avancer sur le trottoir à la suite du chorégraphe.

« Monsieur...Mr Malfoy ? » appela-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

Ce-dernier ne se retourna pas. Prenant ça sur le compte de leur distance, Hermione pressa un peu le pas et, arrivée à une distance raisonnable, tenta encore le coup, d'une voix un peu plus forte :

« Excusez-moi, Mr Malfoy ? C'est Hermione Granger... »

Il se retourna enfin. Enfer et damnation. Hermione crut qu'elle allait s'écrouler par tête ou faire une crise d'épilepsie ou hurler jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus de voix. Ainsi, elle venait de faire je ne sais combien de kilomètre en taxi, pour se retrouver devant un _adolescent pré-pubère blond au nez en trompette et à la peau couverte d'acné_ ? Hermione fut prête d'éclater en sanglot lorsqu'elle courut vers le taxi et claqua la porte derrière elle.

« Ramenez-moi à Pré-au-Lard, _vite_. » dit-elle d'une voix étranglée.

« Vous paierez la note avant ou après ? » demanda alors le chauffeur en tapotant de l'index le prompteur.

Hermione lut la note.

* * *

**13h55**

« C'est parce que je suis ta meilleure amie, que nous nous connaissons depuis près de dix ans, que tu as toujours été là pour moi et inversement, que tu sors avec mon frère et qu'il n'a jamais été aussi heureux que je ne me suis pas tirée depuis tout ce temps. » siffla Ginny, totalement indifférente à ce que Hermione soit trempée des pieds à la tête et arbore une figure de déterrée.

La jeune fille se laissa glisser sur la banquette près de la rousse et ferma les yeux. Elle poussa un profond soupir.

« Ce n'était pas lui. »

Ginny haussa des sourcils, l'air de dire 'eh bah voilà, c'était prévisible' tout en buvant une gorgée de son quatrième Latte.

« Je croyais que tu étais en taxi. » dit-elle en la détaillant des pieds à la tête.

Hermione eut un rire amer en se redressant.

« Cent vingt deux Gallions Gin', rien que pour l'aller, et tu voulais que je fasse encore le retour ? »

Ginny s'étrangla presque.

« _Cent vingt deux Gallions_ ? Comment est-ce que tu as fait pour tout payer ? »

« J'avais ma carte de crédit. » haussa des épaules Hermione avant de se jeter à nouveau en arrière, les yeux clos. « Je suis foutu. Ma vie est foutue. Tout est foutu. Peut-être que si je m'habitue à le redire à longueur de journée, je me ferais à l'idée. »

Ginny roula des yeux et ressorti un gros bouquin vieilli de son sac à dos de lycéenne.

« Il est quatorze heure et il nous reste neuf heures. De quoi largement parcourir l'annuaire à la recherche d'un certain Malfoy. »

Hermione ouvrit un œil, puis le deuxième. Enfin, elle se redressa en soupirant. Elle épièrent durant près d'une demi heure les « M » de chaque ville avec attention puis relevèrent la tête à quatorze heure trente cinq.

« Rien. » résuma Hermione.

« Peut-être est-il sur liste rouge, quelque chose comme ça. S'il est dessus, c'est normal qu'on ne puisse pas le trouver. Il y a ce service là, la Pensine, qui permet de retrouver les gens qui se sont mis sur... »

Hermione n'écoutait déjà plus Ginny. Son esprit s'était arrêté à « Pensine ». Son esprit bloquait sur ce mot. Et en général, lorsque son cerveau ne se concentrait que sur une seule chose parmi tant d'autres, c'était que cette chose n'était pas à négliger. Elle se mit alors à décortiquer le mot. P. Pen-si-ne. Pensine. Pansine. Pansyne. Pansy.

« Pansy Parkinson ! » hurla presque Hermione, en abattant son poing sur la table.

Quelques regards des tables voisines se posèrent sur les deux jeunes filles isolées à l'étage du café Trois Balais et Ginny se hâta de dissiper toute attention avec un petit sourire d'excuse.

« Purée mais tu vas pas bien 'Mione ? » siffla-t-elle en lui faisant de gros yeux.

« Pansy Parkinson. » répéta tel un disque rayé Hermione, puis, se tournant vers son amie. « Cherche, Parkinson, P. »

« Il y a des _millions_ de Parkinson Hermione. Et puis c'est qui cette Pansy ? »

« Une chorégraphe qui était là ce matin et qui aidait Malfoy à sélectionner les danseurs pour le ballet. Peu importe. Il faut la chercher. »

« A mon avis, elle ne sera pas plus dans l'annuaire que ton Malfoy. »

« Ça ne fait rien. »

« Comme tu voudras... » céda dans un soupir Ginny. « T'as vraiment de la chance que je sois patiente. »

C'est ainsi que les deux jeunes filles se mirent à écumer chaque « P » à la recherche de « Parkinson, Pansy » avec minutie.

* * *

**15h00**

« Ça va, pas la peine de dire que tu l'avais dit. » grogna Hermione lorsqu'elle relevèrent le nez de l'annuaire sans résultats.

« Je n'ai absolument rien dit encore. » répliqua Ginny avec un rictus moqueur.

« Ok, ce n'est pas le moment. Comment il marche ton truc, là, Pensine ? » se ressaisit Hermione.

« Eh bien tu appelles, tu donnes le nom que tu cherches et on te le donne. Mais ça coûte tout de même 74 Mornille par minute. »

« Peu importe. » balaya d'un geste Hermione qui sortait déjà son portable. « Le numéro ? »

« 223-000. »

Hermione appuya sur la touche verte et attendit.

« _Service de la Pensine, j'écoute ? _» répondit une voix féminine à l'autre bout du fil.

« Hum oui, bonjour, je souhaiterai avoir le numéro de la chorégraphe Pansy Parkinson s'il vous plaît. »

« _Alors comment est-ce que vous épelez Pansy ? _»

« P-A-N-S-Y » épela Hermione, s'étonnant de l'évidence de cette question.

« _Ok, ne quittez pas. _»

Ginny colla son oreille contre le portable de Hermione et toutes deux attendirent les coordonnées précieuses.

« _Alors je n'ai que l'adresse professionnelle par contre : Pansy Parkinson, « Arabesque Corporation », 7 bis Rue du Chemin des Traverses, Londres._ »

« ...Ok... » fit Hermione tout en pressant Ginny qui sortait sa trousse à toute vitesse.

Ginny griffonna rapidement l'adresse sur une serviette de table puis fit signe à Hermione qu'elle pouvait continuer.

« Et hum, vous auriez un numéro par lequel je puisse la joindre ? »

« _Oui, j'ai le portable et le fixe. Lequel désirez-vous ?_ »

« Le portable ! » répondirent en même temps Ginny et Hermione.

Hermione répéta alors lentement le numéro deux fois de suite pour que Ginny ait le temps de tout marquer puis remercia la dame de l'autre bout du fil.

« Je peux vous mettre en contact direct avec elle, si vous le souhaitez. »

Ginny secoua négativement de la tête avec vigueur.

« Non, non, ça ira. Merci beaucoup ! » et Hermione raccrocha.

« Ça, ça nous t'aurait bouffer je ne sais combien d'argent de forfait. Vaut mieux la téléphoner par nous même. »

Hermione soupira.

« Ok. C'est déjà ça de fait. Montre voir le numéro ? »

Hermione composa rapidement les chiffres sur son clavier puis porta à nouveau son portable à son oreille.

« Mais, attends, si elle répond, qu'est-ce que tu vas lui dire ? » chuchota Ginny.

Hermione regarda son amie d'un œil vague durant un petit instant tout en rongeant l'ongle de son pouce puis haussa des épaules.

« J'improviserai. »

« _Vous êtes bien sur le téléphone portable professionnel de Mlle Pansy Parkinson. Je ne suis pas là pour le moment mais laissez-moi un message où rappelez mon assistance et je vous rappellerai sans doute ultérieurement. _» débita une voix féminine à l'accent dédaigneux à l'autre bout du fil.

Hermione se dépêcha de couper la communication. Ginny la regarda avec incompréhension.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« C'était la messagerie. »

« Et alors ? Laisse un message, on ne sait jamais. Tu le veux ou tu le veux pas ton rôle ? Tu préfères peut-être que ce soit Cho Ch... »

« Ça va ! Je rappelle. » s'exclama Hermione, ne supportant pas d'entendre le nom de sa rivale de la bouche de sa meilleure amie.

Hermione appuya sur bis et attendit en soupirant.

« Invente n'importe quoi, pourvu qu'elle se hâte de te rappeler lorsqu'elle aura eu ton message. » lui conseilla Ginny tandis que l'appel basculait une fois de plus à la messagerie.

« ..._sans doute ultérieurement. Biiiiiip ! _»

Hermione se redressa et se racla la gorge.

« «Oui, bonjour Mlle Parkinson, ici...Amelia Stevenson, l'attachée de presse _Passion Ballet_. Nous préparons actuellement un article sur le parcours du chorégraphe Draco Malfoy mais il est, jusqu'ici, injoignable. On m'a reconduite vers vous en me disant que vous sauriez sans doute par quel moyen le joindre ou le rencontrer. Je solliciterai votre promptitude s'il vous plaît car le numéro doit être bouclé avant demain soir et je dois absolument le rencontrer aujourd'hui, par tout les moyens. Merci de me rappeler à ce même numéro dès vous aurez ce message. Bien à vous. Amelia Stevenson. »

Hermione raccrocha et expira en levant la tête au ciel. Lorsqu'elle baissa les yeux vers Ginny, celle-ci la regardait d'un œil impressionné, les sourcils haussés.

« Promptitude ? » répéta-t-elle d'un ton amusé.

« Au grands maux les grands moyens. Que faisons nous maintenant ? »

« On se calme et on attend qu'elle rappelle. » répondit simplement Ginny en s'étirant.

« Hein ? Mais je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire, ça va me tuer ! »

« As-tu une autre solution peut-être ? » soupira Ginny.

« On pourrait...on pourrait demander son numéro à POUDLARD, peut-être qu'il l'ont, eux, non ? »

Ginny la regarda d'un seul coup, les yeux exorbités puis éclata de rire.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Mon Dieu Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'on est bêtes, mais _bêtes_...on a appelé la Pensine pour Pansy Parkinson...mais on ne l'a même pas fait pour Malfoy ! »

Hermione recomposa le numéro à toute vitesse.

« Oui, re-bonjour, pourrais-je avoir le numéro de téléphone de Draco Malfoy, s'il vous plaît ? Il est chorégraphe. »

Hermione attendit que l'opératrice téléphonique lui réponde tout en faisant rouler ses doigts sur le bois de la table anxieusement. Ginny avait le stylo dans la main, prête à écrire.

« _Je suis désolée mais il n'y a aucun Draco Malfoy chorégraphe. Ni de Draco Malfoy tout court. _»

Hermione écarquilla des yeux.

« Co...comment ? Vous êtes sûre d'avoir bien cherché ? Ou d'avoir bien écrit le nom ? »

« _Oui, Draco : D-R-A-C-O, Malfoy comme ça s'entend : M-A-L-F-O-Y. C'est ça ? _»

« Exactement. »

« _Eh bien j'ai fait une recherche générale dans toute l'Angleterre et il n'y a aucun Draco Malfoy ici. _»

Hermione raccrocha, totalement perdue.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Ginny en fronçant des sourcils.

« Ils disent qu'ils n'ont trouvés aucune trace d'un certain Draco Malfoy, chorégraphe, dans toute l'Angleterre. Dites moi que je rêve. »

Sur ce, Hermione se prit la tête entre les mains, ses boucles marrons formant un rideau autour de son visage. Ginny mordillait son crayon, totalement dépassée.

« Est-ce que tu veux manger quelque chose ? » demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

Hermione releva lentement la tête en grimaçant.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui cloche chez toi ? Il me reste à peine huit heures pour sauver ma peau et tu penses à..._manger_ ? »

Ginny roula des yeux en hélant un serveur qui passait par là.

« 'Mione, je pense qu'on a vraiment tout fait là. La seule chose qu'il faille faire maintenant, c'est attendre que Pansy Parkinson rappelle et qu'elle nous en dise un peu plus quant à la marche à suivre. Je ne vois pas autre chose à faire que ça sincèrement. Si tu vois, dis-moi dans ce cas. Mais en attendant, il faut que tu manges quelque chose parce que je paris que tu n'as rien avalé depuis ce matin. »

Hermione haussa des épaules tandis qu'à côté d'elle, Ginny passait une commande bourrée de calories et de graisses au serveur. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son portable. 15h43. Un rictus amer s'étira sur sa bouche tandis qu'elle callait sa tête contre le mur, contemplant la pluie qui martelait encore au dehors.

Et elle qui pensait passer la meilleure journée de sa vie ! C'était plutôt la pire qu'elle n'ait jamais vécue.

* * *

**16h20**

Cho enfila la première chemise qui lui tomba sous la main. Elle était blanche et beaucoup trop grande pour elle. Elle se leva et parcouru d'un pas traînant les quelques enjambées qui la séparait du meuble bar de l'énorme chambre d'hôtel dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Un paquet de Marlboro Light était ouvert sur le meuble en sépia. Cho en extirpa une cigarette de ses longs doigts fins vernis en noir et la porta négligemment à ses lèvres. Elle prit ensuite le briquet et l'alluma avant de rejeter une longue volute de fumée. La chambre était dans un capharnaüm sans nom. Des vêtements gisaient ça et là, des objets étaient renversés à terre, et des bouteilles de champagnes débouchées vides roulaient sur la moquette, témoignant de la folie qui s'y était déroulé quelques heures plus tôt. Et pour être fou, ça avait été fou, oh que oui. Voir même _bestial_. Cho se plaça devant le grand miroir à pied près de la porte-fenêtre et gratifia d'un sourire espiègle son reflet. La chemise aurait même put lui faire office de robe tant elle était large sur elle. Mis à part ça, elle n'était qu'en sous-vêtements. Un soutien-gorge sans bretelle à dentelle noir assorti à une culotte – ah bon ? C'était une culotte ? On aurait plus dit un...minuscule morceau de tissu – à ficelle de même couleur. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement ébouriffés et lui allait jusqu'à la taille. Elle était belle. Elle le savait. On le lui avait souvent dit.

« J'avais peur que tu sois partie... » susurra une voix masculine à son oreille tandis que deux bras lui enserrait virilement les hanches.

Quelques mèches blondes vinrent lui caresser la joue. Cho rejeta lentement sa tête en arrière tout en tirant une seconde taffe de sa cigarette, les yeux clos.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je serais partie alors qu'on a tout le temps devant nous mon cœur..? » lui chuchota-t-elle en se penchant vers son oreille.

« Mmh, j'aime quand tu m'appelle comme ça. »

Cho souffla un long nuage de fumée avant d'écraser sa cigarette sur le miroir et de l'abandonner au sol pour se retourner vers l'homme qui était derrière elle.

« Et il y a tout un tas d'autres choses que tu vas aimer chez moi. » lui répondit-elle d'une voix rauque, ses yeux marrons brillant d'une lueur coquine, tout en avançant à pas de tigresse vers lui, le forçant à reculer.

« Je suis pressé de voir... » exulta-t-il.

« Ok, mais vite, j'ai un truc à faire après. »

Et c'était reparti pour un tour...

* * *

**16h45**

Draco calla ses lunettes aviateurs sur ses yeux tout en ouvrant la porte de service menant sur le toit de l'immeuble. Le vrombissement des hélices de l'hélicoptère qui l'attendait coupait la moitié des mots que disait la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait mais bon, il en comprenait l'essentiel.

« Je dois partir ! » cria-t-il par dessus le vacarme assourdissant tout en désignant l'hélicoptère.

« Mais...faut...tenir...informée ? » demanda-t-elle, essayant de discipliner ses cheveux noirs balayés par le vent.

« Sans faute, sans faute ! » hurla Draco avant de la saluer d'un geste et de courir vers la piste de décollage. « Et merci pour tout, en tout cas ! »

La jeune femme hocha la tête puis le regarda s'installer dans le bolide volant avant que celui-ci ne décolle bruyamment. Elle rentra rapidement.

Pansy détestait prendre l'ascenseur et qu'il prenait s'arrête à tout les étages quasiment. Et ce fut bien entendu le cas du sien. Elle s'adossa à la parois du fond de la cage en soupirant d'irritation lorsque les portes s'entrouvrirent encore au dixième étages – par Merlin, ne pouvait-il pas faire ces dix foutus étages sans interruption, qu'on en finisse ? Une grande chinoise qui lui disait vaguement quelque chose entra à la suite d'une vielle dame en tailleur Chanel pelucheux. Elle lui adressa d'ailleurs un petit sourire sage et timide quant leurs deux regards se croisèrent puis se trouva une place dans un coin de l'ascenseur et y resta droite comme un piquet jusqu'à l'arrivée au rez-de-chaussée de l'hôtel Plaza. Pansy sortit la première d'un pas assuré puis traversa le hall tout en ébouriffant d'un geste faussement négligeant sa chevelure. Puis elle sortit de son besace en cuir verni Moschino une gigantesque paire de lunette mouche qu'elle plaça sur son son nez et, indifférente aux différents regards qu'elle provoquait à son passage, sortit en coup de vent de l'hôtel.

« Chemin des Traverses. » ordonna-t-elle à peine fut-elle entrée dans le premier taxi, ignorant le portier qui, lui tenant la porte, attendait peut-être un pourboire. « Je suis pressée. »

Le taxi démarra et Pansy fouilla dans son sac à la recherche de ses outils de travail. A savoir : PDA (numéro professionnel), BlackBerry (numéro privé), calepin d'adresse, calepin de notes, agenda et stylo Mont Blanc – offert par Draco Malfoy. Elle alluma consécutivement ses deux téléphones, se faisant assaillir par une armée de vibreurs et de signal de messages non lus/appels manqués.

* * *

**17h00**

« A cette heure-ci il doit être en train de se faire vampiriser par Cho Chang ou, que sais-je, peut-être qu'elle le menace à l'arme blanche pour lui obtenir le rôle ou encore,... »

« Tais-toi ! » hurla Ginny. « Tais-toi, tais-toi, tais-toi, tais-toi ! »

Hermione poussa un cri étouffé par le coussin dans lequel elle avait enfoncé sa tête. Elles se trouvaient en ce moment dans la chambre de Ginny qui essayait, depuis près d'une heure, de faire ses devoirs à côté d'une Hermione en pleine ébullition. Plus les minutes passait, plus la folie la guettait. Rester les bras ballant allait lui faire perdre la tête. Si ça se trouvait, Cho Chang était en train du le...

_I gave you everything I know, any little thing I know..._

Hermione se redressa d'un coup, interdite. Ginny leva elle aussi le nez de son exercice de physique. Puis, Hermione se jeta sur son portable posé à l'autre extrémité du lit. « **Unknown****Caller**» clignotait sur le clapet. Hermione prit une grande inspiration puis ouvrit son portable.

« _Vous êtes Amelia Stevenson ?_ » demanda une voix féminine sèche au bout du fil.

Hermione fit 'C'est elle' muettement à l'intention de Ginny qui l'interrogeait des yeux.

« Oui, Amelia Stevenson, attachée de presse de _Passion Ballet_. A qui ai-je l'honneur ? »

« _Pansy Parkinson. Vous m'avez appelez il y a sans doute deux heures mais j'étais assez...occupée et je ne pouvais pas répondre. Pouvez-vous me ré-expliquer cette histoire d'article, je crains de n'avoir pas très bien compris ? _»

« Eh bien j'écris actuellement un article sur Draco Malfoy, sur sa carrière, son parcours, qui paraîtra dans le nouveau numéro de _Passion Ballet_ vendredi. J'ai essayé de le joindre par tout les moyens, mais je n'ai jamais réussi à avoir son numéro... »

« _Il n'a pas de numéro. Il n'a pas de portable. Il déteste ça. Par ailleurs, je n'ai jamais entendu parlé de votre magazine. Et depuis quand un attaché de presse écrit un article pour un magazine, il me semble que les journalistes sont bien payés pour le faire. _»

Hermione, qui avait mit le haut parleur, adressa un regard catastrophé à sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci lui fit signe de lui passer le portable.

« Est-ce que...est-ce que je _rêve_ ou vous remettez en doute et mon métier, et mon rôle dans le magazine pour lequel je travaille _et_ le magazine en question ? » tonna-t-elle d'un ton irrité.

« _Non, pas du tout, je ne fais que poser quelques... _»

« Écoutez Mlle Parkinson, si vous ne voulez pas être coopérative pour cet interview, il n'y a qu'à le dire et je mets d'emblée ma maquette de projet à la poubelle la plus proche. Sachez, _Mlle Parkinson_, que notre magazine se hisse au sommet des ventes des médias artistiques et qu'il est considéré parmi les journaux de danse classique les plus sérieux et les plus respectés. Si, par malheur, je décides d'écrire un article défavorable sur Draco Malfoy ou même sur _vous_, eh bien je peux vous assurez que, quelque soit le niveau de grandeur de votre carrière, je ruinerai votre réputation du jour au lendemain par une simple petite ligne. Apprenez dès à présent mon nom, Mlle Parkinson, et je vous le suggère, pour votre bien, soyons amies. Parce que j'ai le bras long, _très _long. C'est une aubaine pour Draco Malfoy que _Passion Ballet_ ait décidé de lui consacrer une double-page. Croyez-vous vraiment qu'il vous remerciera si cette occasion en or se volatilise à cause de vous ? Alors maintenant, je vous le redemande une dernière fois, pourrais-je avoir les coordonnées de Mr Malfoy, s'il vous plaît ? Ou une adresse par laquelle je puisse le rencontrer puisque, apparemment, Mr Malfoy déteste les portables ? Son bureau par exemple. »

Un long, un _très_ long silence suivi les propos enflammé de Ginny. Hermione était si stressée qu'elle en tremblait de tout ses membres. Elle eut à nouveau envie de vomir.

« _Eh bien... _» Elle se racla la gorge, visiblement sonnée. « _Eh bien Mr Malfoy revient chaque soir à son bureau de Paris pour y travailler. Vous le trouverez certainement à cette adresse. _»

« Pa..Paris ? » répéta Ginny, affolée tandis que Hermione courait aux toilettes, écarlate. « Vous voulez dire qu'il fait chaque soir l'aller-retour Angleterre-France pour retourner à son bureau ? »

« _Que voulez-vous, il vénère cette ville. C'est absurde, je lui conseille souvent de prendre un bureau ici et de s'y installer définitivement mais essayer de raisonner Draco revient à essayer de convertir le Pape au bouddhisme. _»

Ginny s'effondra sur le lit en fermant les yeux.

« _Je vous donne l'adresse, donc ? _»

« Attendez quelques secondes... »

Ginny mit la main sur le micro et déchira une feuille de son cahier puis prit un stylo et reprit l'appareil.

« Allez-y, je vous écoute. »

Son interlocutrice lui dicta une adresse, Rue du Faubourg St Honoré, dans le 8e Arrondissement de Paris.

« _Hum, je suis...je suis confuse de la manière dont je vous ai parlé précédemment...hum, si je peux faire quelque chose pour me rattraper... _» bégaya Pansy Parkinson d'une voix chancelante à l'autre bout du fil.

Le regard de Ginny s'alluma soudainement et elle se redressa.

« Oui, je pense que vous pourriez en effet faire quelque chose pour moi. »

Hermione tira la chasse d'eau et déverrouilla la porte des toilettes d'une main faible. Paris. _Paris_. Mais elle était littéralement finie ! Il n'y avait plus aucun espoir pour elle !

« 'Mione ! » hurla la voix de Ginny dans le couloir.

Celle-ci apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de la salle de bain, tout sourire, tandis que Hermione se lavait les mains avec une lenteur impressionnante.

« Prépare-toi ma chère, tu pars de ce pas à _Parrris_ ! »

Hermione eut à nouveau envie de vomir.

« Avant que tu ne m'énonces les raisons X et Y pouvant t'empêcher de te rendre là-bas, j'aimerais que tu me remercie à genoux. »

« Accouches. » soupira Hermione avant de se passer un jet d'eau fraîche sur le visage.

Ginny roula des yeux en s'asseyant sur le rebord de la salle de bain.

« T'es pas tellement coopérative toi, parfois...bon. Malfoy, comme tu l'as entendu, a ses locaux à Paris. J'ai tellement engueulé la petite Parkinson que, morte de peur, elle t'as payé le billet Pré-au-Lard – Paris sans discuter, de peur que je ne ruine sa carrière de chorégraphe à trois Mornilles. Elle doit m'envoyer par texto le numéro qui nous permettra de récupérer le billet à la gare pour que tu puisses voyager. Il faudra que tu appelle ta mère pour la prévenir que tu dors chez moi et le tour sera joué. _Qui_ est la plus forte ? _Qui_ est la plus intelligente ? »

« Et l'adresse ? Tu l'as l'adresse ? »

Ginny secoua un petit papier dans sa main avec un petit sourire.

« Tout est là, pas de soucis. »

Hermione secoua lentement la tête, un lent sourire s'étirant sur ses lèvres.

« Waouh. Je vais partir à _Paris_. J'aurais au moins voulu y aller avec Ron... »

« Oui mais Ron n'est pas là et tu as un rôle à sauver donc en route Amelia, il y a un train qui vous attend ! » la pressa Ginny en la tirant hors de la salle de bain.

* * *

**18h00**

« Et...et comment est-ce que je vais faire pour me repérer ? Je n'arrive même pas à prononcer l'adresse correctement ! » s'exclama Hermione tandis que Ginny et elle se dirigeait vers le train qui venait d'arriver et faisait un arrêt de cinq minutes à la gare de Pré-au-Lard.

« Si il y a quoi que ce soit, tu n'as qu'à m'appeler et je t'aiderais, ok ? »

Hermione acquiesça rapidement puis se jeta au cou de sa meilleur amie, les larmes aux yeux.

« T'as vraiment été géniale Gin', je ne sais pas comment te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui. »

« C'est rien 'Mione, ne t'inquiètes pas. Ai juste ce rôle et ce sera une grande récompense. »

Hermione hocha la tête en reniflant tandis que derrière elle, l'alarme du train se déclanchait.

« Appelle-moi dès que tu arrive, ok ? » lui cria Ginny tandis que les portes se refermaient. « Bonne chance ! »

Clac.

Hermione salua son amie de la main tandis que le train repartait, essuyant ses yeux mouillés du revers de la main puis, lorsque Ginny fut à présent hors de vue, elle entra dans le compartiment à la recherche de la place 81. Ses yeux parcourrait les sièges , occupés ou non, à la recherche de la plaquette devant lui indiquer sa place. Elle avançait lentement, se tenant au siège pour ne pas se laisser emporter par les secousses du train lorsque...non...ce n'était pas possible...

Hermione se retourna vivement et dévisagea d'un regard troublé la place n°73 vide qu'elle venait de dépasser. Il lui avait semblé...elle avait pourtant bien aperçu...elle en mettrait sa main à couper..._Cho Chang _?

Non.

Hermione se laissa tomber sur sa place attitrée et secoua la tête pour chasser cette mauvaise pensée. Elle avait tellement été obsédée par l'idée que cette garce lui pique son rôle qu'elle se mettait maintenant à avoir des hallucinations d'elle. Hermione secoua à nouveau la tête et se concentra sur le paysage qui défilait.

Le trajet serait de trois heures et demi. Autant penser à quelque chose de plus optimiste.

* * *

**22h32**

« _Mademoiselle ? Mademoiselle ? Nous sommes arrivés._* »

Hermione entrouvrit lentement les paupières, la vision trouble, puis sursauta et se tassa contre son siège. Un grand brun était littéralement penché sur elle et lui caressait l'épaule en lui murmurant des mots en français. Ce-dernier, voyant qu'Hermione s'était réveillée, se redressa et lui montra du doigt la fenêtre puis le wagon qui se vidait peu à peu. La jeune fille tourna la tête et aperçu qu'ils étaient stationnés à une gare grouillant de monde, à côté d'une multitude d'autres trains. Elle leva la tête et entrevit l'écriteau bleu « GARE DU NORD » qui la fit se lever d'un bond. Elle comprit alors que le français n'avait pas eu d'idées malintentionnées vis à vis d'elle mais était juste venu la réveiller.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » lui demanda-t-elle, catastrophée.

Le français lui fit signe qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait. Hermione tapota alors son poignet pour signifier l'heure et le français lui tendit son montre pour qu'elle puisse voir.

22h33. Plus que vingt cinq minutes.

Hermione sauta hors du train et se sentit aussitôt submergée par la foule. Perdue, elle leva le nez et essaya de s'orienter grâce aux écriteau qui lui indiquèrent la sortie des taxis.

22h39.

Hermione sortit dans la nuit fraîche parisienne et aperçu à sa droite une rangée de cinq taxis stationnés sagement. Remerciant son ange gardien, Hermione courut jusqu'à la première voiture...qui s'avéra vide. La seconde, aussi. Frappant à la vitre du troisième, le chauffeur lui fit signe qu'il ne prenait personne. Suppliant le quatrième, celui-ci lui montra le sandwich dégoulinant de mayonnaise qu'il tenait à la main. La cinquième voiture était vide aussi. Hermione s'accroupit sur le bord du trottoir et éclata en sanglot.

22h42.

« _Vous cherchez certainement un taxi ?_* »

Hermione se leva la tête et aperçu à travers une buée de larmes une Laguna bleue nuit stationnée juste devant elle, une enseigne « Taxi » blanche placée sur le toit de la voiture. Hermione n'avait comprit que le dernier mot de la phrase du chauffeur qui avait abaissé la vitre pour lui parler mais opina quand même, tentant le tout pour le tout. Au point où elle en était...

Elle s'installa à l'arrière du véhicule en reniflant et tendit le papier que Ginny lui avait écrit.

« _Faubourg St Honoré, c'est parti ! Vous avez de la chance, il ne risque pas d'avoir beaucoup d'embouteillages normalement._*»

Hermione s'enfonçant dans le fauteuil en cuir noir, lâchant un profond soupir. Elle sortit son Motorola de sa poche et composa machinalement le numéro de Ginny tandis que le chauffeur démarrait.

« _Alors ? T'y est ? C'est bon ? _»

« Ginny, c'est la merde, il est quasiment vingt trois heures et je ne sais pas combien de temps le trajet va prendre et je suis à deux doigts de...de... »

« _Ok, inspire, expire. Tu vas y arriver, il n'y a pas de raison que tu ai fait tout ce chemin pour rien. Arrête de stresser, j'ai vu l'itinéraire, ce n'est pas la mer à boire. Une quinzaine de minutes, tout au plus. Alors calme-toi, ok ? Calme-toi. _»

Hermione raccrocha au bout de dix minutes, un peu plus apaisée. Ses mains agrippèrent son trèfle à quatre feuille comme si elle s'accrochait à une bouée.

_Un petit miracle, s'il vous plaît._

22h56.

« _On y est !_* » s'exclama le taxi-men en se garant proprement devant l'adresse demandée. « _Cela vous fer... _»

Mais Hermione avait déjà réglé et sortait en trombe du véhicule. 27. Hermione se retrouva face à une grille. Elle jeta un regard égaré à l'interphone puis appuya au hasard sur le bouton rond situé tout en bas, produisant le déclic du portail. La jeune danseuse s'engagea dans le couloir dallé donnant sur une petite cour desservant l'entrée de trois grands immeubles en pierre typiquement parisien. La crise de nerfs monta en elle mais Hermione domina cette fois-ci. S'armant de courage, elle détailla les trois listes des de noms de sociétés ou de familles logeant dans chacun des trois immeubles et tira la conclusion que « D.M. » correspondait à Draco Malfoy.

22h57.

Hermione écrasa son doigt sur le bouton de l'interphone et attendit dans un silence insoutenable que quelqu'un réponde. Personne ne répondit, mais la porte fut juste ouverte. Elle s'engagea dans un immense hall mais n'eut pas le temps d'en apprécier la beauté tant elle était fiévreuse. Quel étage ? _Quel étage, bon sang _? Hermione n'en avait aucune idée. Elle parcourut les noms des boîtes au lettres et reconnu le fameux « D.M. » mais aucune indication d'étages. Hermione réfléchit à toute vitesse puis monta quatre à quatre les premiers escaliers, décidant qu'elle vérifierai manuellement les noms à chaque étage.

22h58.

Deuxième étage et toujours pas de « D.M. » en vue. Hermione commençait à être essoufflée mais l'image d'une Cho Chang triomphante l'obligea à persévérer. Arrivant au palier du troisième étage. Elle vérifia la porte de gauche rapidement. « Kessler & Co, Avocats ». Se tournant vers celle de droite, elle remarqua que celle-ci était entrouverte. Mais le boîtier de la sonnette était sans nom. N'ayant pas le temps de tergiverser, la jeune fille s'engagea dans l'appartement. Il était petit, exigu, et à l'image de ce que Hermione imaginait lorsqu'elle avait eu sa passade 'Je-veux-habiter-en-France-plus-tard'. Le sol était en parquet et des tableau représentant le Montmartre, Le Moulin Rouge ou la Tour Eiffel peuplait les murs du couloir d'entrée. Elle déboucha sur un nouveau couloir. Long, très long. Cette fois, les murs étaient fait en tapisserie vert émeraude à motif, de gigantesques cadres de ballerines accrochés dessus. Hermione n'eut plus de doute. Il n'y avait aucune porte mise à part celle située tout au bout du couloir, entrouverte, qui laissait filtrer un rayon de lumière éclairant le couloir. Hermione la poussa légèrement.

« 22h59. Autant dire que tu aime jouer avec le feu Hermione Granger. »

* * *

**22h59 (et 15 secondes)**

Malfoy se leva. Il n'avait l'air ni contrarié ni content. Il regarda longuement Hermione qui était restée debout, essoufflée, devant la porte et essayait de soutenir son regard. c'était la deuxième fois que le chorégraphe la regardait dans les yeux et c'était la deuxième fois où elle se sentait à nu de la sorte. Il y avait quelque chose de tellement intense dans son regard que l'on eut cru qu'il lisait dans votre âme et votre esprit comme dans un livre ouvert.

« J'ai fait du mieux que j'ai put. » dit-elle enfin. « Je vous ai cherché partout. »

« Cho Chang aussi. » répliqua Malfoy d'un ton cassant. « Mais, je t'en prie, assieds-toi. »

Hermione, le feu au joue, s'assit précautionneusement sur le sofa en cuir que lui présentait Malfoy. Le bureau était grand. Une lampe halogène éclairait toute la pièce d'une lueur douce. Malfoy trônait derrière une grande table de verre où était minutieusement rangés les crayons dans un pot et les feuilles par petits tas. Aucune technologie. Une grande fenêtre donnant sur la cour était entrouverte derrière lui et une grande photo agrandie en noir et blanc de Rowena Serdaigle et lui était accrochée sur le mur droit, prenant tout la place. C'était la seule décoration de la salle.

Malfoy s'assit.

« Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite, alors ? » demanda tranquillement Malfoy, les deux coude appuyé en avant sur la table.

Hermione faillit éclater de rire.

« Pardon ? » fit-elle, piquée au vif.

« J'ai dit : _que me veux l'honneur de ta visite ?_ Aurais-tu un problème quelconque de compréhension...? »

Le visage d'Hermione prit à nouveau une teinte rouge. Il la prenait pour une véritable conne. Faisant exprès d'ignorer les centaines de kilomètres séparant Paris de Pré-au-Lard que Hermione avait dut parcourir.

« Vous aviez dit, au bas de la feuille des rôles, que nous avions chacune douze heures pour vous convaincre d'avoir le rôle féminin principal d' « Amours Pures ». J'ai eu...un contretemps qui m'a retardé par rapport à Cho Chang mais... »

« Tu parles de ce rôle comme d'une course. »

« Et c'en est une. Cho Chang ne doit pas l'avoir. » asséna avec un peu trop de véhémence Hermione.

Malfoy la considéra longuement puis eut un petit rire étouffé.

« Et pourquoi ne _doit_-elle pas l'avoir, dis-moi ? Je suis tout ouïe. »

« Parce que...elle ne ferait pas une bonne danseuse et... »

« Ah bon ? Eh bien moi je crois que si. » l'interrompit à nouveau Malfoy en se callant contre son fauteuil de bureau à roulettes Eames, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. « Je pense même qu'elle est quatre fois plus talentueuse que toi. »

Hermione en eut la mâchoire décrochée. C'était la pire insulte qu'on ne lui ai jamais faites. Et puis dit avec cet air si moqueur de la part d'un des plus grands chorégraphes..non, Hermione eut l'impressionner qu'on lui plantait profondément un couteau dans le ventre.

« Tu veux sans doute savoir pourquoi, n'est-ce pas ? » lui demanda Malfoy en croisant des bras. « Eh bien tout d'abord, la première fois que je vous ai vu toutes les deux durant ce cours, j'ai tout de suite distingué que vous étiez les deux meilleures. Et je n'ai pas aimé cette idée. Pour moi, deux personnes ne peuvent partager un podium. Il y a toujours une médaille d'or et une médaille d'argent. Et c'est durant l'audition de ce matin que j'ai décerné ces deux médailles. Pour moi, Cho Chang devrait jouer ce rôle. »

« Alors pourquoi m'avoir fait venir jusqu'ici avec votre stupide mot ? » cria presque Hermione qui était à présent en larme.

« Chhh, baisse d'un ton, les parisiens dorment tôt ici. » fit doucement Malfoy qui arborait un sourire de plus en plus amusé. « Oui, donc, je disais que Cho Chang doit jouer ce rôle d'après moi. Je dis d'après moi parce que, comme tu l'as remarqué, je n'étais pas seul à sélectionner tout à l'heure. Pansy Parkinson était là aussi. Et je ne lui refuse rien. Tu peux lui dire merci car c'est elle qui a appuyé ta candidature. Elle a été, comment dire, époustouflée par ta chorégraphie capillaire et par ton self control. J'avoue l'avoir aussi été mais un très court moment. Tu danses bien Hermione, même très bien. Même _trop_ bien. »

« Alors pourquoi ne me prenez-vous pas ? » s'exclama Hermione sans tenter de calmer les trémolos désespérés dans sa voix.

Malfoy prit le temps de se lever pour fermer la fenêtre puis il vint s'adosser contre la table en verre, juste devant Hermione, et poussa un soupir tout en croisant les bras.

« Je sais reconnaître l'authentique de ce qui ne l'es pas. Ta chorégraphie, tu as dut la repêcher de tes souvenirs ou en créer une autre juste avant de passer. Tes gestes, tes mouvements, tes pas étaient tout sauf spontanés. Cho Chang, non. C'était de l'impulsivité, de l'irréfléchi, du charismatique. Toi, tout était calculé jusqu'au moindre petit détail. C'était surfait. Je me trompe ? »

Hermione se prit la tête entre les mains, ses larmes s'écrasant sur le parquet une à une.

« Je prends ça pour un 'oui'. » fit-il en l'entendant renifler bruyamment. « Mais ...c'est tout de même dommage. »

Hermione releva la tête. Si elle aurait eu un miroir devant elle, selle serait tombée en syncope. Ses yeux étaient rougis et son nez coulait, se mêlant au grosse perles qui coulaient de ses yeux.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix étranglée.

Malfoy poussa un second soupir et prit, une fois encore, tout son temps pour répondre.

« La première fois que je t'ai vu danser, sur le « Lac des Cygnes », il me semble, je me suis dit 'Elle, c'est celle que je prendrais à coups sûrs. »

« Alors pourquoi ne pas me prendre ? » le supplia-t-elle dans un murmure. « J'ai fais tout ce trajet, je vous ai cherché partout, je me suis même faites passé pour cette attachée de presse...tout ça rien que pour vous voir ! Vous n'allez pas me congédier sèchement tout de même, si ? »

« Amelia Stevenson, hein ? »

Malfoy eut un rictus à la fois amusé et impressionné. Hermione sourit d'un air coupable à travers ses larmes.

« C'est un coup de maître, je ne m'y attendais pas. »

« Je prends ça pour un compliment. »

Malfoy continua à la regarder, pensif, et Hermione eut à nouveau la désagréable impression qu'il lisait dans ses pensées. Puis il rit, comme pour lui même et appuya ses mains contre la table. Une petite rose rouge vermeille à épine était tatouée sur son poignet.

« Je t'aurais déjà prise depuis longtemps Hermione. » soupira-t-il en la regardant avec regret. « Mais tu es trop prévisible. Tes mouvements ne sont que techniques et millimétré. Tu n'étonnes pas par ta fougue mais par ta simple maîtrise des gestes. »

« Je peux me surpasser ! » s'écria Hermione. « Je vous jure que je le peux. Je pourrais tout faire, tout. Demandez-moi ce que vous voulez mais, je vous en _supplie à genoux_, ne prenez pas Cho Chang pour ce rôle. »

« Je ne doute pas que tu puisse te surpasser. Je doute encore moins de ta capacité à être l'héroïne de ce ballet. Ce que dont je doute, par contre, c'est ta capacité à surprendre le public. A le transcender. »

Hermione secoua la tête en signe de négation.

« Je peux le faire. » se borna-t-elle à répéter en essuyant d'un geste décidé ses larmes. « Je peux être parfaite. »

« La question n'est pas d'être _parfaite_ en soit Hermione, elle est de transmettre une émotion au public. De les prendre au dépourvu. »

« Je peux le faire. »

Malfoy leva les paumes de mains en l'air en soupirant.

« Très bien. Alors nous allons faire un test. Si tu échoues, je te paies le taxi jusqu'à la Gare du Nord et tu rentres d'où tu es venue. Si tu gagnes, tu as le rôle et nous rentrons ensemble à POUDLARD demain matin. Tu es d'accord ? »

Hermione hocha vivement la tête. Malfoy, dans la seconde suivante, fut accroupie juste devant elle, à sa hauteur. Hermione était si proche de lui qu'elle pouvait entrevoir les pores de sa peau blanche porcelaine, la courbe de ses lèvres fines, les longs cils blonds bordant ses yeux. Ses yeux. Un bleu qui vous déshabille bestialement. Qui vous agresse. Qui vous fascine. Une lueur à la fois séductrice et dangereuse. Hermione piqua un fard en reculant son visage mais le chorégraphe plaça doucement mais fermement sa main sur la nuque de la jeune fille. Elle était froide. Hermione frissonna.

« Hermione Granger, surprends-moi. » chuchota-t-il, tandis que son visage s'avançait imperceptiblement de celui de la jeune fille.

Hermione était affolée. Il était évident que si elle ne faisait rien, sa bouche allait rentrer en collision avec celle de son professeur, ce qui serait quelque chose de fortement malsain. Mais tentant. Hermione se rua de gifles intérieurement. Comment pouvait-elle avoir des idées aussi déplacées ? Ne sortait-elle pas avec Ronald Weasley depuis plus d'un an ? Malfoy s'approchait de seconde en seconde d'elle. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Oui mais quoi ? Le cœur de la jeune brune battait la chamade. Les lèvres du chorégraphe se rapprochaient des siennes. Elle put presque sentir son souffle chaud sur sa bouche et...

« Aaaargh ! »

Malfoy recula brusquement, sa main plaquée sur son cou. Hermione se tassa sur le canapé, haletante. Le chorégraphe enleva lentement sa main en grimaçant, laissant apparaître un parcelle écarlate sur sa gorge. Il leva des yeux ahuris vers la jeune fille qui balbutiait des excuses, apeurée.

« Je rêve ou tu m'as..._mordu_ ? » demanda-t-il lentement.

« Je suis vraiment désolée...je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris...je suis... » continuait de murmurer une Hermione tétanisée.

Malfoy secoua la tête en émettant un rire incrédule tout en continuant de se masser le cou.

« Par Merlin...elle m'a mordu ! » répétait-il en faisant les cent pas.

« Je peux partir si vous... » tenta Hermione d'une petite voix, prête à détaler.

Malfoy se retourna d'un coup vers elle, comme si elle venait de l'injurier.

« Tu ne passes pas cette porte. Tu restes _ici_. » siffla-t-il d'un ton sec et froid.

Hermione acquiesça docilement, la respiration hachée. Crispée sur le canapé, elle suivit avec effroi chaque déplacement que faisait Malfoy. Celui-ci regagna l'autre côté de son bureau, se massant toujours le cou en murmurant des paroles inintelligible, le front tantôt serré, tantôt riant, tantôt perplexe. Puis il attrapa une feuille et se mit à écrire, écrire, écrire. Seul le bruit du stylo parcourant furieusement le papier brisait le silence qui régnait dans le bureau. Puis, Malfoy plia la feuille en trois et la glissa dans une enveloppe qu'il ferma en léchant rapidement les rebords. Il se leva et regarda longuement Hermione avec une expression indéfinissable.

« Suis moi. » lui ordonna-t-il soudainement avant de sortir.

Hermione le suivi dans les méandres de cet appartement inconnu qui semblait être un véritable labyrinthe, s'attendant à tout. Malfoy ouvrit une des portes closes situées dans le couloir de l'entrée débouchant sur une grande chambre spacieuse seulement meublée d'un gigantesque lit baldaquin recouvert de rideau en soie verte fumée, d'une télévision et d'une table de nuit sur lequel était posé un réveil.

« Tu dormiras ici cette nuit. On se lève à six heures trente demain. On décolle à sept heures pour arriver à neuf heures trente à POUDLARD. Le petit-déjeuner sera sur la table à manger de la cuisine, la troisième porte à gauche en sortant de la chambre. Bonne nuit. »

Hermione resta un moment sonnée sur le pas de la porte. Attendez, attendez, si il lui disait tout ça c'était parce que...

« Mr Malfoy ? Je...ça veut dire que je suis prise ? » lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix suraiguë et tremblante, la main sur le cœur, tandis que le chorégraphe partait du sens opposé.

Ce-dernier ralenti puis s'arrêta juste avant de tourner à droite, en direction de son bureau.

« Appelle-moi Draco dès à présent. » lui dit-il simplement, sans se retourner, juste avant de disparaître du corridor.

Hermione se laissa tomber sur le lit et ferma les yeux dans un soupir de soulagement. Elle était en France, à Paris, dans une rue qu'elle ne connaissait pas, un appartement où elle n'avait jamais mit les pieds, une chambre dont sa mère ignorait qu'elle y dormirait, dans le lit appartenant à un homme qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis deux petit jours...la situation était des plus bizarres. Mais qu'importe.

Hermione serra son trèfle à quatre feuille avec un sourire. Elle poussa un second soupir, relâchant toute la pression accumulée depuis ses douze dernières heures. Qu'importe que cette situation soit des plus étrange.

Parce que elle, Hermione Jane Granger, avait le rôle principal de sa vie à la place de Cho Chang.

Et c'est sur cette pensée triomphante que la brune s'enfonça dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

**Voilà ! J'espère ne vous avoir pas trop déçu avec ce chapitre parce que maintenant qu'il est fini, j'ai des doutes...même des énormes doutes donc j'attends impatiemment vos avis.**

**Ciao ciao, **

**IACB.**

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS :**

**Love-OneTreeHill :**** Je suis contente que le second chapitre t'ait plu. As-tu été conquis par le troisième ? J'espère en tout cas. Quant au couple Draco-Hermione...ah bah ça m'semble évident hein ! :p Merci encore.**

**Aurelle :**** *Souuuupir* L'une des plus belles reviews qu'on ne m'ai jamais postée. Je suis contente que tu ait jeté un coup d'œil sur Black Swan étant donné que tu as aussi commenté mon autre fanfiction. Je suis très, mais alors très flattée d'avoir put te faire rêver avec ma plume parce que, au fond, c'est mon but premier de faire rêver tout ceux qui me liront (et c'est sans prétention que je dis ça !) Ah et je suis contente d'avoir put te faire sourire avec la petite pique de Susan ^^ Hum, j'espère que la première approche Malfoy-Granger ne t'auras pas bien déçue mais bon, là j'ai fait un énoooorme clin d'œil au film étant donné que la première fois que Thomas et Nina s'embrassent, cette-dernière lui mord la lèvre. Tu l'auras compris, ta review m'a fait énormément plaisir et c'est pour cela que j'ai pris le temps de t'écrire toutes ces lignes comme tu l'as fait ;)**

**Byuul :**** Étoile en coréen, tu dis ? D'accord, ça me fera un point de plus en culture générale ;) Mais vous êtes beaucoup à avoir été envoûté par cette scène de la danse d'Hermione, je ne comprends pas pourquoi ! Sincèrement, ça m'étonne parce que je ne pensais pas que vous feriez un véritable blocage dessus lorsque je l'écrivais mais je suis tout de même contente que ça ait put vous faire..hum...rêver autant :p Quant au papa d'Hermione...patience, patience ! Tu as déjà un petit morceau de réponse dans le flashback du début. Eeeh oui, j'ai été sadique de couper comme ça à la fin du second chapitre et j'en suis assez fière d'ailleurs, niark niark niark...merci beaucoup pour ta review !**

**FPC :**** Un peu facile, non, car j'ai expliqué le pourquoi du comment du titre en début du chapitre 1, dans la note. Quant au fautes d'orthographes, j'ai tapé le précédent chapitre pendant la nuit presque, totalement crevée, alors mea culpa mais je ne me fiais qu'à l'auto-correcteur Windows. Merci pour ton avis toutefois.**

**Coralie :**** Et le nouveau chapitre est là ! J'espère qu'il t'as plu en tout cas. Merci pour ta review !**


	4. Chapter 4

**'Suis d'retour ! Alors les cours ont repris dès lundi pour moi, ce qui explique cette intervalle de publication par rapport à celle des deux précédents chapitre. Désormais, j'essaierai de poster un nouveau chapitre toutes les semaines, peut-être le samedi, ou toutes les deux semaines si j'ai beaucoup de travail. Ou bien – et là, vous serez de petits chanceux, je vous le dis – deux par semaine mais là, ce serait vraiment par débordement d'inspiration.**

**Siiinon, beaucoup de remarques concernant les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe/grammaire/conjugaison poussent l'auteur à s'expliquer : c'est 50% de ma faute, je l'admets, car j'écris, certes, mais je DETESTE me relire après (ne me demandez pas pourquoi, c'est comme ça) alors quelques fautes en profitent pour s'installer confortablement dans le texte, ces vicieuses...et 50% de la faute du site (Haaan, elle a osé accusé le site ! :o) Eeeh oui, j'ose, parce que figurez vous qu'il s'amuse quelque fois à dénaturer mes textes ou à rajouter des mots superflus, ce qui fait que je peux me retrouver avec des phrases comme « _Elle descendit la escalier de le couloir. _» Pas très cohérent comme phrase hein...mais bon.**

**Ce chapitre est plus court que l'autre et WARNING : PRESENCE DE VOCABULAIRE CRU POUVANT CHOQUER CERTAINS donc j'ai prévenu alors ne vous plaignez pas dans les reviews ^^**

**Réponse aux reviews tout en bas, comme d'habitude !**

**Je le répètes, cette histoire, elle est pour vous.**

**IACB.**

* * *

_Hermione s'agenouilla. Elle tremblait. Le sol sous ses genoux nus était froid. Elle noua lentement ses cheveux sur le sommet de son crâne et enfonça un stylo pour faire tenir la masse de boucle brune. Ses mains se posèrent sur le rebord de la cuvette. Ses ongles, dont le vernis était écaillé à divers endroits, claquaient nerveusement sur la céramique blanche des WC tel un roulement de tambour. Elle prit une grande inspiration, leva la main, prête à l'acte, mais flancha à la dernière seconde. Non. Elle ne devait pas le faire. Elle n'avait pas le droit de le faire. Même si elle se sentait mal en ce moment. Même si elle se sentait blessée en ce moment. Même si elle en souffrait. On lui avait interdit de le faire. Elle se l'était elle-même interdit. Mais elle demeura accroupie, dans la même position._

_« Ton père s'est cassé de toute façon... » siffla Millicent Bullstrode d'une voix méprisante et acerbe._

_Hermione plaqua instinctivement ses mains sur ses oreilles. Chose inutile. La voix provenait de son propre cerveau et résonnait dans sa boîte crânienne tel un écho d'église._

_Tais-toi._

_« ...et ta mère n'est qu'une vieille alcoolique qui fait la tournée de tout les bars pour oublier à quel point c'est une loque... »_

_Hermione secoua violemment la tête._

_Tais-toi. Tais-toi. _

_« ...Paraît qu'elle n'est même pas venue pour le spectacle de fin d'année. Moi, mes parents sont venus au moins. Peut-être était-elle trop occupée à se bourrer la gueule pour oublier à quel point vous avez une vie bordélique... » _

_Les larmes piquaient les yeux d'Hermione. Elle continuait de nier de la tête. De prier son esprit sadique d'arrêter de ruminer sans arrêt cette scène d'il y a quelques minutes. _

_Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi._

_« ...Tu peux bien être la chouchoute de McGo, tu peux bien faire la fière lorsqu'elle te désigne pour nous montrer l'exemple, tu peux aussi jouer à celle qui est au-dessus de tout en ne nous adressant pas la parole, mais retiens juste une chose :... »_

_Ferme-là. J'ai compris. S'il te plaît. Tais-toi. Je t'en supplies. Tais. Toi._

_« ...Nous, on a nos parents au moins. Ils nous aiment. Ils sont fiers de nous. Toi, à part la danse, qu'est-ce que tu es ? Qu'est-ce que tu as pour te raccrocher ? Un père qui t'abandonne ? Une épave de mère ? Putain Granger, tu as une vie de merde ! Une foutue vie de merde ! »_

_« TAIS-TOI ! » craqua Hermione. « TAIS-TOI ! TAIS-TOI ! TAIS-TOI ! TAIS-TOI ! »_

_Hermione hurlait. Millicent exultait. Elle était jalouse. Jalouse d'Hermione qui avait, comme d'habitude, été prise dans le rôle principal du ballet de POUDLARD devant être joué au Noël suivant. La jalousie était monnaie courante à POUDLARD. Elle se manifestait généralement à partir de la quatrième année, lorsque les sélections commençaient. Elle était omniprésente. Derrière les sourires, les encouragements, les éclats de rire ou les clins d'œils. POUDLARD était un monde de coups bas, de médisances, de langues acérées et d'affrontements. On ne se disait jamais les choses en face et lorsqu'on se les disaient, le vainqueurs de la manche était celui qui sortirait la pique la plus blessante. _

_Et le premier qui pleure a perdu._

_Hermione haleta. Elle pencha la tête au dessus de la cuvette, comme si une main invisible la forçait dans son geste. Quelques mèches châtains rebelles s'étaient échappées de son chignon et lui collait aux tempes. Les larmes sortaient d'elle par hoquets bruyants. Elle agrippa ses mains sur le rebord des toilettes. Au pied du mur. Il fallait que tout cela sorte. Qu'elle s'en débarrasse. Ça ne la rendait que trop faible. Il fallait qu'elle expire toute cette méchanceté gratuite. Tout ce flot de parole avant que celui-ci ne reste ancré éternellement en elle. Avant que les rouages pervers de son esprit ne les lui ressassent sans arrêt pour la faire chuter._

_Il fallait qu'elle le vomisse._

_Hermione porta une main tremblante à sa bouche. Prenant une grande inspiration, hachée à cause de ses larmes intarissables, elle entrouvrit ses lèvres gercées. Son index s'enfonça au plus profond de sa gorge. Le haut-le-cœur ne fut pas long à venir. Il la prit dans un sursaut à la fois brutal et machinal. _

_Dans un bruit guttural sourd, les joues ruisselantes de larmes, Hermione vomit tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Son pendentif, retenu au filament doré autour de son cou, pendillait juste au dessus de la cuvette dans un balancement irrégulier._

* * *

Hermione avait l'impression d'être une bête de foire. Elle était au centre de l'attention. Au centre des conversations. Au centre des commérages. Draco, à côté d'elle, la tenait par la hanche. Ses doigts lui rentraient presque dans les côtes tant il la serrait, comme s'il devinait son envie de fuir au galop. Il offrait des sourires charmeurs à l'assistance, la gratifiant de quelques rares clin d'œils ou la regardant intensément lorsqu'elle devait répondre à n'importe quelle question. Hermione se sentait contrôlée dans ses moindres faits et gestes. Malgré cela, elle offrait au monde un sourire éblouissant car c'était ce que tout le monde voulait après tout.

« Comment avez-vous fait pour le convaincre, dites-moi ? » lui demanda Hayden Lewis, une critique d'art de La Gazette Classique en trempant ses lèvres dans sa flûte de champagne, les yeux toujours rivés sur Hermione.

Hermione sentit les yeux du chorégraphe la brûler mais s'arma de son plus beau sourire, essayant de faire abstraction de ses côtes broyées.

« Eh bien, ce fut une véritable course du combattant pour décrocher ce rôle. J'ai eu la chance et la détermination d'arriver première et je pense avoir trouvé grâce aux yeux de Draco pour cela. » récita-t-elle d'une voix enjouée. « J'espère à présent être à la hauteur de ses espérances. »

« Je n'en doutes pas une seule seconde ! » s'exclama Hayden en gratifiant d'une œillade énamourée Draco. « Si il vous a choisi, c'est que vous en avez vraisemblablement le potentiel. Nombre de danseuses du monde entier _tueraient_ pour être à votre place. »

Hermione feignit un rire timide et flatté. Les mains de Draco réduisait ses hanches en bouillie.

« Hayden, ma princesse, nous allons être obligés de te quitter..c'est qu'il y a plein de personnes dans cette salle qui... »

« Oui oui, je comprends ! » s'empressa d'acquiescer la journaliste. « Je voudrais juste une petite photo de la nouvelle ballerine montante avant de vous laisser filer... »

Tandis qu'Hayden se retournait pour interpeller sèchement un homme derrière elle, Hermione se tourna brièvement du côté de Draco.

« Vous me faites mal. » dit-elle à mi-voix tout en conservant son sourire de tel sorte que personne ne put deviner qu'elle se plaignait.

Draco relâcha légèrement l'étreinte de sa main.

« Tu ne pars pas tant que je ne te l'ai pas autorisé. » répondit-il, confirmant l'idée qu'avait Hermione durant toute la soirée où il ne l'avait pas quittée d'un poil ; il savait qu'elle voulait partir à toute vitesse d'ici.

Draco l'avait cueilli à la sortie de son taxi, à l'entrée de service de POUDLARD. Il était alors vingt et une heure. Il l'avait détaillé de haut en bas puis, sans un mot, l'avait ordonné de le suivre. C'était une soirée en l'honneur du ballet « Amour Pures » censée présenter au grand jour les nouvelles figures qui le joueront. Les médias étaient là, quelques personnalités du monde classique avaient également fait le déplacement, le directeur de POUDLARD était même venu faire bénéficier de sa présence, lui qui ne sortait quasiment jamais de son bureau. On ne faisait que la questionner en long, en large et en travers. On la zyeutait d'un bout à l'autre de la salle. On la mitraillait de photos. On lui demandait même d'accepter d'ultérieurs interviews ou shootings. Hermione était étourdie. Heureusement que Draco l'avait brièvement briefé sur ce qu'il fallait dire ou ne pas dire ainsi que sur son attitude. Il fallait donc qu'elle soit parfaite.

« ...une dernière ! » s'écria pour la sixième fois Hayden en se replaçant déjà aux côtés d'Hermione, tout sourire.

Draco retint un soupir d'exaspération en se détachant de sa protégée.

« Allez-y. Mais ce sera _vraiment_ la dernière. »

Le photographe prit finalement toute une rafale de cliché pour être sûr de ne pas s'y reprendre une nouvelle fois. A peine Hayden se fut elle détacher d'Hermione que cette-dernière sentit à nouveau la main de Draco sur sa hanche endolorie.

« Draaaco Malfoy ! » piailla une voix criarde, enfantine et suraiguë derrière eux.

Le couple siamois se retourna. Hermione crut à une hallucination. Bellatrix. Bellatrix Lestrange. Célèbre, _très_ célèbre danseuse étoile à présent à la retraite, se trouvait là, à quelques centimètres d'elle. Des cheveux bruns frisés bouffant sur sa tête, des lèvres pulpeuses revêtues d'un rouge sanglant, une robe corset noire gothique semblant avoir été faite en lambeaux de dentelles s'accordant à des escarpins mutants Alexander McQueen noirs totalement démesurés et burlesque. Ses mains étaient recouverte de mitaines en dentelle grise.

« Bella. » répondit d'un ton froid Draco. « Je te présente Hermione Granger. Elle jouera dans mon prochain ballet. »

« Ah oui ? » répondit Bellatrix, sa voix montant un peu plus dans les aiguës si cela était encore possible.

Sur ce, elle se mit à tourner lentement autour de Hermione qui suivait ses déplacements des yeux, crispée. Elle lança un coup d'œil perdu à Draco qui l'intima de ne rien faire, d'un regard.

« Grande...brune...épaules droite...taille fine... » Bellatrix revint à sa position initiale et dévisagea Hermione. « ...yeux marrons. Dommage, le tableau aurait put être parfait. »

Hermione fut prête à répliquer mais elle sentit la pression de Draco sur sa taille et elle grimaça en se ravisant. Bellatrix, à qui cela n'avait pas échappé, eut un grand sourire en coin.

« Alors comme ça vous avez été choisie pour interpréter ce rôle dans « Amour Pures », c'est ça ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton presque moqueur qui ne plut pas du tout à Hermione.

« Apparemment. » répliqua cette-dernière, ma mâchoire serrée.

« Comment comptez-vous vous y prendre, très chère ? » continua Bellatrix en penchant sa tête de côté.

Hermione se racla la gorge, tentant de ravaler sa colère. Était-elle en train de sous-estimer ses douze années de danse classique ?

« Eh bien, je vais peut-être essayer de danser. On verra si cela m'aidera par la suite. » dit-t-elle d'un ton doucereux.

Bellatrix, comprenant l'ironie, eut un plus large sourire. Elle contempla un instant ses ongles peints en jaune vif, comme pensive, puis revint à Hermione, les yeux brillants.

« Puis-je vous donner un petit conseil, ma chérie ? »

Hermione hocha la tête feignant la fatalité.

« Devenez folle. Perdez-vous dans la folie. Ce sera pour vous le seul moyen de jouer à la perfection ce personnage. »

« Il me semble avoir composé ce ballet. » l'interrompit glacialement Draco qui n'avait pas parlé jusque là. « Je pense savoir de quelle manière Hermione doit jouer ce rôle. »

« La question n'est pas de quelle manière mais dans quel _état d'esprit_ ce ballet sera-t-il joué. Dray, mon chou, tu me déçois...aurais-tu enterré aussi rapidement les morts au point d'avoir oublié cette notion si impor... »

« Ce fut un véritable plaisir de te voir Bellatrix. » la coupa brusquement Draco avant d'entraîner rapidement Hermione dans les méandres de la foule.

Dans leur dos, Bellatrix éclatait d'un rire pointu et cristallin.

Les deux jeunes gens se firent assaillir par une quinzaine d'autres invités et Hermione trouva juste le temps de glisser à son chorégraphe, entre deux entrevues :

« Que voulait dire Bellatrix Lestrange par... »

« C'est une longue histoire. » l'interrompit Draco. « Ne nous occupons plus de ça. »

Hermione se résigna à cette réponse car un couple d'aristocrate sexagénaire amateur d'opéra se dirigeait vers eux, des coupes de Dom Perignon à la main. Ce ne fut qu'une demi heure plus tard qu'ils bénéficièrent d'un peu de répit après avoir fait le tour de la moitié des convives de la salle bondée. Hermione sauta sur l'occasion pour demander l'aval de Draco pour aller au toilette.

« Cinq minutes. Pas plus. » céda-t-il finalement en voyant Hermione se balancer avec impatience sur ses pieds.

Hermione sortit avec extase de la salle. Elle n'avait aucunement envie d'aller au toilette mais elle avait juste voulu sortir. Elle était presque au bord de l'étouffement. Le hall était vide et calme. Comme elle l'aimait. Elle ôta d'un coup de pied ses talons et marcha, ses pieds nus en contact avec le sol froid. C'était comme une libération de ne...

Hermione se retourna furtivement et scruta derrière elle, les sourcils froncés. Il lui semblait avoir senti une présence dans son dos. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en direction du rayon de lumière provenant de la Grande Salle où avait lieu la réception. Non, pourtant il n'y avait personne. Hermione se retourna, intriguée...

«_ AH ! _»

Hermione fit un bond en arrière en haletant, la main sur le cœur. Cho Chang se tenait juste devant elle. Elle portait une robe blanche bustier – en opposition avec la robe en satin noir d'Hermione – moulant son corps diaphane, ses cheveux étaient retenus en une coiffure sophistiquée sur le haut de sa tête et, paradoxalement, son mascara coulait librement autour de ses yeux, de même pour son eye-liner et son khôl. Des plaques rouges semblables à celles qu'Hermione avaient après avoir pleuré, peuplaient ses joues squelettiques. Elle était assez terrifiante.

Soudain, elle se mit à applaudir avec un grand sourire hystérique. Hermione la regarda faire, encore sonnée du choc qu'elle venait d'avoir en tombant nez à nez avec elle.

« Bravo. » fit-elle enfin, d'une voix cassée. « Tu as réussi. Tu as brisé ma vie. Enfin. Depuis le temps que tu essayais, ça doit te faire un bien fou, non ? »

Hermione secoua la tête.

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Chang ? »

« De..de...de _quoi_ est-ce que je parle ? Je vais te le dire, moi, de quoi est-ce que je parle. Je parle de ce rôle, de _mon_ rôle, de _ma _place. Tu me l'as volé juste devant mes yeux. Tu m'as toujours _tout_ volé, depuis le début, tu m'enviais... »

Hermione manqua de s'écrouler de rire à terre.

« Excuse-moi ? Je t'enviais ? _Moi_ ? Il doit y avoir erreur sur la personne. C'est _toi_ qui a toujours voulu me piquer ma place ! C'est _toi _qui te mettais tout le temps en obstacle sur ma route ! C'est _toi_ qui montais tout le monde contre moi pour me décourager, lâche que étais ! Mais aujourd'hui , j'ai gagné, tu as perdu. Fin de l'histoire. »

Cho la dévisagea lentement puis fronça les sourcils en serrant des lèvres.

« Tu me dégoute. Depuis le début, depuis la toute première fois que je t'ai vue, tu m'as toujours dégouté. Si je t'ai souvent détesté, sache maintenant que je te _hais_. Le mot n'est même pas suffisant. Je voudrais que tu _crèves_ Hermione Granger, que tu crèves atrocement. Je voudrais que tu souffre comme moi en ce moment ; tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai envie que tu sois morte en ce même instant. »

Hermione était bouche bée devant la violence des propos de sa rivale. D'ailleurs celle-ci, au fil de sa tirade, haussait dangereusement la voix.

« Ce n'est...que de la danse. » s'exclama Hermione en reculant imperceptiblement.

Le rire dément de Cho se répercuta dans tout l'immense hall.

« Et la voilà qui continue de se foutre de ma gueule. Tu sais comme moi que la danse est ma seule raison de respirer. De vivre. D'exister. Tu le sais tout aussi bien que moi. Et c'est pour ça que tu m'as piqué ce premier rôle ; pour me _détruire_. »

«Arrête de te sentir deux secondes le centre du monde. On s'est battue l'une contre l'autre, on devait prouver ce que l'on valait. Tu n'acceptes aucune défaite depuis que je te connais. Tu aurais dut te battre comme je l'ai fait. J'ai tout fait pour l'avoir cette place ; toi, pas, apparemment. »

« Oh...c'est donc vrai ce que l'on dit... »

Hermione tiqua tandis que sur la figure de Cho s'épaississait un sourire méprisant.

« De quoi ? »

Cho secoua la tête.

« Tu est descendue bien bas, Granger, bien bas... »

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent ? »

« Ne me fais pas croire que tu n'es pas au courant, espèce de salope. Tout le monde en parle et j'ai maintenant la confirmation. Tu m'écœures. »

Hermione serra des dents. Elle avait à présent une idée de ce que tout les locaux de POUDLARD chuchotaient sur son passage. Ses yeux miel se rétrécirent en deux petites fentes, tel un serpent.

« Qui raconte ça ? » siffla-t-elle, furieuse.

« Tout le monde est au courant de ce que tu fais, ça ne sert à rien de chercher un coupable autre que toi. »

Puis, elle se rapprocha d'Hermione avec un sourire venimeux.

« Alors ? Dis-moi...elle était assez grosse pour toi, sale traînée ? »

« Je te demande pardon ? » fit très lentement Hermione, choquée.

« Tu fais la Sainte Nitouche encore ? Ma pauvre, plus rien ne sert de sauver les apparences encore, même les profs savent ce dont tu es capable de faire pour arriver à tes fins. »

« Ce n'est pas _du tout_ ce que vous... »

« Se prostituer pour un rôle...putain, je t'en croyais pas capable. Tu baisses dans mon estime. »

« Si tu savais comme je n'en ai rien à faire de baisser, monter ou stagner dans ton estime Chang ! Tu n'es rien, absolument rien pour moi. Vous êtes jaloux, c'est pour cela que vous avez créé de toutes pièces cette rumeur. Et ça ne m'atteins pas car je sais très bien ce que j'ai fait, jusqu'où je suis allée pour décrocher cette place. Tu ne sais rien de moi ! Comment peux-tu m'accuser de ce type de choses absolument dégradantes ? Tu ne sais absolument RIEN de moi ! »

« Peut-être mais si il y a une chose dont je suis sûr à propos de toi, c'est que tu n'es qu'une pétasse dépourvue de tout principes qui n'a aucune valeur et aucune dignité. Une vraie pétasse de Granger. »

« Et c'est avec cette bouche que tu embrasses tes parents ? » répliqua Hermione avec un rictus amer.

« Moi, au moins, j'en ai encore. »

Hermione sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Ses poings se serrèrent. Son cœur cognait furieusement dans sa cage thoracique, comme s'il voulait en sortir.

« Retires. Tout de suite. »

« Oh. J'aurais sans doute touché un point sensible ? » ricana Cho en croisant des bras. « Ça fait quoi de gravir tout ces échelons et de se retrouver seule au sommet, sans famille pouvant te soutenir ? Ça fait quoi d'être seule ? Explique-moi, parce que moi, je n'en ai aucune idée. »

Hermione sentit sa vue se brouiller.

« Remarque, tu peux toujours aller demander à Malfoy de combler ton vide si jamais, je pense qu'il se fera un véritable plaisir de te... »

_Clac_. La gifle était partie naturellement. Le geste avait été si violent que Hermione avait senti la mâchoire de sa rivale contre sa paume. Cette-dernière tituba en arrière, sa main sur sa joue, les yeux brillant de larmes et de haine.

« Tu n'aurais jamais dut faire ça. » siffla d'une voix hachée la jeune asiatique. « _Jamais._ »

« Ne t'avise plus jamais de me dénigrer ni de t'attaquer à ma famille ! » cria Hermione.

« _Granger_ ! » tonna une voix masculine derrière.

En quelques enjambées, Blaise Zabini se trouva à côté des deux filles. D'un œil habile, le grand métis devina la situation qui se passait. Ces-dernières s'affrontaient encore d'un regard sanguinaire.

« Malfoy me dit de venir rapidement te chercher, nous allons porter un toast pour clôturer la soirée. Chang. » ajouta-t-il en saluant de la tête la jeune chinoise.

Hermione se détourna en secouant la tête puis hocha la tête. Elle gratifia d'une dernière œillade glaciale son ex-rivale puis suivit Zabini.

« C'est ça, qu'elle aille rejoindre son maître, c'est ce qu'elle sait faire de mieux de toute façon. Espèce de catin ! On comprend mieux pourquoi ton père t'as abandonné maintenant ! » cria d'une voix déchaînée Cho Chang dans leur dos.

« Granger. » l'intima Zabini en lui enserrant fermement le poignet tandis que cette-dernière était prête à se retourner pour riposter. « Laisse-la. Elle n'en vaut pas la peine. Vraiment. »

Hermione opina difficilement, déglutissant avec bruit tandis que tout en elle aspirait à aller assassiner Cho à la seconde.

« Ne te retourne pas, tiens, c'est vrai que tu as mieux à faire maintenant que tu m'as volé ma vie. Ne te retourne pas, ne t'en donne même pas la peine ! Mais écoute-moi juste, espèce de raclure : je m'engage dès à présent à faire de ta vie un _cauchemar_... »

Blaise pressa le pas, obligeant Hermione à accélérer aussi. La voix de Cho devenait de plus en plus lointaine mais on pouvait toujours l'entendre distinctement.

« ...Je n'aurais de répit que lorsque tu seras souillée, lorsque tu ne vaudras rien, que tu ne signifiera plus rien à personne... »

« Pressons. » fit Blaise qui tirait de plus en plus le bras d'Hermione.

« ...Et quand bien même tu seras plus bas que Terre, je ne serais pas satisfaite. Je pourrais te rabaisser davantage, te piétiner, t'anéantir socialement, mais ça ne suffirait pas à mon bonheur. Ce que je veux, Granger, ce que je désire plus que tout... »

Blaise atteignit la porte et l'ouvrit pour laisser passer Hermione.

« ...c'est te voir _crever_. »

Le dernier mot avait été hurlé bestialement. La porte de la Grande Salle se referma dans un bruit sourd, laissant Cho Chang au milieux du hall vide.

Seule.

* * *

**C'est court et je le sais. J'espère que vos reviews, elles, ne seront pas courtes ;)**

**Ci-dessous, les réponses à vos adorables reviews (je ne peux que vous remercier de votre soutien, ça me fais très _très_ plaisir en tout cas et ça m'encourage énormément !)**

**Ciao ciao, **

**IACB.**

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS :**

**Coralie :**** Je suis flattée que tu n'ai consulté le site rien que pour Black Swan ! Sincèrement. J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu en tout cas. Gros bisous & merci du soutien. **

**Love-OneTreeHill :**** J'avoue y avoir pensé :p Mais bon, on reste dans le rêve hein ! Ça n'arrivera très certainement pas mais je suis très contente que tu pense que mon histoire est autant de qualité pour l'adapter en film. Merci de ta review, j'espère ne pas t'avoir déçue avec ce chapitre. **

**Pauline :**** Oh. J'ai ****_failli_ pleurer en lisant ta review. Nan, je rigole mais, merde ! C'est tellement beau ce que tu m'as écrit ! Tout ces compliments sur cette histoire...ça me touche énormément ! Je suis ravie que nos deux visions de Draco se correspondent. Je suis également ravie que tu ai pu t'identifier à Hermione ainsi qu'aux lieux décrits et aux émotions des différents personnages...non, sincèrement, c'est un cadeau que tu m'as écrit. Et je t'en remercie pleinement en espérant que ce quatrième chapitre t'as plu. **

**Aurelle :**** Hahaa, contente de t'avoir fait stresser durant ce chapitre. « C'est l'effet escompté » ;) Et puis également contente que tu te sois prise au jeu du décompte. Et cette fameuse phrase, aah c'était ma phrase pilote. La seule que je savais avant d'écrire ces 30 pages Windows. Ohlala, je raconte un peu ma vie là :p Tes reviews me font toujours plaisir en tout cas, j'espère que ce dernier chapitre t'as plu. Il n'y a pas tellement de suspens (vois même pas du tout) mais bon, j'ai fait de mon mieux ! A très bientôt.**

**Vasilisa :**** J'aime bien l'évolution de tes commentaires. Tout d'abord vaguement intéressée, puis curieuse et ensuite le « waouh » bluffée :p Pourquoi est-elle classée en surnatural...eh bien je médites aussi sur cette question figure toi :o En fait, il y a différents éléments dans les chapitres futurs qui sont assez...surnaturels mais...je sais pas encore si ça vaut ce classement. On verra bien ! Merci encore pour ta review.**

**Erienna :**** J'aime bien les surnoms que tu donne à Draco & Hermione ^^ Ah, tu es allée voir Black Swan ? Moi je l'ai vu en VF malheureusement alors question accent...c'étaient tous les même :p Mais il est vrai que Natalie Portman est magistrale dans ce film. Surtout dans le final. Et non, figure toi que j'ai tout de même compris ton rapport au « Je t'aime, moi non plus » (c'est dingue, hein x) Ah et pour Lily, on es toute les deux d'accord qu'elle est fantastique !**

**Sandro :**** Voici le nouveau chapitre, régale-toi ! ;)**

**Lily :**** Contente que tu n'ai pas vu une copie du film dans cette histoire. J'espère que la suite t'as plu. Merci beaucoup pour ta review.**

**Nate :**** Et elle est là ! Merci pour ta review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Quatre vingt trois mille six cent quatre vingt et onze excuses, j'ai _horriblement_ tardé. **

**Je ne trouvais pas un seul moment entre les cours pour pouvoir poster ce cinquième chapitre avec la masse de boulot que donnent ces sadiques de professeurs et la fatigue qui est omniprésente – oui oui, je l'avoue, j'essaie un peu de vous apitoyer ^^**

**Bon, trêve de blabla, venons-en aux fait : ce chapitre ne contiendra pas de flashback parce que je l'ai tout simplement décidé. Mais je vais me rattraper pour le prochain chapitre, je vous le promet. Je vais aussi essayer de le faire un peu long – à l'heure où je vous parle, je n'ai pas encore écrit une seule ligne Word donc je ne sais pas ce que cela va donner. Réponses aux reviews en bas, comme d'habitude.**

**J'attends vos avis car, comme chaque fois, j'ai peur de votre déception.**

**En espérant que vous me pardonnerez d'avoir mit autant de temps... **

**IACB.**

* * *

Cho Chang balança ses pieds d'avant en arrière, le visage levé vers le ciel étoilé, les mains s'appuyant contre le rebord en béton. Elle respira à plein poumons l'air frais de la nuit. La brise nocturne faisait danser ses longs cheveux noirs jais sur ses épaules. Elle soupira. Ouvrant les yeux, les lumières des enseignes et des grands buildings l'agressèrent de plein fouet. Elle plissa des yeux, tentant de s'y habituer, puis survola le paysage du regard. Ses fines lèvres se fendirent en un sourire. C'était drôle tout ce que l'on pouvait voir de là. Par exemple les toits. D'en bas, on ne pouvait même pas voir la totalité d'une façade gigantesque telle que celle de la Banque de Gringotts. Là, on pouvait admirer à loisir tout son dôme vitré. On pouvait aussi voir la piste de décollage réservée aux hélicoptères et jets située sur le toit de l'hôtel Plaza. On pouvait également apercevoir de loin le bâtiment colossal de La Gazette. Cho tourna la tête. Au loin, à l'horizon, se détachait dans la pénombre le contour des collines londoniennes ainsi que les multiples petites lumières rouges et blanches des phares des voitures roulant sur la Nationale. Ses yeux marrons brillèrent. C'était génial.

Elle baissa la tête.

De là, elle pouvait piétiner le monde. Elle le dominait de sa hauteur. D'un coup de talon, l'énorme limousine qui venait de se garer devant POUDLARD se retrouvait réduite à un tas de ferraille noir. Une foule se pressait devant l'établissement. Une foule habillée pour les circonstances. Il y avait des flashs, des journalistes, des personnalités – le gratin. Cho les voyaient tous depuis son perchoir. Le regard toujours accroché à ce petit monde, elle chercha à tâtons quelque chose à côté d'elle. Sa prise se referma sur une bouteille à moitié vide de Crystal. Elle l'empoigna et porta la bouteille de champagne à sa bouche, laissant le liquide lui brûler la gorge et lui étourdir l'esprit. A nouveau, elle se sentit légère. Elle reposa la bouteille puis se pencha naturellement vers l'avant. Ses pieds nus vernis de noir survolèrent la longue Avenue éclairée. Elle était presque ivre. Elle s'avança encore. Ses jambes recommencèrent à fouetter l'air. Juchée à plus de deux-cent mètres de la Terre ferme, Cho pencha sa tête vers le néant, comme hypnotisée.

Il y avait tout de même quelque chose d'attirant dans le vide.

* * *

« R...Ron...arrê...ar... »

Le reste de la phrase d'Hermione se perdit dans un gémissement sourd. Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière, la respiration haletante, les paupières closes, agrippant de toute ses forces la tête de Ron qui parcourait fiévreusement sa nuque de ses lèvres. Ses deux mains étaient rentrées sous le justaucorps de la ballerine et remontait dans son dos, la griffant presque, tandis qu'Hermione se harponnait à lui de toute ses forces, ses deux jambes nouées contre les hanches puissantes du jeune homme. Leur fusion était bestiale. Leurs gestes brutaux et impatients. Leurs soupirs s'élevaient sensuellement à l'unisson. Mais l'endroit était assez inapproprié et contigu pour laisser libre cour à leurs pulsions. Ils se trouvaient actuellement sur le siège côté conducteur de la Seat de Ron garé juste à côté de l'entrée de POUDLARD.

« Ron...je vais être en ret...retard ! Ar... » retenta une nouvelle fois Hermione entre deux respirations hachées.

Sa phrase se trouva une nouvelle fois noyée par les lèvres de son petit ami. Leurs langues se livrèrent une bataille folle, sans merci et sonore. Les ongles d'Hermione s'enfonçaient presque dans l'échine de Ron tandis que ce-dernier empoignait d'une prise ferme la chevelure de l'adolescente pour approfondir le baiser, indifférents au fait que chacun des deux se faisaient mal. Hermione se détacha brièvement de l'étreinte de Ron pour reprendre son souffle, les lèvres engourdies, quant son regard accrocha l'heure qui clignotait derrière la vitre du tableau de bord. Elle poussa une bordée de jurons, repoussant violemment Ron en arrière une bonne fois pour toute.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » s'exclama-t-il, hébété, en la voyant rassembler follement ses affaires dans son sac de danse, l'air affolé.

« Il y a que je suis en _retard_ Ron ! Voilà ce qu'il y a ! » hurla-t-elle presque.

« Il n'est que 9h02, ce n'est pas la mort ! »

Hermione émit un ricanement, la tête penchée en dessous du siège passager de l'avant, à la recherche de son portable.

« Ça se voit que tu ne le connais pas...ce mec est un dingue. Un taré. Un psychopathe. _Que_ 9h02 ? » Hermione rit encore en se redressant, ses cheveux frisant dans tout les sens sur son crâne. « Je serais une chanceuse si je sors de ce cours vivante. Où est ma bouteille d'eau ? »

Ron la regarda plonger à nouveau en dessous du fauteuil en secouant la tête puis soupira en se renversant sur son siège, exaspéré.

Et depuis plus de deux semaines et demi, c'était le même scénario. La danse avant tout, leur couple après. Il n'avait presque pas eu un seul moment à eux depuis le début des répétitions et s'ils avaient eu de rares occasions, Hermione n'avait alors fait que parler du déroulement de ses cours, se plaignant en long et en large de son prof plus perfectionniste même qu'elle ne l'était, des enchaînements sur lesquels elle butait, de Untel qui avait fait ci et Machin qui avait fait ça... On aurait dit qu'elle était devenue obsédée par ce nouveau ballet. Elle ne parlait que de ça. Elle ne respirait que pour ça. Tout ne tournait plus qu'autour de ça. C'était lassant. Et quand Ron lui faisait la remarque, c'était des disputes. Il ne la comprenait pas, Il ne la soutenait pas dans ce qu'elle faisait, c'était la chance de sa vie, il fallait qu'Il la comprenne, il était égoïste de ne penser qu'à lui...et Ron en passait des meilleures.

Hermione ouvrit à la hâte sa portière côté chaussée, indifférente au fait qu'une voiture passait à toute allure à ce même moment, puis s'extirpa hors de la voiture.

« Attends ! » s'exclama Ron en la retenant par le bras tandis qu'elle courait vers les escaliers de l'établissement.

Ils étaient à présent sur le trottoir de POUDLARD. Hermione soupira, se laissant attirer une dernière fois par son petit ami qui l'embrassa avec amertume.

« Quand ? » soupira-t-il en collant son front contre celui de la jeune fille, ses yeux marrons suppliants, ses mains contre la nuque et la taille fine d'Hermione.

« Je sais pas. Bientôt si je n'ai pas de répétitions. Sois patient Ron. » chuchota Hermione avec un petit sourire contrit.

Elle lui ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux puis se sauva. Ron resta sur le trottoir, consterné. Il plongea ses mains dans ses poches en soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Frustration, frustration, frustration. Ses yeux remontèrent la grande façade de POUDLARD et s'arrêtèrent sur une fenêtre du premier étage où quelqu'un – Ron n'arrivait pas à distinguer plus – l'observait fixement. La seconde d'après, le rideau blanc fut furtivement tiré. Ron secoua la tête en fronçant des sourcils. Bizarre.

Hermione souleva le lourd rideau de velours rouge menant au couloir des salles de répétitions en répétant une dernière fois son excuse. Il y avait eu une coupure de courant dans le tunnel ce qui a fait que le métro s'est arrêté pendant cinq minutes durant. Oui, c'était assez crédible. Sauf si Draco se renseignait sur le trafic de la ligne après les cours – et Dieu sait qu'il en serait très capable. Là, elle serait mal. Hermione poussa la porte, haletante, et trouva toute l'équipe concentrée à s'échauffer. Blaise fut le seul à remarquer sa présence et lui adressa un clin d'œil avant de recommencer son exercice de respiration, ses écouteurs dans les oreilles. Le pianiste s'exerçait, les yeux fixés sur sa partition. Chacun était affairé. Hermione soupira de soulagement en posant son sac à terre. Heureusement qu'elle venait toujours en tenue ; il ne lui restait maintenant qu'à mettre ses chaussons. Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour fermer la porte – Hermione manqua de s'étrangler – Draco était adossé contre le mur, derrière elle, et, les bras croisés, le regard impassible, la toisait fixement. La danseuse sentit comme une décharge électrique glacée passer dans tout son corps et recula d'un pas en arrière.

« C'était qui ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix calme.

Hermione fit une grimace d'incompréhension, les sourcils froncés.

« Qui ça...? »

Draco ferma brièvement les yeux en prenant une lente inspiration, comme s'il se contrôlait pour ne pas s'énerver, puis les rouvrit. Ses iris s'étaient maintenant changés en un bleu anthracite extrêmement froid. Glacial. Ils percutèrent de pleins fouet Hermione, la blessant presque. Ses regards pouvaient être quelque fois tellement durs, tellement brutaux, tellement impitoyables que cela lui donnait presque envie de fondre en larme à la seconde.

« J'ai dit : c'était qui ? » répéta-t-il d'une voix cinglante.

« M...mon petit co...pain. » bredouilla Hermione, les bras tremblants.

Hermione déglutit.

Comment était-il au courant ? Comment savait-il ? Par quel moyen ? Comment les avaient-ils vu ? L'espionnait-il ? Les questions se bousculaient follement dans sa tête. Depuis son entrée dans le ballet, elle avait l'impression d'être à tout moment traquée et surveillée par le jeune chorégraphe.

« Mr Malfoy, maintenant que Mlle Granger est là, peut-on commencer ? » les interrompit le pianiste en secouant la partition en l'air.

Hermione souffla intérieurement, bénissant Mr Mercy – c'était le nom du pianiste – pour son intervention salvatrice. Draco attarda un instant encore son regard polaire sur la jeune fille puis détourna la tête tout en se détachant du mur et fit signe au musicien qu'ils allaient commencer.

« Des filles rêvent de ta place, sache le. Ce retard, c'est la _der-nière_ fois. » la prévint-il tout en passant à côté d'elle pour rejoindre le centre de la salle puis, claquant des mains : « Ok, tout le monde en place ! »

Hermione se dépêcha de nouer les longs rubans en satin bleu clair de ses chaussons autour de ses chevilles puis rejoignit Blaise qui était déjà en position.

« Amours Pures » s'organisait en quatre étapes, selon les différentes phases par lesquelles passaient les deux amants. Les quatre étapes représentaient aussi des niveaux de difficultés croissants car, plus on avançait dans la romance, puis la difficulté d'interpréter avec justesse la névrose des personnages s'accroissait. Il y avait tout d'abord la fougue, la passion, l'ardeur. Les deux amoureux goûtent pour la première fois à l'amour. Ils sont ingénus, naïfs, insatiables de l'un et de l'autre. Puis vient la partie où ils se rendent compte de la pureté et de l'unicité de leur amour. Ils ont quelque chose de bien à eux. Ils ne veulent le montrer au monde de peur que celui-ci ne le salisse ou ne le leur arrache. Ils s'enferment sur eux-même. Tout doit rester inaltéré, propre et idyllique. Vient le doute. Le doute et la folie. S'enfermer, se renfermer a finit par leur faire perdre la raison. La flamme s'essouffle à petit feu malgré tout leurs efforts pour la maintenir. Ce n'est plus comme avant. Ce ne sera plus comme avant. Le savoir alimente leur folie de jour en jour. Ils sont alors déséquilibrés. Dans leur quête absolue du bonheur, leur jugement, leur conception et leur raison s'en sont retrouvés totalement désaxés. Le Mal se transforme en Bien, le Bien en Mal. Et c'est dans cette nouvelle perception irrationnelle que découle l'acte final. Le suicide des deux amants. La partie la plus délicate à jouer.

Pour l'heure, la troupe en était encore à exécuter la chorégraphie de la première phase, à savoir : la passion.

Hermione termina d'effectuer ses deux pirouettes fouettées puis prit par petits pas en demi-pointes son élan et exécuta gracieusement un grand jeté que Blaise intercepta par la taille avant de la faire tourner au dessus de lui puis de la faire lentement redescendre. Draco se leva brusquement de sa chaise en frappant des mains pour interrompre le pianiste, l'air passablement contrarié.

« On fait quoi là ? Dirty Dancing ? C'est ça ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette interception Blaise ? Elle ne tient même pas droit dans tes bras ! Et Hermione, _où est la passion_ bon sang ? On dirait une marionnette dont on contrôlerait tout les mouvements, ça n'a rien de passionnel ! On recommence depuis le battement d'Hermione ! » aboya-t-il en frappant à nouveau dans ses mains pour que chacun se mette en place.

Hermione se mit en troisième position, déjà à bout de nerfs, et attendit que le son du piano reprenne.

Draco était pointilleux à l'extrême ; il ne fallait faire _aucune_ fausse note avec lui. C'était même pire que l'exigence qu'avait Hermione envers elle-même. Il pouvait leur faire recommencer une séquence vingt fois de suite juste pour un petit mouvement raté. Même si ce n'était que des pas. Ils recommençaient, un point c'est tout.

« Non, non et NON. C'est encore plus désespérant qu'avant. »

Blaise déposa Hermione au sol tandis que cette-dernière posait les mains sur ses hanches, passablement exaspérée. Draco s'était une fois encore relevé de sa chaise. Il faisait les cent pas en face de la glace, un stylo dans la main, l'air furieux et nerveux. Puis il s'arrêta et pointa son crayon sur Hermione qui se redressa sur-le-champs.

« Toi. Je te vire du ballet. »

Hermione en eut presque les jambes coupées. A côté d'elle, Blaise étouffait un juron tandis que les ballerines autour d'eux s'étaient toutes brusquement mises à chuchoter. Draco gardait son stylo dirigé droit sur la poitrine de la jeune fille. Cette-dernière battit désespérément des lèvres sans qu'aucun son ne sorte, totalement désemparée et prise au dépourvu. Il lui semblait que les larmes avaient déjà commencé à inonder son visage car sa vue se brouilla instantanément.

« Q...quoi...qu'est-c...ce que j'...j'ai fais ? » réussi-t-elle difficilement à balbutier, tout les membres de son corps tremblants.

« Tu n'es pas une danseuse, tu es un robot ! Tu foires ma chorégraphie ! Tu ne transmet pas ce que je veux faire passer – tu ne transmet rien d'ailleurs. Tu es vide. Vide, tu entends ? Vide ! Et moi qui croyais que tu avais plus de _mordant _que Cho Chang...j'ai été terriblement stupide. Naïf. » lâcha-t-il dans une tirade débordante de mépris.

Hermione tomba sur les genoux. Elle suffoquait. Blaise tenta un geste vers elle mais se ravisa. C'était comme si on venait de lui annoncer un décès. Elle avait l'impression d'étouffer. Ses mains agrippèrent sa gorge puis son ventre. Elle avait besoin d'air...

« S'il vous plaît... » eut-elle à peine la possibilité de chuchoter. « Je vous en supplies, ne me virez pas. Je vous en supplies. _Je vous en supplies_. »

Il y avait un grand silence mortuaire dans la salle.

Hermione était effondrée à genoux, son ancien partenaire debout devant elle, l'air de ne pas savoir quelle attitude adopter. Draco, situé juste devant la grande glace, la dévisageait de haut, les lèvres pincées – de dégoût ? –, ses yeux cristallisé en un bleu dur. Même Mr Mercy attendait le verdict, ses mains en suspens au dessus du clavier du piano à queue noir. Draco abaissa finalement son stylo.

« Lève-toi. » ordonna-t-il sèchement.

Hermione s'exécuta prestement. Draco resta un instant à la regarder. Il n'y avait plus de doute ; c'était du dégoût. Il détourna la tête en soupirant puis croisa des bras en s'adossant contre le mur vitré.

« Rejouez-moi tout du début jusque maintenant. Aucune interruption. »

Le message subliminal était clair ; si elle ratait le coche, elle serait définitivement éliminée de la course. Hermione s'essuya maladroitement la figure en reniflant grossièrement puis se mit en place. Elle attendit que Blaise introduise son arrivée puis entra en scène dans un adage majestueux. Malgré cela, ses gestes prenaient quelques fois des accents désespérés lorsqu'elle se rappelait de l'enjeu qui était sur ses épaules. Dans ces moments là, ses mouvements devenaient indécis et se raccourcissaient ; elle perdait passablement le contrôle. C'est ainsi qu'elle faillit rater son grand jeté mais, heureusement, Blaise la maîtrisa avec puissance et la fit redescendre en douceur jusqu'au sol. Haletante, elle attendit le verdict de Draco.

« Eh bien voilà, quand tu veux. » fit celui-ci en esquissant un demi-sourire. « Dommage qu'on doive utiliser la manière forte pour obtenir le meilleur de toi. »

Manipulateur. Il lui avait fait croire à son renvoie dans le seul but de la déstabiliser pour rendre ses mouvements fragiles et incertains. Donc humains. N'empêche que la menace d'un retour en force de Chang l'avait sacrément affolée.

Cho Chang.

Depuis leur altercation durant la soirée de présentation du ballet, Hermione ne l'avait plus revu. Ni personne d'ailleurs. Elle ne s'était présenté à aucune séance depuis le début des répétitions. Il courait des rumeurs à son sujet comme quoi elle était partie aux Etats-Unis retenter sa chance dans une autre école. Ou alors en Irlande. A moins que ce ne soit la Russie où elle a été prise dans une version modernisée du célèbre « Lac des Cygnes ». Peu importait si tout cela était vrai ou pas : Hermione s'en contrefichait royalement. Si elle avait fait des cauchemars les nuits suivants leur dispute dans lesquels Cho la poursuivait ou lui hurlait les mêmes mots que ceux hurlés dans le couloir, à présent tout était passé.

Cho Chang avait définitivement disparu de la vie d'Hermione.

« Ok, pause de deux heure comme d'habitude. » annonça Draco en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre une fois 12h30. « Je vous veux tous ici à 14h30, sans faute et sans retard. » ajouta-t-il en ayant un toisant Hermione du regard.

Puis chacun se dispersa.

« Tu devrais prendre plus haut quand tu m'attrape dans mon jeté. » conseilla Hermione à Blaise tandis que ce-dernier se désaltérait. « Ça maintiendrais plus l'équilibre je pense. »

Blaise hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'il avait compris, sa bouteille d'eau toujours vissée à ses lèvres. Hermione récupéra son sac et se dirigea d'un pas hésitant vers les vestiaire. Sa main resta quelques secondes en arrêt devant la poignée. Dès lors qu'elle poussa la porte, la pièce d'ordinaire bruyante et emplie d'échos de rires féminins devint anormalement silencieuse. Tout les yeux étaient braqués sur elle. Puis, inévitablement, un bruit de chuchotis se répandit dans toute la pièce. Hermione se dirigea, tête haute, vers les bancs du fonds et commença à se déchausser. A côté d'elle, Fleur Delacour, une petite prétentieuse de française qui allumait tout les garçons de la troupe, lui lançait des regards en coin moqueurs puis se penchait pour conspirer avec Marietta Edgecombe. Puis elles ricanaient en chœur.

« Quoi ? » finit par lancer glacialement Hermione lorsque Fleur se retourna pour la sixième fois au moins vers elle.

Si les conversations avaient un peu repris depuis le temps, elles se stoppèrent aussitôt et le vestiaire redevint à nouveau calme. Fleur la toisa avec arrogance tout en attachant ses longs cheveux blond en une queue de cheval négligée. On aurait dit qu'elle n'avait attendu que ce moment.

« Rien du tout. » fit-elle d'une voix où pointait la moquerie et le dédain. « Ce n'est pas parce que tu t'es fait le prof pour être là où tu es qu'on doit forcément avoir une autorisation divine pour te regarder. »

Il y eut des « Ooh ! », des ricanements sonores, des exclamations approbatrices de tout les côtés. Hermione se sentit une fois de plus cernée. Délaissée. Qu'avait-elle fait pour mérité ce niveau de rejet ? Ses joues prirent une teinte cramoisie tandis que ses mains agrippant ses collants de danse devenaient moites. Il lui semblait que c'était comme dans un film. Elle tournait la tête de gauche à droite, perdue, et ne voyait que des rires moqueurs, des figures défigurées par la haine, des yeux emplis de rivalité. Des Cho Chang par centaine, par millier. Hermione s'affola. Encore des larmes. Elle n'était bonne qu'à ça de toute façon ; pleurer. Elle assembla à la va-vite ses affaires, la respiration hachée par les sanglots, tandis qu'autour d'elle, ses camarades se déchaînaient de plus en plus et lui scandaient des méchancetés, encouragée par Fleur.

« T'as pas ta place ici, sale putain ! » lui siffla Millicent Bullstrode tandis qu'elle se sauvait des vestiaires.

* * *

« Tu mange 'as ? s'étonna Ginny tout en mordant dans sa cuisse de poulet frit. »

Mercredi. Comme d'accoutumée, les deux jeunes filles étaient installées à leur table habituelle du Trois Balais – celle du fond, près de la fenêtre – et déjeunait en tête à tête. Hermione avait l'air pâle, ailleurs et était silencieuse. Elle n'avait commandé qu'une simple salade qu'elle touchait à peine et qui contrastait avec le menu copieux qui s'étalait du côté de Ginny.

« Pas faim. »

Son estomac était tout retourné et sa gorge lui brûlait encore. Elle se haïssait d'être aussi faible chaque fois que l'on s'en prenait à elle. Elle avait une fois de plus céder à la tentation en sortant des vestiaires.

Mais il avait fallut qu'elle se libère.

« T'es plus bavarde habituellement, remarqua Ginny en reposant l'os de poulet dépouillé de sa chair dans son assiette. Ah, au fait, Ron était assez contrarié ce matin quant il est revenu. Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

Hermione haussa des épaules.

« Non. »

Ginny s'essuya la bouche en dévisageant sa meilleure amie. Elle mentait certainement. Et peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle elle était si mal en point. Elle préféra ne pas insister et combla le vide en racontant sa matinée de cours avec le plus d'enjouement possible. Luna Lovegood, une espèce de dingo de sa classe, qui s'était ramenée pieds nus en cours, Remus Lupin, son lunatique prof de maths, qui leur avait collé une interrogation surprise, April McFadden, sa voisine de français, qui s'est fait prendre son portable et a menacé le professeur de lui porter plainte si elle ne le lui rendait pas immédiatement, Harry Potter, le beau brun ténébreux de Terminale, qui ne se doutait même pas de son existence...

Hermione s'appliqua à couper minutieusement sa salade et la piqua de son assiette jusqu'à sa bouche tout en prenant garde toute les cinq secondes à suivre le cour de ce que débitait sa meilleure amie sans pour autant l'écouter véritablement.

Et dire qu'elle avait faillit se faire virer.

Ça aurait été une bien belle victoire pour toutes ces garces type Fleur Delacour, Bullstrode & Co. Ça n'arrivera plus jamais. Elle ferait ce qu'elle a toujours fait le mieux ; s'entraîner. Ce soir, après les cours. McGonagall lui avait souvent mis à disposition son ancienne salle de cours après les séances avec l'instruction de remettre les clés à Rusard lorsqu'elle aurait finit. Elle irait la voir juste avant la reprise de 14h30 pour lui demander son autorisation. Généralement, Hermione ne restait qu'une heure pour travailler, puis elle partait.

Cette fois-ci, elle en resterait deux de plus.

« Ouh-ouh ! 'Mione, tu es avec moi ? »

Hermione secoua la tête. Ginny l'appelait depuis trente bonnes secondes.

« Hein ? Excuse-moi, qu'est-ce que tu disais ? »

« Je te demandais si tu ne mettais pas de vinaigrette dans ta salade. Tu n'as rien mit. »

Hermione secoua négativement la tête.

« Non. C'est trop lourd sinon. »

« Mais c'est fade comme ça ! »

« C'est mangeable pourtant. »

« Tu ne peux pas manger de la salade sans rien 'Mione. »

« Laisse-moi... » soupira Hermione en fronçant des sourcils, agaçée.

Ginny leva ses paumes en l'air tout en s'enfonçant dans sa banquette puis dévisagea Hermione. Elle maigrissait depuis une semaine. Elle se nourrissait comme un petit oiseau, contrôlant le moindre aliment qui passait la barrière de ses lèvres, coupant sa nourriture en infime petits morceaux symétriques, tout cela à cause d'une remarque du fameux chorégraphe pour qui elles s'étaient quasiment cassée la tête quelques semaines auparavant. Celui-ci lui avait conseillé de perdre quelques kilos pour rendre ses mouvements plus amples et son pas plus léger. Ginny n'encourageait pas cette conduite, au contraire. Elle se goinfrait de tout et n'importe quoi ; comment pourrait-elle ne serais-ce qu'une seule seconde penser au régime ? Elle n'était ni grosse, ni maigre, mais elle se plaisait comme elle était.

En fait, Ginny s'inquiétait. Depuis le début des répétition, Hermione devenait de plus en plus influençable par le chorégraphe, buvant ses moindres paroles, appliquant ses moindres conseils, vacillant au moindre de ses reproches. Et puis elle maigrissait. Ginny ne savait pas si elle devait s'alarmer. Quelque fois, Hermione se mettait tellement corps et âme dans un projet qu'elle se métamorphosait et oubliait presque tout le reste. Ginny se demandait si sa mère s'était rendu compte des changements qui s'opéraient sur sa fille. Quoique. Ça ne l'étonnerait pas que Mrs. Granger n'ait rien remarqué ; elle était assez spéciale dans son genre.

« Vous avez fini ? » demanda un des serveurs du restaurant en se dirigeant vers leur table.

« Oui. » répondit Hermione pour deux, devançant Ginny qui allait répondre.

Son assiette de salade était presque intacte.

« T'abuse... » soupira Ginny tandis que le serveur les débarrassait de leurs commandes.

« Quoi ? Je n'avais pas faim, c'est tout. »

« Tu as mangé au moins ce matin ? »

« Oui, maman ! » fit Hermione, sarcastique.

« T'es vraiment bête de le prendre comme ça. Moi, si je dis tout ça, c'est parce que je m'inquiète pour toi, c'est tout. »

« Tu ne devrais pas. » répliqua un peu trop sèchement Hermione puis, se rendant compte de la rudesse de son ton : « Mais merci quand même. »

Ginny la fixa un moment, les bras croisés, puis émit un rire étouffé en secouant la tête.

« Mais de rien Votre Altesse. »

« Ça va, te vexe pas... »

Ginny haussa des épaules en se renfonçant dans son fauteuil, les yeux fixés sur la fenêtre. Hermione soupira en se massant les tempes. Ce qu'il y avait de chiant avec Ginny, c'était qu'elle pouvait très facilement se vexer et pour un rien.

« Si je commande du porridge, tu arrête de faire la tête, dis ? »

Ginny dirigea lentement son regard vers elle.

« Et tu le finis. »

« Je le finis. »

« Ça marche alors. »

Le bol, fumant habituellement compris dans le menu des petit-déjeuners, fut posé sous le nez de la jeune fille en un rien de temps. Elle attrapa au ralenti sa cuillère puis s'attaqua à la bouillie beige brûlante, bouchée par bouchée, sous l'œil inquisiteur de sa meilleure amie. Le liquide vaseux descendait lentement dans son œsophage, comme de la boue, ce qui dégoûtait passablement Hermione. Elle plongeait sa cuillère dans son bol pour le porter à sa bouche dans un geste machinal et grimaçait à chaque fois qu'elle avalait. Son porridge fini, elle se sentit lourde. Ginny vérifia qu'il ne restait plus qu'un fond puis la félicita, rassurée. Puis elle continua la tirade qu'elle avait laissé dix minutes auparavant et continua de raconter tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, soulagée à présent qu'Hermione ait avalé l'équivalent de 200g de calories.

« Je vais au toilette, j'arrive. » fit au bout d'un moment Hermione, n'y tenant plus.

Ginny s'interrompit au beau milieu de sa phrase et la regarda avec étonnement se lever d'un bond. La voyant attacher ses cheveux juste avant de pénétrer dans les toilettes, Ginny poussa un juron en se levant à son tour. Mais elle se rassit finalement en voyant la porte battante se refermer progressivement derrière elle puis attendit. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait faire de toute façon ?

Hermione était née bornée.

* * *

Blaise attira Hermione vers son torse puis emprisonna ses hanches à l'aide de ses bras. Hermione se hissa sur ses pointes puis leva lentement sa jambe gauche en hauteur tandis que son partenaire agrippait le flanc de sa cuisse. Celui-ci fit courir sa main tout du long jusqu'à atteindre la cheville délicate de la jeune danseuse puis fixa sa main au niveau de sa rotule. Hermione replia alors sa jambe sur la prise de Blaise et rejeta soudainement son corps en arrière, comme si elle voulait se jeter dans le vide, ses mains exécutant de grands arcs de cercles semblables à des battements d'ailes. Le bras de Blaise dans son dos la maintenait solidement. Ce-dernier se pencha alors sur elle jusqu'à ce que son visage atteigne le cou de la ballerine puis il déposa lentement la jambe de Hermione et remonta lascivement sa main libre sur le ventre puis la poitrine de la jeune fille pour enfin arriver jusqu'à sa nuque porcelaine. Assis sur sa chaise depuis le début, les jambes et bras croisés, Draco regardait sans ciller. Il regardait Blaise ramener à lui la jeune danseuse et la faire tournoyer. Il regardait aussi Hermione se mouver sur le devant de la salle en parfaite synchronisation avec son partenaire. Quelque chose clochait. Draco fronça des sourcils puis frappa dans ses mains, les interrompant à nouveau.

« Encore. » dit-il pour la neuvième fois.

Hermione ferma les yeux, prenant une grande inspiration, tentant de ne pas faire une crise de nerfs. Blaise se remit également en place après avoir fusillé du regard le chorégraphe – qui, accessoirement, s'en fichait éperdument.

C'était comme s'ils étaient des marionnettes. Des marionnettes que Malfoy se plaisait à manipuler, à façonner à sa manière. Indifférent du fait qu'ils aient faims, ou soifs, ou qu'ils soit même fatigués de répéter pour la dixième fois une séquence longue de près de quinze minutes, il leur faisait réitérer les mêmes mouvements à sa guise. Comme s'ils étaient des robots. Et lui, leur maître.

Hermione rassembla le peu de conviction et d'énergie qu'il lui restait puis entama son enchaînement dès les premières notes du thème, suivie de près par Blaise. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs, dans les gestes de celui-ci, aucune volonté particulière sinon d'en finir vite avec cette séance. ce qui ne tarda pas.

« Bien. Il est vingt heures, le cours est terminé. Rendez-vous demain, 9h, aucun retard. » fit Draco en se levant de sa chaise.

Comme d'accoutumée, les ballerines applaudirent cinq secondes puis vaquèrent chacune à leurs diverses occupations. Draco fit signe de l'index aux deux danseurs principaux de s'approcher. Une fois que Blaise et Hermione se trouvèrent devant son bureau, le chorégraphe s'adossa à la table et les fixa, les sourcils levés. Il portait une chemise bleue marine simple dont les manches étaient retroussées et les premiers boutons défaits.

« Peut-on savoir ce qui ne va pas encore ? » fit-il en penchant la tête.

Hermione et son coéquipier s'entreregardèrent avec incompréhension. Comment ça « ce qui en va pas encore » ? Tout allait parfaitement bien. Pourquoi …

« Cette scène. Il n'y a pas une seule fois où je vous l'ai faites rejouer sans que vous n'ayez l'air crispé ou tendu. Qu'est-ce qui vous dérange dedans ? »

Draco croisa des bras tandis que Hermione piquait un fard et que Blaise regardait ailleurs.

Un lent rictus narquois apparut alors sur les lèvres du chorégraphe tandis qu'il appuyait ses mains sur la table, ses poignets en avant dévoilant cette rose rouge sang à épine tatouée sur celui de droite.

« Aah, c'est donc ça. Le sexe. »

Hermione tressaillit. Il n'aurait pas put viser plus juste. Cette séquence, Hermione n'était pas à l'aise avec. Elle regorgeait d'allégories érotiques et la jeune adolescente n'avait jamais eu à interpréter ce genre de chose auparavant, d'où cette gêne apparente. Hermione supposait qu'il en était de même aussi pour Blaise.

« Et moi qui croyait avoir affaire à des personnes matures... » Draco se passa la mains sur les yeux en soupirant : « Nous travaillons actuellement le thème de la passion. Or ; qu'est la passion entre deux amants sans l'acte charnel ? Il est l'essence même de l'ardeur d'un couple. Mais, jusqu'à preuve du contraire – et arrêtez-moi si je me trompe – vous ne verrez jamais un ballet où deux danseurs s'ébattent crûment sur scène, sous les yeux des spectateurs. Les gens trouveraient ça trop choquant, de mauvais goût. Le monde regorge d'âmes sensibles et de tabous. Il faut donc avoir recours à la finesse et transposer tout cela d'une façon plus subtile et élégante – la danse n'est-elle traductrice pas d'émotions ? Il ne faut pas avoir peur d'interpréter un rôle où la tension sexuelle est évidente, voir même palpable. Au contraire, si vous arrivez à incarner justement votre personnage...votre réputation vous précèdera. Je peux vous l'assurez. »

A nouveau, Hermione se sentit comme quant Malfoy avait pris la parole pour la première fois un mois auparavant et avait promis à ceux qui seraient sélectionné une place parmi les grands de la danse classique. Cela renforça sa détermination. Comment avait-elle put soupirer lorsque Malfoy leur avait fait refaire pour la énième fois cette scène ? Ils n'avaient pas été parfaits, c'est tout. Malfoy voulait ce qu'il y avait de meilleur et pour son ballet, et pour eux. Mais pour cela, il faudrait s'acharner au travail et Hermione savait mieux que quiconque que l'on avait rien sans rien.

« Il est hors de question que je supprime ce passage juste pour vous. Si je vous ai choisi, c'est que vous êtes capable de le faire. Alors soit vous bossez pour y mettre plus de conviction pour demain, soit...après tout, est-ce que j'ai même à vous citer l'autre alternative ? » demanda-t-il tout en remettant sa veste. « Soyez à l'heure demain. »

Sur ce, il rassembla ses affaires et s'engagea hors de la salle de répétition tout en saluant d'un geste de la tête le pianiste. Hermione fit de même et passa la porte quelques minutes plus tard sans passer par les vestiaires.

« Hermione ! Eh ! Attends ! » s'écria une voix féminine dans son dos tandis qu'elle passait le rideau en velours qui garantissait l'accès au couloir des répétition.

Hermione se retourna et entrevit Angelina Johnson, une jamaïcaine qui avait été prise dans les deuxièmes rôles, arriver toute essoufflée devant elle. Elle lui fit signe qu'elle reprenait son souffle et se mit à respirer fort, ses mains prenant appuis sur ses tibias. Hermione attendit qu'elle se calme, indifférente. Angelina et elle n'étaient pas particulièrement amies sans être non plus des ennemies. Quelques fois, elles se parlaient, elle rigolaient même, mais ça s'arrêtaient là. Mais Hermione se méfiait d'emblée de tout le monde et paraissait toujours sur la défensive. Elle avait ses raisons.

« Je voulais te dire...de ne pas en vouloir à Fleur. » réussit à dire Angelina en se redressant. « Elle est jalouse, comme presque tout le monde ici, mais c'est une gentille fille en dehors de POUDLARD. »

« Sans doute. » répondit froidement Hermione.

A vrai dire, elle ne voyait pas vraiment pourquoi Angelina, qui ne lui avait presque jamais parlé toute cette année, venait maintenant vers elle et se donnait tout ce mal pour défendre Fleur avec qui elle n'était même pas si proche.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tout le monde se laisse facilement manipuler ici. C'est pathétique. Il suffit qu'il y ait un leader pour que le reste du peuple se range derrière lui et lui soit fidèle. Même si ce leader ne se donne même plus la peine de venir dans l'établissement... »

« Cho Chang. »

Angelina lui adressa un sourire désolé. Hermione eut un rire incrédule. Ainsi donc, même ne venant plus à une seule répétition pour une question d'orgueil, Chang continuait de la persécuter en incitant toutes les filles de la troupe à lui mener la vie dure. Bizarrement, ça ne l'étonnait même pas. Voir même pas du tout. Son ancienne rivale avait toujours procédé par l'intimidation avec elle et Hermione n'avait, jusque là, jamais plié. Pourquoi le ferait-elle maintenant ?

« Bon, je dois partir, mais en tout cas, quoi qu'elles aient fait, je t'en prie, ne leur en tient pas rigueur. Elles ne sont que de vulgaires pions, je peux te l'assurer. Chang utilise leurs jalousies pour parvenir à ses fins. Elle est maligne, je pense que ça, tu le sais. »

Comme Hermione ne répondait pas, Angelina continua avec un sourire amical :

« Enfin bref, si tu as besoin de moi, je suis là en tout cas. »

Hermione se contenta de hocher la tête, ne sachant pas si elle devait réellement lui faire confiance. POUDLARD était un monde où il fallait surveiller constamment ses arrières. Elle regarda pensivement Angelina s'éloigner vers l'entrée du hall étourdissant de l'école de danse puis, toujours perdue dans ses réflexions, monta le grand escalier de marbre en direction de son ancienne salle de cours. Arrivée au palier du troisième étage, elle tâta le fond de son sac de danse à la recherche de son portable tout en poussant la porte battante menant au couloir de la salle de cours de McGonagall. Ses doigts touchaient quelque chose de métallique qui ne ressemblait pas à son portable. Sans réfléchir, elle attrapa ce que touchait ses doigts et enleva la main de son sac. Le clapet de son portable. Fissuré. La vitre de l'écran brisée. Elle replongea sa main et ressortit le clavier cette fois-ci. Ou plutôt un morceau du clavier. Quelques touches manquaient à l'appel. Remettant une dernière fois sa main, elle piocha l'autre moitié ainsi que la batterie totalement déformée et...brûlée ? Des débris provenant de la coque de son ancien Motorola peuplaient le fond de son sac. Des larmes de colères montèrent aux yeux d'Hermione.

A présent, les paroles d'Angelina prenaient beaucoup plus de sens.

* * *

« _Merde ! _»

Hermione s'écroula à terre après avoir perdu l'équilibre à la suite d'un enchaînement de fouetté. Elle se redressa en grimaçant. Son pied lui faisait mal. Faisant abstraction de ce détail, elle se redressa tant bien que mal. La pendule située juste en haut de la glace qui lui faisait face indiquait 21h45. Hermione se remit en place et retenta sa pirouette fouettée. Au bout de la quatrième rotation, Hermione vacilla à nouveau et s'étala sur le parquet ciré de l'énorme salle vide. Ses gémissement étouffés se répercutèrent en écho dans toute la pièce. Son pied lui faisait _réellement_ mal. Enlevant à la va-vite son chausson de danse, elle vit que son gros orteil était ensanglanté. La peau sous son ongle ressortait légèrement, causant tout son mal. Hermione inspira une grande bouffée d'air puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, agrippa le morceau de chair de l'ongle de son pouce et de son index puis tira dessus d'un coup sec.

« _…! _»

Hermione réprima comme elle put un hurlement de douleur. L'état de son pied s'était empiré. Un filet de sang coulait à présent abondamment du dessous de l'ongle de son pied gauche, gouttant sur le sol et créant bientôt une flaque écarlate. Haletante, Hermione attrapa à grand coup de bras son sac à main et chercha frénétiquement de quoi essuyer à l'intérieur. Rien. La flaque s'épaississait à vue d'œil, faisant légèrement paniquer la jeune fille qui vidait à présent son sac sur le sol d'une main tout en maintenant son pied de l'autre. Elle attrapa finalement le petit foulard en soie verte qu'elle avait mit pour venir et épongea comme elle put la flaque de sang. Puis elle déchira – à contrecœur – un lambeau de soie et fit un bandage autour de son gros orteil pour empêcher son pied de se vider encore.

Après avoir remit précautionneusement ses chaussons, Hermione tenta de se mettre à nouveau sur ses pointes et siffla de douleur en reposant son pied gauche à plat sur le parquet. C'était vraiment trop douloureux. Il ne manquait vraiment plus que ça... Hermione s'accrocha à la barre situé devant le miroir et soupira en fermant les yeux. En plus de l'élancement qu'elle ressentait à son pied, sa tête lui tournait à cause de son estomac vide. Elle avait certainement dut perdre l'équilibre à cause de ça. Bien qu'il ne soit pas encore vingt deux heures, Hermione se sentait déjà lasse et à bout de force. Ginny avait certainement eut raison...

Hermione se redressa. Non. Elle était venue ici pour travailler, pour prouver au chorégraphe qu'elle avait parfaitement sa place dans « Amours Pures ». Alors ventre vide, douleur, ou quoique ce soit ne l'empêcheront pas d'atteindre son but. Hermione cambra le dos fit face à son reflet.

Elle, Hermione Granger, avait toutes les qualités requises pour interpréter le rôle qu'on lui avait institué. Et ce n'était ni une Cho Chang vengeresse, ni une bande de danseuses sans talent qui allaient la dissuader. Sur ces paroles, Hermione recommença le pas sur lequel elle avait buté.

Il était presque vingt deux heures trente lorsque la jeune fille attaqua la partie pour laquelle Draco leur avait demandé de recommencé près de dix fois. En soi, elle n'était pas difficile techniquement parlant mais ce qui manquait à Hermione dans tout ça, c'était la sensualité. La barre faisant office de Blaise imaginaire, Hermione entama l'enchaînement. Il lui semblait que lorsqu'elle le faisait seule, sans aucun public ni partenaire, le résultat coulait mieux. La gestuelle, les déplacements, la maîtrise – toutes ces choses s'amélioraient lorsqu'elle était seule. Hermione replia sa jambe sur la barre et se laissa aller en arrière, la tige horizontale en bois la maintenant par le dos. S'aidant de ses bras, Hermione se redressa. A nouveau le vertige. La jeune fille s'appuya contre la barre, attendant que tout cela passe. Sa tête martelait, son ventre grouillait. Les yeux fixés sur son reflet esquinté, Hermione attendit de reprendre des forces. Sa tête tournait de plus en plus...Elle se redressa. Son reflet ne la suivit pas. Hermione se mit à trembler. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ? Elle commençait à avoir des hallucinations maintenant ? Hermione se déplaça lentement vers la gauche mais l'Hermione du miroir, elle, restait les deux mains appuyée contre la barre, la tête baissée, comme mise à l'arrêt. Hermione était si terrorisée qu'elle en avait la chair de poule. Elle avait beau faire, son reflet ne bougeait pas. Et sa tête tournait de plus en plus. Devenait-elle folle ? Ou alors elle rêvait. Oui, sûrement, elle était en plein cauchemar et n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller. Le fait même de trouver son bras fut un véritable effort pour Hermione tant elle était tétanisée. Elle se pinça profondément la peau, s'attendant à s'éveiller en sursaut. Soudain, son reflet releva brusquement la tête, comme s'il venait de ressusciter, et l'Hermione du miroir fixa la véritable Hermione avec un sourire terrifiant. Ses yeux étaient recouverts d'un masque en dentelle rouge brodé et ses cheveux se détachèrent de son chignon et s'éparpillèrent sur ses épaules en d'innombrables boucles brunes sauvages. Les yeux miel avaient été troqués par des iris rouge sang méphistophélique, de la même couleur que ses lèvres charnues. La peau était blanche, porcelaine, pâle, sans teint.

Hermione – la véritable – avait dépassé le simple stade de la terreur. Le reflet la suivait des yeux tandis qu'elle reculait d'un pas affolé, sans demander son reste. Elle dut tomber une ou deux fois mais, les yeux rivés sur le reflet démoniaque d'elle-même, se releva et continua sa course à reculons. Puis elle buta contre quelque chose de dur. S'ensuivit une respiration étouffée. Poussée à son comble, Hermione hurla à pleins poumons, comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant, les yeux fermés, le corps secoué de spasmes d'épouvantes.

Une main lui bâillonna alors brusquement la bouche et l'attira puissamment vers arrière.

* * *

**Eeeet COUPEZ ! Oui oui, yé sait, c'est sadique d'interrompre comme ça...mais j'en avais envie ^^ J'espère de tout mon cœur que ce chapitre vous a plut en tout cas, parce que moi, comme d'habitude, je l'ai posté avec incertitude. Ci-dessous, les réponses aux reviews. **

**Ciao ciao, **

**IACB.**

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS :**

**Coralie :**** Merci beaucoup ! Ton commentaire m'encourage. J'espère que tout cela t'as donné envie d'aller voir le film parce qu'il est tout simplement génial. Choquant mains génial. Sinon, j'espère t'avoir aussi fait voyager avec ce chapitre. Tu as le doit de me dire 'non' tu sais ;p Encore merci pour ta review !**

**Love-OneTreeHill :**** Je suis contente que tu ai aimé le chapitre précédent. Donne-moi ton avis sur celui-ci ! Merci encore de me suivre, ça m'encourage énormément ! **

**Pauline :**** Pff...je sais pas quoi te dire... juste : ton engouement pour cent fanfiction est GENIAL et j'ai dut relire ta review un bon nombre de fois. Je ne saurais pas te dire combien par contre ^^ C'est plus que de l'encouragement, c'est de la poussée d'adrénaline sérieusement & puis dire que je me place dans les ****_meilleures histoires_ que tu n'ai jamais lues...non, ça me flatte – et là, le mot est faible – énormément. Dis-moi ce que tu as pensé de ce chapitre en tout cas & merci, merci, MERCI de tes encouragements qui me font super plaisir :D**

**Erienna :**** J'ai moi aussi prit beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette partie avec l'affrontement des deux rivales & je suis contente qu'il ait autant plut. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir mit dix jours avant de lire le nouveau chapitre. Après tout, j'ai bien mit près d'un mois à en poster un nouveau ;) Ravie que tu ai aimé dès le départ et, effectivement, la partie de Millicent n'a pas été là pour « faire joli » mais pour nous apprendre quelque chose. Contente que tu l'ai notifié en tout cas. Que penses-tu de ce nouveau chapitre, j'attends ton avis !**

**Sandro :**** Très contente de t'avoir donné envie d'aller voir Black Swan. En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise... ;)**

**Byuul :**** Heey ! Tu m'avais manqué :p Je suis ravie que tu ai aimé ces deux chapitres et j'ai hâte d'entendre ton avis sur le troisième. Et ce fameux passage à la fin où elle se retrouve toute seule, j'avais hésité à l'écrire. Mais étant donné que cela interprète bien l'état dans lequel se trouve Chang...why not ! Ne me lâche pas comme avant hein ? J'ai besoin de votre avis pour ce chapitre. Gros bisous !**

**The Dark Wolf 714 :**** Et voici la suite ! Très contente que tu aime ce mix de Black Swan & HP. Merci pour ta review ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci merci meeerci pour vos encouragements, vous êtes géniaux (oulalah, ça fait un peu la star par ici ^^). Sincèrement. J'espère que vous aimerez autant ce chapitre. **

**Mais avant :**

**On m'a souvent demandé si je ferais ABSOLUMENT TOUT comme dans le film dont s'inspire cette fanfiction, Black Swan. Non ! Bien sûr que non. Il y aura des idées, des clins d'œils, d'énooormes clins d'œils même, mais je tiens tout de même à faire quelque chose de bien à moi. **

**Vous verrez, vous verrez, l'histoire va basculer, faites-moi confiance... ;)**

**IACB.**

* * *

_Pansy se massa les tempes, les yeux fermés, à deux doigts d'exploser. Le bruit sourd et fracassant du claquement de la porte vitrée résonnait encore dans la grande salle de danse silencieuse et tout les danseurs élites de Durmstrang fixaient le balcon, les yeux écarquillés, totalement abasourdis. Pansy releva la tête en prenant une profonde inspiration puis replaça ses longues mèches brunes derrière ses oreilles. _

_« Si vous voulez bien m'excuser... » fit-elle d'une voix hachée, un sourire crispé aux lèvres, avant de se diriger d'un bon pas vers la porte vitrée coulissante. _

_Les sourcils froncés, les mains tremblantes, Draco tentait tant bien que mal d'allumer sa cigarette, sa main en coupe sur la flamme du briquet. Pansy ferma avec violence la vitre et croisa les mains sur sa poitrine, ses yeux lançant des éclairs verdâtres au jeune chorégraphe de vingt-deux ans. La gigantesque terrasse juchée au treizième étage de l'Académie Classique de Durmstrang surplombait toute la partie Nord de Moscou. C'était une fin de journée et le soleil tardait à se coucher. Le ciel avait revêtu une magnifique teinte améthyste que la lueur bleue marine précédant la nuit grignotait peu à peu dans un dégradé de rose et de violet. Le panorama, complété par le charme des architectures russes traditionnelles, était des plus magnifiques._

_« Tu m'explique ? » siffla Pansy d'une voix plus réfrigérante que l'air frais qui sillonnait la capitale. « Tu m'explique ce que tu viens de faire, là ? »_

_Draco continuait d'appuyer follement sur le briquet en poussant un chapelet de jurons. Il grelottait de froid. Ou de fureur. Aucun des deux n'était habillé pour les circonstances. Ses mains tremblaient par dessus la flamme inexistante du briquet. Ses lèvres étaient gercées. Ses yeux étaient deux blocs de glace compacts et glacés. Ses cheveux blonds presque blanc étaient coupés raz. _

_« Draco ! » l'appela encore Pansy d'un accent plus hystérique. _

_Mais ce-dernier essayait toujours d'allumer sa cigarette, comme fou. Pansy perdit le peu de patience qu'il lui restait et se dirigea d'un pas furieux vers son collaborateur pour lui arracher la tige de nicotine blanche des mains. Comme s'il s'y était attendu, au moment où la jeune femme tendit la main vers sa bouche, Draco immobilisa son bras, broyant presque le poignet délicat de la chorégraphe. L'océan bleu de glace houleux affronta fermement les deux rubis vert étincelant de rage. Pansy tenta de détacher sa main de l'emprise douloureuse du jeune homme. _

_« Je vais t'aider. Donne-moi le briquet. » soupira-t-elle en fermant brièvement les yeux. _

_Draco obtempéra puis libéra le poignet de Pansy. Cette-dernière alluma plusieurs fois la flamme dans le vide pour s'assurer du bon fonctionnement de l'appareil puis l'approcha de Draco. Leurs deux visages se touchaient presque lorsque Pansy guida la flamme jusqu'à l'embout de la Marlboro. Le souffle de Draco contre la joue de Pansy était saccadé, comme si sa vie dépendait de cette cigarette. _

_Draco tira une longue bouffée qu'il rejeta, quelques secondes plus tard, avec un soupir de contentement. La fumée s'élevait progressivement dans l'air rafraîchi de la soirée puis se dissipa._

_« Arrête. Arrête de me regarder comme ça. » _

_Draco tapota le bout de sa cigarette et un dépôt de cendre s'échoua sur le sol de la terrasse. _

_« Oh. Excuse-moi. C'est sûr que je devrais te faire un grand, un très grand sourire après...après cette énième démonstration publique de ta démence, de ton irréfutable folie, de ton profond dérèglement psychologique ! »_

_« N'en profite pas non plus pour m'insulter. »_

_Draco porta lentement sa cigarette à ses lèvres et en aspira une bouffée. Son regard dériva vers la salle qu'il avait quitté. Derrière la vitre, tout les yeux étaient braqués sur eux. On attendait. La plupart avaient presque la mâchoire décrochée de stupéfaction. A l'extrême gauche de la salle se trouvait le piano à queue. Brisé. Démoli. Déglingué. Des bouts de bois vernis noirs partaient dans tout les sens. De même pour les cordes. Seules les touches étaient restées intactes._

_« Est-ce que...est-ce que tu te rends bien compte de la situation dans laquelle on se trouve ? Ça fait la quatrième journée d'audition, Draco, la qua-tri-ème. Et tu n'as encore trouvé personne ! Et là, comme si ça ne suffisait pas, tu te permet d'éventrer le matériel de cet établissement ! Est-ce que tu sais au moins combien cet engin coûte ? »_

_Les coudes appuyés sur la balustrade, la tête rejetée en arrière, Draco libéra un épais nuage gris de sa bouche. _

_« Ce n'est pas l'argent qui manque. » répliqua-t-il dans un soupir las. _

_Pansy se massa une fois de plus les tempes. Si elle ouvrait encore la bouche, toute une flopée d'injures en sortirait. Draco était le seul homme sur cette Terre qui arrivait à la pousser constamment à bout. Le seul. Et Dieu seul savait qu'elle était une dure à cuire._

_« Tout ces gens là... »_

_Draco désigna d'un geste abstrait et négligeant les danseurs restés dans la salle, sa main tenant sa cigarette fumante entre son index et son majeur. _

_« ...ce ne sont que des sous-merdes. Et encore, je suis gentil. De véritables sacs à merde. J'ai l'impression d'être filmé en caméra cachée tellement leur niveau est abyssal. Il y a des fois où tu devrais sérieusement te mettre à ma place Pans'. Je suis tellement angoissé de n'avoir pas trouvé de danseuse principale que je ne dors plus. Je te jure que je ne dors plus. Je n'avale presque rien. Ça m'énerve. Ça m'agace d'être coincé dans ce Pôle Nord depuis une semaine pour **rien**. Je sens que je vais devenir fou si ça ne se règle pas. Il n'y a qu'un pas. Je vais perdre la tête. Mais avant, je vais les tuer. Tous. Sans aucune exception. A quoi servent-ils de toute façon ? Hein ? Qu'ils crèvent, qu'ils survivent ; ils seront toujours aussi inutiles. Par Merlin, Pansy, mets-toi à ma place. Juste une seule seconde, mets-toi à ma place ! Pour moi, c'était le piano, toi, ça aurait été le miroir. Ne fais pas comme si tu n'aurais pas réagi de la même façon. Et ne me dis pas que tu en a trouvé un seul dans le lot qui puisse relever le niveau. Ce serait du mensonge. Et je hais le mensonge. Je hais Moscou. Je hais ce ballet. Je hais tout ces abrutis qui me regardent avec des yeux de merlans fris à travers la vitre comme si j'étais une putain d'attraction. » _

_Draco reprit sa respiration puis aspira une dernière bouffée avant de lancer par dessus bord sa cigarette. _

_« Je retourne à Londres. » annonça-t-il avant de coulisser la porte._

_Les ballerines se fendirent en deux sur son passage avec un effroi palpable, comme Moïse traversant la Mer Rouge._

_« Tu n' as pas le droit ! » cria Pansy depuis la terrasse. _

_Ce-dernier se retourna au ralentis. Ses yeux glacials se fichèrent dans ceux de la jeune fille. Elle avait de l'expérience donc elle ne détourna pas ou n'affaiblit pas son regard. _

_« Et pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit ? Je te signale que c'est **moi** qui ai monté ce « Ballet de la Dernière Heure », en conséquence, je fais ce qui me plaît. Si j'ai envie d'annuler cette pièce, je le fais, un point c'est tout. Et ce n'est pas toi qui me freineras dans ma décision. »_

_« Je ne te laisserais pas faire ça ! » s'égosilla Pansy, la voix tremblante comme si elle voulait pleurer. « S'il te plaît. S'il te plaît Draco ! On a travaillé trop dur pour tout ficher en l'air !»_

_La porte du studio claqua sèchement en retour._

_Le bruit des pas du chorégraphe martelant le sol avec force et détermination se répercutait en écho dans tout le long couloir principal. Les murs du corridors étaient en fait les parois vitrées d'une enfilade de salles de répétitions. Draco déboutonna le bouton du col de sa chemise d'un geste nerveux. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur la cage d'ascenseur située au bout du couloir. Et il y arrivait. Et il sortirait de ce bâtiment. Ses pas se faisaient de plus en plus pressés. Il déboutonna le bouton suivant. Puis il tourna la tête. Dieu seul sait pourquoi il tourna la tête. Pourquoi il détourna son regard de son objectif. Pourquoi il le fit à cet instant précis. Mais il le fit. C'est tout._

_Et il la vit._

_Légère, aérienne, vaporeuse, flottante. Elle lévitait d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce. Ses bras, ses mains, ses doigts, ses jambes, ses pointes ; tout était en synchronisation. En symbiose. Les mouvements étaient rapides, fugaces, mais si précis, si assurés, si parfaits. Parfaite. Draco le sut à la seconde. C'était elle. Elle et personne d'autre. Il en était sûr. Draco en eut le corps tremblant. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela. Jamais il n'avait été aussi sûr de quelque chose qu'à cet instant. Tout en elle respirait la grâce, l'élégance, la majesté. De n'importe lequel de ses gestes, aussi banal soient-ils, découlait un charme irréel et divin. Tout en elle relevait du surnaturel. Elle accomplissait ses enchaînements avec tant de féminité, de sensualité que cela déclencha une violente onde désir chez le chorégraphe. Ses paumes moites se posèrent contre la paroi de la salle tandis que son souffle brûlant créait de la buée sur la vitre. Il la voulait. Il la désirait. Pour son ballet, pour son rôle, pour lui. C'était ardent. Si ardent comme vœux que ça en était presque irréalisable. C'était un feu qui lui dévorait voracement la poitrine et le bas ventre. C'était comme une dépendance. Le souhait de sa vie. Une question de vie ou de mort._

_Il la voulait, c'était simple. C'était même d'une logique surprenante._

_Soudain, elle s'arrêta. Elle était de dos. Draco la suivit du regard pivoter lentement sur elle-même. Les deux yeux bleu-gris transpercèrent l'âme du chorégraphe. Elle le fixait sans ciller. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Draco se sentit déstabilisé. Presque apeuré par tant de beauté. Fasciné par tout ce qui se concentrait dans ce regard. Il décolla lentement ses mains de la vitre et recula sans pour autant rompre le contact visuel. Il y avait quelque chose de magnétique dans ces pupilles. On y lisait un certain charisme, de la délicatesse et de la séduction involontaire mais aussi une infime lueur de perversité, de malice. Une regard envoûtant et dangereux. Elle porta la main à son crâne. Draco suivit son geste à travers la vitre, suspendu à ses mouvements. Le filet noir tomba à terre et une cascade de boucle coula sur ses épaules jusqu'au niveau de sa poitrine. Draco la détailla des yeux. _

_Grande. Brune. Épaules droites. Taille fines. Yeux marrons. _

_Il revint à son visage. Les cheveux détachés, elle faisait plus jeune encore qu'elle en avait l'air. La lueur de ruse qui flottait dans ses yeux était presque atténué par la candeur de son visage entouré d'un océan de mèches chocolat. Ses yeux se raccrochèrent à ceux de la jeune fille. Alors, ses lèvres se fendirent en un demi-sourire et elle avança d'un pas. Draco, derrière la paroi, fit de même. C'était comme s'ils s'étaient attendus depuis tout ce temps. Comme si elle l'avait attendu depuis tout ce temps._

_Elle, Astoria Rose Greengrass._

* * *

[**RAPPEL FIN CHAPITRE 5 :**

_Hermione – la véritable – avait dépassé le simple stade de la terreur. Le reflet la suivait des yeux tandis qu'elle reculait d'un pas affolé, sans demander son reste. Elle dut tomber une ou deux fois mais, les yeux rivés sur le reflet démoniaque d'elle-même, se releva et continua sa course à reculons. Puis elle buta contre quelque chose de dur. S'ensuivit une respiration étouffée. Poussée à son comble, Hermione hurla à pleins poumons, comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant, les yeux fermés, le corps secoué de spasmes d'épouvantes._

_Une main lui bâillonna alors brusquement la bouche et l'attira puissamment vers arrière._]

Hermione se débattit comme une lionne jusqu'à l'épuisement. Sa bouche était toujours condamnée et la prise sur elle était puissante. Lorsqu'elle se fut calmée, la prise se relâcha et Hermione s'effondra à terre en suffoquant.

« Par Merlin...tu es complètement folle de hurler comme ça ? »

Hermione leva des yeux embués de larmes de terreur. Draco Malfoy se tenait à quelques pas d'elle et la regardait de haut d'un air totalement abasourdi. Hermione essaya d'aligner ne serais-ce que deux mots mais il ne sortit de sa bouche qu'un flot bruyant de larmes. Draco la regarda patiemment s'apaiser au fur et à mesure puis l'aida à se relever, les sourcils toujours froncés.

« Qu'est-ce...ce que vous f...faites là ? » réussi-t-elle à demander, la respiration encore haletante.

« Je te retourne la question. »

« Je m'entr...traînais. »

« A hurler ? »

« Ce n'est...ce n'est pas de ma faute j'ai...le miroir...il a... »

Hermione pointait désespérément du doigt la grande glace du fond de la salle qui reflétait chacun de leur geste au millième de seconde près. Elle abaissa le bras et fixa le miroir, totalement déroutée. Se retournant vers Draco, celui-ci avait croisé les bras et la considérait comme si elle parlait une langue étrangère qu'il se bornerait à comprendre.

« Le miroir..? » répéta-t-il.

Hermione entrouvrit la bouche pour raconter un récit plus cohérent mais abandonna tant les choses se bousculaient dans sa tête. Était-elle folle ? Voyait-elle des fantômes maintenant ? Était-ce une vision ? Allait-elle devenir comme ça plus tard ?

Était-elle folle ?

« L...laissez tomber. Ce n'est pas important. » finit-elle par dire.

Elle en profita pour se baisser puis ramassa précipitamment ses affaires éparpillées qu'elle fourra maladroitement dans son sac.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? » lui demanda Draco tandis qu'elle se dirigeait d'un pas pressé vers la porte.

Hermione se retourna, la main sur la poignée de la salle. Draco avait les bras toujours croisés et la suivait du regard.

« Je rentre chez moi. J'ai finis de m'entraîner. » dit avec hâte Hermione en ouvrant la porte.

Alors Draco secoua négativement la tête en serrant des lèvres.

« Non. Tu n'as pas finis. Tu reste. »

Hermione écarquilla des yeux, se demandant si ce qu'elle entendait là relevait d'une autre hallucination ou pas.

« Je vous demande pardon ?... »

« Tu as parfaitement entendu ce que j'ai dis. Tu ne t'es pas assez entraîné. Deux heures, tu crois vraiment que cela suffit vu le médiocre travail que vous fournissez tout les jours en répétition ? Quatre heures d'entraînement, c'est un minimum. »

« Vous voulez que je reste jusqu'à minuit ici ? » suffoqua Hermione.

« Il en va de ton niveau ainsi que de ta place dans le ballet. »

Hermione claqua vivement la porte.

« Je suppose que c'est donc un ordre. » siffla-t-elle, furieuse.

« Pose tes affaires et viens. »

La jeune fille s'exécuta en prenant tout son temps.

Hermione fut tout de même docile et fit tout ce que le chorégraphe lui demanda. En l'occurrence, presque tout les enchaînements qu'ils avaient étudiés jusqu'ici. Son ventre était toujours vide. Quelque fois, elle faisait tout interrompre pour reprendre ses esprits car ses maux de tête lui martelait à nouveau le crâne. Qu'il soit vingt deux heures, vingt deux trente, vingt trois heures, vingt trois heures trente, Draco restait là à lui ordonner les enchainements à faire, la reprendre pour la énième fois sur un de ses pas, la réprimander sur tel ou telle gestuelle ou – très très très très très très très très très très _rare_ – la complimenter à propos d'un éventuel mouvement qu'elle aurait particulièrement bien réussi.

L'horloge du hall de POUDLARD sonna douze coups sonores lorsque minuit arriva, décontenançant Hermione qui était hissée sur ses pointes. Essoufflée et transpirante, elle se tourna vers le chorégraphe et lui lança un regard suppliant pour qu'il la laisse enfin partir.

« Refais-moi ce passage. » lui dit-il comme si de rien était, la fixant à travers le reflet de la glace.

Hermione se frotta nerveusement les yeux puis se remit en seconde position et recommença la séquence. Minuit dix. Hermione se remit sur le plat de ses pied et attendit que Draco lui ordonne quelque chose d'autre, tel un robot. La fatigue la guettait. Ses gestes se faisait de plus en plus las. Elle posta ses mains sur ses hanches en penchant la tête de côté, luttant pour garder ses paupières ouvertes.

« Bien, qu'est-ce qu'il nous reste ? » demanda Draco.

« Rien ! » voulut répondre Hermione avec empressement mais elle se contenta de hausser des épaules.

Pitié, _pitié_ ! Elle ne demandait qu'à rentrer chez elle et se jeter dans son lit. Draco claqua alors des doigts, comme s'il se souvenait de quelque chose de crucial.

« Cette fameuse dernière partie. En place. »

Hermione fronça des sourcils.

« Quelle dernière partie..? » demanda-t-elle, totalement embrouillée par la fatigue.

« Celle pour laquelle vos hormones sont incapables de ses mettre en veille... » soupira Draco en roulant des yeux. « En place ! » répéta-t-il d'un ton plus impatient.

« Oui mais Blaise n'est pas là ? Je ne peux pas le faire sans Blaise ! » s'exclama Hermione, croisant des doigts pour qu'en conséquence, Draco la laisse partir.

« Ce n'est pas un problème. » répliqua ce-dernier en retroussant ses manches de chemises sur ses bras.

Hermione le regarda s'approcher, interdite.

« Vous...vous allez le faire à place de Blaise ? » demanda-t-elle, presque effrayée – après tout, ce passage était un passage assez intime et le simple fait que le chorégraphe ait à effleurer sa poitrine la mettait très mal à l'aise.

« Perspicace. » siffla Draco avec agacement. « Maintenant, pourrais-tu, s'il te plaît, te mettre en place ? Je te rappelle qu'il est minuit passé et je déteste dormir en Angleterre. »

Hermione hocha la tête lentement et se positionna devant Draco.

« Bon. Je compte jusqu'à quatre, tu te mets en position. A cinq, on entame. » dit-il.

Sa voix résonnait dans le dos de Hermione par petites vibrations. Un, deux, trois, quatre. Hermione se retrouva attirée vers le chorégraphe sans brusquerie. Perchée sur les pointes de ses Repetto, elle leva sa jambe gauche, attendant que ce-dernier l'agrippe. La main de Malfoy se posa sur sa cuisse. Ses doigts maintinrent fermement la prise et Hermione abaissa sa jambe. Elle se laissa ensuite aller en arrière, la main du chorégraphe la soutenant par le dos. Elle sentit la présence imposante du chorégraphe par-dessus elle. Ce-dernier reposa la jambe de la ballerine à terre puis fit courir avec une extrême lenteur sa main de son bas ventre jusqu'à son cou, n'épargnant pas sa poitrine au passage. Ce n'était pas la main de Blaise. Ce n'était pas la main de Ron. Même si Hermione voulait s'en convaincre, ce n'était pas sa main. C'était une main d'homme. D'un _vrai _homme. Une main d'homme parcourant le haut de son corps avec suavité et désir. Hermione en eut honte mais elle ne put réprimer un frisson. Pour une fois, elle comprenait exactement l'exigence du chorégraphe tantôt. La chorégraphie que Blaise et elle avaient exécuté tout à l'heure n'atteignait même pas 0,01 zeste de sensualité que celle que Malfoy et elle exécutaient en ce même moment. Hermione avait presque l'impression de coucher avec le chorégraphe en ce moment même tant ses gestes étaient d'un érotisme à peine dissimulé. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Le chorégraphe était toujours penché sur elle, sa tête situé au niveau de son cou qu'il parcourait passionnément de ses doigts, comme l'indiquait la chorégraphie. Puis, il leva les yeux vers Hermione. C'était le même bleu intense qui brillait dans ses yeux lors de la cérémonie de présentation du ballet où elle avait dut répondre à une ribambelle de journalistes. Ne la lâchant pas une seule seconde du regard, le chorégraphe fit remonter sa main sur la cuisse de la jeune fille jusqu'au niveau de ses hanches et Hermione, comme l'enchaînement le disait, coinça sa jambe contre le dos de Malfoy. Draco la redressa alors très doucement et Hermione stabilisa son bras contre la nuque du chorégraphe. Elle était presque contre son torse. Et il ne la lâchait toujours pas des yeux. Si proche de Malfoy, Hermione se sentit embarrassée – et encore, le mot était infiniment faible. Le rouge brûla ses joues tandis que le rythme de son cœur s'accélérait. Ce n'était pas à elle de bouger, elle était donc condamnée à rester sur cette position pendant au moins vingt secondes. Et soutenir le regard extrême et intensif de Draco était un sport national. D'autant plus qu'il effectuait des mouvements et qu'elle sentait en conséquence son souffle contre son cou. Deuxième frisson. Hermione trouvait cette situation des plus inapropriées. Elle se sentit coupable – de quoi ? Hermione n'arrivait pour l'instant pas à mettre le doigt sur ça. Le grande brune ferma les yeux et pensa très fort à Ron, tentant de le matérialiser devant elle, de se répéter que c'était lui qui la tenait. Draco attrapa son bras perché derrière sa nuque et le déroula, la faisant tourner sur elle-même et finissant ainsi l'enchaînement. Hermione se retrouva sèchement détachée de l'étreinte du jeune homme.

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi. » déclara-t-il aussitôt l'avoir lâché. « Lorsque tu t'efforces d'être parfaite, le résultat est chaotique. Mais quand tu es déroutée, ou fatiguée, ou que sais-je – pas dans ton état habituel – le résultat est excellent. C'est comme si tu fonctionnais à l'envers. »

Comme Draco continuait de la regarder comme s'il voulait qu'elle apporte une explication, Hermione haussa à nouveau des épaules. Que voulait-il qu'elle lui dise ? Elle même n'était pas au courant de cette nouvelle. Elle avait toujours pensé bien faire. Mais elle avait l'habitude que Draco démolisse en une remarque une manière de faire que tout ses professeurs auparavant trouvaient parfaite. Ah, tiens, « parfaite », encore ce mot.

« Il faudra que tu trouve un moyen pour y remédier et être constante chaque fois. Il est hors de question que tu travailles en dilettante. Ne recherche pas la perfection. Recherche _ma_ perfection, Hermione. Celle que je demande pour jouer ce ballet. » fit-il tout en remettant sa veste. « Ne sois surtout pas en retard demain. »

Et il disparut derrière la porte. Hermione s'effondra sur le sol, en tailleur puis mêla soupir et bâillement. Elle rassembla toutes ses forces pour lever la tête vers la pendule. Minuit trente neuf.

* * *

Une heure quarante. Hermione tourna précautionneusement la clé dans la serrure de la porte puis pénétra dans le petit appartement confiné et exigu de banlieue londonienne où elle habitait depuis sa naissance. Il était plongé dans un pénombre rompue par la faible lueur de la lampe halogène du salon. Hermione ferma doucement la porte derrière elle et se mit sur la pointe des pieds en route vers sa chambre.

« Tu étais où ? » s'éleva une voix féminine rauque depuis le salon.

Hermione poussa un juron en fermant les yeux puis se remit sur ses talons et passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement du salon. Sa mère était assise de dos dans son fauteuil en cuir marron foncé faisant face à l'écran plat éteins, vêtu de son peignoir rose pelucheux et rongés à de multiples endroits par les mites, ses cheveux auburn hirsutes sur sa tête. Sur la table basse en verre situé juste devant elle trônait une coupe de vin entouré de deux bouteille, une vide, et une presque finie.

« J'ai dut réviser tard. Je suis désolée maman. »

« T'...t'appelles même p...pas... » marmonna Jane Granger, à demi-ivre, sa main tremblante portant le verre d'alcool à ses lèvres. « T'ap...pelles même p...pas... »

« Mon téléphone s'est cassé. Je suis désolée maman, mais il faut que je dorme. »

Jane répondit par un marmottement inintelligible qui fut noyé par une énième gorgée de vin. Elle secouait machinalement la tête, comme une folle, tandis que ses lèvres bougeait sur des paroles dont elle seule connaissait la signification. Hermione avait finit par ne plus pleurer devant ce spectacle et à garder sa tristesse enfouie au fond d'elle. Elle regardait tout simplement la déchéance de cette mère qui autrefois lui témoignait tant d'affection. Pourtant, ces deux dernières années, elle s'était un peu reprise lorsqu'elle avait enfin cédé à aller à une thérapie gratuite. Les Gallions ne partaient alors presque plus dans l'alcool mais dans des habits ou bien dans de la nourriture consistante et non ces éternels surgelés que Hermione achetaient pour ne pas qu'elles crèvent de faim. Elle avait même parfois retrouvé le sourire. Mais Hermione ne savait pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Un soir, elle était revenu en furie …

_VLAM !_

_Hermione redressa la tête, intriguée. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Dix-huit heures. Sa mère revenait normalement de thérapie vers dix-neuf heures. Après être resté un moment le nez en l'air, les sourcils froncés d'incertitude, la jeune adolescente tenta de se remettre à la lecture de « _Orgueil et Préjugés _»._

_VLAM ! VLAM !_

_Hermione sursauta puis se leva d'un bond et sortit dans le couloir. Elle écarquilla des yeux devant la scène qui se déroulait devant elle. Sa mère se tenait devant le grand placard cadenassé de l'entrée censé contenir toutes les bouteilles qu'Hermione et elle avaient entreposés six mois auparavant et dont Jane voulait se défaire, et elle abattait la parois en bois de violents coups de pieds et coups de poings en hurlant, sans s'arrêter une seule seconde à présent. Elle ne sembla pas notifier que sa fille se trouvait là, juste à côté d'elle, et continuait de vider sa colère sur l'armoire, déformant peu à peu le meuble. Elle était comme incontrôlable, comme possédée. Même lorsque Hermione agrippait son bras en la suppliant d'arrêter, Jane continuait de se déchaîner comme une bête enragée. Hermione agrippa plus fort le bras de sa mère et tenta d'attraper l'autre bras. Quelque chose de sourd et d'extrêmement dur percuta la mâchoire de la jeune fille qui s'écroula sur le sol en hurlant à son tour. Jane s'arrêta alors net, haletante, et regarda, hébétée, sa fille se roula par terre de douleur. Hermione porta la main à sa bouche et une large trainée de sang peignis ses doigts. Elle leva un regard embué et abasourdi vers sa mère, son poing droit et ses deux bagues ensanglantées au majeur et à l'annulaire. Jane tremblait. Et c'est en tremblant qu'elle montra du doigt l'armoire._

_« Dis-moi la combinaison. »_

_Hermione continuait à la fixer, en état de choc. Jane tremblait de tout ses membres et était nerveuse comme si elle venait de commettre un délit pénal. Elle pointa une nouvelle fois du doigt le meuble imposant de l'entrée et répéta :_

_« Indique-moi cette fichue combinaison ! Tout de suite ! » dit-elle d'une voix hystérique._

_« Je sais pas...on avait dit qu'on ferait au hasard pour ne pas l'ouv... »_

_« TU MENS ! » hurla-t-elle. « Hermione, pour la dernière fois, donne-moi LES NUMEROS DE CE CADENA ! »_

_Hermione pleurait à présent._

_« Maman je te jure que... »_

_« Ne jure pas ! » siffla-t-elle en se penchant à sa hauteur tandis qu'Hermione reculait, apeurée. « Espèce de sale petite menteuse, tu la sais cette combinaison, tu ne veux simplement pas me le dire. Hein ? Espèce de petite garce ! » _

_Hermione secouait négativement de la tête, le sang coulant toujours de sa mâchoire. Le regard de sa mère était dur et agressif. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et ses traits reflétaient purement et simplement la haine. _

_« Exactement les même tout les deux, hein ? Il y en a pas un pour racheter l'autre. Tu aurais dut partir avec lui, tiens ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ? Hein ? Je sais que tu me déteste ! Et c'est parce que tu me déteste que tu ne veux pas me donner cette combinaison ! C'est parce que tu me hais que tu porte toujours ce stupide collier ! Il me détestait aussi, c'est pour ça qu'il est parti, n'est-ce pas ? Tout ça c'est de ta faute. Et dès que t'auras tes dix-huit ans, tu te tireras, hein ? Tu me laisseras aussi toute seule parce que tu ressemble à ton père ! Tu n'es qu'un dupliqué de ton père ! Lâche comme lui ! Tu me déteste, je le sais ! Ne mens pas, Hermione ! C'est toi qui lui a dit de partir, comme ça tu le rejoindra à ta majorité ! Je sais qu'il te préférais à moi ! Je le sais ! Il me l'a dit ! Il a toujours été hypocrite avec moi ! Tout ça c'est à cause de toi, stupide garce ! Tu ne serais pas née, il n'y aurait rien eu de tout ça ! Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Donne-moi cette combinaison ! Donne-la moi, espèce d'idiote, où je te jure que tu vas le regretter !...Où est-ce que tu vas ? OU EST-CE QUE U VAS ? »_

_Hermione s'enferma dans sa chambre et bloqua l'accès à l'aide de tout ce qui était à portée de main. Puis, elle se recroquevilla sur son lit, les bras ramenés contre sa poitrine, la respiration hachée. _

_« OUVRE ! OUVRE ! OUVRE ! »_

_La poignée de la porte bougeait follement accompagnée de grands bruits de coups de pieds. Hermione sursautait à chacun d'eux, priant pour que la porte ne cède pas, agrippant comme elle pouvait son bracelet. _

_« OUVRE ! ESPECE D'INSENSEE, JE TE JURE PAR MERLIN QUE SI TU N'OUVRE PAS CETTE FOUTUE PORTE HERMIONE... » _

_Elle finit par se calmer. Vers vingt deux heures. Puis par s'excuser platement le lendemain en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Hermione ne savait pas si elle lui avait pardonné ou non. Toujours est-il qu'elle accepta ses excuse et la serra dans ses bras. Lorsque Ginny lui demanda ce qu'elle avait à la lèvre, Hermione invoqua une maladresse qui fit à moitié passer le mensonge. Ginny n'était pas si dupe. _

Hermione ferma la porte derrière elle et jeta son sac de danse quelque part dans la pièce. Sa chambre étouffait derrière les peluches diverses, les bibelots de jeunesses et les poupées de petites filles, tout cela dans un fond de papier peint rose clair. Dans un sens, Hermione n'avait pas vraiment quitté l'enfance et se complaisait dans un univers comme celui-ci. Cela lui rappelait le temps où Papa était encore là, à lui lire des histoires, à lui faire des chatouilles, à lui ordonner de ranger sa chambre, à...Hermione s'effondra sur son lit sans même prendre la peine de se changer, se laissant happer par la couette moelleuse et le matelas confortable. Elle tourna la tête et ouvrit dans un geste machinal la boîte à musique ovale posée sur sa table de nuit. La danseuse en tutu blanc se mit à tourner sur elle-même sur le célèbre air de Tchaikovsky. Hermione se laissa bercer puis s'enfonça au fur et à mesure plus profondément dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Le soleil...Hermione battit des paupières, se laissant taquiner par les rayons matinaux qui filtrait ses rideaux en soie rose vaporeuse. Elle se frotta ingénument les yeux puis bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et prit le temps de craquer chacun de ses doigts. Le pied droit à terre – c'était une habitude pour Hermione de ne se lever que par ce pied – Hermione se leva puis s'étira bruyamment en contorsionnant tout son corps mou et souple. Elle se sentait fraîche pour une fois. Fraîche et reposée. D'un pas encore endormi, elle se glissa jusqu'à la grande fenêtre de sa chambre, l'ouvrit puis contempla la ville en plein éveil. Les coudes appuyés sur la rambardes, sa tête reposant sur ses mains, son regard survola la vue de gauche à droite. Au loin, le grand bâtiment à étages logeant l'énorme confiserie de _Honeydukes _où Ginny et elle s'approvisionnait en bonbon, commençait à ouvrir ses portes. Hermione trouva qu'ils étaient un peu matinaux. Elle pourrait y passer avant d'aller aux répétitions. Elle s'étira une seconde fois tout en laissant ses yeux vagabonder vers la grande horloge fantaisiste située sur le toit de l'immeuble et qui indiquait neuf heures. Hermione se retourna en baillant, prête à fermer la fenêtre, mais stoppa net tout geste, interdite. Elle regarda à nouveau l'horloge. 9H01.

Autrement dit, elle était une femme _morte_.

Hermione attrapa à la hâte son sac qu'elle avait abandonné la veille avant de dormir puis sorti en trombe de l'appartement où sa mère ronflait toujours sur le canapé tout en s'insultant de tout les noms. Comment, _comment _avait-elle put oublier de mettre son réveil bon sang ? Un réveil, ça ne s'oublie pas ! Et là, elle serait en retard d'au moins un demi heure...merde, merde, merde, merde, merde, MERDE ! Elle ne préférait même pas penser à la réaction de Draco ni à ce qui allait advenir d'elle.

Les portes du métro claquèrent juste à temps derrière Hermione mais avalèrent un bout de son sac. Hermione le récupéra à la station suivante, priant pour que le métro n'ait aucune interruption pouvant la retarder encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Et comme elle cumulait la chance depuis le matin, le haut parleur du wagon déclara à l'arrêt du Chemin des Traverses :

« Votre attention s'il vous plaît. Notre train est momentanément arrêté à la suite d'une coupure de courant. Merci de patienter quelques instants. »

Hermione se sentit frôler la crise de nerfs. L'infarctus. L'arrêt cardiaque. Elle jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à la montre de son voisin. 9H26. Hermione tenta de reprendre son souffle en fermant des yeux. Elle était finie. Fi-nie. Elle tâta son cou jusqu'à sentir sous ses doigts le pendentif censé la préserver de tout malheur.

Vite, un miracle, _vite_.

Le miracle mit tout de même sept bonnes minutes à venir et la rame se remit en marche. Pré-au-Lard atteint, Hermione sauta hors de la bouche de métro en moins d'une minute chrono. Courant de toutes ses forces jusqu'au grand bâtiment de l'école de danse, manquant plus de deux fois de se faire méchamment écraser sur la chaussée, Hermione passa les grande portes de POUDLARD en haletant. Sans tenter de reprendre son souffle, la jeune fille fonça en direction du couloir des répétitions et priant de toutes ses forces que Draco ne soit pas en colère. Chose fort improbable. Hermione passa le rideau, se retrouvant dans le couloir. Elle s'arrêta néanmoins devant la porte et, son bras contre le mur, tenta de respirer correctement. Comme elle tendait l'oreille, elle entendit le thème de « Amours Pures » qu'elle connaissait à présent par cœur était en train d'être joué au piano. Hermione se redressa lentement puis, fermant les yeux, elle ouvrit la porte. Aussitôt, tout cessa. Tandis qu'elle entrouvrait la porte de la salle de répétition, tout les regards se braquèrent au fur et à mesure sur elle. Fleur & Co lui adressèrent de grands sourires mauvais qu'Hermione crut bon d'ignorer. Mais ce qu'elle vit au devant de la salle, elle ne put l'ignorer. Et cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas une hallucination du tout. Hermione en lâcha son sac.

Blaise était debout au milieu de la pièce, l'air consterné et boudeur, juste à côté d'une resplendissante asiatique à la place où dansait initialement Hermione. Cho Chang lui adressa un demi-sourire narquois, la main sur les hanches, ses yeux noir brillant d'une lueur jouissive.

Qui va à la chasse, perd sa place Granger.

* * *

**Eh oui, Granger, tu devrais le savoir, ça, pourtant. Surtout lorsque l'on fait partie d'un monde aussi impitoyable que celui de la danse classique … Ahlala, Chang, je la déteste autant qu'elle me fascine. Vous ne serez pas débarrassé d'elle, je vous le dis... ;)**

**Hum, j'espère que vous avez aimé en tout cas, j'attends vos retours ! Ah oui ! Dites-moi un truc. En fait, c'est plutôt un sondage. Est-ce que vous seriez plus pour que je fasse un lemon ou...bah ou rien ?  Dites-moi vos avis (avec argument, sinon ça sert pas ^^) et je verrais en conséquence.**

**Ciao ciao,**

**IACB.**

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS :**

**Love-OneTreeHill :**** Merci beaucoup ! Je t'ai en quelque sorte répondu tout en haut. Ciao ! & encore merci.**

**Erienna :**** Eh oui, j'ai voulu garder les personnages, les lieux, la monnaie...tout ! Sauf la magie ;) Draco est un paradoxe, comme tu dis, il manipule et voudrait qu'on lui résiste. C'est bien pour ça qu'on l'aime non...? Merci pour ta review, dis-moi ce que tu as pensé de ce chapitre ! Bises.**

**Pauline :**** Je crois que je suis amoureuse de tes reviews. Ne t'arrête pas ! Dis-moi ce que tu as pensé de ce chapitre :D Ciaaao ;)**

**Valopuce :**** Heureuse de t'avoir fait aimer ce style, que pense-tu des trois autres chapitres ? Bises ! & Merci encoore !**

**Athenays :**** Merciiii ! Que pense-tu de ce chapitre ? Quant aux fautes d'orthographe...brrrr, je suis une championne, je t'assure ! Bises & encore merci !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Juste pour vos beaux yeux, je vous poste ce septième (petit) chapitre. C'est un temps record, je vous l'accorde, et j'espère que vous êtes heureux. Non. Vous avez INTERÊT à être TRES heureux.**

**IACB.**

* * *

_« Que serais-tu capable de faire pour moi ? »_

_Astoria se posta à califourchon sur un Draco à peine éveillé. Elle ne portait en tout et pour tout qu'une chemise blanche, tout boutons ouverts. Draco plissa des paupières et leva les yeux vers la nymphe qui emprisonnait fermement ses deux poignets. Quelques boucles rebelles glissaient de sa chevelure brune abondante qu'elle avait faite passée sur son épaule droite et barraient quelque peu l'accès à ses deux iris gris argenté. Un sourire d'adoration se dessina sur les lèvres gercées du jeune chorégraphe._

_« Tout. »_

_« Tout ? »_

_« Absolument tout. »_

_Astoria le fixa longuement, ses perles argents scrutant avec intensité le moindre battement de cils du blond puis elle libéra lentement les mains de ce-dernier et fit de son index délicatement le contour des lèvres du jeune homme._

_« Tout...c'est à dire ? » chuchota-t-elle à nouveau._

_« Si un jour tu te lève et que tu me dis de te suivre à l'autre bout du monde, je le ferais sans aucune hésitation. »_

_Le doigt d'Astoria continuait d'explorer la courbe fine de sa bouche. Elle fit un arrêt à l'ouverture des deux lèvres._

_« Et si je te dis de mourir pour moi, tu le ferais ? »_

_« Je le ferais. Mais seulement, tu m'accompagneras. »_

_Astoria eut un petit sourire en coin tout en continuant de caresser les lèvres de son amant. Draco leva alors ses bras jusqu'aux épaules de la jeune danseuse et se mit à abaisser lentement sa chemise, la rendant entièrement nue sur lui. Ses mains partirent alors en exploration sur ce corps qu'il connaissait déjà jusqu'aux moindres recoins mais dont il ne parvenait toujours pas à se lasser. Jamais. Il ne s'en rassasierait jamais. De ces soupirs, de ces lèvres, de ces cheveux de soie, de ces lèvres, de cette peau diaphane et satinée. De ses lèvres. Astoria était à la fois un poison et un remède. Un médicament et une drogue. Sa folie et son équilibre. Bien qu'il tendait de plus en plus vers la folie. Lorsque, ses yeux gris plantés dans les siens, elle effectuait cette lente danse qui le rendait fiévreux de désir. Lorsqu'elle fermait les yeux, se mordant profondément la lèvre inférieure, rentrant presque ses ongles dans la peau de son amant et que sa respiration devenait saccadée. Lorsqu'elle répétait encore, encore et encore son nom, son nom, son nom...et qu'elle rendait finalement les armes, dans une exclamation hachée d'extase, son corps en sueur retombant contre celui essoufflé de son amant. Là, au bout d'un instant, elle relevait la tête et contemplait Draco d'un air indéfinissable pendant de longues minutes. Puis, sans crier gare, elle plongeait sur ses lèvres et lui offrait le plus langoureux des baisers. Et Draco la désirait à nouveau, plus ardemment, plus violemment. _

_Il était tombé amoureux. Et de très haut._

_La chambre était plongée dans une pénombre contrastée par les très faibles rayons de lumières qui filtraient à travers les stores. Il y flottait une odeur de renfermé et de fumée de cigarette sur un fond de caféine. La pièce était plus ou moins dans un désordre artistique ; des recueils de poèmes français gisaient sur la moquette dans un océan de feuilles de brouillons roulées en boule ou déchirées en morceaux. De gros pavé littéraires étaient empilés sur le bureau, des pochettes de tabac posées sur le haut de chacune des piles, et au milieu de la table trônaient un stylo plume doré Mont Blanc à côté d'un gros bloc notes à la reliure vert émeraude vieillie et d'une tasse de café noir corsé refroidi. L'espace sur la table de nuit se partageait entre le réveil, un cendrier où était écrasée une légion de mégots dans une mare de cendre et une plaquette de verre où s'alignaient trois lignes épaisses et symétriques de coke à côté d'un billet de vingt Gallions roulé tout en longueur. _

_Une semaine qu'ils étaient enfermés dans l'appartement privé de Draco sans avoir vu la lumière du jour. Ils avaient même perdu la notion de l'heure et du temps. Cent quarante quatrième appel de Pansy sur le téléphone de Draco. Et toujours ; boîte vocale._

_Astoria tira longuement sur sa cigarette tout en fixant les rideaux de soie verte fumée qui entouraient le lit baldaquin telle une forteresse protégée. Draco, la tête renversée sur son épaule, dormait. Ses traits étaient détendus, sa bouche rose entrouverte amplifiait le son de sa respiration sereine, sa poitrine imberbe se soulevait de façon constante. Il avait l'air d'un ange. Rejetant un rond de fumée, Astoria lui caressa doucement la joue. Non pas par affection ni par attendrissement ; les yeux toujours fixés sur les longs voiles verdâtres, sa main caressait la joue de Draco de façon machinale._

* * *

Hermione se rinça la bouche pour la quatrième fois, tentant d'en faire partir le goût acidulé. Malgré s'être fait vider l'estomac elle ne se sentait pas mieux. Surtout qu'elle était à jeun et qu'elle n'avait presque rien mangé depuis au moins deux jours. Elle prit le bas de son débardeur pour s'essuyer la bouche et fixa son reflet. Ses cernes formaient des sillons en-dessous de ses yeux et sa peau était de plus en plus pâle. Même ses cheveux avaient perdus de leur volume. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'Hermione remarqua. Elle n'avait pas assez maigrit. Voilà ce qui la préoccupait. 1) Elle n'avait pas assez maigrit. 2) Chang avait prit sa place. Rien que de repenser à cette dernière vérité, Hermione sentit son cœur s'entrouvrir dans sa poitrine. Des larmes d'humiliations baptisèrent son visage. La haine monta en elle comme une montée d'adrénaline. La haine contre elle-même. Ce fut comme une bête qui prit possession de son corps à la seconde. Dans un rugissement animal, elle agrippa ses cheveux et tira de toute ses forces, se retrouvant avec une poignée de boucle dans les mains. Insatisfaite, la bête se mit à griffer Hermione au visage, n'arrêtant pas ses hurlements enragés. Les griffures s'accompagnèrent de gifles. Les gifles de coups de poings. Rien ne l'arrêtait dans ses gestes. Rien ne pouvait atténuer sa fureur. Parce qu'elle méritait cette punition. Parce qu'elle n'était qu'une bonne à rien. Parce qu'elle n'était même pas fichue de garder sa place. Parce qu'elle n'était même pas foutue de perdre du poids. Parce qu'elle n'était qu'une conne. La frénésie était telle qu'Hermione ne ressentait pas la douleur. Que la rage, le mépris envers elle-même. Aucun coup n'arrivait à la hauteur du suivant. Aucune blessure ne pouvait pardonner son manque de rigueur. Aucun châtiment n'effaçait la perte de sa place en tant que danseuse principale de « Amours Pures ».

Hermione s'effondra sur le carrelage des toilettes et pleura à chaudes larmes, totalement lessivée.

La suite, Hermione ne s'en souvenait que par évènements flous. L'irruption d'une danseuse dans les toilettes, des cris, puis arrivée d'une foule de personne, encore des cris, suivis d'une cacophonie de voix précipitées et alarmées, enfin elle se sentit soulevée du sol et transportée fermement dans les bras de quelqu'un, ce qui la berça car elle s'endormit immédiatement, à bout de force. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle se trouvait allongée sur un lit, la couette remontée jusqu'au niveau de ses épaules, sa tête calée sur un oreiller doublé d'un polochon.

« Ça y est ! Ça y est, elle s'est réveillée ! » s'exclama une voix féminine.

« Ne criez pas comme ça ! Vous allez lui donner un mal de tête monstre... » gronda une autre voix féminine encore, plus âgée.

Hermione battit plusieurs fois des paupières et reconnu la tête d'Angelina Johnson penchée sur elle. Elle fronça des sourcils et entrouvrit les lèvres pour dire quelque chose mais sa bouche était trop sèche. Angelina, qui avait vu qu'Hermione voulait parler, se rapprocha de son oreille.

« ..._Eau_... » chuchota péniblement cette-dernière.

La jamaïcaine hocha vivement la tête puis sauta sur ses pieds et disparu du champs de vision d'Hermione. Celle-ci en profita pour tourner la tête. Elle se trouvait à l'infirmerie de l'Académie, chez Mme Pomfresh. C'était une très grande salle tout en longueur où s'alignait une vingtaine de lit, tous protégé par des rideaux en plastique blanc tiré ou non. Hermione aperçu Angelina revenir avec un grand verre d'eau qu'elle lui tendit. Hermione le but d'une traite et reposa bruyamment le verre sur sa table de chevet en expirant. Elle se sentait un peu mieux. Angelina revint se rassoir sur le tabouret situé à côté de son lit et lui adressa un sourire désolé.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Hermione en se redressant, totalement perdue.

« Hum, on t'as...retrouvé dans les toilettes du premier étage presque inconsciente. »

« Comment ça, 'retrouvée'..? » répéta Hermione, alarmée.

Angelina se gratta la nuque, mal à l'aise.

« Eh bien... »

« Ah ! Notre patiente s'est enfin réveillée ! » s'exclama Mme Pomfresh qui arrivait, poussant devant elle un chariot où s'étalait tout le matériel médical dont elle aurait besoin.

Elle congédia d'un geste Angelina qui récupéra ses affaires et s'éclipsa après avoir adressé une dernière moue embarrassée à Hermione. Mme Pomfresh prit sa place et commença à appliquer un liquide incolore sur un disque de coton tout en entamant la discussion sur un ton enjoué.

« On a de la chance d'avoir du beau temps ces derniers jours, vous ne trouvez pas ? Comme je le disais à un étudiant qui s'était fait une entorse l'autre jour, c'est lorsque l'on sort d'une dure saison hivernale que l'on apprécie à sa juste valeur les premiers rayons de soleils de l'été. Vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec moi ? » ajouta-t-elle en se mettant à appliquer le coton sur le visage d'Hermione.

« Aaah ! » s'exclama cette-dernière en grimaçant. « Ça pique ! »

« Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, soyez courageuse. C'est sûr qu'ils vous ont sacrément amochés, ces salauds...Oui, donc, comme je le... »

Hermione eut un mouvements de recul, ses craintes confirmées.

« Mme Pomfresh, vous auriez un miroir s'il vous plaît ? »

Cette-dernière parut hésiter, le coton suspendu en l'air dans sa main.

« Vous...vous êtes vraiment sûre de bien vouloir vous... »

« Mme Pomfresh, je _veux_ un miroir. »

Cette-dernière soupira puis fouilla dans son chariot pour en ressortir une glace ovale.

« Très bien, ce sera comme vous voudrez. Par contre, je tiens le miroir, on ne sait jamais ce... »

Hermione n'écoutait déjà plus. Elle était en état de choc. Lèvre inférieure fendue. Hématome à la joue gauche, aux tempes et près de la mâchoire. Traces de griffures presque partout sur le visage. Apeurée, elle recula en arrière sur le lit, presque au bord des larmes. Ça lui revenait à présent. Tout. Cette poussée de folie qui l'avait soudainement prise, comme si un fauve s'était emparé de son corps pour qu'elle se fasse du mal. Et c'était elle, _elle_ qui s'était faites tout cela sur le visage. Personne d'autre qu'elle. Que devenait-elle ? _Qui_ devenait-elle ? Le corps d'Hermione se mit à trembler de terreur. Elle ne tenait plus en place. Elle fit une crise de panique sous les yeux dépassé de l'infirmière qui, pour la calmer une bonne fois pour toute, lui injecta de force une seringue de tranquillisant. Hermione se laissa immédiatement tomber sur le lit, comme raide morte.

* * *

« Elle est là. Elle dort...enfin, je l'ai faites dormir de force parce qu'elle a regardé son reflet et est devenue totalement incontrôlable par la suite. » expliqua Mme Pomfresh tout en tirant le rideau qui entourait le lit.

Mme Pomfresh scruta le visage de Draco tandis qu'il découvrait la figure contusionnée de Hermione. Aucune émotion ne passa. Aucun tressaillement. Elle aurait pourtant dut regarder ses yeux. Du bleu, ils avaient viré à gris foncé condensé.

« Pouvez-vous nous laisser seul un moment ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix normale, les yeux toujours rivés sur le corps endormi d'Hermione.

« Bien sûr, bien sûr. Cependant, il ne faut pas la réveiller, elle est... »

« C'est entendu. »

Mme Pomfresh pinça des lèvres puis ramena lentement le rideau sur le lit tandis que Draco prenait place sur le tabouret du côté du lit. Ce-dernier guetta l'ombre de l'infirmière qui trahissait encore sa présence juste derrière puis, au bout de cinq minutes, elle disparut. Il revint alors à Hermione et la fixa de la tête au pied. Puis il la détailla une nouvelle fois, plus longtemps, s'attardant par moment sur son collier et sa main où restait du sang séché avant de revenir vers son visage couvert d'ecchymoses. Enfin, il secoua son épaule dans le but de la réveiller. L'adolescente s'éveilla difficilement et manqua de refaire une crise lorsqu'elle croisa le regard du chorégraphe.

« Qu'est-ce que tu nous fais ? » soupira-t-il en penchant la tête de côté, et Hermione jura voir passer l'ombre d'un sourire.

« Ne prenez pas Chang à ma place, je vous en... »

« Cesse de supplier. Depuis que je te connais, tu ne sais faire que ça. Change de disque. » la coupa Draco.

« Je vous l'ordonne alors. » réitéra Hermione d'une voix plus ferme en se redressant. « Ne me remplacez pas avec Cho Chang, gardez-moi. »

Hermione crut encore voir passer un rictus sur les lèvres du chorégraphe qui se redressa et fit craquer ses doigts un à un.

« Qu'est-ce que tu serais capable de faire pour « Amours Pures » si tu devais conserver ta place face à Cho ? »

« Je la tuerai. » répondit du tac au tac Hermione.

Les sourcils du chorégraphe se haussèrent d'étonnement puis il se mit à contempler Hermione – qui hallucinait qu'une telle réponse puisse être sortie de sa bouche – comme s'il l'avait toujours sous-estimée. Il se pencha en avant, ses mains nouées entre elle, ses cheveux péroxydés ébouriffés, l'œil brillant.

« Vraiment ? Pour un ballet ? »

« Et pas que pour ça. » répondit Hermione qui, décidément, ne contrôlait plus ce qui sortait de sa bouche.

« J'ai remarqué que vous avez une relation assez conflictuelle toutes les deux. »

« A vrai dire, on se hait. »

Là, Draco sourit. Et pour de vrai. C'était un lent sourire, comme s'il pouvait à tout moment le ranger et reprendre une figure impassible. Il étirait ses lèvres. Rouges. Hermione se surprit à bloquer dessus. Elles laissaient entrevoir une rangée de dents blanches et symétriques. Hermione s'étonna une fois encore d'avoir un rythme respiration plus intense tandis que son regard suivait le mouvement des lèvres du chorégraphe lorsqu'il continua :

« La Haine est un bien grand mot hélas futilement employé. »

« Moi je trouve qu'il n'a jamais été aussi bien employé qu'il l'est maintenant pour qualifier notre relation. Dire que l'on se déteste reviendrait presque à dire que l'on rigole ensemble. »

Le sourire de Draco s'élargit encore et il fit jouer ses doigts sur le fer du lit de l'étudiante. Puis, au bout d'un moment, il releva la tête et fixa d'un coup Hermione qui, ne s'y attendant pas, laissa le regard du chorégraphe s'ancrer au plus profond d'elle-même.

« Tu me plais. » dit-il.

Hermione vira au rouge écarlate. Son cœur battait tellement fort dans sa cage thoracique qu'elle redoutait que le chorégraphe ne l'entende. La scène de la veille lui revint comme une scène de film, tout les sentiments, les impressions, les sensations ressenties au plus profond d'elle-même, ces mains, ce regard...Hermione en avait les mains qui tremblaient. De culpabilité pour Ron, d'incertitude pour elle-même, d'attirance pour le chorégraphe. Et Draco la regardait toujours profondément dans les yeux. Il la regardait rougir sans ciller. Puis il se redressa.

« J'aime la danseuse que tu es et je serais totalement incapable de te virer, et ce même si tu te permets de défier mon autorité en te pointant presque une heure en retard à mes cours. Mais voilà comment cela va se jouer : tu es toujours maintenue dans ton rôle principal, je ne sais pas où tu es allée cherché l'idée que je te virais. Chang sera ta doublure, donc il est important qu'elle sache exactement les mêmes pas que toi. Mais. Si je vois un jour que Chang est finalement meilleure, les rôles seront inversés et tu deviendra alors sa doublure. »

Hermione tombait de haut.

Tout d'abord par sa stupidité, sa naïveté – comment avait-elle put croire que le chorégraphe la voyait d'une autre manière qu'un tuteur vis-à-vis de son élève ? Elle avait toujours été du genre à s'emballer et à prendre les choses trop à cœur et elle était sûre que ce serait ce qui la mènera à sa perte certaine; Enfin, par la nouvelle d'être toujours en compétition avec son ennemi de toujours. Mon Dieu, ce qu'elle en avait marre, mais _marre_... Elle s'effondra sur son lit tandis que Draco se levait.

« Le monde classique n'est qu'un monde de challenge et de lutte. Seuls les plus forts sortent la tête de l'eau et je pense que tu m'as déjà prouvé que tu faisais partie de ceux-là. Parce que crois-moi, fragile comme tu es, si tu te noies, tu ne t'en remettras sans doute jamais. »

Sur ce, il lui adressa un de ces regards perçants et indéchiffrables bien à lui avant de disparaître derrière les rideaux. Hermione continua de fixer les bouts de plastiques blancs qui la retenaient prisonnière longtemps après que le chorégraphe s'en fut parti. Les paroles de ce-dernier mijotaient dans sa tête. _ Seuls les plus forts sortent la tête de l'eau et je pense que tu m'as déjà prouvé que tu faisais partie de ceux-là._ Hermione se redressa, déterminée. N'était-ce pas _elle_ qui avait été presque chaque fois première de classe durant ses études de danse classique ? N'était-ce pas elle qui était allée jusqu'à Paris pour convaincre Draco de faire parti de cette pièce ? Hermione se leva. Oui. C'était bien elle. Même Malfoy reconnaissait qu'elle avait l'âme d'une battante. Et ce n'était pas en restant allonger mollement sur un lit d'infirmerie que les choses allaient forcément changer. Elle poussa un pan du rideau et fit discrètement halte. Elle entendit la voix de Mme Pomfresh, dix lits plus loin, qui administrait des soins à un patient tout en déplorant le fait de ne pas avoir put prendre des places pour le concert des Bizarr' Sisters d'août dernier. L'adolescente lança un coup d'œil à l'horloge électronique située sur le mur blanc face au bureau de l'infirmière. 14:25. Par-fait. Hermione tira alors lentement le rideau puis, sur la pointe des pieds, rejoignit la porte de sortie.

* * *

Hermione avait totalement oublié son auto-mutilation. Aussi, prit-elle sur le compte de l'étonnement de la voir ici tout les regards catastrophés qui se posèrent sur elle lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte sur la troupe qui finissait de s'échauffer. Cho Chang ne lui lança pas un regard, trop occupée dans son grand écart, et ce fut tant mieux. Ce fut Blaise qui lui mit la puce à l'oreille lorsqu'il accourut affolé vers elle depuis l'autre bout de la salle de répétition.

« Putain ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » s'exclama-t-il en fronçant des sourcils, choqué.

Hermione grimaça d'incompréhension.

« Mais ton visage ! » s'exclama Blaise.

« Aah oui, ça...c'est rien. »

Draco arriva pile à ce moment, sauvant Hermione d'une explication mensongère. Il prit le temps d'enlever sa veste pour la poser sur sa chaise puis de s'entendre sur quelques petites choses avec le pianiste avant de revenir vers les étudiants en claquant des mains.

« Bien, nous allons recommencer de là où nous en ét... »

Il s'interrompit brièvement en apercevant Hermione aux côtés de Blaise. Demi-sourire. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour mais Draco avait déjà tourné la tête et claquait une nouvelle fois dans ses mains pour que tout le monde se lève.

« Nous allons donc recommencer depuis le début étant donné que l'équipe est au complet. Tout le monde en place. Blaise, Hermione, au milieu. »

Hermione avança sur le devant de la scène aux côtés de son coéquipier, tenta d'ignorer les regards qui se braquaient sur ses hématomes. Elle eut le clin d'œil confiant de Blaise puis, tournant par erreur la tête, le regard sanguinaire de Chang qui avait esquissé un mouvement pour rejoindre sa place au centre avant que Malfoy ne cite le prénom d'Hermione. Cette-dernière lui adressa un clin d'œil avant de se mettre en position pour que le début du thème de « Amour Pures » – dont elle était, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, la danseuse principale légitime – soit joué.

Mais c'est de bonne guerre, Chang.

* * *

**Voilà donc un mini-chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu parce que moi, il m'a plus ^^**

**Merci pour vos réponses à mon « sondage », je prendrais le temps d'y réfléchir (même si j'ai déjà ma petite idée...). **

**Je me sens un peu coupable de n'avoir pas mis de suspens à la fin de ce chapitre – j'espère me rattraper pour le prochain !**

**Ciaaao...**

**IACB.**

**REPONSES AUX (deux) REVIEWS :**

**J'aime Gossip Girl P :****Waouh, je te remercie de qualifier ma fiction de « perle rare », ça me va tout droit au cœur, sincèrement. J'espère que tu es contente : on fait pas mieux comme délai pour ce nouveau chapitre ! Dis-moi ce que tu en pense & encore merci. Beaucoup.**

**Laryssa :**** Ah mais tu peux te répéter, ça ne me dérange absooolument pas ;) Eh oui, Draco tient à Hermione mais de façon...très bizarre, tu le verras dans les prochains chapitres hihihi. Merci pour ta review, dis-moi ce que tu pense de ce septième mini-chapitre. Bises !**

**Mmmh, j'ai encore de l'inspiration pour vous poster un huitième chapitre dans la semaine tiens...mais je ne préfère rien vous promettre. Après tout, j'ai bien mit un mois à poster le cinquième. Eeenfin, croisez les doigts !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Merci mille fois pour vos compliments & vos reviews adorables, je souris tellement lorsque je les lis que l'on croirai que j'ai subi un lifting. Franchement, vous ne vous imaginez pas à quel point cela encourage un auteur de recevoir autant de retours appréciateurs et de soutiens. Moi, pour vous remercier, j'essaie de me surpasser de chapitre en chapitre – c'est le moins que je puisse faire, non ? **

**Ciao ciao, **

**IACB.**

* * *

Élixir mortel

Je te bois déraisonnablement

Tes lèvres ont un goût de sang

Ma soif est éternelle

Beauté foudroyante

Devant laquelle mon cœur n'a put se dérober

Je suis ton esclave, je suis à tes pieds

Ô toi ma muse, mon Astre, toi mon amante ...

_Draco relut les quelques lignes qu'il venait d'inscrire sur le papier aquarelle de son bloc note puis déchira furieusement la feuille et la roula en boule avant de la jeter sur le sol déjà jonché de brouillons. Il se gratta nerveusement la nuque et, ayant oublié le mégot qu'il tenait à la main, se brûla le cou au passage. Le reste de la Marlboro fut écrasé sur le cendrier déjà plein. Draco parcouru la surface encombrée de son bureau de ses yeux injectés de sang puis attrapa la tasse de café posé sur le volume des « _Fleurs du Mal _» de Baudelaire et but d'une traite le reste de corsé sans sucre tiède avant de reprendre son stylo pour se pencher sur son bloc-note. Derrière lui, allongée en tenue d'Ève sur le grand lit baldaquin, la couverture rabattue sur les jambes et ses longs cheveux formant une couronne tout autour de sa tête, Astoria était assoupie._

Resserre cette chaîne autour de mon cou

Fais-de moi l'objet de tes caprices

Transforme ma souffrance en délice

Vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche nous rendra fous

Sommes-nous donc en train de nous perdre ?

Tu détournes les yeux, tu me fuis

Réponds-moi ! …

_Draco arracha rageusement son ébauche qu'il scinda en de multiples morceaux avant de faire pleuvoir le tout sur la moquette de la chambre. Ses mains tremblaient à cause des palpitations de caféine. Il se passa nerveusement la main sur le crane et resta un moment à fixer devant lui, ses paumes l'une contre l'autre postée juste devant son nez comme s'il priait. Il avait envie d'exprimer quelque chose, un concentré de sentiments qui le tiraillaient au plus profond de son être, mais lorsqu'il couchait ses pensées à l'écrit, il les trouvaient totalement plates et sans saveurs. Et ça le frustrait comme jamais. Il poussa un profond soupir puis se redressa, à la recherche de son paquet de cigarette. Qu'il trouva vide. Problématique. Il était toujours meilleur lorsque son esprit était ailleurs. Il se retourna. Astoria était redressée sur le lit, affairée à répartir également les lignes de poudreuses sur la petite plaquette de verre. Son bras gauche servait d'appuis sur le matelas et ses boucles tombaient sur sa poitrine, cachant sa semi-nudité. Ses gestes étaient lents, éthérés et graciles. Ses longs cils noirs battaient en rythme, ses yeux baissés concentrés sur son œuvre. Puis, après être sûre d'avoir tout bien réparti, elle attrapa sur la table de chevet le billet de banque roulé en tube, se pencha vers la plaquette, sa chevelure se rabattant sur son épaule gauche et chatouillant les draps de soie du lit, et aspira tout le premier rail d'un trait. Elle releva sa tête vers le plafond, les yeux fermés, et poussa un soupir de contentement en appuyant sur son nez deux ou trois fois puis elle ouvrit les yeux sur le regard enflammé de Draco. Ce-dernier délaissa immédiatement son bureau et vint s'assoir à côté d'elle, son bloc-note sous son bras. Il se pencha lui-aussi vers la plaquette et prit la première ligne. Il inspira ensuite longuement par le nez en se redressant, se sentant déjà presque partir, puis il reprit le billet et aspira un autre rail encore. Il se laissa tomber sur le matelas, totalement plongé dans un second état. Son stylo était dans sa main, Astoria était sur lui. Les idées fusaient à présent librement dans sa tête à vitesse grand V. Il chercha à tâtons son bloc-note et il se mit à écrire sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Il tournait précipitamment les pages, comme si chaque mot qui s'alignait dans son cerveau pouvait à tout moment disparaître. L'inspiration semblait intarissable. _

_Puis la double dose cocaïne prit entièrement le dessus sur lui et, cloué les yeux ouvert sur le lit, il se laissa complètement aller une bonne fois pour toute._

* * *

_Astoria ouvrit lentement les yeux. A en juger le soleil qui tapait derrière les stores toujours clos, ils devaient être en plein après-midi. Un jour ou deux avaient peut-être passé ; qui sait ?_

_Elle se redressa lentement, sentant encore des restes de poudreuses dans son cerveau embrumé. Ses pieds se frayèrent prudemment un chemin parmi l'amoncellement de boules de papiers peuplant le sol puis butèrent contre quelque chose d'assez dur. Le carnet entrouvert de Draco. Astoria le contempla longuement. L'écriture était penchée, hâtive, presque illisible. Elle se pencha vers le sol et cueilli l'énorme bloc-note du bout des doigts et lut la page sur laquelle le livre s'était ouvert. La dernière page. Il n'y était inscrit qu'une simple petite phrase._

Aimez mourir !... Tant qu'il s'agit de mourir d'aimer. Comme les diamants, les Amours Pures ne sont-elles pas éternelles ? ⁽**¹⁾**

* * *

**[1 MOIS PLUS TARD]**

« Levez les bras, s'il vous plaît. »

Hermione s'exécuta. Elle suivit des yeux Mme Guipure enrouler le mètre autour de son ventre puis prendre son tour de poitrine, ses yeux plissés derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, ses lèvres pincées peintes en rouge vermillon. Ses cheveux roux flamboyant – Hermione soupçonnait une teinture – étaient tirés en un chignon coquet et elle portait un pantalon cintré gris perle marié avec une chemise trois-quart blanche et un collier à perles opale. Hermione devait bien avouer qu'en dépit de son insupportable air hautain, la patronne de la grande boutique de haute couture du Chemin des Traverses savait manier l'élégance. Heureusement, d'ailleurs.

« Tournez-vous maintenant. »

Hermione obtempéra une fois encore et la couturière effectua des mesures sur son dos, ses épaules et sa colonne vertébrale. Elles se trouvaient dans l'atelier de l'arrière-boutique de Madame Guipure, là où cette-dernière confectionnait les vêtements sur-mesure. La pièce était en fait un grand standing situé au quatrième étage du magasin éclairé par une gigantesque baie vitrée donnant sur le Chemin des Traverses grouillant de mondes. Les autres murs étaient soit tapissés de modèles de patrons à coudre, soit d'énormes rouleaux de tissus tout textiles, soit de clichés représentant de grandes célébrités que Madame Guipure avait habillé pour de grandes cérémonies. Vers la gauche de la salle, cinq couturières étaient affairées à leurs ouvrages, dos aux fenêtres, les yeux braqués sur leurs machines à coudre.

« Bien ! » fit Madame Guipure en se relevant du tabouret sur lequel elle s'était assise pour prendre les mesures d'Hermione. « J'ai fini jeune fille. »

Draco se retourna de la photographie qu'il regardait sur le mur, les yeux vagues, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Il s'ébouriffa les cheveux en se recentrant sur Madame Guipure qui rangeant son mètre autour de son long cou d'autruche.

« Ah ? Déjà ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Ce genre de chose ne prend pas beaucoup de temps en général. Bien. Voulez-vous que nous nous asseyions pour discuter plus tranquillement ? » leur demanda-t-elle en désignant l'autre côté de la salle où se trouvait un mini-boudoir consistant en une ronde de quatre grand fauteuil Louis XIV autour d'une table basse en verre où trônaient en éventail les derniers numéro de _Guipure __Outlook_.

« Je ne dirais pas non. »

Hermione suivit les deux adultes jusqu'à l'endroit en question et s'assit à la place que Draco lui indiqua du regard.

« Vous désirez de quoi boire, grignoter..? » s'enquit Madame Guipure en regardant Draco – et il était clair qu'elle ne s'adressait qu'à lui.

« Ça ira. »

« Eh bien moi, une cigarette ne serait pas de refus. _Martha ! _» hurla-t-elle alors à l'intention d'une des couturière. « Apporte-moi mes Lucky Strike, _pronto_ ! »

La dénommée Martha stoppa net toute activité et courut chercher le sac à main de sa patronne qu'elle lui apporta.

« J'ai dis : mes cigarettes, sombre idiote ! Pas mon sac à main ! » siffla-t-elle. « Donne-moi ça, espèce d'arriérée mentale ! » rugit-elle en lui arrachant son sac des mains tandis que Martha fouillait dedans pour lui donner le paquet.

Hermione lança un regard effaré à la pauvre victime qu'était l'assistante de Madame Guipure puis à Draco. Celui-ci était callé dans son siège et regardait tranquillement les allers et venues du Chemin des Traverses, totalement désintéressé. Il déclina néanmoins avec un sourire poli lorsque Madame Guipure lui présenta le paquet de cigarettes pour qu'il se serve.

« Je ne fume plus. »

« Mon Dieu, comme j'aimerais être comme toi...Moi, ces incapables me poussent tellement à bout chaque heure que Dieu me donne à vivre que je ne peux m'empêcher de finir un paquet par jour. » soupira Madame Guipure avant d'allumer sa cigarette et de rejeter une longue volute grise de fumée. « Tiens, repose-le là où il était et gare à toi si tu le fais tomber ne serais-ce qu'une seule fois. » menaça-t-elle en tendant négligemment son sac à main à sa couturière.

Elle porta à nouveau sa cigarette à sa bouche, du bout de ses doigts, puis, croisant les jambes, les coudes sur les accoudoirs confortables de son fauteuil, elle adressa un sourire éclatant au chorégraphe.

« A nous ! Explique-moi le concept. »

« Willemina, tu sais que si je te prends toujours comme costumière, c'est parce que tu sais toujours interpréter sur tissu précisément ce qui se trame dans mon imagination. »

« Accouche, mon chou. »

Draco se redressa et noua ses mains entre elles puis ancra ses yeux dans ceux de la couturière qui parut si hypnotisée à la seconde qu'elle ne sembla pas remarquer la cendre qui coulait librement sur le parquet.

« Cette fois-ci, je veux quatre robes, toutes aussi différentes les unes que les autres... »

« Comment les veux-tu ? »

« J'y viens, j'y viens...donc, je veux quatre robes différentes. Je veux aussi des accessoires, mais c'est secondaire, nous verrons tout cela après. Mon ballet est entrecoupé en quatre phases et chacune des robes représentera la transition du personnage. La première, je la veux blanche. Toute blanche, aucun artifice, simple, inaltéré. La seconde, je... »

« Dray, mon chou, excuse-moi une toute petite seconde..._Martha !_ Ramène-toi par ici avec de quoi écrire et que je n'ai pas à le répéter ! »

Draco ferma brièvement les yeux, assez frustré d'avoir été coupé dans son élan, et se redressa dans son siège en serrant des lèvres. Il tourna brièvement la tête vers Hermione. Cette-dernière fixait avec pitié Martha courir vers Madame Guipure avec un lot de feuille et tout un bocal de stylos. Sentant le regard du chorégraphe, elle détourna les yeux vers lui et lui rendit son regard sans faiblir.

« Ok...je note juste ce que tu viens de me dire...quatre robes : 1) robe blanche simple...ok. Continuons. »

« Je reviendrais sur chaque robe après. Là, je te fais juste une vue d'ensemble afin que tu ne t'y perde pas. »

« Je suis toute ouïe. »

« Je disais donc : la seconde robe, je la veux blanc cassé par contre. Blanc cassé avec quelques ornements – nous verrons lesquels au fur et à mesure – mais pas beaucoup. Je vois ensuite une robe grise pour le troisième acte. Grise avec une couture assez floue et indécise. Comme si ce n'était qu'une ébauche. »

« Grise ? » répéta Madame Guipure en s'arrêtant d'écrire, intriguée. « Comment peux-tu passer du blanc au gris ? »

« Je sais ce que je fais Willemina. Cette robe là doit être grise. »

Cette-dernière détailla Hermione des pieds à la tête comme pour déterminer quelle allure elle aurait en portant un tutu gris puis haussa des épaules en revenant à ses notes.

« Va pour la robe grise dans ce cas. Tu es le chef. Quelle sera la couleur de la dernière robe dans ce cas ? »

« Rouge. Rouge sang. Elle sera courte, coupée en bustier, et aura beaucoup de dentelle sur les volants. Je veux qu'elle soit provocante et qu'elle donne à la danseuse une prestance, une véritable emprise sur les spectateurs. Je veux que lorsque l'on apercevra cette robe, on soit immédiatement hypnotisé par la danseuse. »

Willemina le regarda pensivement, hochant la tête, un sourire au lèvres.

« Et tu sais quoi ? J'ai un petit accessoire qui siérait à merveille avec ce costume et qui pourrait faire ton bonheur... Ne bouge pas une seule seconde ! »

Et elle trotta en direction de l'étage du bas. Hermione, qui jusque là n'avait fait figure que de décoration, se permit alors de prendre la parole :

« Comment aurais-je le temps de me changer chaque scène ? J'ai tout de même quatre costumes à porter et je n'aurais... »

« Il y a toujours des transitions d'au moins dix minutes entre chaque phase dans lesquels tu as amplement le temps de passer d'un habillement à un autre. C'est pour cela que le reste de la troupe sert. Pour assurer le fond, les ensembles et les transitions. Mais...j'ai comme la vague impression de me répéter. » soupira-t-il en lui coulant un regard agacé.

Hermione se tassa dans son siège tandis qu'au même moment, Willemina remontait les escaliers avec une boîte à chaussure dans les mains, toute excitée.

« Dis-moi ce que tu pense de cette trouvaille... » fit-elle en posant précautionneusement la boîte sur la table avant de l'ouvrir lentement du côté de Draco.

Le couvercle soulevé de la boîte dévoila tout un amoncellement de dentelles multicolores entremêlées ensemble. Madame Guipure se mit alors à fouiller dans le tas et ressorti une longue bandelette de dentelle rouge vive. Draco haussa lentement des sourcils, ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir.

« Que va-t-on faire avec ça ? Le coller à la robe ? »

Willemina chassa sa remarque sarcastique d'un geste et fit signe à Hermione de s'approcher. Cette-dernière se tourna brièvement vers Draco qui lui indiqua d'obtempérer, curieux de voir ce que Madame Guipure allait accomplir comme miracle. Le résultat le fit tout de même se redresser. Willemina mit la banderole dentelée sur les yeux d'Hermione et la noua à l'arrière de sa tête. Hermione sentit comme un courant glacé la parcourir lorsqu'elle réalisa ce que faisait la couturière.

Elle était masquée comme cette Hermione hallucinatoire qu'elle avait vue dans son reflet, plus d'un mois auparavant, et qui revenait certaines nuits la hanter. C'était comme un cauchemar, une vision terrible qui se réalisait peu à peu.

Elle ne fit cependant aucun geste pour arrêter Madame Guipure et tourna la tête vers Draco, les lèvres tremblantes. Ce-dernier fixait la jeune danseuse voilée, comme fasciné. Il se permit même de toucher le bout du nœud brodé rouge sang en secouant lentement la tête. Puis sa main remonta la bandelette dentelée jusqu'au cheveux d'Hermione qu'il survola pour arriver devant ses yeux. Là, sa main resta en suspens puis revint se percher sagement sur l'accoudoir de sa chaise. Un sourire satisfait s'étira sur les lèvres de Draco.

« Willemina, c'est parce que nos deux esprits sont connectés que je t'admire. Réserve-moi cet accessoire, il est hors de question que le ballet ne se fasse sans lui. »

Hermione fut soulagée – le mot même était faible – de se retrouver les yeux à découvert. Elle se hâta de se poster au garde-à-vous dans son fauteuil jusqu'à la fin du rendez-vous. Il fut encore question d'accessoires, puis encore de dentelles, puis de soie, de résille, de strass, de voile...bien qu'Hermione soit censée revêtir tout cela lors de la représentation finale, elle se sentit presque étrangère à la conversation.

Il faisait assez beau dehors. Elle regarda le flot de personnes cheminer sur le grand passage marchand. Son regard accrocha deux filles, ayant à peu près le même âge qu'elle, qui descendaient la rue, bras-dessus bras-dessous, et riaient à gorge déployé, des sacs de vêtements encombrant leurs mains libres. Hermione se surprit à les envier.

Depuis presque deux mois, elle travaillait comme une acharnée sur ce ballet et n'avait eu aucun jour de repos, sinon chaque dimanche après-midi – où elle en profitait pour améliorer ses pas. Ils abordaient actuellement la troisième partie d' « Amours Pures » et Hermione, en plus des sept heures de répétitions par jour, se voyait obligée de s'entraîner trois heures de plus chaque soir pour maintenir son avance sur Chang. En plus de cela, elle devait s'avérer à la hauteur à chaque cours afin que le chorégraphe ne revienne pas une énième fois sur sa décision. Autrement dit, elle avait une énorme pression sur les épaules qu'elle ne savait pas comment évacuer sinon en travaillant plus pour récolter plus et maintenir fermement sa place de danseuse principale. Quelque fois, elle rentrait même à minuit passé chez elle et débarquait le lendemain en salle de répétition totalement lessivée. Mais il fallait danser, il fallait satisfaire Malfoy, il fallait garder sa place. De plus, elle suivait un régime très stricte afin de maintenir sa ligne. Draco, comme toujours, avait eu raison. Ses gestes étaient plus légers et plus fluides avec quelques kilos en moins. La vie n'était donc pas de tout repos pour la talentueuse ballerine de haut-niveau.

Et il y avait ces deux filles, souriantes, insouciantes, qui passaient juste en-dessous d'elle.

Hermione eut, pendant une fraction de secondes, envie d'échanger de vie avec elle. C'est vrai ! Leur seul souci du moment consistait à ne pas dépasser le plafond de leurs cartes bleues et rentrer suffisamment tôt chez elle. Mais ce ne fut que pendant une petite fraction de seconde. Car, au fond, Hermione ne se plaignait pas tellement de ce qui lui arrivait. Elle savait que Malfoy la faisait travailler dur, qu'elle devait donner même plus que le meilleur d'elle-même chaque jour, qu'elle n'avait aucun répit à aucun moment...mais que cela allait payer lorsque le public les ovationneraient.

Chaque ballet de Malfoy était ovationné.

« Willemina, comme toujours, ce fut un plaisir de travailler avec toi ! »

Cette-dernière se pencha pour saluer Malfoy sans que leurs joues ne se touchent, embrassant l'air juste à côté d'eux.

« Mon chou, tu sais que tu es toujours le bienvenu ici. » roucoula-t-elle.

Hermione adressa un sourire timide à Willemina qui lui répondit par un rictus froid pouvant être apparenté à une grimace, puis elle suivit Draco qui se dirigeait vers les escaliers. Il marchait lentement, comme pensif, puis soudain, il s'arrêta, manquant de percuter son élève juste derrière lui.

« Oui ? » fit Willemina qui avait suivit son mouvement.

Draco ouvrit la bouche et resta un moment en suspens.

« Je...me disais...en fait, je me demandais...de quand date cette photo sur le mur, juste là-bas ? » demanda-t-il en pointant du doigt le cadre qu'il avait contemplé auparavant lorsque Hermione prenait ses mesures.

Willemina se retourna en direction de l'endroit que pointait le chorégraphe.

« Ah, celle de Mrs... »

« Oui, celle-ci. Je peux la voir juste deux secondes ? » l'interrompit d'une voix précipitée Draco.

« Ah oui, oui, il n'y a pas de problème, venez ! »

Hermione suivit le chorégraphe jusqu'au mur où la photo en question était exposée. Elle était grande comme une feuille A4. La femme en question devait être très jeune, Hermione ne lui donnait même pas vingt ans. Sur le cliché, elle était de dos mais tournait la tête en direction de l'objectif, ses yeux gris soulignés par un trait de khôl et rehaussé par une touche d'eye-liner. Ils étaient intenses et Hermione se surprit à les comparer à ceux de Draco car il semblait y danser une lueur mystérieuse et profonde, comme si elle était détentrice de la clé du secret de l'Univers. Ses lèvres roses étaient très légèrement entrouvertes et sa chevelure chocolat, sans doute longue, avait été rabattue sur son épaule. Elle était revêtue d'une robe dos-nu plongeante noire qui dévoilait toute sa colonne vertébrale. En fait, on ne pouvait voir que ça. Son dos. Ce tatouage. Une longue tige prenait racine au creux de ses reins et s'épanouissait tout autour de sa colonne vertébrale en un tourbillon de feuilles, d'épines et de bourgeons pour enfin aboutir, au niveau de la nuque, à une rose rouge éclatante, les pétales largement ouvertes, brillant d'un rouge sanguinaire. Ce motif frappa Hermione de pleins fouets. Elle l'avait déjà vu quelque part. Quant à savoir où...sa mémoire lui faisait défaut.

« ...je lui ai faite cette robe sur-mesure pour le cocktail que donnait Bellatrix Lestrange avant de partir avec l'Opéra de Paris en tournée fin 2006. Elle lui allait si bien...il n'y a eu aucune retouche à faire, comme si cette robe avait été conçue pour lui aller. Bon, bien évidemment, il a fallut qu'elle se tatoue cette horrible rose dans le dos une semaine avant... »

« Moi je la trouve magnifique... » ne put s'empêcher de dire Hermione, les yeux toujours fixés sur le cliché.

Elle se ressaisit en sentant le regard cuisant de Madame Guipure puis baissa la tête, penaude.

« Je le trouve également magnifique. » renchérit la voix de Draco.

Hermione leva le nez vers le chorégraphe, étonnée. Il était concentré sur la photo. Ses yeux étaient cachés derrière quelques mèches blondes et sa figure, levée vers le cliché, n'avait pas bougé d'un iota.

« Eh bien soit ! Moi, je trouve les tatouages d'un vulgaire...Martha s'est faite tatouer le nom de son fiancé de l'époque, juste deux semaines avant que celui-ci ne la trompe. Ça l'apprendra, à cette sotte. » siffla bien haut Madame Guipure en lui coulant un regard mauvais.

Draco secoua énergiquement la tête avant de décrocher son regard de la jeune fille du mur.

« Bien, nous n'allons pas nous imposer encore longtemps. Il est temps de partir. Merci de nous avoir reçu en tout cas. Je t'appelle pour convenir des dernières précisions. » fit Draco d'une traite en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Repasse quand tu veux ! » lui cria Willemina tandis qu'il dévalait l'escalier.

Le soleil les accueilli chaleureusement. Hermione ferma la porte de la boutique derrière elle et plissa des yeux. Draco leva la figure au ciel, sa main en visière sur son front. Puis il se tourna vers Hermione qui s'était adossée contre la vitrine du magasin et regardait patiemment la foule défiler, attendant la marche à suivre du chorégraphe.

« Hermione. »

La jeune fille leva la tête vers lui. Ses yeux bleus limpides étaient brillants et – chose qui étonna grandement la jeune fille – il y flottant un voile d'incertitude.

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce que tu aime ce que nous faisons ? »

Hermione fronça des sourcils, ne comprenant pas tellement ce que voulait dire par là le chorégraphe.

« C'est à dire, 'ce que nous faisons' ? »

« Mais le ballet ! La chorégraphie ! Tout ! » s'exclama alors Draco, impatienté. « Est-ce que, honnêtement, tout cela te plaît ? »

Il avait à présent l'air paniqué, prêt à secouer Hermione pour obtenir d'elle une réponse. Une veine bleue palpitait nerveusement sur son front tandis que ses traits s'étaient contractés. Ce n'était plus le Draco impassible et froid, et cela faisait peur à voir.

« Je...oui, bien sûr que ça me plaît ! Sinon, je ne me serais jamais battue pour rester là où je suis ! » s'empressa-t-elle d'acquiescer. « Bien sûr que tout ça me plaît. »

Draco sembla se calmer, sa respiration redevenait peu à peu régulière, puis il inspira fortement comme pour inhaler une bouffée de paix.

« On en a finit pour aujourd'hui. Tu peux rentrer chez toi. » fit-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

Hermione suivit son mouvement, encore stupéfaite de cette toute nouvelle facette angoissée de Draco qu'elle venait de découvrir. La main de ce-dernier grimpait nerveusement dans sa chevelure dorée. Les yeux d'Hermione bloquèrent sur son poignet. Puis il tourna des talons et disparut d'un pas rapide dans la cohue.

Tandis que ses pieds la guidaient vers le métro, l'esprit d'Hermione était ailleurs. Elle n'aurait jamais cru Draco aussi lunatique. Imprévisible, oui, il l'était, elle en avait eu maintes fois la preuve. Mais pas aussi versatile, pas aussi brusquement changeant. Ça en était déroutant. Quelques minutes avant, il souriait...Attendez. Souriait-il ? Hermione ralentit tout en creusant dans sa mémoire. Non, il ne souriait même pas. Son humeur avait commencé à changer, a devenir plus électrique, lorsqu'il avait observé le cliché de la jeune fille sur le mur de Madame Guipure. Cette longue rose épineuse...Immédiatement, l'esprit d'Hermione fut ramené au geste du chorégraphe, lorsque celui-ci s'était passé la main dans les cheveux. Puis on la ramenait à nouveau à la photographie. Le tatouage. Et à nouveau Draco, ses cheveux, son poignet. Et la jeune fille. Hermione en avait la tête qui tournait. Elle poussa la porte de sa maison et la referma à clé derrière elle. Lorsque son cerveau était aussi obstiné, c'était qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière à découvrir. Quelque fois, Hermione avait presque l'impression d'être possédée par l'esprit d'Agatha Christie tant ses neurones harcelaient ses nerfs pour trouver le sens caché de toutes ces images. Hermione se lava, dîna, puis se mit au lit avec le même sentiment dérangeant de passer à côté de quelque chose de réellement crucial. Lorsqu'elle ferma les yeux pour dormir, l'image très nette du poignet droit apparut devant Hermione. Le petit tatouage qui l'ornait se dessina avec précision sous les paupières de la jeune fille. Une rose rouge vermeille. A nouveau, le tatouage de la jeune femme de la photographie. Une rose rouge sang. Hermione ouvrit brusquement les yeux, mettant enfin la main sur la clé de l'énigme.

Car lorsque l'on superposait les deux tatouages au même format, ils s'avéraient être exactement les mêmes.

* * *

« ...ils sont identiques, Ron, je te jures, c'est hallucinant ! Je n'arrivais pas à y croire, je n'ai presque pas dormi de toute la nuit dernière. J'ai cherché les motifs sur le Net – forcement, c'était des motifs personnalisés donc il n'y était pas. Et puis il avait l'air si bizarre lorsqu'il regardait cette photo chez Madame Guipure...comme s'il venait de voir un fantôme ou je ne sais quoi. Et puis il a commencé à me questionner en sortant, tu aurais dut le voir, c'était le jour et la nuit. Peut-être qu'il souffre de bipolarité, ou quelque chose dans ce genre...mais pour le coup, ces deux tatouages identiques, ça m'a scotché. Il y a forcement quelque chose derrière tout ça. Peut-être que Malfoy ne... »

« _STOP_ ! » craqua Ron en se levant d'un bond.

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui, hébétée. Ils étaient actuellement dans la chambre du jeune homme et ce-dernier faisait les cent pas devant sa commode en se passant la main sur le visage.

« Mais...mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Ron s'arrêta brusquement de marcher puis se tourna vers elle, furieux comme jamais.

« Ce qui m'arrive ? _Vraiment_ Hermione ? Ça fait plus de deux semaines que nous ne nous sommes pas retrouvés seuls à seuls à cause de tes horaires de POUDLARD et tu accapares tout ce moment pour parler de ton foutu ballet ! Il n'y en a que pour ça, que pour toi, rien que pour toi ! Est-ce que ça t'ai déjà venu à l'idée que je voulais, moi aussi, parler ? »

« Très bien ! » s'exclama Hermione en levant les mains au ciel. « Alors parle ! Je suis toute ouïe. Je me tais. Puisque, apparemment, je suis censée passer pour l'égoïste dans l'histoire, je t'écoute. »

Ron secoua la tête en poussant un juron.

« Et voilà, il faut toujours que tu te mette en position de victime. Chaque fois, c'est la même chose. J'essaie vainement de t'ouvrir les yeux sur la place qu'a pris ce ballet pour toi... »

« Mais Ron, c'est parfaitement normal ! Je ne vais pas prendre à la légère la chance de ma vie ! »

Ron prit une profonde inspiration et continua d'un ton plus calme :

« Ok, soit, je ne te dis pas de foutre en l'air cette opportunité. Je suis d'ailleurs de tout cœur avec toi, 'Mione. Le seul truc, c'est qu'il faut que tu apprenne à prendre du recul avec la danse. Parce que moi, ça ne me passionne pas forcement d'entendre parler non-stop de ton chorégraphe les rares fois que l'on se voit. On dirait que tu es presque amoureuse de lui ! »

« Ne dis pas de bêtises. » soupira Hermione malgré que son rythme cardiaque se soit brusquement accéléré.

« Eh bien alors apprends à faire la part des choses. Lorsque tu es à POUDLARD, tu y est à fond. De même lorsque tu es avec moi. »

« Je _pense_ avoir comprit, depuis le temps que tu me rabâche ces paroles, Ron ! A-t-on fini cette conversation ? » siffla-t-elle, agacée.

Ron la regarda longuement, puis recommença à faire les cent pas et s'arrêta à nouveau devant Hermione.

« Puisqu'on aborde le sujet – non, pour _une fois_ que l'on aborde le sujet – non. Nous n'avons pas fini cette conversation. »

« Quoi encore ? »

« Lève-toi. »

Hermione fronça des sourcils.

« Et pourquoi est-ce que je devrais me lever ? »

« Hermione, lève-toi ! Je veux juste te montrer quelque chose. »

La ballerine soupira en se mettant debout. Puis Ron se plaça devant la grande glace de la porte de sa chambre et lui fit signe de la rejoindre. Il se plaça juste derrière elle. Hermione haussa des épaules en tentant de ses retourner mais Ron l'en empêcha en lui tenant, sans forcer, le bras.

« Regarde-toi. »

Hermione roula des yeux et se détailla de la tête au pied. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en une queue de cheval serrée crachant toute une jungle de boucle brune à l'arrière de sa tête et portait un sweat manche longue Mango marron chocolat avec un jean dont elle avait retroussé les bout jusqu'au cheville et de simple ballerines marron foncé.

« J'ai une tâche ? » ironisa-t-elle en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Ron roula des yeux, exaspéré.

« Tu ne remarque rien de changé ? »

« Ron, à quoi est-ce que tu joues ? » s'impatienta Hermione en réussissant cette fois-ci à se dérober l'étreinte du jeune homme.

« Non, _toi_, à quoi est-ce que tu joues ! » lui retourna-t-il. « Depuis que tu as commencé ce ballet, tu ne ressemble plus qu'à l'ombre de toi même ! Regarde-toi ! Tu étais mince avant, maintenant tu es carrément maigre ! Tu as perdu de la poitrine, des cuisses, tes joues deviennent creuses...qui es-tu Hermione ? »

Les larmes piquèrent les yeux de la jeune fille tandis que son petit copain lui balançait toutes ces paroles à la figure. Elle resta sur le lit, immobile, sans bouger, tentant de garder ses yeux aussi intact que possible. Ron recommençait à sillonner la chambre en longueur et ça lui donnait le tournis.

« C'est...c'est lui qui te dis de maigrir comme ça ? Hein ? C'est lui ou pas ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix révoltée.

Lui. Draco Malfoy.

Hermione resta muette, les yeux fixés sur le cadre photo représentant Ron et ses deux grand frères jumeaux posé sur la table de chevet. Ron vint alors se poster à genoux devant Hermione et tourna son visage vers lui. Ses yeux étaient suppliants, comme s'il souffrait d'une maladie dont seule Hermione pouvait garantir la guérison.

« 'Mione, dis-moi, s'il te plaît, je ne veux que t'aider. Est-ce que c'est lui qui te dis de perdre autant de poids ? 'Mione, dis-le moi, je t'en supplies, il faut que ça cesse... »

Hermione secoua négativement la tête, les yeux toujours fixé sur le cadre. Une larme roulait déjà librement sur sa joue et tout un bloc lui bloquait la gorge, signal d'une crise naissante.

« Ron, laisse-moi tranquille... » chuchota-t-elle d'une voix tremblante en le repoussant faiblement. « Laisse-moi. »

« Hermione, je t'en s... »

« ARRÊTE DE SUPPLIER ! LAISSE-MOI TRANQUILLE ! TU M'ETOUFFE ! TU M'ENNERVE ! QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ TOUS A VOUS MÊLER DE MES AFFAIRES DANS CETTE FAMILLE ? LAISSEZ-MOI TRANQUILLE ! LAISSEZ-MOI RESPIRER ! J'EN PEUX PLUS ! LAISSEZ-MOI ! » se mit-elle soudainement à hurler, les yeux rougis.

Elle se mit furieusement sur ses pieds, la figure mouillée, et attrapa son sac à main posé sur le bureau de Ron puis se dirigea vers la porte avant de se retourner une dernière fois. Ron était encore en état de choc.

« Ton rôle, Ron, c'est de me soutenir. Jusque là, tu l'as toujours fait. Ce ballet, c'est ma vie entière qui en dépend. Si tu n'en ai pas capable pour cette fois, je ne vois pas ce que l'on a à faire ensemble encore. »

« Att... »

La porte se referma sèchement derrière la danseuse, marquant la conclusion définitive de cette conversation. Et pas que.

* * *

⁽**¹⁾ **_**Citation de Kappauf lue dans le numéro de l'automne dernier de « Citizen K ». J'en suis immédiatement tombée raide amoureuse. C'est d'ailleurs 50% à cette citation et 50% au chef-d'œuvre Black Swan que vous devez cette fanfiction. Elle sera comme un pilier dans l'histoire donc ne l'oubliez pas de si tôt...**_

**Je parcourais un peu les autres chapitres et je me suis rendue compte que, jusque là, le meilleur chapitre (d'après moi) et celui auquel j'ai prit le plus de plaisir à écrire était le quatrième chapitre, celui de la réception. Et vous, quel a été celui que vous avez préféré le plus ?**

**Mmh, quel beau soleil ! Ça me donnerait bien envie d'écrire en plein air tout ça...mais je ne garantis rien ;)**

**Bises ensoleillées...**

**IACB.**

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS :**

**Em :**** Adoooooores-tu ce nouveau chapitre alors ? Dis-moi, en tout cas...& merci encore ;)**

**Love-OneTreeHill :**** Figures-toi que Le Petit Larousse accepte le terme de « écrivaine » (et mon correcteur Word aussi) alors il faut croire qu'on peut aussi l'employer. Dis-moi tes impression pour ce chapitre (et les autres aussi). Bises !**

**Sandro :**** Il faut croire que tu as croisé les doigts très fort car le voici ! Qu'en as-tu pensé ? Ciao !**

**J'aime toujours Gossip girl :**** A vrai dire, « Clicker » est un programme d'éducation pour chien. Le vrai terme est « cliquer » :p Merci encore pour ta review ! J'attends ton avis. Ciaao...**

**En fait, pour être tout à fait honnête avec vous, je ne pense pas poster avant une semaine, voir même deux. Bon, ce n'est pas définitif, que tout le monde se rassure, mais je vous préviens juste. N'oubliez pas de m'indiquer votre chapitre préféré ! & merci pour votre grand soutien.**

**Ciao ciao,**

**IACB.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sachez trois choses :**

**1- Je vous aime inconditionnellement – ou plutôt, j'aime inconditionnellement le lecteur que vous êtes. 106 reviews. En seulement 8 chapitres. Eh bien je le dois à votre merveilleux soutien. N'hésitez pas à me donner des idées, je suis preneuse. Merci encore, vous êtes...ah, je ne trouverais pas le mot juste ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé en arriver jusque là et, maintenant que j'y suis & avec votre aide, je ne compte certainement pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin !**

**2- ****Si je mets des notes de début de chapitre, OUH-OUUUH : C'EST POUR QU'ELLES SOIENT LUES !**** Dooonc, étant donné que l'on m'a encore posé cette éternelle question de savoir si, oui ou non, je ferais absolument tout comme dans le film, je remets cette note du début du chapitre 6 : « ****On m'a souvent demandé si je ferais ABSOLUMENT TOUT comme dans le film dont s'inspire cette fanfiction, Black Swan. Non ! Bien sûr que non. Il y aura des idées, des clins d'œils, d'énooormes clins d'œils même, mais je tiens tout de même à faire quelque chose de bien à moi. ****».**

**3- Soyez patient pour le lemon. Il vient et je sais déjà où le placer. Mais soyez vraiment patient.**

**Bref. Voici donc le neuvième chapitre. J'attends avec impatience vos avis/idées/impressions. Merci encore de me suivre ! Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez.**

**IACB.**

* * *

_**Ce chapitre est un peu différent, déconnecté des autres... enfin, vous verrez par vous-même.**_

* * *

Hermione s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire. Elle trempa timidement le bout de ses orteils, puis ses cuisses et enfin s'agenouilla dans l'eau brûlante. Elle s'allongea ensuite, déplia lentement ses jambes puis noya totalement son corps dans l'eau claire jusqu'à ce que sa tête bute contre le fond de la baignoire. Ses boucles brunes flottaient tout autour de sa tête, comme de longues et fines tentacules. Une colonne de bulle d'air s'élevait de son nez jusqu'à la surface de l'eau. Les bras le long du corps, Hermione fixait sans ciller le plafond blanc craquelé de la salle de bain. Du fond de l'eau, la vue était trouble. On ne percevait pas bien les sons. Ils nous parvenaient comme des échos, en sourdine et lointains.

Hermione ferma les yeux. Et elle était tentée de rester là. Comme ça.

Lorsqu'elle était petite, son père et elle faisaient des concours d'apnée – mais son père gagnait toujours. Ils le faisaient toujours lorsque Jane n'était pas dans les parages car ils devenaient si rouges que cette-dernière aurait cru qu'ils étaient en train de s'asphyxier.

La réserve d'air dans les poumons de H devenait de plus en plus faible. Ses yeux étaient toujours clos. La salle de bain était plongée dans un véritable silence de mort. Hermione expira le peu d'oxygène qu'il lui restait jusqu'à se trouver à court. Ses bras restaient sagement collé le long de son corps. Elle se mit à alors à compter dans sa tête. Lentement.

1...2...3...4...5...

Le tout était de tester ses limites. De savoir jusqu'où elle pouvait aller. Si elle en était capable ou non.

…5...6...7...8…

Sa poitrine se serrait progressivement tandis que sa gorge brûlait par manque d'air. Sa main commença à trembler imperceptiblement dans un tic nerveux. Ses paupières demeuraient cependant closes.

…9...10...11...12...13...14...15...16...17...19...20...2...

« HHHHHhhhh ! »

Hermione se redressa brusquement et inspira à grand bruit, les deux mains reposées chacune sur un rebord de la baignoire. Puis plaquée contre son ventre. Elle prit quelques secondes pour insuffler à nouveau de l'air dans ses poumons vides puis passa la main dans ses cheveux mouillés en fermant les yeux, sa respiration toujours irrégulière. Après s'être totalement calmée, elle se bascula lentement en arrière et calla son dos contre la parois de la baignoire, la tête rejetée en arrière, des gouttes d'eau perlant du bout de sa chevelure brune emmêlée jusqu'au carrelage de la salle de bain. Le silence régnait en maître dans tout l'appartement. Seul le bruit de la respiration encore inégale d'Hermione et du clapotis de l'eau s'écoulant de ses cheveux au sol le rompait partiellement. Les chiffres bleu électrique de l'horloge étanche posée sur la machine à laver clignotent incessamment. 3:07 AM. Hermione se laisse à nouveau glisser dans l'eau toute entière en une fraction de seconde.

Un bruissement, un remous, puis plus rien.

* * *

Hermione ferma doucement la porte de la salle de bain, resserra son peignoir sur sa taille puis traversa le couloir, ses pieds nus laissant une trace de pas humide sur le parquet. Toute la maison était dans la pénombre et ne filtrait qu'un seul petit rayon de lumière provenant de la lampe de chevet de sa mère dont la lumière se diffusait par l'entrebâillement de la porte de sa chambre. Hermione mit la main sur la poignée puis poussa lentement la porte. Jane Granger dormait paisiblement, sa poitrine se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration, ses deux mains agrippant l'oreiller. Hermione resta un moment à la regarder puis observa circulairement la petite pièce sans pour autant en passer le pas de la porte. Elle était un peu en désordre – quelques vêtements et sous-vêtements étaient entassés sur la chaise de la coiffeuse qui, elle-même, était encombrée de flacon de parfum, maquillage et bijoux divers, les chaussures étaient un peu rangées pèles-mêles en dessous du lit, les cadres photos s'alignaient maladroitement sur les différents meubles de la pièces, certains abaissés, d'autres à la vitre brisée. Jane roula vers la droite en marmonnant puis se rendormit. Hermione ferma la porte.

« Hey, c'est vrai que t'es réveillé toi... » chuchota-t-elle en se penchant pour attraper son chat à poils roux, Pattenrond, qui se glissait entre ses chevilles.

Elle l'attrapa de ses deux mains puis le porta à son épaule tandis que la chat miaulait à son oreille.

« Tu dois avoir faim. » fit sa maîtresse en allumant du coude l'interrupteur de la cuisine. « Attends, ne bouge pas. » ajouta-t-elle en le re-déposant au sol.

Hermione ouvrit le placard situé en dessous de l'évier puis en sortit une conserve de terrine pour chat. Elle calla son index dans la languette censée ouvrir la boîte mais ayant tiré un peu trop fort, celle-ci se cassa. En soupirant, Hermione alla la jeter dans la poubelle en inox puis chercha dans le tiroir à couverts l'ouvre-boîte manuel tandis que Pattenrond se faufilait toujours impatiemment entre ses jambes. Elle examina l'ouvre-boîte un instant puis enfonça la lame sur le couvercle de la conserve et ouvrit progressivement la terrine.

« _Merde_ ! »

Une goutte de sang tomba dans l'évier. Puis une deuxième. Hermione porta son doigt entaillé à sa bouche en grimaçant. L'entaille saignait abondamment. Elle se baissa quand même pour vider d'une seule main valide la boîte dans la gamelle blanche. Aussitôt après, Pattenrond se rua sur la nourriture comme un affamé. Hermione, aspirant toujours son pouce pour stopper l'hémorragie, ouvrit du bras le frigo pour en sortir une bouteille de l'ait qu'elle versa dans une assiette creuse. Pattenrond délaissa aussitôt sa gamelle pour se ruer vers le breuvage blanc qu'il lapait à coups de langues bruyants. Hermione roula des yeux puis se retourna pour aller remettre le lait dans le frigo. Son regard accrocha la boîte de fromage blanc 0%. S'ensuit une lutte intérieure. Son estomac contre sa raison.

Hermione ferma la portière du frigo au ralentis.

Son régime était strict : le matin, 5Og de pain complet avec un peu de confiture et un fruit, le midi, un demi steak de soja et des légumes, au goûter, une pomme et le soir, une assiette de 100g de légumes et un yaourt 0%. Rien de plus, rien de moins. La nourriture variait selon le programme que le diététicien de POUDLARD lui avait prescrit mais les proportions restaient les même.

Mais seulement voilà, elle avait horriblement faim. Pattenrond dévorait toujours en alternance sa terrine et son assiette de lait, indifférent au dilemme vital auquel était soumis sa jeune maîtresse.

_Allez, juste une bouchée, après tout qu'est-ce que ça te fera ? Absolument rien..._

Hermione crispa sa main sur la hanse du frigo, ne sachant toujours pas quoi faire. Il était vrai que pour une bouchée de fromage blanc, elle ne deviendrait pas obèse pour autant. Non ? Bien sûr que non. Et puis, ce n'était pas un fromage blanc 0% ? Il n'y avait donc pas de crainte à avoir.

_Tu vas grossir. Le fromage blanc, 0% ou pas, c'est gras. Et tu le sais. _

Hermione lâcha la poignée, en pleine crise de nerfs intérieure. Depuis près d'un mois, elle devait endurer une lutte intérieure acharnée chaque fois qu'elle voyait de la nourriture devant elle et que son ventre criait famine. Comme si le Mal et le Bien, assis sur ses épaules, voulaient chacun l'attirer vers son côté. La jeune ballerine se détacha du frigo en soupirant puis sortit son pouce de sa bouche. Celui-ci avait arrêté de saigner depuis longtemps. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son chat qui mangeait allègrement et se mit presque à le jalouser. C'était ridicule ! Lui, un simple animal, pouvait manger ce qu'il voulait sans prendre ne serait-ce qu'un seul kilo. Pourquoi la nature était-elle si injuste envers elle ?

Et puis. Attendez. Elle pouvait toujours en prendre, de ce fromage blanc. Tout les calories superflus apportés – si tant soit peu qu'il y en avaient – seraient éliminés par la danse. N'avait-elle pas toute une journée intensive de répétition ?

Hermione ouvrit la porte du frigo avec détermination.

_Grosse. Grosse. Grosse._

Elle attrapa la boîte qu'elle posa sur la table puis fouilla dans le tiroir à couverts à la recherche d'une petit cuillère à café. Puis elle troqua la cuillère à café contre une grande cuillère à soupe.

_Tu deviendras grosse. On te virera du ballet. Ta vie de danseuse sera foutue. Ne bousille pas ta ligne !_

Hermione était tellement sous tension qu'elle en avait les mains qui tremblaient. Assise devant son festin, elle posa lentement les bras sur la table, ses yeux fixant le _0%_ que proclamait la marque du laitage. Elle ouvrit le couvercle en plastique puis le posa à côté.

_Ne fais pas ça._

Hermione enleva ensuite l'aluminium qui le recouvrait et prit la cuillère. Sa main était moite. Elle piocha une cuillerée et la leva pour la porter à ses lèvres.

_Chang va te remplacer. _

La cuillère vacilla à mi-chemin entre ses doigts et atterrit verticalement dans le bol. Mince ! Comment en était-elle arrivée jusque là ? Jusqu'au point où une seule bouchée de nourriture deviendrait une affaire d'État ? Hermione récupéra sa cuillère, la jeta dans l'évier puis en prit une autre.

_Vraiment ? Tu vas vraiment manger ça ? Hermione...allez, arrête. Ne gâche pas 12 ans de si bon boulot; lâche cette cuillère._

« Va te faire foutre. » siffla Hermione avant de prendre une grosse cuillerée de fromage qu'elle porta à sa bouche.

Ce fut comme un feu d'artifice dans sa bouche. Elle en laissa échapper un long soupir de contentement. Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas mangé quelque chose qui lui plaisait _vraiment_ ? Hermione plongea à nouveau sa cuillère et avala une nouvelle bouchée de fromage blanc. Puis une troisième. Elle était affamée comme si elle n'avait pas mangé depuis une éternité. Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle se trouvait déjà au milieu de la boîte. Sa main faisait des allers-retours entre la pâte blanche et ses lèvres dans un geste mécanique. Elle accueillait chaque nouvelle cuillerée en soupirant de bonheur. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle en fut à racler la parois du bol en plastique de 900g qu'elle se rendit compte avec horreur de la masse calorique que son estomac venait d'ingurgiter. Son ventre bombait face à toute cette nourriture avalée en masse. Épouvantée, Hermione recula le bol vide loin d'elle sur la table et lâcha la cuillère. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes de dégoût – que venait-elle de faire ? Elle se retourna en direction de Pattenrond qui s'était à présent roulée en boule près de la fenêtre et dormait sans doute. A la vue du contenu de la gamelle et du lait où trempait quelques minuscules morceaux de terrine, Hermione eut un haut-le-cœur. Haut-le-cœur qui devint de plus en plus violent lorsque ses yeux se reposèrent sur la boîte de fromage blanc juste devant elle. Ayant tout juste le temps de quitter la cuisine, la jeune fille courut dans les WC situés juste à côté de la cuisine.

* * *

Lorsqu'Hermione se leva, elle avait la nausée. Lorsqu'elle prit sa douche, elle avait encore la nausée. De même lorsqu'elle enfila sa tenue de danse et qu'elle sortit de l'appartement sans manger quelque chose – cela aurait été un moyen inutile de passer encore par la case toilettes. Tout en attendant l'ascenseur, elle déplia les écouteurs enroulés sur son iPod et les calla dans ses oreilles. Elle fit défiler les quatre cent cinquante et une chanson puis sélectionna « New York I Love You » de LCD pour l'escorter jusqu'à la station de métro. Le métro. Déprimant,monotone, hostile. Entrevoir toutes ces têtes mal réveillées, grimaçantes, froides et défaites éclairées à la lumières crues et vacillantes des néons souterrains ; cela raviva presque la nausée d'Hermione. Elle s'assit à côté d'une femme accompagnée de son enfant sur ses genoux tandis que LCD faisait place au mélancolique « Lemon » de Katy Rose. Hermione oscillait entre deux hypothèses : soit le chauffeur ne savait absolument pas conduire, soit il était totalement ivre. A tout moments, la centaine de passager se trouvait secouée comme s'ils se trouvaient dans un Grand 8 et les gens debout devant Hermione manquait de tomber en arrière sur elle et de l'écraser. A la station des Gobelins, un homme entra dans le wagon et entreprit de plagier Beethoven au violon. Hermione mit le volume à fond dans ses oreilles et calla sa tête contre la vitre derrière elle en fermant des yeux. Un bruit de piécettes secouées avec insistance lui fit tout de même ouvrir les yeux au bout d'un instant. L'homme habillé de vêtements débraillés agitait son gobelet remplis de Mornilles juste devant le visage de la jeune ballerine. Hermione fit signe qu'elle n'avait rien puis entreprit de regarder autre part le temps qu'il passe à l'autre bout du wagon. Mais l'homme resta toujours devant elle et elle sentit désagréablement son regard sans-gêne la dévisager.

« Mais puisque je vous dit que je n'ai rien ! » s'exclama Hermione, exaspérée.

Les lèvres de l'homme bougèrent alors en réponse mais, le son à plein régime dans les oreilles, Hermione n'entendit pas. Elle enleva un écouteurs.

« Comment ? » demanda-t-elle glacialement en fronçant des sourcils.

« Je me doute bien que vous n'avez rien. Donnez-moi juste un simple petit sourire, c'est tout ce que je demande. » répéta-t-il.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répondre à son tour mais, prise de court, rien n'en sortit. L'homme gratta sa barbe hirsute en secouant tristement la tête.

« Vous êtes jeune et pourtant, vous avez l'air bien malheureuse... »

« Je vous demande pardon ? » fit Hermione en enlevant cette fois-ci son second écouteur.

« J'ai dit que vous êtes jeune mais vous avez pourtant l'air malheureuse. »

« Ce n'est pas parce que je vous refuse un sourire que je suis suicidaire pour autant. » rétorqua glacialement Hermione. « Vous parlez alors que vous ne me connaissez même pas. »

« C'est pourquoi j'ai dit que vous _aviez l'air_ malheureuse. Évidemment que je ne vous connais pas ! Sinon, j'aurais eu pitié de vous. Vous ne semblez vraiment pas bien dans votre peau. »

Hermione se redressa, piquée au vif.

« De...de quel droit est-ce que vous vous permettez de me juger ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous acharnez sur moi ? Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait ? C'est moi qui ai pitié de vous ! Gagner sa vie en faisant misérablement la quête, en étant dépendant du salaire des autres, c'est tout simplement minable et pitoyable. Et vous vous permettez encore de me critiquer ? Au nom de quoi ? Pourrait-on savoir ce que je vous ai fait pour mériter ce traitement de faveur ? » débita-t-elle, sa voix montant dans les aigus.

L'homme, nullement touché par ces paroles, se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Souriez mademoiselle, souriez. Cela vous rendra plus aimable. Et plus heureuse. J'ai finit par être heureux dans ce que je fais. Et vous ? » demanda-t-il simplement en haussant des sourcils.

Sur ce, il s'éloigna parmi les passagers qui commençaient à dévisager Hermione. Cette-dernière se tassa dans son siège, tentant d'oublier les regards qui se braquaient sur elle. Elle remit ses écouteurs et appuya sur Play, laissant la musique lui démolir les tympans. A nouveau une vague de nausée. Le métro s'arrêta soudainement. Hermione leva prudemment la tête.

« _Pré-Au-Lard _»

Hermione s'engagea hors de la bouche de métro et se dirigea vers l'immense établissement de POUDLARD sans même prendre le temps de vérifier si le feu était vert pour elle ou pas. Elle poussa la grande porte vitrée fumée et soupira, se sentant aussitôt comme chez elle dans cet environnement familier. Passant le rideau en velours rouge menant à la salle de répétition, elle trouva ses coéquipiers en train de s'échauffer, soit dans leurs coins, écouteurs dans les oreilles, soit en bavardant entre eux. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, le silence régna lorsqu'elle apparut dans le couloir. Ricanement étouffés, œillades amusées, bruits de succions... Hermione avait apprit à être imperméable à tout cela. Aussi, au-delà de ces puérilités, elle se sentit tout de même dans son élément – non pas à cause des brimades, bien qu'elle y était habituées, mais à cause de ces collants, de ces justaucorps, de ces chaussons de danses, de ces chignons fixés en haut du crane ; de tout ce qui lui rappelait le monde classique auquel elle faisait parti depuis le berceau. Elle se sentait bien. Pouvait-on dire pour autant qu'elle était heureuse ? Elle était arrivée là où elle voulait arriver. Elle avait eu le rôle dont elle rêvait depuis longtemps. Elle était coachée par le chorégraphe le plus talentueux de tout les temps. De quoi pouvait-elle rêver de plus dans ce domaine là sinon évoluer encore et encore ? Oui. Oui, elle était parfaitement heureuse dans ce qu'elle faisait. Il n'y avait pas de remise en question à faire. Il n'y avait pas d'hésitations à avoir. Et ce n'était pas un vulgaire vagabond qui allait la faire douter d'elle-même.

« Bonjour à tous. »

Hermione, tout comme le reste des dix-neuf élèves, leva la tête. Pansy Parkinson venait d'apparaître devant la porte menant au couloir et avançait d'un pas de conquérante vers la salle, les talons de ses escarpins gris métallique de neuf centimètre claquant avec force sur le sol. Elle portait un extravagant manteau en vison marron entrouvert et traînant au sol comme une traîne de robe de mariée, et était vêtue en dessous d'un chemisier en satin gris et d'une jupe noire cintrée à la taille découvrant ses interminables jambes.

Parallèlement, elle était venue seule.

Dépassant Hermione restée accroupie, un halo de N°5 vint taquiner le nez de la jeune fille. Pansy ouvrit de la porte en deux temps, trois mouvements puis entra la première dans la salle, invitant les autres à faire de même. Elle déposa son énorme sac en cuir marron Hermès sur la table où Draco s'asseyait habituellement puis plia soigneusement son vison qu'elle posa sur le piano à queue devant lequel Mr Mercy venait de s'assoir. Debout, les mains dans le dos, elle attendit que tout les élèves rentrent un à un dans la salle puis vint fermer la porte, ses chaussures claquant toujours aussi énergiquement sur le sol dans une démarche de femme d'affaire. Se retournant vers les élèves, tous se levèrent. Pansy esquissa un demi-sourire froid.

« Bien le bonjour à tous. Nous nous sommes déjà vu mais je doute que vous vous rappeliez de mon nom. Pansy Parkinson, chorégraphe et bras droit de Draco. Il m'a demandé d'assurer la séance d'aujourd'hui car il a eu un empêchement. Je connais ce ballet sur le bout des doigts et j'ai absolument la même vision que Draco quant l'atmosphère qui doit y régner et à la psychologie des personnages, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il m'a envoyé. C'est aussi pour cela qu'il est _hors de question_ que vous vous comportiez d'une autre manière que celle que vous aviez avec Draco. Soyez donc performants, soyez vous-même et, surtout, prenez à cœur ce que vous faite car – et on a dut vous le rabâcher à longueur de journée – ceci est la chance de votre vie. Il n'y en aura pas une autre. Croyez-moi. »

Comme Draco l'aurait fait, Pansy sonda longuement du regard les ballerines debout devant elle puis se dirigea en déesse vers sa table et s'y percha élégamment.

« Vous en étiez à la troisième partie. C'est à dire, le doute et le début de la folie. Tout le monde en place. Vous recommencez depuis le début de cette séquence histoire que je puisse voir ce que ça donne et dire ce qu'il faut améliorer. »

* * *

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? »

Draco eut un petit rictus amer en faisant lentement tourner son doigt sur le rebord de son verre. Puis il le porta soudainement à sa bouche et vida d'un trait le fond de whisky Pur Feu qu'il restait avant de se rejeter en arrière, la chaise contre son dos, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

« La question est plutôt de savoir ce que je ne suis pas devenu. »

A Alicia de sourire tristement. Ils se trouvaient en ce moment assis en tête à tête au bar luxueux de Zonko. Draco n'avait été que de passage et avait simplement commandé un remontant lorsque Alicia l'avait entrevu puis, après l'avoir assez aisément convaincu, l'avait fait assoir pour prendre un verre avec elle. Ils se connaissait depuis que Draco avaient dix-neuf ans. Alicia avait été la figure principale de son premier ballet « _Ondée _» qui n'avait pas été un succès phénoménal mais dont on avait reconnu un talent incontestable. Cela leur avait donc ouvert quelques portes mais ils s'étaient perdus de vue. Draco l'avait recontacté quelques années plus tard pour danser dans un personnage secondaire de son plus gros projet, « _Le Ballet de La Dernière Heure _», qui fut un succès mondial. Puis il avait disparu de la surface de la Terre deux ans jusqu'à maintenant.

« Tu as toujours été extrêmement dur envers toi-même. Pourtant, tu es quelqu'un d'exception, il n'y en a pas deux comme toi. »

Draco haussa des épaules, totalement indifférent.

« Je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'exception. Les gens se bornent à voir en moi un génie, un extra-terrestre dopé au talent – moi je ne vois en moi que...du mépris. J'ai l'impression que... » s'interrompit-il, le regard vague fixant un point derrière Alicia.

Puis il reprit la bouteille de whisky posé à côté de lui et se resservit avant de vider d'un coup tout son verre à nouveau. Son ancienne danseuse qui l'observait attentivement eut un douloureux pincement de cœur. Les mots DEPRESSION étaient gravées en lettre de feu sur le front de son ancien chorégraphe. Pour l'avoir eut comme mentor deux ballets de suite, elle savait lire derrière ces yeux bleu froid et impassible, derrière ce masque de fer taillé sur-mesure. Draco était au bord du gouffre. Il se remit à faire lentement tourner son doigt autour de son verre.

« Tu vois...ce qui s'est passé le soir même de la représentation du « _Ballet de la Dernière Heure_ » m'a beaucoup fait réfléchir... »

« Tu n'es pas responsable ! » s'exclama aussitôt Alicia en posant instinctivement sa main contre la sienne.

Draco baissa les yeux sur leurs deux mains 'entassée' un long moment puis enleva la sienne pour remplir à nouveau son verre.

« Ecoute... » continua Alicia en se penchant vers lui, l'air vraiment soucieuse. « Cet événement tragique nous a tous prit de cour et nous a tous marqué. Il m'arrive parfois de dire que si je savais, j'aurais tout de même put l'aider. Je ne sais pas comment je m'y serais pris, mais j'aurais put l'aider. C'était soudain... »

« C'était de ma faute. » asséna Draco d'une voix sans appel, son verre à mi chemin vers ses lèvres. « C'était de ma faute et je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. Elle m'avait demandé... »

Une fois de plus, il s'interrompit en plein milieu de sa phrase puis la moitié du verre de whisky disparut.

« Je me sentais tellement coupable que je n'ai plus put travailler. Pendant plus d'un an. Je ne sortais plus. Se sentir responsable et rien plus pouvoir faire est une torture mentale atroce. Je ne compte même plus les fois où j'ai voulu me jeter par la fenêtre. Seulement... »

Interruption. Whisky.

« Seulement, je n'en avait jamais le courage. » finit-il avec un grand sourire.

Alicia avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle savait que si le chorégraphe s'était confiée à elle, c'était en grande parti à cause des fortes doses d'alcool qu'il venait d'ingurgiter. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir mal pour lui.

« Tu ne cesseras donc jamais de te sentir coupable, c'est ça ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

Draco haussa à nouveau des épaules sans rien ajouter.

« Encore une fois, tout cela n'est pas arrivé par ta faute et cela n'a été la faute de personne, seulement sa faute. »

« Peut-être. »

Encore un verre de whisky. Qu'il reposa vide quelques secondes après sur la table.

« Je prépare un nouveau ballet. »

« J'en ai entendu parler. » acquiesça Alicia. « 'Amours Pures', c'est ça ? Tout le monde ne parle que de ça. »

« Ah bon ? »

Alicia leva les yeux au ciel.

« Évidemment, Mr Malfoy, le génie névrosé, disparu du monde classique – et du monde tout court – depuis près de deux ans, revient soudainement sur le devant de la scène avec un ballet très prometteur porté en plus par la géante académie de POUDLARD...difficile de passer inaperçu après ça, tu sais. »

Draco sourit, les yeux toujours baissés sur son verre vide et Alicia fut contente d'avoir redonné un peu de bonne humeur au chorégraphe en voyant ses lèvres s'étirer lentement et dévoiler une infime parcelle de ses dents blanches. Elle avait toujours eu un faible pour le chorégraphe. C'était un homme charismatique. Même lorsqu'il ne disait pas un mot, l'aura se dégageant de lui était telle que l'on ne pouvait ne pas tomber sous son charme ensorcelant. Et d'année en année, ce charme se renforçait, cumulé à la beauté quasi surnaturelle de ses traits. Les victimes devaient être nombreuse. Alicia était tombée sous sa coupe dès le premier regard, lorsqu'elle avait passé la porte du casting pour « _Ondée _». Il était là, presque affalé sur sa chaise en bas de l'estrade, quelques mèches lui obstruant la vue, jouant machinalement avec son crayon entre ses doigts, sa chemise légèrement entrouverte. Elle se souviendrais toujours de cette phrase qu'il avait sorti avec ce petit sourire en coin.

« _Surprenez-nous. _»

Elle avait été prise. Elle avait été la plus heureuse. Elle l'était encore – avoir connu Malfoy était un gain énorme à la fois au niveau de la pratique, de la maîtrise et aussi de l'esprit que vous communiquait ses pièces. A l'époque, il n'existait pas cette rumeur à propos de tout les premiers rôles féminins que prenaient Malfoy. Elle avait commencé avec son premier carton, la re-visitation du « _Lac des Cygnes_ » avec Ritchie Halliwell. Morte intoxiquée mystérieusement dans son appartement six mois après la fin de la tournée. Amilda Stenkins, du « _Voleur d'Ombre _». Renversée par une voiture le jour de son anniversaire. Camela Astings, partenaire d'Olliver Stenshipper dans le « Requiem pour la Chute de Voldemort ». Placée en hôpital psychiatrique. Astoria Greengrass, premier rôle du « Ballet de La Dernière Heure ». Morte d'overdose quelques heures seulement après la première représentation ovationnée pendant presque une demi heure.

La rumeur disait que le poste de premier rôle féminin des ballets de Draco Malfoy étaient maudits. Que si l'on était prise, c'était une chance que l'on en ressorte indemne.

Seule exception à la règle : Bellatrix Lestrange. Rôle principal de « Dulcis Insania », ballet à succès précédent le fameux « _Ballet de La Dernière Heure_ », qu'elle joua avant de prendre sa retraite. Qu'à cela ne tienne, si Bellatrix semblait légèrement bizarre à quiconque la rencontrait avec son maquillage sombre, ses cheveux en bataille, son regard insolent et son rire glaçant, sa folie ne fit que s'accentuer d'années en années à partir de ce rôle.

« Je crois que tu devrais...appeler un taxi, quelque chose comme ça. Je ne veux préfère pas que tu fasse un accident en voiture. » lui conseilla Alicia tandis qu'il sortait dans la nuit londonienne.

Draco se tenait maladroitement au bras de sa voisine, sa cravate desserrée, les cheveux en bataille, l'air vidé et plus accablé que jamais.

« P...prendre un taxi pour aller où ? » demanda narquoisement Malfoy en se tenant à la façade en brique beige de Zonko. « Je n'ai n...nulle part où aller en Ang...gleterre. »

Alicia soupira. Devant eux, un couple sortit du restaurant tout sourires, la dame aux anges exposant à qui voulait le voir l'énorme diamant à son annulaire. Le portier leur ouvrit la porte de leur Mercedes et l'homme s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte à sa belle avant de glisser un billet dans le veston du portier et de regagner sa place de conducteur de l'autre côté de la voiture. Alicia se retourna vers Draco qui s'était carrément assis à terre, dos au mur. Ses bras était appuyé contre ses genoux et ses cheveux en bataille tombait sur ses yeux océan vague et ailleurs. Sa bouche était tordue en une moue enfantine, comme un petit garçon qui ne comprendrait pas pourquoi sa mère l'aurait punie. L'effet de l'alcool. Alicia se dit qu'il n'était pas permis d'être aussi séduisant, même ébréché, même dans la position la plus ridicule du monde.

« Viens. » fit-elle en l'aidant à se relever. « Je vais voir s'ils ont une chambre d'hôtel, il faut bien que tu passe la nuit quelque part. »

Draco haussa des épaules, las. Ensemble, ils allèrent jusqu'à la réception qui jaugea d'un œil très suspect le chorégraphe mais leur accorda tout de même une suite pour une personne au septième étage. Arrivé dans l'ascenseur, Draco se laissa une fois encore glisser à terre, dans la même position que lorsqu'ils étaient dehors. Alicia appuya sur le numéro 7, priant pour qu'il n'y ai personne qui prenne l'ascenseur entretemps. Les porte s'entrouvrir au sixième étage sur une vieille dame accompagné de yorkshire vêtue de pantoufles Burberry quadrillé et d'un capuchon en tricot marron. Elle pinça des lèvres, dégoûtée, en apercevant le jeune homme assis au fond de la cage d'ascenseur et appuya du bout des doigt sur le bouton 10. Draco tourna lentement la tête de côté et lui offrit, de toute sa bassesse, le sourire le plus craquant et le plus insolent qu'il soit avant qu'Alicia ne l'aide à se relever car ils étaient arrivés à leur étage. Titubant, il attendit qu'Alicia glisse le pass dans la fente d'ouverture de la porte puis se rua dans l'énorme chambre présidentielle pour se jeter sur le lit. Alicia ferma la porte, posa son sac à main, puis, croyant Draco endormi, entreprit de lui enlever doucement ses chaussures qu'elle posa devant le lit. Elle écrivit un petit mot suivit de son numéro de téléphone qu'elle plia en deux et posa sur la table de chevet puis, n'y résistant pas, se pencha doucement sur l'ange endormi, lui écarta du bout des doigts une mèche dorée qui lui tombait sur la tempe, puis lui embrassa la joue, y laissant au passage une trace rouge. L'instant d'après, elle se retrouva basculée sous le jeune homme sans même comprendre ce qui se passait. Celui-ci fondit sur ses lèvres qu'il dévora voracement, sa langue défiant celle d'Alicia de se soustraire à cette étreinte. Ses mains remontaient impatiemment le dos de son ancienne danseuse à la recherche de la fermeture de sa robe.

« Hhhh...! »

Draco s'attaqua si magistralement à son cou qu'Alicia en eut le souffle coupé. Il commença par le lobe des oreilles, continua langoureusement sur la nuque puis atteignit son cou jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine. La bouche entrouverte, Alicia suivait tout ses mouvements, le corps tremblant. Draco taquina de sa langue le contour de son soutien gorge en dentelle noire puis se ré-attaqua à sa bouche. Alors, Alicia noua ses jambes contre le dos du chorégraphe, ses mains contre sa nuque et approfondit le baiser en soupirant de contentement, son corps se cambrant contre celui du chorégraphe.

Elle se faisait du mal.

Draco ne l'aimait pas. Draco était soûl. Draco ne se souviendrai peut-être de rien le lendemain matin.

Il voulait oublier quelque chose. Où prouver quelque chose. Il ne l'aimait pas. Le sexe était l'équivalent d'un défouloir. Une issue, un mirage partiel pouvant lui faire oublier ses plus noires idées le temps d'une nuit.

Mais la bête noire, elle, restait là, tapie dans l'ombre à attendre. Et Draco ne faisait ça que dans l'espoir de la chasser, sans aucun sentiment avec.

Le comprenant, Alicia détacha doucement le bras endormi de son ancien chorégraphe posé sur sa taille puis se redressa. Elle rassembla rapidement ses affaires, s'habilla en essayant de contenir ses larmes de colère contre elle-même, chaussa maladroitement ses talons puis se dirigea vers la porte. Là, elle se retourna une dernière fois. Draco dormait paisiblement, la bouche entrouverte, les traits détendus.

La porte de la suite se referma doucement sur la silhouette désillusionnée d'Alicia.

* * *

**Je me suis surprise pour ce chapitre, je l'ai plutôt écris sous l'impulsion et avec l'aide d'une tracklist déprimante à souhait. Cela vous a-t-il plut ? Pardon pour les éventuelles fautes. Je vous rappelle que je ne me relis que très rarement, de peur de céder à l'envie de tout effacer d'un coup.**

**Ciao...**

**IACB.**

**PS : Je ne remercierais jamais assez Julia Erwelin qui m'a envoyée l'une de mes plus magnifiques reviews. J'en suis restée...eh bien...sur le cul ! (Excuse my French) Je tenais à te dire que tout ce que tu as dit est vraiment un énoooorme encouragement pour l'auteur que je suis et j'espère vraiment ne pas te (vous) décevoir pour les prochains chapitres. Je me suis tellement sentie honorée de cette review que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de te mettre un second remerciement à la fin de ce chapitre. J'attends avec impatience ton avis, IACB.**

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS : **

**J'aime Gossip Girl : **_Je suis contente que l'on ai la même perception du personnage de Draco. En effet, je cherchais (et je cherche toujours) à le représenter comme...eh bien comme il doit être représenté :p __Ni trop fleur bleu, ni trop caricaturé, juste ce qu'il faut. Juste Draco. Merci encore pour ta review et ton soutien. Dis-moi ce que tu pense de ce chapitre ! IACB._

**Laryssa : **_La fille sur le poster est bel et bien Astoria Greengrass et, oui, Hermione va de plus en plus vénérer Draco. Quant aux autres choses...tu verras bien ;) Merci encore, dis-moi tes impressions sur ce chapitre ! IACB._

**Love-OneTreeHill :** _Non non, je te dis la réponse tout de suite : c'est bel et bien Astoria sur le tableau ^^ Mais euh...je pensais que c'était évident :o. Enfin bref. Merci pour ta review et merci de me suivre depuis tout ce temps ! En espérant ne pas avoir déçu. IACB._

**Merci encore pour ce cap des 100 reviews. Merci pour tout votre soutien. Et merci pour les lecteurs que vous êtes. Je me rabâche, je sais, mais mince ! vous n'imaginez pas à quel point je suis contente.**

**IACB.**


	10. Chapter 10

**La suite.**

**IACB.**

* * *

_Trois choses caractérisaient parfaitement le personnage de Bellatrix Lestrange. _

_1- Son incommensurable talent en danse (à seulement vingt ans, elle avait reçu près d'une vingtaine de prix et de trophées. A vingt trois ans, elle avait déjà acquit une renommée mondiale.)_

_2- Son égo surdimensionné._

_3- Et, bien sûr, sa folie._

_C'était ce dernier trait de personnalité qui avait été mis en avant pour cette soirée – ou, plutôt, folie des grandeurs. Aussi avait-elle modestement choisi le luxueux et somptueux palace du Square Grimmaurd pour donner son cocktail d'adieu, une semaine avant son départ en tournée avec la troupe de l'Opéra de Paris. Les lustres en cristal étincelaient d'un tel éclat qu'ils auraient put rendre la vue à un aveugle. Le marbre que foulait du pied chaque invité avait été importé d'Italie. Lorsque l'on humait l'air de la salle, on pouvait sentit un mélange de Chanel N°5, de toast au caviar et de champagne Crystal – l'odeur de la richesse. Les femmes étaient habillées avec élégance, arborant de longues robes sophistiquées et coûteuses, leurs cheveux ramenés en de chignons délicats arrosés de brillantine. Les escortaient une gent masculine très distinguée en costume noir trois pièces queue de pie et nœud papillon blanc, l'air crispé et sérieux. Et Bellatrix, dans tout cela, sillonnait la salle d'un bout à l'autre, tout sourire, un verre à la main, fidèle à elle même. Très fidèle à elle-même. Son habillement constituait en une très longue robe gothique médiévale en velours noire, un corset lui compressant exagérément la poitrine. Un diadème frontal sortait de sa chevelure bombée et lui barrait le milieu du front, un diamant étincelant placé au milieu de la chaîne. Ses ongles devaient être longs d'au moins deux bons centimètres et étaient peints en rouge bordeaux, un motif floral en henné lui parcourant tout le bras pour terminer jusqu'à la naissance de chacun de ses ongles. _

_« Un Pur Feu s'il vous plaît. »_

_Pansy se retourna. Ses longs cheveux autrefois brun chocolat étaient depuis peu devenus noir jais et avaient radicalement été coupés au carré. Ils tourbillonnèrent en synchronisation avec le mouvement de sa tête, chatouillant au passage ses joues creusées. Elle portait une robe bain de nuit noire toute simple et courte mariée à des Louboutin cloutés, une pochette en écaille noire reposant sagement sur ses genoux. _

_A côté d'elle, Hayden Lewis lui offrit un sourire exagéré en prenant la commande que lui tendait le barman. Pansy lui adressa un rictus pouvant plus s'apparenter à une grimace ou à une contorsion de la bouche, puis plongea sur son whisky pur malt pour éviter toute discussion. Hélas, c'était mal connaître Hayden..._

_« Eh bien, on ne te vois plus ces derniers temps ma chère. Je désespérais de t'apercevoir un jour encore avant la fin de l'année ! » s'exclama-t-elle en jouant avec le touilleur de son verre où étaient gravés les initiales de Bellatrix Lestrange. _

_Pansy répondit en haussant les sourcils et en secouant la tête, son verre toujours vissé à ses lèvres. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas entamer une conversation. Encore moins avec Hayden Lewis. Journaliste à La Gazette Classique, langue de vipère, hypocrite et vicieuse, constamment à la recherche de potins juteux qu'elle pourrait glisser dans un de ses articles, il fallait toujours tourner dix-sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche en sa présence pour être sûr de ne pas se retrouver en première de couverture le lendemain. _

_D'autant plus que Pansy savait très bien la raison de la venue de Hayden. Elle ne venait jamais vers une personne pour parler chiffons et elle ne parlait jamais à quelqu'un au hasard. Et la raison pour laquelle Hayden était justement venue s'installer à côté d'elle, Pansy ne voulait plus JAMAIS en entendre parler. _

_« J'ai entendu dire que vous annuliez votre projet de ballet...comment s'appelait-t-il déjà ? »_

_Pansy rentrait ses ongles dans le cuir de son tabouret pour canaliser sa colère. Hayden fronça des sourcils, l'index de sa main tenant son verre de whisky levé en l'air, essayant de se rappeler du nom du projet avorté._

_« Le...ballet de la Seconde...Non...Ah ! 'Le Ballet de la Dernière Heure', c'est bien ça ? » _

_Pansy porta son verre de malt à ses lèvres, ignorant royalement la question de la journaliste, ses ongles plantés si profondément dans sa chaise qu'ils en touchaient le fer._

_« Je conçois que cela a dut être un véritable coup dur pour vous, j'avais senti lors de la conférence de presse que vous aviez donné avant de partir pour Moscou, que vous teniez vraiment à cœur ce ballet. » continua Hayden d'un ton doucereux tout en planquant son inséparable magnétophone sous la table du bar si jamais Pansy venait à ouvrir la bouche. _

_Pansy gardait toujours les yeux fixés droits devant elle, extérieurement impassible, intérieurement bouillante._

_« Et sinon... »_

_Hayden s'approcha un peu plus de la chorégraphe, ses cheveux blonds chatouillant l'épaule nue de Pansy._

_« ...toujours pas de nouvelles de Malfoy ? »_

_Pansy lâcha son verre de whisky qui vint se briser en mille morceaux sur le sol, répandant une large flaque d'alcool tout autour. Elle porta ses mains tremblante à sa nuque et baissa lentement la tête, comme prête à exploser. Hayden, sentant le gros coup venir, ne put retenir un rictus gourmand. Elle voyait déjà le gros titre : « _**Pansy Parkinson** devient folle lors du cocktail d'adieu de **Bellatrix Lestrange** _». Ou bien : « _Enfin ! **Pansy Parkinson** nous révèle les vraies raisons de l'annulation du 'Ballet de la Dernière Heure' _». Et puis non. Pas assez attractif, pas assez commercial. Peut-être : « _Les révélations d'une**Pansy Parkinson** soûle au cocktail de **Bellatrix Lestrange** _». Ça c'était parfait. Tout était dit, quitte à exagérer un peu, mais tout était là. _

_« Un autre Pur Malt pour mademoiselle, s'il vous plaît. » commanda-t-elle au serveur puis, lorsqu'il fut parti : « J'ai entendu dire que le chorégraphe t'as planté du jour au lendemain à Moscou il y a plus d'un mois de cela et que, depuis, plus personne n'a de nouvelles de lui. »_

_Pansy se massa le front, les yeux fermés._

_« Je...n'ai vraiment mais alors vraiment pas envie de parler de ça maintenant Hayden. S'il te plaît. »_

_« Je comprends. » mentit cette-dernière. « C'est sûr qu'après autant d'investissements, autant de dépenses, autant d'engagements et autant d'espoirs, se faire lâcher à la dernière minute par son plus proche collaborateur et se retrouver toute seule à faire face aux douloureuses conséquences...c'est tout de même quelque chose. »_

_« C'est ça. »_

_Le serveur posa le verre de la commande juste devant Pansy qui se jeta immédiatement dessus. _

_Elle ne savait plus, à présent, ce qu'elle était venue faire ici. Sincèrement. Cela faisait quarante cinq jours qu'elle était sans nouvelles de Draco, quarante-cinq jours qu'elle carburait aux antidépresseur, quarante-cinq jours qu'elle tournait en rond dans son appartement à la recherche de solutions miracles pouvant relancer la pièce afin d'être, un jour peut-être, reprise au sérieux dans le monde classique. Quarante-cinq jours qu'elle ne mangeait presque plus. Quarante-cinq jours qu'elle ignorait les questions vicieuses des journalistes. Quarante-cinq jours qu'elle appelait sur le portable de Malfoy pour tomber sur son répondeur. Quarante-cinq jours de misère._

_Et Dieu seul savait pourquoi elle avait répondu à l'invitation de Bellatrix._

_« En tout cas, si tu as besoin de parler, tu sais que je suis là... »_

_« Pour me retrouver en première page de La Gazette Classique ? Non merci, je préfère encore parler à un mur. »_

_Hayden se trémoussait d'impatience sur son siège, son magnétophone toujours sous le bar._

_« P-pardon ? » s'offusqua-t-elle d'une façon si vraisemblable qu'elle aurait put gagner un Oscar. « Mais je ne faisait que te proposer de l'aide ! Ecoute : je sais très bien ce que tu traverse... »_

_« Haha. »_

_Pansy porta son verre à ses lèvres puis le reposa avec bruit. _

_« Tu serais capable de vendre père et mère pour obtenir un foutu scoop. »_

_« Pansy... »_

_« Tu veux savoir quoi au juste ? Pourquoi ce projet a capoté ? Eh ben je vais te le dire. Parce que Monsieur a trouvé bon – après avoir littéralement détruit l'un des pianos de la salle de répétition de Durmstrang – de me planter en plein milieu du projet et de disparaître dans la nature sans laisser de nouvelle parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver un premier rôle féminin. Voilà un énième caprice de Mr Malfoy. Et tu veux savoir la meilleure ? 15 000 Gallions. Voici la somme que l'on doit à nos investisseurs parce que Monsieur a voulu, comme d'habitude, voir les choses en grand avant même d'avoir commencé le casting. Et maintenant que Monsieur est quelque part sur notre petite planète Terre, QUI doit payer tout ça ? Allez, devine. »_

_« ...Toi ? »_

_Pansy eut un très large sourire._

_« Lou-pé ! C'est à ma boîte entière d'en payer les frais. Et tu veux savoir ce qu'il y a de plus merveilleux dans tout ça Hayden ? Hein ? C'est que, aux yeux de tous, je n'ai plus aucune crédibilité. Je ne suis qu'une pauvre chorégraphe criblée de dettes et tentant comme elle peut de maintenir son entreprise à flot. Quant à Draco ! Ah, Draco Malfoy. Lui, comme toujours, retombera sur ses pattes. Cela renforcera son image de personnage mythique, mystérieux et lunatique. Monsieur pourrait planter sa future épouse à l'église le jour de leur mariage, on l'encenserait. Et moi dans tout ça... »_

_Pansy fit un geste pour signifier qu'on l'envoyait dans les oubliettes puis se rua sur le fond de whisky qu'il restait dans son verre. Hayden, assise à côté d'elle, se faisait presque pipi dessus tant elle était heureuse. _

_« Ce qu'il y a de pathétique » continua Pansy, les yeux vagues, la voix cassée. « C'est qu'il reviendra, je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, et que je lui pardonnerais tout jusqu'à la dernière petite crasse. Même si ma boîte coule, même si je me retrouve à entraîner de vulgaires gamins dans un conservatoire miteux de East London, même si j'en serais à me prostituer pour arrondir mes fins de mois...eh bien je lui pardonnerais toujours. Et tu sais pourquoi ? »_

_Hayden hocha négativement de la tête, captivée. Pansy descendit alors du tabouret et se mit maladroitement sur ses pieds tout en se tenant au bar. _

_« Parce que c'est Draco Malfoy. » fit-elle avec un sourire triste._

_Hayden regarda la chorégraphe tenter de se frayer un passage vers la porte d'entrée de la salle de cocktail, aux anges. Elle appuya sur « Stop » et rembobina tout l'enregistrement pour écouter quelques séquences. _

_« Mince..! » souffla-t-elle tandis que la voix de Pansy à son oreille déplorait le fait que la réputation de Draco n'aurait aucune séquelle contrairement à la sienne. « Mince ! »_

_Hayden rangea précieusement son magnétophone dans son sac à main tout en suivant des yeux Pansy qui contournait une jeune fille brune dont la robe noire dos nu révélait un large tatouage vulgaire représentant une rose rouge. Elle caressa l'emplacement de l'appareil à travers le tissu avec un sourire rêveur. Ce qu'elle avait là était une mine d'or. _

_Une véritable petite mine d'or pour sa carrière._

* * *

« Où...où est Draco ? »

C'était la question qui brûlait les lèvres d'Hermione depuis plus d'une semaine et demi. Deux semaines que le chorégraphe se faisait remplacer par sa collègue, Pansy Parkinson. Malgré le discours qu'avait tenu celle-ci lors de leur tout premier cours ensemble – comme quoi elle était l'alter égo féminin du chorégraphe – Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer quelques différences caractérielles et méthodiques entre eux deux. Tout d'abord, Pansy n'était pas perfectionniste à l'extrême comme l'était Draco. Elle était certes pointilleuse par moment, mais pas autant que son homologue. Certaines fois, Hermione en était presque à regretter les fois où le chorégraphe leur faisait répéter indéfiniment une scène, à Blaise et elle, jusqu'à ce que le rendu soit correct à ses yeux. Ensuite, Pansy ne prenait pas le temps de briefer sur chaque scène comme le faisait Draco. Contrairement à ce-dernier qui leur expliquait, au début de chaque nouveaux thèmes ou séquences, quelles étaient les attitudes, les postures et les émotions à faire transparaître, Pansy leur ordonnait tout simplement d'y aller sur le tas puis se contentait de leur hurlait ensuite dessus lorsque cela ne lui convenait pas.

Et enfin, Pansy la détestait.

La haïssait même. Et cela crevait les yeux. Chaque fois que Hermione lui demandait quelque chose, elle avait toujours droit à une réponse extrêmement glaciale de la part de la jeune chorégraphe. De même lorsque Pansy la dévisageait – c'est à dire tout le temps – ses yeux vert étaient particulièrement froids, sévères et dénués de toute sympathie à son égard. Hermione ne savait jamais ce qu'elle faisait pour mériter autant de haine et de rejet de la part des autres. Surtout venant de Pansy. Cette même Pansy qui l'avait en parti sauvée lors de la deuxième session de casting pour le ballet. Hermione ne comprenait tout simplement pas.

Pansy releva la tête au ralentis. Elle était encore assise sur sa chaise et fouillait dans son sac en cuir marron Gérard Darel, ses longues jambes croisées entre elles sous la table. Les élèves encore dans la salle étaient en pleine effervescence à cause de la nouvelle que venait d'annoncer la jeune femme. Étant en déplacement d'affaire à Dublin et Malfoy étant toujours absent, le cours n'aurait pas lieux le lendemain pour toute la troupe et chacun pouvait donc vaquer à ses occupations. Il était vingt heures passée et, tout en quittant la salle, les ballerines retardataires faisaient déjà leur programme pour la soirée ainsi que pour le lendemain.

« _Draco _» releva avec ironie Pansy en haussant des sourcils.

Elle croisa les bras sur son gilet en cachemire gris, ses lèvres fines remontant lentement en un rictus narquois. Ses yeux brillaient du même éclat vif que ses boucles d'oreilles en émeraude. Hermione, quant à elle, massacrait la hanse de son sac de danse à coups d'ongles nerveux. Ses mains étaient moites.

« Je veux dire, où est le chorégraphe Malfoy ? » se corrigea-t-elle en essayant de ne pas bafouiller bêtement.

Pansy resta un long moment à la regarder, jouant pensivement de ses doigts avec le cordon de son gilet, puis elle se décida enfin à répondre :

« _Draco_ est...indisposé ces derniers temps. Il ne peux pas assurer ses cours. Pourquoi ? Il te manque ? » demanda-t-elle, son sourire moqueur s'élargissant sur son visage.

Hermione piqua un violent fard tandis que des copeaux de cuir noir provenant de la hanse e son sac tombaient sur le sol, déchiqueté par les ongles de la jeune fille.

« N-n-non, je v-voulais juste savoir s... »

« Il n'y a pas de mal, tu sais ? C'est vrai que lorsque _Draco_ est absent quelque part, il laisse toujours un vide. »

« Ok, j-je...merci,...enfin, je pense que je vais maintenant y aller... » bégaya Hermione qui reculait déjà vers la porte.

Pansy se leva alors et tendit son index manucuré en l'air.

« Attends ! Pendant que je t'ai, reste cinq petites minutes, j'aimerais discuter un peu avec toi. »

Hermione déglutit tout en montrant la porte entrouverte.

« C'est que ma mère m'attend et je dois... »

« _Cinq minutes_. » siffla Pansy d'un ton sans appel, les sourcils froncés. « Ferme la porte. »

Hermione hocha lentement la tête puis alla fermer la porte de la salle de répétition à présent vide avant de retourner sur ses pas, craignant le pire. Elle se gratta nerveusement la nuque derrière sa masse de boucle brune tandis que Pansy lui faisait signe de s'assoir juste devant elle avec un sourire doucereux. Une fois installée en face de la chorégraphe, cette-dernière s'assit à son tour.

« Hermione Granger..! » soupira-t-elle en croisant à nouveau des jambes, un sourire en coin aux lèvres. « Le nouveau petit prodige de Draco Malfoy. Tu le sais ça, que tu es le petit prodige de Draco ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« ...Je... »

« C'était une affirmation. »

« ...Ah. »

Pansy se redressa vers la table puis noua ses mains entre elles, ses yeux ancrés dans ceux de la jeune ballerine mortifiée.

« Comment...te sens-tu depuis le début des répétitions ? »

Hermione cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, incrédules, répétant dans tout les sens cette phrase pour y détecter un quelconque piège.

« Eh bien...ça va. »

« C'est à dire 'ça va' ? »

« Je vais bien. Je me sens bien. »

« Tu en es sûre ? »

Hermione fronça des sourcils, pas très sûre de comprendre où voulait en venir Pansy.

« En es-tu sûre ? » répéta cette-dernière.

« Oui, bien sûr ! »

« Bien. »

Pansy se ré-adossa à sa chaise sans quitter la ballerine des yeux. L'air moqueur avait laissé place à une expression soucieuse sur le visage de la chorégraphe.

« Hermione, tu es talentueuse. » dit-elle alors, mais il y avait comme un accent de regret dans le ton qu'elle avait pris. « Draco ne s'est pas trompé en décidant de te prendre dès le début. »

Hermione sursauta presque sur sa chaise.

« Dès le début ? » répéta-t-elle. « Mais... »

« Draco est un amateur de mise en scène. Il savait depuis le début, depuis l'instant où il t'a entrevu derrière le hublot, que tu serais celle qui porterais sa pièce. Il ne te l'a jamais dit ? »

« Jamais. » souffla Hermione, totalement abasourdie.

« Eh bien tu le sais. Draco sait toujours exactement ce qu'il fait et ce qu'il veux faire. »

« J'ai eu l'occasion de le découvrir. »

« Il est très méthodique, très adroit et surtout, très malin. Pour obtenir ce qu'il veux, il est prêt à tout. Absolument tout. Mais au final, c'est lui qui a toujours raison. »

Hermione hocha lentement la tête, ne voyant toujours pas où toute cette conversation menait.

« Mais...mais pourquoi est-ce que vous me dites ça ? »

« Parce que je te le dis. » répondit avec évidence Pansy. « Et parce qu'il faut te le dire. »

Sur ce, elle se leva et enfila sa veste trench noire posée sur le piano. Hermione se leva à son tour maladroitement, ne sachant pas s'il fallait qu'elle sorte maintenant où si Pansy avait encore quelque chose à lui dire.

« En tout cas, Hermione, prends soin de toi. » lui conseilla-t-elle en secouant la tête avec gravité. « Et, surtout : ai le contrôle sur toutes les situations qui t'arrivent. Celle-ci en particulier. »

Sur ces paroles étranges, elle se dirigea vers la porte de la salle tel un top model défilant sur un catwalk, tout en perchant ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez. Hermione sortit à son tour. Blaise était adossé près du rideau en velours rouge et était occupé à pianoter sur son téléphone, un écouteur dans les oreilles. Dès lors qu'elle apparut, il releva la tête en souriant. Blaise était beau. La peau ébène, les yeux en amande marron très clair, la figure carrée, les traits fins, il était l'un des plus beaux danseurs de l'Académie de POUDLARD. Il avait déjà raconté à Hermione que lorsqu'il n'avait que six ans, ses parents avaient hésité entre l'inscrire dans une agence de mannequinat et une école de danse. Toujours était que lorsque Hermione le vit près de la porte, elle réalisa que l'hésitation des parents Zabini au sujet de l'avenir artistique de leur fils était tout à fait compréhensible.

« Je t'attendais. » fit-il en souriant tout en remontant le rideau pour elle.

Hermione passa et attendit que son partenaire passe à son tour puis tout deux se mirent en route vers la sortie de l'Académie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu de faire pour ce soir ? » demanda Blaise en lui tenant cette fois-ci la gigantesque porte d'entrée en verre fumé.

Hermione haussa des épaules. Le soleil tardait à se coucher et l'air était bon. Elle se dit qu'avec un peu de chance, s'il faisait encore un peu jour lorsqu'elle arriverait chez elle, elle pourrait faire un petit footing.

« Je ne sais pas encore. Peut-être me caller dans mon lit et regarder un bon film. » mentit-elle sans trop en connaître la raison. « Toi ? » demanda-t-elle poliment tandis que les deux ballerines descendaient les marches en pierre de l'entrée.

« On a prévu de sortir au Chaudron Baveur avec une dizaine de personne de la troupe, pour une fois qu'on a quartier libre ! Heather connait du monde là-bas, ils pourront nous laisser entrer sans payer. »

Hermione hocha la tête, essayant de mettre une image sur le prénom de Heather.

« C'est la petite rousse aux yeux verts de second rôle. » l'aida Blaise comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

Hermione eut un sourire coupable tandis que son coéquipier riait.

« Tu vois ? Tu ne connais même pas les gens de ta propre troupe ! Sors un peu, viens avec nous ce soir, tu vas bien t'amuser. »

« Je...je ne sais pas si... »

« Alleeez Hermione, franchement, entre rester affalée devant sa télé à regarder un téléfilm à l'eau de rose et profiter dignement de ce premier soir de liberté depuis presque deux mois, qu'est-ce qui est le plus tentant ? Honnêtement... »

Hermione grimaça, partagée.

« Qui est-ce que tu as dit qu'il y aurait ? »

« Une dizaine de personne, je ne sais pas tellement qui. Je sais qu'il y aura Heather, Angelina, Clare, Jonathan et Wilmer. Pour le reste, je n'en sais rien. Mais viens quand même ! Je te promet que tu ne le regretteras pas ! »

Hermione pencha sa tête sur le côté en soupirant.

« Au Chaudron Baveur, c'est ça ? »

« Sur le Chemin des Traverses. On se rejoins tous à 22h30 devant les portes. Tu viens alors ? » demanda-t-il, impatient.

Hermione roula des yeux.

« Ok, ok... »

« Aaah génial ! Parfait ! Je vais prévenir Heather qu'il y aura une personne de plus. Tu vas voir, tu ne le regretteras pas ! » dit-il en lui faisant la bise.

« C'est ça... »

* * *

Elle trouva comme d'habitude l'appartement plongé dans la pénombre en rentrant. Sa mère avait griffonné une petite note qu'elle avait laissé sur la table de la cuisine – _Je suis allée faire un tour, je reviens_. Mais Hermione savait qu'elle était descendue au bar d'à côté et qu'elle en reviendrait presque ivre morte. Elle brancha son iPod sur la sono du salon et l'appartement fut, quelques secondes plus tard, possédé par la voix de velours d'Adèle. En retournant dans le couloir pour aller dans sa chambre, elle remarqua qu'il clignotait « 4 messages non lus » sur la base du téléphone fixe. Appuyant sur « Play » et baissant le son des enceintes, Hermione les écouta.

« _...Mione, c'est moi...écoute, je sais que tu ne veux plus me parler mais, s'il te plaît, pardonne-moi parce..._[DELETED]_...Mione, c'est encore moi...Ecoute, je suis désolé sincèrement désolé, ok ? J'aurais dut me mêler de mes affaires, je sais, mais est-ce que c'est une raison pour..._[DELETED]_ Hermione, tu vas encore m'ignorer bien longtemps ? Sache que ton attitude est vraiment puérile et que je ne..._[DELETED]_Ouais, Mione, c'est Ginny. Bon. Si tu pouvais juste envoyer ne serais-ce qu'un télégramme ou je sais pas pour calmer Ron parce qu'il a vraiment l'air d'un fou. Sinon, qu'est-ce que tu fais dimanche ? Ça te dirais que l'on aille au ciné ? Bisous. _»

Hermione embarqua sa serviette et sa trousse de toilette puis s'enferma dans la salle de bain. L'horloge posée sur la machine à laver indiquait « 09:42 » lorsque Hermione sortit de la baignoire. Elle frictionna rapidement son corps mouillé dans sa serviette puis se posta sur la balance comme d'accoutumée. Le poids ne lui plut pas. Ou il ne lui plut qu'à moitié. Elle avait envisagé avoir perdu beaucoup plus durant la semaine et rendait l'incident du fromage blanc responsable de cette prise de 300g. Elle se dit qu'il aurait peut-être mieux fallut qu'elle aille faire un footing au lieu d'aller à cette fête mais la nuit tombait déjà alors elle décida qu'elle consacrerait toute la journée du lendemain à faire des exercices jusqu'à ce que son corps ne l'arrête. Si Draco revenait le surlendemain, il allait à coups sûrs remarquer sa prise de poids et elle serait fichue. Il remettrait à nouveau sa place en jeu et comme si les efforts qu'elle avait fait depuis tout ce temps n'avait servit à rien, elle se verrait relayée à la place de Chang et le cauchemar allait encore recommencer.

Choisir sa tenue fut une autre paire de manche. Hermione n'avait pas l'habitude d'être invitée à quoi que ce soit étant donné que ses camarades de POUDLARD passaient le plus clair de leur temps à conspirer dans son dos ou l'ignorer avec mépris. Elle ne savait donc pas bien quoi mettre. De même qu'elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds au Chaudron Baveur. Elle avait lu dans le Guardian qu'il était classé dans le Top 5 des pubs les plus branchés et les plus fréquentés par la jeune clientèle anglaise. Elle avait aussi entendu qu'en 2006, le corps d'un jeune adolescent de 16 ans mort d'overdose avait été découvert au petit matin, près de la sortie de service, ce qui avait relancé la débat sur la polémique d'un supposé trafic de drogue dans l'établissement. L'affaire avait vite été étouffée par la venue consécutive de Peaches Geldof et Kate Moss la semaine suivante, ce qui avait été une magnifique promotion pour le pub.

Hermione n'avait pas envie de passer pour n'importe quoi. Pour une fois qu'elle voyait les danseurs de la troupe en dehors du contexte de POUDLARD, elle voulait qu'ils aient une bonne image d'elle, qu'il voie enfin que la haïr n'est qu'une simple perte de temps. Elle voulait aussi montrer qu'en dehors du contexte artistique, elle était aussi une autre personne. Une humaine comme eux. Et qu'elle pouvait aussi faire preuve de sociabilité. Non ? Même si ce n'était pas tellement vrai, elle pouvait au moins le leur faire croire.

C'est pour cela qu'après plus d'une quinzaine d'essayage, un parterre jonché d'habits et une coiffeuse en vrac, Hermione trouva finalement de quoi elle allait se vêtir. C'était basique : un débardeur gris clair col U en dessous d'une veste classique en tissu noire avec un jean noir aussi et des escarpins compensés fermés de même coloris. Elle ramena ses cheveux en une queue de cheval bien centrée, souligna ses yeux marron d'un trait de khôl qu'elle renforça avec une touche maîtrisée d'eye-liner que Ginny se faisait tout le temps, s'appliqua une discrète touche d'eau de toilette puis rangea tout le nécessaire de sortie dans un petit sac avant de sortir de sa chambre chaotique.

« _Je suis sortie avec des amis. De retour vers Minuit, Une heure. Il y a des pâtes et de la viande, sers-toi. _» écrivit-elle à toute vitesse avant de gagner le vestibule d'entrée. Il était 22h20.

« Où est-ce que vous voulez aller ? » lui demanda le taxi-men lorsqu'elle ferma la portière à la hâte.

« Au Chaudron Baveur. Vite, s'il vous plaît, je suis en retard. » l'implora-t-elle.

Et voilà. On allait la cataloguer de diva encore. En apercevant le petit « 30 » sur l'horloge électronique du tableau de bord du conducteur, Hermione se mordit profondément la lèvre. Il fallait toujours que quelque chose foire. Toujours. Espérons que Blaise la pardonnerait...

Le Chemin des Traverse étant une voie piétonne, le taxi se gara à l'embouchure de l'Allée des Embrume et Hermione, juste après avoir payé la somme exacte, sauta hors du taxi. Aussitôt après, la voiture disparut de son sillage, la laissant seule dans la rue sombre. Serrant son sac contre sa poitrine, Hermione avança à pas pressé, le bruit de ses talons résonnant dans toute l'Allée. Tout était brumeux et il flottait une odeur de pourriture dans l'air. On pouvait percevoir quelques bribes de conversations, des rire gras, quelques cris étouffés et d'exclamations plus ou moins suspectes. Hermione continuait à avancer en frissonnant, regardant tout autour d'elle, aux aguets. Elle avait lu dans le _Times_ que l'Allée des Embrumes était, juste après le sanguinaire pub de la Tête de Sanglier et le quartier de la Cabane Hurlante, l'une des rues les moins fréquentable de tout Londres. Aucun meurtre n'y avait été commis jusque là mais cette rue était un véritable carrefour de junkies, prostituées, marchand au noir, ivrognes et adeptes des sectes les moins recommandables.

« Eh, pssst... »

Hermione sursauta et se retourna, effrayée. La rue étant embrumée, elle ne distinguait rien d'autre qu'une silhouette informe. Elle continua sa route en pressant le pas.

« Psst, ma jolie, si tu veux du Poly, c'est par ici... » chuchota une autre voix erraillée.

Hermione entrevu dans la fumée deux yeux rouges luisants. Elle poussa un petit cri et se mit alors à courir. Elle dut bousculer deux ou trois personnes sur son passage mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. L'Allée des Embrumes débouchait sur le Chemin des Traverses dans une quinzaine de mètres.

« Eh, beauté, où est-ce que tu cours ? » siffla une autre voix féminine et cette fois-ci, Hermione aperçu une femme d'âge mûr vêtue en soutien gorge et porte jarretelle rouge sang, perchée sur de très hauts talons plateformes transparents, une cigarette à la bouche.

« Hey...viens ici toi... » fit une autre voix au creux de son oreille tandis que deux bras lui enserrait la taille et qu'une forte haleine de bierre venait lui chatouiller les narines.

Cette fois, Hermione hurla à pleins poumons et se débattit de toutes ses forces pour se dégager de cette étreinte étrangère puis couru comme si sa vie en dépendait jusqu'au bout de la rue. Lorsqu'elle déboucha sur le Chemin des Traverses, ce fut comme si elle venait de sortir de l'Enfer. Les lumières des poteaux électriques brillaient de mille feu, de jeunes fêtards en quête d'une boîte pour bien terminer la nuit déambulaient sur l'Avenue en riant et criant à tue-tête. Hermione progressa sur le Chemin en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Elle distingua un peu plus loin l'enseigne du Chaudron Baveur où s'alignait une queue d'au moins dix mètres. Parcourant la foule des yeux, elle ne vit ni Blaise, ni la dénommée Heather dont elle ne pouvait se rappeler que très vaguement. La mort dans l'âme, elle logea toute la file pour attendre à son tour.

« Hermione ! »

La jeune fille se retourna. Blaise venait de sortir du pub et courait à sa rencontre.

« Je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai mal géré mon temps et... »

« Il n'y a pas de problème, l'essentiel est que tu sois là. Suis-moi. »

Hermione obtempéra, se sentant tout de même gênée de dépasser toute cette file de personnes qui allait certainement encore attendre là tandis qu'elle serait depuis au moins un heure dans le pub. Blaise fit signe au videur qui les laissa passer et, à nouveau , Hermione se retrouva happée dans un autre monde.

Les premières notes de l'envoûtant et sensuel « _Superman _» de Santogold accueillirent la novice Hermione. Tenant son partenaire par la main, elle avançait, regardant tout autour d'elle. Elle ne tarda pas à remarquer qu'ils étaient en hauteur, sur des sortes de balconnets où se trouvaient les tables de ceux qui avaient réservés. Regardant par-dessus la balustrade, elle aperçu l'énorme piste de danse où se trémoussaient près d'une trentaine d'étudiants tandis qu'une bonne partie restait agglutinée vers le bar où sur les fauteuils. Hermione n'eut pas le temps de tout détailler car déjà Blaise la pressait par le bras.

« Et voici la petite dernière ! » s'exclama-t-il une fois qu'ils eurent atteint la table où la troupe était installée.

« Bonjour tout le monde... » fit timidement Hermione, le sourire vacillant.

A première vue, personne n'avait l'air bien méchant ou vicieux. Bon point.

« On désespérait de ta venue ! » dit Heather avec un grand sourire. « Vas-y, assieds-toi. »

« Il reste une place ici... » dit quelqu'un dans son dos.

Hermione ne dut pas avoir bien regardé tout le monde car, oui, il y avait bien une personne méchante et vicieuse à cette table ronde. Cho Chang. Elle tapotait de sa main éternellement vernie en noir la le siège rouge en cuir à côté d'elle avec un sourire mauvais. Hermione reporta son regard sur Blaise qui entrouvrit la bouche, à cour de parole. Il avait l'air réellement dépassé, comme si lui aussi avait été pris au piège. Hermione garda la tête haute et vint se caller contre Cho Chang, comme si cela ne lui donnait pas le haut-le-cœur. Elle était plus grande que tout cela, elle ferait abstraction d'elle durant toute la soirée et tout irait pour le mieux.

Cette méthode, bien qu'à l'apparence naïve, marcha tout de même durant un bon moment. Pour la première fois depuis le début des répétitions, Hermione se détendit réellement et découvrit en quelques un des danseurs attablés, des personnes vraiment agréables de caractères avec qui elle aurait put discuter des heures durant. Quelques fois, Cho lançait de petites piques qui retombaient à l'eau dès leurs sorties car Hermione ne prenait même pas la peine de les relever. Au bout d'une heure, l'une et l'autre oublièrent chacune qu'elles étaient côte à côte.

Heather, qui s'était absentée depuis près d'une vingtaine de minutes, revint vers la table et dès qu'elle fut assise, la soirée prit une toute autre tournure.

« Les gars, je pense que la _vraie_ fête peut maintenant commencer... » dit-elle avec un sourire excité.

Sur ce, elle sortit de sous la table un sachet rempli de pilules rouge de la taille de Dragibus. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Il y eut des exclamations incrédules et surexcitées tandis que Heather levait les sourcils l'air de dire : « C'est qui la meilleure ? ».

« Mince, Heather, tu as vraiment assuré sur ce coup là ! » s'écria aussitôt Clare Sheffields, les yeux rivés sur les petites gélules rouge bordeaux.

« Super ! » fit encore Marcus Flint.

« Où est-ce que tu les as eu ? Tu n'es tout de même pas allée dans l'Allée des Embrumes ! » s'exclama Blaise, les sourcils froncés.

« Pas moi. Un...ami à moi y est allé. »

« Et je suppose que tu as du Poly avec..? » continua Blaise.

Heather leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bien sûr, pour qui est-ce que tu me prend ? Je ne fais jamais les choses à moitié. »

Alors que les exclamations enthousiastes jasaient de tout les côtés, Hermione était, de son côté, larguée. Larguée et anxieuse. Elle n'avait jamais pris de la drogue et elle aurait voulu que cela reste ainsi. Mais voilà, il s'agissait d'être enfin accepté par les autres et de ne pas se faire cataloguer comme trouillarde où débutante. Poly...qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? A côté d'elle, Cho gigotait sur son siège, comme impatiente.

« Alors montre le, il est où ? Où est le flacon ? » demanda-t-elle.

« T-t-t-t. Chaque chose en son temps ! » dit Heather en lui faisant un clin d'œil. « Bon, il s'agit de faire disparaître ça au plus vite pour ne pas se faire prendre. » continua-t-elle en secouant le sachet. « On commence par qui ? »

« Moi ! » hurla presque Susan Bones en levant la main.

« Ok. Dans ce cas, on fait dans le sens des aiguilles d'un montre. Hermione, tu es la dernière, ça ne te dérange pas ? » s'enquit Heather tout en passant les pilules à Susan.

« Non, non, pas du tout ! » s'empressa de répondre Hermione.

Au contraire ! Elle voulait retarder le plus possible son tour. Elle avait pensé à aller aux toilettes et revenir ensuite bien après, lorsque tout le monde serait plongé dans un état plus ou moins critique, mais encore une fois, son esprit la traita de lâche. Elle décida donc qu'elle allait rester là. Mais garder la pilule sous sa langue pour ensuite la recracher quelque part.

« Fais gaffe...! » pressa Heather tandis que Susan prenait tout son temps pour piocher dans le paquet.

« Relax ! » sourit cette-dernière en portant une gelule à sa bouche.

Elle avala et Hermione suivit anxieusement le mouvement de sa gorge puis fixa Susan à la recherche d'un quelconque déclenchement de folie. Cette-dernière, tout à fait normal, rouvrit les yeux et piocha une autre pilule – Hermione hallucina : parce qu'ils devaient en prendre _deux _? – qu'elle mit au bout de sa langue. Sur ce, elle tira la langue à tout le monde et chacun se mit à rire puis elle se pencha vers Jonathan et l'embrassa durant quelques secondes. Ce-dernier se détacha de Susan et tira la langue – la pilule y était. S'en suivit le même mécanisme. Il avala, piocha une autre gélule, embrassa Angelina Johnson qui se retrouva avec le granule rouge sur la langue. Hermione ne disait rien mais elle était mortifiée à l'approche de son tour. Lorsque Cho se tournerait vers elle et..._Merlin _! Elle ne pouvait pas le faire !

Tétanisée, elle suivit du regard Wilmer récupérer sa pilule des lèvres de Katie Bell puis en transmettre une autre à Blaise qui se pencha vers Heather qui, elle se pencha vers Clare... Hermione avait des sueur froide. Des goutes de transpiration coulaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle ne se sentait pas capable de la faire... Gretchen se pencha vers Cho et l'embrassa puis Cho tira la langue et avala sa part. Hermione suivit presque en pleurant la main de sa pire ennemie piocher dans le sac ce qui allait lui revenir.

« Hermione ? »

L'adolescente sentit son cou grincer lorsqu'elle se retourna vers Cho. Cette-dernière semblait jouir de cette situation de malaise d'autant plus que tout les regards étaient braqués sur elles. Cho logea sa main sur la nuque de Hermione et se mit à lui caresser doucement le cou avec ses ongles, causant des frissons malheureusement agréables à la jeune ballerine. Ce qui fit élargir le sourire de son ennemie jurée. Elle remonta le menton d'Hermione de son autre main, visiblement maîtresse de la situation, puis se rapprocha sur la banquette jusqu'à ce que leur nez se touche. Prenant une grande inspiration, Hermione ferma à contrecœur les yeux sur une Cho Chang triomphante se penchant vers son visage.

La bouche de Cho était douce. Ce fut la première réflexion qu'eut l'esprit d'Hermione. L'asiatique suçotait patiemment les lèvres closes de sa rivale, essayant d'y trouver une brèche, puis elle se résigna enfin à forcer tout simplement le passage à coups de langues impatients. La langue d'Hermione accueillit timidement celle de Cho tandis que celle-ci s'enveloppait autour d'elle, menant encore une fois la danse. Elles valsèrent quelques secondes autour de la pilule qui faisait un va-et-viens entre la bouche de Chang et celle d'Hermione puis, lorsque Hermione fut presque sur le point d'oublier qui elle embrassait, Cho se détacha de l'étreinte ennemie et s'essuya la bouche. Hermione, encore sonnée par ce qu'il venait de se passer, se laissa tomber contre le dossier du fauteuil, les lèvres encore engourdies. Voyant les regards insistants de ses camarades tout autour d'elle, elle tira enfin la langue et la pilule rouge apparut. Tournant la tête, elle croisa le regard de Chang. Cette-dernière détourna immédiatement la tête.

Les quinze minutes suivantes se déroulèrent comme si rien ne s'était passé et Hermione – qui avait jeté sa pilule derrière le canapé – fixait chacun des visages à la recherche d'un quelconque symptôme bizarre qui n'arriva pas. Chacun avait repris sa conversation habituelle, comme si cette embrassade collective n'avait jamais eu lieu. Puis, au bout de vingt minutes, Heather reprit la parole :

« Je pense que là c'est bon, non..? » demanda-t-elle en sondant toute les personnes du regard.

« _Largement_ bon. » fit Marcus en se redressant.

Sa remarque fut embrassée par toute la tablée et Hermione s'empressa de faire de même pour ne pas être en reste.

« Ok... » Heather fit halte puis elle fit signe à tout le monde de se serrer. « Voi-_là_ ! »

Elle sortit alors une nouvelle merveille du dessous de la table. C'était cette fois-ci une minuscule carafe à vin fermée par un bouchon de liège et contenant un liquide incolore. Heather posa un paquet sur la table puis plongea son index et son majeur à l'intérieur pour en extirper un disque de coton très épais. Là-dessus, elle ramena le flacon vers elle, ôta le bouchon, fit très précautionneusement pencher la carafe jusqu'à ce que le liquide trempe abondamment le disque qu'elle tenait dans sa main puis elle reboucha le récipient. Elle fit une seconde halte puis se tourna vers la tablée qui suivait chacun de ses gestes avec un sourire malicieux.

« Souhaitez-moi bon voyage... » chuchota-t-elle avant de porter le coton à son nez et d'en prendre une grande inspiration.

La seconde d'après, Heather se laissa mollement retomber contre la banquette, un sourire groggy aux lèvres. Ses pupilles étaient largement dilatées et l'iris bleu de ses yeux prenait des teintes rougeâtres. Hermione écarquilla des yeux, bouche bée.

« Pu...naaai...se...! » soupira-t-elle en fermant les yeux puis elle ne bougea plus, un sourire serein aux lèvres.

Hermione allait paniquer de ne plus la voir respirer lorsque Blaise lui prit le coton des doigts et inspira à son tour l'étrange substance. Même scénario. Ses gestes devinrent lents, ses yeux virèrent presque au rouge, sa respiration se ralentit. Le coton fit le tour de la table et arriva à Chang qui se laissa tomber en soupirant sur sa banquette. Hermione fut tentée de prendre alors les jambes à son coup, croyant que tout le monde avant pris sa dose et que personne ne la verrait. Mais Susan, assise à côté d'elle, la ramena à la réalité.

« Ouh-ouh, Hermione, c'est ton tour. » s'exclama la dernière de la rangée.

« Hum, tu...ça te dérangerais de...de passer avant moi ? C'est que je, hum, il faut... »

« Tu n'en a jamais pris, hein ? » fit Susan avec un sourire narquois.

« Quoi ? »

« Du Poly, tu n'en avais jamais pris avant, c'est ça ? »

Hermione déglutit puis hocha lentement la tête. Susan roula alors des yeux en récupérant le coton des mains de Chang dans une gymnastique habile.

« Ça se voyait, tu avais l'air hyper tendue. » fit-elle en poussant le flacon vers elle. « Je suppose que tu ne sais pas ce que sont les PPN, hmm ? »

Hermione fronça des sourcils. Autour d'elles, tout le monde était affalé dans des positions bizarres, marmonnait des choses incompréhensibles, soupirait de contentement ou riait même. Hermione ne voulait en aucun cas être comme ça.

« Les PP _quoi_ ? » répéta-t-elle en se tournant vers Susan.

Cette-dernière versait à nouveau une dose de Poly sur le disque de coton.

« PPN. Pré-PolyNectar. C'est pour 'préparer' en quelque sorte l'organisme au shot de Poly. C'est obligé. C'est pour cela que tu nous as vu attendre au moins vingt minutes avant de nous y mettre. Sinon, si l'on y va sec, sans rien prendre avant... » Susan grimaca en rebouchant le flacon.

« Attends, qu'est-ce que ça fait si... »

Susan posa son index sur les lèvres de Hermione qui se tut immédiatement.

« Écoute-moi Granger. Pour la première fois, il faut toujours un initiateur, sinon, on se perd. Écoute-moi. » répéta-t-elle car elle voyait que Hermione voulait à nouveau parler.

Cette fois-ci, la jeune ballerine se tut vraiment.

« Ferme les yeux. »

Hermione obtempéra. Elle sentit alors quelque chose lui chatouiller le cou puis la joue et l'oreille.

« Relaxe-toi... » lui chuchota Susan à l'oreille. « Détend-toi, ne pense à rien. Rien de mal ne pourra t'arriver, ce n'est qu'un voyage, ok ? »

Hermione hocha lentement la tête.

« Ce truc va te prendre sans que tu ne t'en rende compte mais, surtout, laisse-le faire, laisse-toi aller et tout ira bien, ok ? » murmura-t-elle encore.

Hermione opina de nouveau.

« Maintenant détend-toi, détend-toi, détend-toi et ne panique surtout pas, rien ne va t'arriver. Tout ne dépend que de toi. Si tu le veux réellement, ce sera le meilleur voyage de ta vie. Détend-toi, Hermione, détend-toi, ne pense plus à r... »

* * *

**[POV Hermione]**

_Vert. Rouge. Jaune. Rose._

_Les lumière m'agressent. Me caressent. M'assomment. M'apaise. Je marche. Mais je flotte. Je cours. Et puis je vole. Je ris. Les larmes dégringolent sur mes joues. Je vis. La musique m'enlace. Mon corps se plie à ses exigences. Je ressens tout. Je ferme les yeux. Et je le vois. Il fend la foule. Il me prend. Doucement, dans ses bras. Il me berce. Puis il me plaque violemment contre le mur. Mais il me noie de caresses. C'est du chocolat qu'effleurent mes doigts. Mais j'aimerais toucher de l'or. De l'or et de la glace. J'aimerais que ces mains soient glaciales._

_« B...Bla..ise..! »_

_Blaise, touche-moi encore. Je ne t'aime pas, mais je te dirais le contraire. Fais-moi danser. Fais-moi rire. Blaise, aime-moi ! Il faut bien que quelqu'un m'aime. Il faudra bien que quelqu'un m'aime un jour._

_Blaise. Aime. Moi. _

_Je hurle. A chaque coup. _

_Blaise. Aime. Moi. _

_Je cries. Je pleure. Je me découvre. Je regrette. A chaque coup._

_Blaise. Aime. Moi._

_Lorsque je ferme les yeux, je ne vois que de l'or. Lorsque je les ouvre, tes yeux sont rouge sang. _

_Aime. Moi._

_Il n'y a que de la sueur. Du dégoût. Du regret. Je titube. Je me tiens aux murs sales. Sales comme moi. La musique m'agresse. Je me laisse aller. On me touche. Je danse. On me salit. Je me laisse faire. Les yeux clos, je ne sens plus rien. Les lumières dansent sous mes paupières. A nouveau. Un défilé de couleur._

_Orange. Bleu. Violet. Noir._

_Noir._

_Noir._

_N..._

* * *

Bien qu'il soit plus de deux heures du matin, les sirènes incessantes des ambulances résonnaient dans tout les Chemins des Traverses. Les habitants de l'Avenue commerciale étaient tous sortis de leur demeure paisible pour voir ce qui causait l'arrivée des pompiers. Les paris – comme à chaque incident – allaient de bons trains entre voisins. Le coma éthylique était au top des enjeux. Ensuite venait l'overdose et après suivaient les petites causes pour de petits gains tels que bagarres/règlements de comptes ayant mal tourné, évanouissement, décès... La foule, habitants comme fêtards, était agglutinée devant le Chaudron Baveur et les rumeurs de fermeture certaine allaient de bons trains – depuis le temps que l'établissement y échappait...

« Quel merdier...non mais quel merdier ! » ne cessait de s'exclamer Daisy Dodderidge, la propriétaire du pub en tirant sur sa cinquième cigarette. « Mais qui a laissé cette gamine rentrer avec ça, _qui_ ? » hurla-t-elle aux videurs. « J'exige de savoir qui est l'aveugle qui a laissé passé ça et je vous jure que je lui broierai ses bijoux familiaux avec tant de force qu'il n'en restera qu'une bouillie infime ! »

« ...En plus, il y a déjà eu ce petit là, Luke. » racontait à sa voisine Masha Cateller, la propriétaire de « Masha Books », la librairie la plus vieille et la plus fournie de tout le Royaume-Unie. « Il est venu s'approvisionner en cocaïne dans ces lieux et on l'a retrouvé au petit matin noyé dans son vomi, eeeh oui ! » fit-elle d'un air grave en secouant la tête tandis que sa voisine faisait la grimace.

« Luke...c'est celui qui n'avait que seize ans, c'est ça ? »

« Tout juste. Et encore, il venait tout juste de les avoir. »

« Quel gâchis... »

« ...Mon pub n'est pas un foutu cartel de drogue, ok ? J'en ai marre d'avoir à dos des cadavres tout les mois, _marre_ ! » hurlait encore Daisy sur ses employés, totalement hors d'elle. « Il faut à chaque fois repayer les pots cassés à cause de votre incompétence ! Je vais finir par _tous_ vous virer si ça continue ! »

« Pff, comme si ça changera quelque chose. » siffla avec mépris Masha en haussant des sourcils.

« Attention, dégagez la voie s'il vous plaît ! » hurla un pompier depuis l'intérieur du pub.

Alors, un groupe de cinq pompiers remontèrent les marches de l'entrée avec une civière où reposait une jeune fille. Sa figure était blanche, ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, dilatés et ses iris brillaient d'un rouge feu. Ses membres tremblaient et ses lèvres bougeaient comme si elle voulait dire quelque chose.

La vue apocalyptique de Hermione Granger coupa le souffle à la foule postée tout autour de l'entrée du pub. Les pompiers la hissèrent dans le camion puis fermèrent hâtivement les portes de l'arrière.

« Son pouls, tu l'as, son pouls ? »

« Oui, c'est bon, je l'ai. »

« Ok, il s'agit maintenant de la maintenir éveillée. Parle-lui pendant que j'essaie de la perfuser. »

Le pompier s'agenouilla à côté d'Hermione.

« Dis petite, comment est-ce que tu t'appelle ? »

« ... »

Le pompier lança un coup d'œil intrigué à son collègue qui cherchait toujours la veine d'Hermione.

« Continues, continues ! » l'encouragea-t-il.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais me dire ton âge ? Juste ton âge ? C'est très important. »

Les lèvres de Hermione battirent de plus en plus vite. Le pompier se rapprocha de sa bouche.

« Quoi ? » chuchota-t-il, essayant de mieux entendre.

« ...Or, bleu, sang, or, bleu, sang... »

Le pompier se redressa et adressa un réel regard catastrophé à son collègue. Les lèvres d'Hermione battaient de plus en plus vite. Puis, brusquement, tout son corps de ballerine se convulsa violemment durant sans doute trois secondes pour ensuite retomber sur la banquette, totalement raide.

« Mince, je n'ai jamais vu un cas comme ça... » souffla le pompier qui était accroupi à côté de lui. « Vite, prend son pouls. »

Le pompier à la perfusion appuya sur le bras de Hermione à la recherche d'un quelconque battements. En vain. Il appuya ensuite ses doigts sur le cou de la jeune fille. Rien.

« Son cœur. » dit-il à son collègue qui se chargea de poser son oreille contre sa poitrine.

Il resta dans cette position un long moment puis se redressa, abasourdi.

« Rien aussi. Merde...cette gamine est _morte_. »

* * *

**Poiiiiiint.**

**Avis ? Impressions ? J'avais depuis un bon bout de temps ce chapitre en tête et qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien de pouvoir enfin l'écrire ! Pour le prochain chapitre...mmh, je vous le livrerais sans doute d'ici 2/3 semaines au plus tard.**

**Ciao ciao,**

**IACB.**

**PS : Ouais, je suis sadique et ouais, cette note est un peu froide mais bon, sachez que je vous suis très _très_ reconnaissante de me suivre depuis tout ce temps et j'espère sincèrement du fond de mon petit cœur – qui, lui au moins, bat encore – ne pas vous avoir déçu. **

**REPONSE AUX REVIEWS :**

**J'aime Gossip Girl : **_Longue ou petite, c'est toujours une review de faite et merci beaucoup !_

**Laryssa :** _Et voici la suite ! Que pense-tu de ce chapitre ? Merci pour ta review ! Bises._

**Sandro :** _« Excellent » ? Waouh ! Merci beaucoup. Dis-moi tes avis sur ce chapitre ! Bises._

**Et maintenant, l'auteure va se re-po-ser (car elle est en vacance ^^). Profitez de ce bon soleil et de cette bonne perspective des vacances. **

**Et SURTOUT, abreuvez-vous de Black Swan Obsession ;)**

**Ciao ciao,**

**IACB.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Et on s'enfonce, et on s'enfonce...**

**Merci pour vos review. Ça m'encourage énormément. **

**IACB.**

* * *

_Hermione ouvrit les yeux. _

_Elle était assise en tailleur au beau milieu d'une scène, un projecteur braqué sur elle. Sa peau était blanche, satinée et étincelante. Elle était vêtue d'un tutu blanc, simple. Elle portait des chaussons de danse en satin blanc aux pieds et ses cheveux étaient parfaitement retenus dans un filet à l'arrière de son crâne. Lorsqu'elle regardait autour d'elle, elle ne voyait rien d'autre que de l'obscurité. Le Noir total. Le vide. Hermione se releva maladroitement._

_« Il...il y a quelqu'un ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée._

_Elle esquissa un pas prudent en avant et, aussitôt, la lumière du spot suivit son mouvement. Intriguée, la jeune danseuse recula et le projecteur fit de même. _

_« Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ? » répéta-t-elle d'un ton un peu plus apeuré tout en regardant partout autour d'elle._

_« Moi. »_

_Hermione sursauta et se retourna furtivement en direction de la voix masculine qui lui avait répondu mais elle ne vit personne. Elle commençait à être réellement paniquée. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où elle se trouvait ni pourquoi elle était vêtue de la sorte et enfin, elle entendait des voix. _

_« Qui...qui est là ? »_

_Personne ne répondit cette fois-ci. Le cœur de la jeune fille battait à toute allure. _

_« Répondez ! Qui est là ? » cria-t-elle une nouvelle fois, sa voix montant dans les aigus, ses bras serrés contre son ventre. _

_CLAC._

_Hermione sursauta à nouveau. Un autre spot venait de s'allumer derrière elle, à sans doute trois mètres. Il éclairait un homme. Celui-ci était en tenue de danseur noire et portait un masque qui lui cachait les yeux. Il était immobile comme une statue, en position, comme s'il allait débuter à tout moment un enchaînement._

_« Qui...qui êtes-vous ? » demanda Hermione en s'approchant à pas modéré de l'étranger._

_Tandis qu'elle avançait prudemment vers lui, une musique de piano sortant de nulle part résonnait en sourdine et s'amplifiait à chacun des pas de l'adolescente. C'était le thème de « Amour Pures ». Hermione le connaissait à présent par cœur. Lorsqu'elle fut à sa hauteur, le danseur se tourna alors vers elle et lui offrit une élégante révérence. Quant il se releva, Hermione entrevit deux pupilles rouges par la fente des yeux du masque. Elle se baissa elle aussi et exécuta une gracieuse révérence avant de se redresser. _

_« Vous dansez ? » lui demanda-t-il d'une voix de velours en lui offrant son bras. _

_Hermione baissa les yeux sur la paume de main qui lui était présentée puis y glissa prudemment sa main. La sourdine fut alors ôtée du piano et le son de l'instrument s'amplifia dans toute la salle. Le danseur ne quitta pas Hermione des yeux lorsqu'il la ramena contre lui. Il la fit lentement tournoyer sur elle-même et ce fut comme si Hermione connaissait déjà les pas de danse à exécuter. Tout était fluide. Ses pas, ses mouvements, ses gestes. Tout était en synchronisation avec ceux de son partenaire. Il n'y avait aucune erreur si tant soit peu qu'il y avait une marche à suivre. Lorsqu'elle tendait le bras, il l'attrapait. Lorsqu'elle se rejetait en arrière, il l'interceptait. _

_Et puis ce fut comme si une décharge électrique de plusieurs milliers de volt passa dans tout son corps. Hermione s'effondra sur le sol, essoufflée, ne sachant pas ce qui venait de se passer. Lorsqu'elle rassembla le peu de force qu'il lui restait pour lever les yeux, elle aperçu une fois encore la main du danseur tendue vers elle. Hermione s'y appuya et se releva difficilement. Elle eut à peine le temps de constater que de blanc immaculé, sa tenue était passée à blanc cassé que le jeune homme l'entraîna à nouveau dans la danse avec une cadence un peu plus rapide que celle précédente. Une fois encore, Hermione savait exactement ce qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse et elle n'était surprise par aucun des gestes du danseur de même que celui-ci ne manquait jamais de la rattraper. _

_A nouveau, une nouvelle décharge électrique, plus violente encore._

_Hermione hurla en se retrouvant encore sur le sol. Mais déjà le danseur arrivait à grand pas vers elle. Elle essaya d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire d'attendre un peu qu'elle reprenne ses force mais il articula :_

_« Danse. »_

_Puis il lui présenta à nouveau sa main et Hermione se leva en titubant. De blanc cassé, sa robe était maintenant grise. Pas le temps de s'en alerter, Hermione se retrouva à nouveau happée dans le mouvement d'une rapidité qui la pris au dépourvu. Le thème d' « Amours Pures » était joué d'une manière saccadée et ses gestes l'étaient aussi sans qu'elle ne contrôle quoi que ce soit. Elle avait le souffle court, ses jambes flageolaient du fait des deux précédentes décharges électriques inexpliquées qu'elle venait de recevoir mais son partenaire ne lui donnait aucune seconde de répit. Le rythme de la séquence s'accélérait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'ils dansaient. Hermione sentait qu'elle commençait à perdre le tempo. Elle était vraiment trop faible pour ces exercices qui demandaient de plus en plus de souplesse._

_Et à nouveau. Hermione fut éjectée à terre, les larmes aux yeux. Il lui semblait qu'un éclair venait de traverser son corps pour le réduire en cendre. Tout ses membres s'engourdirent. Elle ne sentit plus ses bras ni ses jambes, seulement la douleur et le goût de sang. Quelqu'un lui empoigna alors rudement son bras au risque de briser ses articulations en deux. Ouvrant à demi ses yeux, elle aperçu le danseur masqué qui la forçait à se remettre sur ses pieds._

_« Non, je ne...je peux p... »_

_« Si. Danse. »_

_« Je ne peux pas...je vous jure que je ne... »_

_A nouveau, il l'attirait vers elle. Les gestes n'avaient plus aucune grâce ni aucune fluidité à présent. Les mouvement du danseur masqué se faisaient brusques, sans aucune compassion envers Hermione. De plus, le rythme était impossible à suivre. Hermione essaya de suivre du mieux qu'elle put mais sans cesse, elle se trouvait avec un enchaînement de retard et se faisait marcher sur les pieds ou bien administrer un coup de coude dans les côtes. De plus, sa bouche était remplie d'un goût de sang. Sang qui commençait à suinter au coin de sa bouche. Hermione toussa tandis que le danseur tirait énergiquement sur son bras pour la faire tournoyer. Des gouttelettes de sang jaillirent de sa bouche jusqu'au sol. Des gouttes rouges luisantes. Rouge comme la nouvelle couleur qu'avait prise sa robe. _

_« …! »_

_L'homme masqué venait à présent de lui donner un coup de coude dans le ventre, la faisant suffoquer. Hermione tituba tandis que la main étrangère la tirait toujours pour la forcer à danser. Elle toussa encore sans pouvoir s'arrêter, toujours courbée sous la douleur du geste du danseur. Un autre filet de sang coulait plus abondamment maintenant de l'autre côté de sa bouche. Et elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de tousser. Et le danseur forçait toujours sur ses bras pour la redresser, indifférent à son état. Et le sang continuait de couler._

_Encore une décharge._

_Cette fois-ci, le corps d'Hermione s'effondra sur la scène, inerte._

« C'est bon ! »

La courbe de l'électrocardiogramme recommençait lentement son activité, inscrivant de petits pics réguliers sur l'écran. Le pompier se redressa en soupirant puis croisa le regard soulagé de son coéquipier.

« C'est bon, elle recommence à respirer. »

* * *

« Quelle conne...non mais quelle conne ! » s'exclama Cho en voyant l'ambulance se frayer un chemin dans la foule qui s'était agglutinée devant le Chaudron Baveur avant de se retourner vers les autres : « Elle aurait tout de même put nous prévenir que c'était la première fois qu'elle prenait ce genre de choses ! »

La vue du groupe entassé près de la sortie de service sale du pub était assez apocalyptique. Tous avaient le teint extrêmement blême et grelottaient bien que le froid ne soit pas au rendez-vous ce soir. Leurs yeux étaient encore injectés de sang et leurs iris prenaient des reflets surnaturels, la teinte rougeâtre du Poly se dissipant peu à peu dans leur organisme. Leurs regards étaient hagards, comme s'ils avaient peur que quelqu'un ne les découvre dans cet état – et c'était justement le cas. Un peu plus loin dans la ruelle, Wilmer vomissait tout le contenu de son estomac, le bras appuyé contre le mur en brique, tandis que Katie, affalée sur le sol, redescendait doucement de son voyage.

« Et alors, moi, la première fois que j'en ai pris, je n'ai pas terminé comme elle. » répliqua Clare en désignant la route que l'ambulance venait de prendre.

Derrière elle, Wilmer revenait en titubant vers le groupe, s'essuyant maladroitement la bouche, la figure totalement blanche, ses iris tendant vers l'orange. Il vint s'effondrer à côté de Angelina qui était prise de frissons dans tout le corps.

« Qu'est-ce...qu'est-ce qu'on fait s-si elle m-meurt ? » demanda-t-elle et cela abattit un silence de mort sur toute la ruelle.

« Ce sera bien fait pour elle. » répliqua Cho au bout d'un instant d'un ton venimeux tout en s'adossant contre le muret.

« Comment est-ce que tu peux dire des choses comme ça ? » soupira Jonathan.

« Quoi ? Elle aurait dut refuser d'en prendre si elle n'était pas sûre de son coup. Elle l'aura mérité si elle meurt, non ? »

« Dis plutôt que tu veux prendre sa place... » marmonna Susan dont le maquillage avait abondamment coulé tout en perchant une cigarette sur ses lèvres de ses doigts tremblants.

Cho la foudroya du regard, ses yeux en étant encore au stade du violet.

« Je ne suis pas sourde. »

« Encore heureuse. » répliqua Susan qui tâtait à présent ses poches à la recherche de son briquet.

« Ok, tout le monde se CALME ! » fit Heather en se mettant debout – de tous, elle était celle qui se maintenait le mieux. « Écoutez-moi maintenant : Hermione ne va pas mourir. Elle a prit le PP alors quelles sont les raisons pour qu'elle meure, franchement ? Peut-être qu'elle a tout simplement fait un mauvais voyage parce qu'elle était un peu trop stressée étant donné que c'était sa première fois – c'est tout ! Arrêtez de vous monter la tête surtout que vous n'êtes pas tout à fait sobre, cela ne fera qu'aggraver votre descente. Absolument rien ne va lui arriver... »

« Tu as intérêt. »

Heather se retourna. Blaise, qui n'avait pas dit un seul mot depuis le début des évènements, fixait toujours l'endroit où Hermione avait été embarquée et où la foule se dissipait peu à peu. Ses mains tremblaient.

« Pardon ? » fit Heather.

Blaise se retourna puis plaqua violemment la jeune fille contre le muret, la main se resserrant sur son cou, l'autre maîtrisant son poignet. Ses yeux étaient exorbités. Ils avaient repris leur marron habituel mais étaient cependant abondamment injectés de sang. Sa mâchoire se crispait tandis que ses traits devenaient durs. Personne ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Il avait l'air d'une bête enragée, d'un fou furieux. Sa poigne puissante sur le cou de Heather étranglait peu à peu la ballerine. Chacun observait la scène, bouche bée.

« J'ai dit : tu as intérêt. » répéta-t-il d'une voix rauque qui ne ressemblait en rien à sa voix normale mais plutôt à celle d'un possédé. « Parce que si Hermione meurt, je te jure par Merlin que tu seras celle qui suivra. »

Il la fixa un instant encore avec tant de haine et de dégoût que cela en était presque palpable puis la relâcha avec une grimace méprisante. Heather se laissa tomber au sol en cherchant de l'air bruyamment tandis que quelques filles du groupes accourraient vers elle.

« Tu es un grand malade ! » lui hurla Gretchen tandis qu'il longeait l'allée dans l'autre sens sans se soucier de l'état dans lequel il laissait Heather.

Les gens se poussèrent sur son passage. On ne voyait même plus le blanc des yeux de Blaise. Juste des milliers canaux de sang irriguant ses iris. Blaise sortit du métro sans se soucier des passagers qui s'écartaient devant lui en poussant des exclamations d'horreur. Il sortit des souterrains, emprunta le bus puis couru jusque chez lui. Assise à table, dans la cuisine, sa mère l'attendait. Dès que la porte fut claquée, elle sauta sur ses pieds et accouru vers le vestibule d'entrée. Puis recula.

« B-Blaise..! Mais qu'est-ce... »

Blaise passa devant elle sans un regard et monta quatre à quatre les escaliers. Arrivé dans sa chambre, il ferma celle-ci à clé. Puis il frappa. Partout. Sur le mur, sur le lit, sur le bois du lit, sur le bureau, sur le parquet, sur l'armoire. Son poing était ensanglanté mais il fallait qu'il frappe, qu'il détruise, qu'il se défoule, qu'il se décharge de toute cette fureur, qu'il extériorise. Alors il hurlait. Et il frappait aussi. Sa mère derrière la porte le suppliait de la laisser entrer. Mais ses cris étaient couverts par les hurlements de son fils. La clé se trouvant toujours sur la serrure, Mme Zabini la fit tourner depuis l'extérieur puis parvint à ouvrir la pièce. La chambre était dans un état indescriptible. Le matelas avait été éventré, le bureau renversé par terre, le sommier brisé, la grande armoire en chêne était au sol, les tiroirs balancés aux quatre coins de la chambre, la chaîne hi-fi explosée contre le sol, les habits éparpillés dans toute la pièce...

«_ Arrête_ ! » lui hurla sa mère, totalement épouvantée. « Blaise, je t'en supplies, arrête ! »

Lorsque ce-dernier fut sur le point de s'en prendre à son bureau à nouveau, sa mère l'immobilisa par les bras comme elle le put et il n'opposa aucune résistance. Au contraire, il se laissa tomber contre elle et tout deux s'assirent sur le lit. Blaise posa sa tête sur les genoux de sa mère et se mit à pleurer doucement tandis que cette-dernière lui caressait la tête, encore sous le choc.

« C'est...c'est elle, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle avec douceur et Blaise hocha la tête à travers ses larmes. « Ne t'inquiète pas. » fit-elle en lui embrassant le sommet du front.

Elle releva la tête.

Le mur lui faisant face était si recouvert de photos que l'on ne voyait même plus une seule parcelle de papier peint. Cela allait d'un coin à l'autre du mur. Les clichés s'entassaient, punaisés ou collés n'importe comment, les uns sur les autres, certains agrandis, d'autre encadrés. Mme Zabini aurait put être choquée en voyant cela mais, avec le temps, elle avait fini par s'habituer à ce mur. A ces milliers de photos ou portraits dessinés ne représentant pourtant qu'un seul et même visage.

Celui d'Hermione Granger.

* * *

Draco entra en trombe dans le hall de l'hôpital Ste Mangouste.

Il ne portait qu'une chemise blanche dont les manches avaient été grossièrement retroussées et les quatre premiers boutons déboutonnés avec un pantalon en lin gris clair et des bottes basses noires. Ses cheveux dorés étaient en bataille et ses yeux avait pris une teinte brumeuse.

Parallèlement, il avait l'air d'avoir couru un 100 mètre et était littéralement à bout de souffle. S'arrêtant un instant pour gratifier le hall d'entrée d'un regard circulaire rapide, ne prenant pas la peine de s'arrêter sur les cinquante paires d'yeux braquées sur lui du fait de sa brusque irruption, le chorégraphe se dirigea à grands pas vers l'accueil et posa ses mains sur le comptoir en chêne, faisant claquer le bracelet de sa montre sur le bois de la table.

« Où est-elle ? » demanda-t-il, à bout de souffle à l'hôtesse d'accueil qui était au téléphone. « Où est Hermione Granger ? »

L'hôtesse lui fit signe d'attendre quelques secondes de la main en fronçant des sourcils puis reprit la communication. Draco secoua la tête en fermant les yeux puis se pencha brusquement vers le comptoir, attrapa le téléphone qu'elle tenait et le raccrocha brutalement.

« Non mais ça va pas ? » hurla presque la jeune femme, choquée.

« Je veux savoir où est Hermione Granger. »

« Déjà, on dit 'bonjour' lorsqu'on est poli ! Je ne suis pas votre esclave, je ne... »

« Bon sang mais dites moi seulement dans quelle chambre se trouve Hermione Granger, je n'en demande pas plus ! » craqua Draco en élevant la voix.

La jeune hôtesse soupira puis se rejeta sur le dossier de son siège en croisant les bras, une moue méprisante sur les lèvres.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Je suis Draco Malfoy. Pourrais-je, _s'il vous plaît_, avoir le numéro de la chambre de... »

« Vous n'êtes pas de sa famille ni de ses amis. »

« Je suis son _chorégraphe_. »

L'hôtesse eut un sourire amusé.

« Son _quoi_ ? »

« Son chorégraphe. »

« On ne me l'avais jamais faite celle-ci. »

Draco se massa l'arrête du nez en prenant le temps d'inspirer et d'expirer.

« Vous n'allez jamais me la donner cette chambre, c'est ça ? »

« A moins que vous me donniez une raison plausible, je ne vous dirais absolument rien. » répliqua-t-elle.

« Mais puisque je vous dit que je suis son... »

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? » tonna une voix masculine derrière eux.

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année en blouse blanche sur laquelle était épinglée la plaquette « Dr Donnovan » avançait vers le comptoir, ses sourcils broussailleux froncés. Lorsqu'il aperçu Draco, son visage emprunta une expression d'ébahissement.

« Oh mon Dieu...est-ce que vous êtes...seriez-vous..._Draco Malfoy_ ? » s'exclama-t-il, et avant même qu'il ne se présente, le Dr Donnovan éclata d'un rire surpris : « Ça alors, si je savais que l'illustre Draco Malfoy allait poser les pieds dans mon hôpital, je vous aurais sorti le tapis rouge ! Par Merlin ! Je suis un véritable amateur de tout vos ballets. Depuis « Ondée » jusqu'au magnifique « Ballet de la Dernière Heure » en passant par mon préféré, « Dulcis Insania ». Bellatrix Lestrange était incroyablement remarquable dedans. Vous êtes un génie, un novateur, un visionnaire, une perle rare. Sachez que je suis l'un de vos plus grands admirateurs ! D'ailleurs si vous pouviez me signer un autographe, je serais ravi ! »

« Je...hum, je suis flatté. » répondit simplement Draco tandis que la standardiste tombait des nues. « Et je serais ravi d'accéder à votre demande seulement, dans l'immédiat, j'ai quelque chose de très urgent à résoudre. »

« Oh ! Suis-je bête, oui, bien sûr. Dites-moi donc... »

Chambre 213, 3e étage.

Après avoir jeté un regard glacial à l'hôtesse bredouille qui se faisait à présent insulter par son patron du fait de son ignorance, Draco s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur. Qu'il trouva trop lent. Beaucoup trop lent. Appuyant frénétiquement sur le bouton du troisième étage, Draco perdait patience. Il poussa presque les portes blindées lorsque celles-ci s'entrouvrirent enfin sur le service qu'il voulait. Parcourant les couloirs à grands pas, se moquant bien de qui il poussait sur son passage, ses yeux n'étaient fixés que sur les numéros de portes. 209, 210, 211, 212...213. _Bien_. Draco posa sa main sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte à la volée.

Hermione sursauta et dévisagea avec surprise le chorégraphe essoufflé planté devant la porte. Elle était allongée dans son lit, sous ses draps, en tenue d'hôpital. L'infirmière avait allumé pour elle la télévision mais Hermione ne faisait qu'y jeter de minuscules coups d'œil. Le reste du temps, elle se rongeait les ongles par nervosité.

Et voilà que l'objet de ses nervosités se tenait à présent là, juste devant elle. Draco ferma lentement la porte derrière lui et les mains moites d'Hermione se crispèrent sur sa couverture. Elle observa le chorégraphe s'approcher lentement d'elle, son regard intense ne la quittant pas un millième de secondes des yeux. Puis il s'arrêta.

Et il la gifla. De toutes ses forces.

La tête d'Hermione vint cogner contre le mur de la tête de lit et cette-dernière laissa à peine échapper un petit cri que la main de Draco s'abattit à nouveau sur son autre joue, plus violemment encore.

« Espèce d'idiote ! » siffla-t-il et le mépris était revenu dans sa voix lorsqu'il lui parlait.

Hermione se recroquevilla sur elle-même, les mains sur la figure, pleurant par petits hoquets. Au même instant, son infirmière attitrée entra dans la chambre et fit un arrêt en constatant tout d'abord l'intrus posté devant le lit puis les larmes de sa patiente. Draco rabattit alors d'un geste rude les draps couvrant Hermione puis la prit par le poignet.

« Nous partons. » annonça-t-il d'un ton déterminé.

Les sanglots d'Hermione redoublèrent alors d'intensité tandis qu'elle adressait un regard suppliant à l'infirmière. Cette-dernière recula vers la porte pour en bloquer le passage à l'aide de son chariot comportant le plateau repas qu'elle allait apporter à Hermione.

« Qui...êtes...vous ? » demanda-t-elle lentement.

« Son chorégraphe. Hermione, lève-toi. » fit-il en tirant un peu plus sur son poignet sans pour autant lui faisant presque mal.

La jeune ballerine se redressa et s'extirpa en titubant du lit, la figure mouillée. Elle appela encore muettement à l'aide son infirmière tout en tentant d'essuyer ses larmes du dos de la main et cette-dernière se positionna une nouvelle fois de sorte à boucher le passage.

« 1) Vous n'êtes même pas un membre de la famille ou un tuteur légal donc vous ne pouvez tout simplement pas _décider_ d'enlever Mlle Granger sous prétexte que vous êtes, hum, soit disant son chorégraphe. 2) Vous ne pouvez pas la faire sortir de Ste Mangouste en un clin d'œil, vous devez tout d'abord consulter les médecins pour voir si elle est encline à reprendre une vie normale et ensuite remplir un protocole à la suite duquel on vous indiquera la date à laquelle Mlle Granger pourra en effet sortir. 3) Je ne pense pas que Mlle Granger ai vraiment envie de sortir. Surtout en votre compagnie. »

« 1) A moins que vous ne vouliez voir débarquer une mère alcoolique dans vos locaux ou alors le spectre d'un père fantôme, je pense être le seul à pouvoir me positionner comme « tuteur ». Du moins pour mon domaine ; la danse. 2) Je sais très bien comment vous fonctionnez et je sais que vous allez retarder le plus possible le moment de sa sortie sous prétexte qu'elle n'a touché _qu'une seule fois_ à la drogue – pardonnez-moi mais je trouve ça totalement ridicule – et j'ai besoin d'elle tout de suite, pas dans un mois. 3) Tu veux rester enterrée ici Hermione, dis-nous ? »

Les quatre yeux étaient braquées sur la ballerine. Celle-ci ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, prise au piège. Elle sentait le regard de Draco lui transpercer le crane tandis que l'infirmière l'incitait à dire ce qu'elle désirait réellement. La main de Draco se crispa sur son bras.

« Je... »

Hermione se racla la gorge puis éclata à nouveau en sanglot.

« Je suis désolée ! » souffla-t-elle tandis que les larmes se remettaient à dégringoler sur ses joues creuses.

« Quoi ? Tu es désolée de quoi ? » s'exclama Draco, plus qu'agacé.

Hermione se laissa glisser à terre reposant son dos contre la table de nuit, toujours en proie à une nouvelle crise de larme. Draco s'accroupit alors juste en face d'elle et lui releva le menton pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux.

« De _quoi_ es-tu désolée ? De donner ta place ? Encore ? Je t'avais prévenue que si tu n'assurais plus, Chang reprendrait la relève. Il n'y a pas à être désolée. Moi, c'est selon ton choix. Je n'aurais aucun regret à te laisser pourrir dans cet hôpital si c'est ce que tu souhaite. » lui exposa-t-il calmement mais durement.

Hermione renifla peu élégamment en se mordant la lèvre. Elle pencha la tête de côté.

Malgré son état, elle ne pouvait pas ignorer la proximité alarmante entre leurs deux visages. Elle sentait même son souffle lorsqu'il lui parlait. Et ses lèvres bouger sur ses mots. Ses lèvres. Fines. Légèrement gercées. Sa bouche. Rose. Appétissante. Quelque chose se noua dans l'estomac de la jeune fille. Elle remonta rapidement ses yeux mais son égarement en direction de la partie Sud du visage de Draco n'échappa pas à ce-dernier qui, Hermione pouvait le jurer sur ce qu'elle avait de plus cher, eut un infime rictus amusé.

« Alors ? » fit-il d'une voix plus basse et extrêmement maîtrisée. « Qu'est-ce que tu choisis Hermione ? »

De la fureur, il était maintenant passé à la séduction. Puisque c'était comme ça qu'il fallait s'y prendre. Sa voix était à présent plus veloutée, un brin sensuelle. Sa main lui tenant initialement le visage pour maintenir son visage devant lui caressait à présent doucement son menton du pouce et de l'index tandis que son regard...son regard. Son Regard. Hermione ne parvenait pas à s'en détacher. La glace avait été brisée, le bleu de ses yeux était à présent limpide comme l'océan. Cela mélangé aux quelques mèches or indisciplinées tombant sur ses cils noirs... le qualificatif « beau » ne suffisait pas. Hermione savait qu'il jouait de son charme, qu'il était en ce moment même en train de la manipuler pour la faire aller de son avis, mais elle était époustouflée de voir à quel point cet homme pouvait avoir mille facettes et surtout passer de l'une à l'autre en un simple battement de cils.

Elle se fit violence et décrocha son regard de celui qui, deux minutes auparavant, l'avait giflé par deux fois en l'insultant, puis s'appuya maladroitement au lit pour se relever.

« Je pars. » décida-t-elle, la voix encore enrouée.

* * *

Le trajet en taxi se passa sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne prononce une seule parole.

Après que Draco eut parlé à un certain Mr. Donnovan, tout était allé à une vitesse fulgurante. On lui avait rendu ses affaires, puis elle avait dut signer un papier, puis Draco l'avait entraînée dehors, ils avaient ensuite interceptés un taxi à la sortie de l'hôpital et voilà où ils en étaient.

Hermione regardait les gouttes tomber sur les dalles un Londres morose dans un état second.

Elle ne savait pas où Draco l'emmenait. Pour l'instant, elle regardait simplement la pluie tomber en rafale sur les trottoirs londoniens et taper sur sa vitre.

Sans doute, sa mère était-elle rentrée. Ou peut-être que non. Pour une fois, elle se fichait éperdument de tout cela. Peut-être que sa mère était saoule sur le canapé. Peut-être essayait-elle toujours de la joindre sur son portable bien que celui-ci ait été cassé, plus d'un mois auparavant, par la bande de petite garces de POUDLARD. Peut-être avait-elle dormi au bar et l'avait-on chassée à la fermeture comme chaque fois. Dans ce cas là, on appelait Hermione pour venir la chercher.

Pour une fois, elle se foutait de savoir dans quel état se trouvait sa mère. Pour l'instant, elle regardait seulement la pluie tomber sur la capitale, les yeux vitreux.

« Là. » fit au bout d'un moment Draco et le taxi se rangea devant un grand bâtiment.

Il sortit du véhicule et fit signe à Hermione d'attendre. Puis, deux secondes après, le chorégraphe ouvrit la portière de la ballerine puis se poussa pour la laisser sortir.

« Gardez la monnaie. » dit Draco, grand seigneur, en donnant un billet de 100 Gallions au chauffeur bien que la course ne soit que de 21 Gallions et 15 Mornilles.

Puis il se dirigea en courant sous la pluie vers la grande entrée vitrée de Zonko suivi par Hermione.

La jeune ballerine avait lu dans le Daily Mirror que Zonko était l'un des plus luxueux et les plus branchés des palaces de Londres. Son architecture défiait celle de n'importe quel casino de Las Vegas tant la structure du bâtiment avait été faite en grand et tout scintillait une fois à l'intérieur, des énormes lustres en cristal au sol en marbre beige et rose en passant par les fenêtres ressemblant à des vitraux.

Hermione et Draco entrèrent dans le hall totalement trempés bien qu'ils n'aient fait que quelques mètres à peine pour rejoindre l'entrée de l'hôtel. Draco se dirigea d'un pas hâtif dans le vestibule d'accueil, échangea quelques mots avec l'hôte en uniforme qui lui donna un pass puis il fit signe à son élève de la suivre. Les sept étages furent montés sans aucune interruption et sans qu'un seul mot ne soit prononcés entre eux. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent enfin et Draco se dirigea vers la porte juste en face et ouvrit la suite.

« Voilà. » fit-il une foi qu'Hermione fut entrée. « Assieds-toi. »

La jeune fille leva des yeux intrigués vers le chorégraphe qui verrouillait la porte derrière lui.

« J'ai dis : _assieds-toi_. » répéta-t-il d'une voix plus sévère en lui montrant l'énorme lit king size qui trônait au milieu de la pièce.

Hermione obtempéra alors et s'assit du bout des fesses sur le matelas tandis que Draco s'engouffrait dans la salle de bain. Elle attendit alors trois minutes avant qu'il n'en ressorte et fut plusieurs fois tentée de prendre les jambes à son cou. Lorsqu'il rentra à nouveau dans la chambre, il avait troqué sa chemise blanche mouillée contre une autre chemise noire cette fois-ci faisant ressortir le bleu limpide de ses yeux. Il tira une des chaise du bureau de l'entrée de la suite et vint s'assoir en face d'Hermione mais pas trop près non plus.

« Tu as faim ? » lui demanda-t-il, la prenant au dépourvu.

Hermione fit non de la tête.

« Soif ? »

Non plus.

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose en particulier, là, tout de suite ? »

Hermione fit mine de réfléchir. A part retourner chez elle _là, tout de suite_, elle n'avait pas besoin de quelque chose en particulier. Elle hocha donc la tête négativement à nouveau. Draco noua ses mains entre elles en se penchant en avant, ses coudes prenant appuis sur ses genoux.

« Parfait, parce que nous allons avoir une petite discussion tout les deux, et une discussion serieuse. »

Et ses yeux virèrent alors du bleu ciel au gris condensé en un seul battement de paupières.

* * *

Pansy poussa les portes vitrées de son château, de sa forteresse, de son royaume. Arabesque Corporation. Aussitôt après, Khloe, une petite rousse maigre comme un piquet ne s'habillant qu'en Gap – et qui était accessoirement l'assistante de Pansy – accourra vers elle, un casque téléphonique muni d'un micro sur la tête, un calepin à la main.

« Vous avez eu cinq appel au bureau depuis ce matin. » fit-elle tout en essayant de suivre la cadence de sa patronne qui martelait le sol en mosaïque de faïence de ses talon en acier brillant Manolo Blahnik. « Le premier de Mrs. Catherine Ollay pour l'arrangement des costumes du ballet de Gema Hetler « Lightness », elle n'a pas précisé exactement... »

« Mais je pensais qu'on s'était déjà entendues ! Nous n'avons pas assez de budget pour recouvrir la rampe du perchoir en cristaux de diamant ! Nous ne sommes pas Swarovski, nous sommes une agence bon sang ! »

« Je la rappelle pour lui dire ça ? » s'enquit Khloe qui notait tout mot pour mot sur son calepin.

Pansy soupira en appuyant sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur.

« Non, sinon ça créera encore un problème, je la rappellerais moi même. Suivant. »

« Alice Desneuf du magazine _Arabesque_, en France. Elle demande une interview avec Mr Malfoy au sujet de son nouveau bal... »

« Dis-lui non. Suivant. »

« Luke Sheffield, toujours au sujet de « Lightness »... »

« C'est qui ça, Luke Sheffield ? » demanda Pansy en s'engouffrant dans l'ascenseur qui venait d'arriver.

« L'agent du danseur Rory Milan... »

Pansy poussa un gémissement agacé tout en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux pour leur donner un peu de volume.

« _Non_ je n'ai pas encore trouvé un rôle pour Rory, il n'avait pas qu'à se froisser le muscle du tendon. C'est pas sorcier de bien s'échauffer avant les répétitions ! »

Khloe écrivait toujours fidèlement ce que disait Pansy.

« Je réponds ça à son agent ? »

« Dis-lui simplement que je recherche activement un ballet où je pourrais le caser dans un rôle secondaire. »

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur le sixième et dernier étage d'Arabesque Corporation.

« Hayden Lewis du... »

Pansy s'arrêta d'un coup, rentrant presque en collision avec son assistante qui la suivait de près derrière.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut celle-ci ? » rugit-elle en lui arrachant le calepin des mains.

« _4) : Granger (Amours Pures), Accident, Chaudron Baveur, Drogue, Ste Mangouste, Interview. _» voilà ce qu'avait griffonné Khloe sur la page du cahier.

Pansy écarquilla des yeux tout en manquant de faire tomber le gobelet de café qu'elle tenait dans ses mains sur ses chaussures de plus de 600 Gallions.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce _bordel_ ? » cria-t-elle presque puis, relevant la tête en furie vers son assistante. « Explique ! » aboya-t-elle.

« Eh bien, d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, Hermione Granger aurait, hier soir, consommé du PolyNectar au pub du Chaudron Baveur et...(_Khloe hésita à continuer, voyant Pansy qui commençait à devenir très pâle_)...et, hum... »

« Et ? »

« Eh bien elle a fait une crise et s'est retrouvée dans le coma. L'établissement a ensuite appelé une ambulance et elle se trouve en ce moment même à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste en réanimation. »

Pansy chiffonna son verre dans sa main, ses ongles rentrant dans le carton du gobelet, indifférente à ce que le liquide brûlant ne coule sur ses mains puis goute sur la moquette vert émeraude. Son visage se défigura en une expression mélangeant incrédulité, choc et fureur.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce ça ? » siffla-t-elle, totalement paralysée. « Qui lui a donné du PolyNectar ? QUI ? Et comment est-ce que cela ce fait que Lewis soit au courant avant nous ? Est-ce qu'elle en a parlé à quelqu'un ? Est-ce que Malfoy est au courant ? _Est-ce qu'il est au courant_ ? »

« Eh bien... » commença Khloe qui n'en savait absolument rien. « Elle ne m'a pas... »

« Pansy ! » fit une voix féminine dans leur dos.

Cette-dernière crut à un cauchemar en voyant Hayden Lewis dans _ses _locaux lui faire un signe amical de la main, un grand sourire au lèvres. Ses cheveux blond paille ramené en un chignon de princesse, et elle était vêtue d'un tailleur beige fait sur-mesure et assorti à son sac Burberry à motif écossais beige. Elle était assise dans la salle d'attente juste à côté du bureau de Pansy, les jambes croisées, son sac à main sur les cuisses, son Palm Pilot constamment dans les mains.

« Hayden. » fit d'une voix tremblante de rage la propriétaire des lieux. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

« A vrai dire, j'espérais que ce soit toi qui me le dise. »

« Ah bon ? J'ai des comptes à te rendre maintenant ? » répliqua Pansy en plaçant sa main sur sa hanche.

« Oh non, aucun. Je souhaitais juste avoir quelques informations supplémentaires sur, hum, l'expérience de votre poulain histoire d'avoir un peu d'avance sur les autres quotidiens. C'est pour cela que j'ai pris la peine de venir en personne à ton bureau. »

Pansy en eut la mâchoire décrochée. Comment ça « histoire d'avoir de l'avance sur les autres quotidiens » ? Cela voulait-il dire que le monde entier allait être au courant de cela ?

« Qui est au courant ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Personne pour l'instant. Seulement, l'affaire ne tardera pas à s'ébruiter d'ici demain. »

Pansy soupira, totalement dépassée.

« Et...et que s'est-il passé, au juste ? »

Hayden marqua un arrêt, comme pour vérifier si ce que Pansy venait de dire était une blague puis eut une exclamation de surprise.

« Dites-moi que je rêve... » souffla-t-elle avant de partir dans un rire incrédule et humiliant pour Pansy. « Alors Draco n'est _même pas_ au courant ? »

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel et Hayden partit dans un véritable fou rire.

« Eh ben ça c'est hilarant. Votre petite protégée est en train de se shooter près de l'allée des Embrumes et est agonisante à Ste Mangouste et vous dormez sur vos deux oreilles. Je suis désolée mais cette situation est vraiment très _très_ drôle. » ricana-t-elle en repartant dans un nouvel éclat de rire.

Pansy soupira puis fit discrètement halte à droite et à gauche.

« Et si...et si on s'arrangeait ? »

Hayden s'arrêta brusquement de rire et considéra Pansy avec le plus grand intérêt.

« Tout le monde a des écarts... »

« Si tu appelle ça des 'écarts' ; la gamine est sur un lit d'hôpital à l'heure qu'il est... » ne put s'empêcher de ricaner Hayden.

« Personne n'est parfait. J'offre un chèque vide. Vous le remplissez avec la somme que vous voulez et on n'en parle plus. L'affaire tombe aux oubliettes de votre côté et nous sommes aussi servis du notre car personne ne sera au courant. Qu'en dis-tu ? » demanda Pansy qui se détestait d'être aussi vulnérable face à cette vipère au sourire refait.

Hayden prit tout son temps. Elle savait que Pansy était dans une impasse et dépendait de sa réponse et ne pouvait s'empêcher de savourer pleinement cette situation de supériorité. Elle prit le temps de se rassoir, de croiser puis de décroiser ses longues jambes UV-isées puis d'esquisser un sourire.

« Eh bien... » commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre, son sourire s'élargissant. « Eh bien, eh bien, eh bien, eh bien..! »

« Hayden, ne me force vraiment pas à te supplier. Il en va de notre deuxième plus gros projet depuis le « Ballet de la Dernière Heure ». »

« Celui où la danseuse principale s'est _aussi _shootée au Poly avant de faire une pitoyable overdose dans sa loge après la représentation ? »

« Soit. Celui-ci. Il en va de ma carrière, de celle d'Hermione mais, surtout, de celle de Draco. Alors si tu ne le fais pas pour moi ou pour la danseuse, fais-le pour lui. »

« Et pourquoi est-ce que je le ferais ? Le scoop est croustillant, mes mains me démangent d'écrire cet article depuis l'aube, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'en priverais. »

« S'il te plaît Hayden. »

Hayden posa un regard méprisant sur une Pansy au pied du mur, son sourire victorieux trônant toujours sur ses lèvres. Elle se mit lentement debout et épousseta son tailleur avant de percher son sac sur ses épaules.

« Bien, je vais un peu cogiter là-dessus et je te rappelle...disons d'ici l'après-midi pour te dire ma position. D'accord ? » fit-elle d'une petite voix enfantine, comme si elle s'adressait à un enfant en bas âge.

Et sans attendre l'approbation de Pansy, elle se dirigea vers les portes d'ascenseur. Khloe et sa patronne la suivait du regard comme sonnées. Hayden appuya sur le bouton d'appel.

« Oh et au fait Parkinson ! » fit-elle en se retournant avec un sourire mauvais. « J'ai oublié de te préciser quelque chose étant donné que tu n'étais _pas au courant_ de la situation. »

Les portes métalliques s'ouvrirent et Hayden y entra à reculons.

« D'après ce que j'ai entendu, ta petite protégée a prit le Poly sans prendre de PPN avant. » annonça-t-elle de son ton venimeux tout en appuyant sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée. « Comme une impression de déjà vu, non ? » termina-t-elle avec un clin d'œil avant que les portes ne se ferment sur elle.

* * *

**1) J'ai eu une panne d'ordinateur, 2) Une panne de réseau, 3) Une panne d'inspiration mais 4) Voici le chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu en tout cas et je suis en train d'écrire le prochain donc, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne mettrais pas autant de temps à le poster.**

**Ciao ciao,**

**IACB.**

**REPONSE AUX REVIEWS :**

**Pauline :** _Ne t'inquiète pas, il sera plus présent dans les autres chapitres. Merci pour ta review ! IACB._

**Laryssa : **_Merci pour ta review. Qu'as-tu pensé de ce chapitre ? IACB._

**J'aime Gossip Girl :** _Ohlala, je ne l'ai pas reçu mon autre review :( Concernant Mr Malfoy, eh bien il sera plus présent dans les autres chapitre. Qu'as-tu pensé de ce chapitre ? IACB._

**Erienna :** _Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Ça m'encourage énormément en tout cas. Que penses-tu de ce chapitre ? Bon courage pour ton autre fic en tout cas ! IACB._

**So : **_Un grand merci pour ta review, je suis ravie d'accueillir une nouvelle lectrice ! Voici le nouveau chapitre (je sais, j'ai été atrocement loooongue), dis-moi tes impressions ! IACB._

**Margaux :**_ Waouh, waouh, waouh. Tant de compliments, je ne saurais pas te dire à quel point cela me fait plaisir ! Je suis ravie d'être devenue ta fanfic préférée en tout cas et je croise les doigts pour le rester :) Que penses-tu de ce chapitre ? Merci encore. IACB._

**Loum's :**_ Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Et voici le nouveau chapitre, qu'en as-tu pensé ? IACB._

**Athenays :**_ Eeeh oui, je suis sadique et je le serais ENCORE PLUS dans les chapitres suivants hihi. Merci pour ta review. Ce chapitre t'as t-il plu ? IACB. _

**Bon, je m'en vais écrire le prochain chapitre. Parole d'auteur, je vous le rendrais dans l'heure ! (Non, en fait ça rimais, c'est pour ça. Je vous le donnerais sans doute d'ici une semaine ou deux, mais je ne durerais pas comme celui-ci). Je prépare aussi un petit OS, mais bon, on verra bien comment il avancera.**

**Profitez de vos vacances (et félicitation à tout bacheliers !).**

**Ciao,**

**IACB.**


	12. Chapter 12

« Il y a quelque chose que j'ai vraiment mais alors _vraiment_ du mal à comprendre. » dit enfin Draco, rompant l'interminable silence qui avait suivit le résumé intégral de la soirée de la veille que venait de faire Hermione. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas pris de PPN ? ! »

« Je...je croyais que c'était une drogue, je ne savais pas... » commença Hermione.

« Ah ! Mais par contre, lorsqu'il s'agit de la vraie drogue en question, tu te rue dessus, c'est ça ? » la coupa glacialement son chorégraphe. « T'es assez étrange comme fille toi, tu sais ? »

« Mais puisque je vous dit que je n'étais _pas _au courant de toutes ses choses là ! Le PolyNectar, les pilules, tout ça c'était nouveau pour moi ! Je n'en avais jamais pris avant. »

Draco secoua la tête, dépassé.

« Mais alors _pourquoi_ est-ce que tu as accepté d'en prendre dans ce cas là, bon sang ? ! Vu que tu ne savais pas ce que c'était, que tu n'en avais jamais pris ; pourquoi être allée prendre le risque de faire une overdose du premier coup ? » cria-t-il presque, ce qui fit tressaillir la ballerine.

Hermione déglutit.

« Je vous l'ai dit. Je ne savais pas du tout ce que c'était. » s'expliqua-t-elle encore d'une toute petite voix.

« A croire que tu ne sais jamais rien au final. » cracha-t-il en se levant d'un bond.

Le ton froid et méprisant qu'il avait pris pour lui répondre blessa la jeune danseuse qui sentit ses yeux la piquer et une boule se former dans sa gorge. Elle le suivit du regard faire les cent pas d'un bout à l'autre de la chambre, comme attendant son verdict.

« J'ai l'impression que c'est le même cauchemar qui se répète...le même foutu cauchemar ! » s'écria-t-il en secouant encore la tête, comme fou.

Il continua de faire des aller-retours devant Hermione qui se creusait à présent la tête pour sortir quelque chose d'intelligent pouvant éviter à la situation de s'envenimer.

« Je...je sais que consommer du PolyNectar a été une très grosse erreur, la plus grosse de ma vie sans doute, et que j'ai faillit y laisser ma vie. J'ai retenu la leçon Mr Malfoy et je vous jure qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, je n'aurais plus aucun écart de conduite. Il n'y aura plus aucun problème. » assura-t-elle en tripotant anxieusement ses mains moites.

Malfoy eut un petit rire.

« Plus aucun problème » répéta-t-il d'un ton clairement sarcastique. « Plus _aucun_ problème »

Il s'arrêta un instant de marcher puis se tourna vers la ballerine, tout traits moqueurs sur sa figure ayant à présent disparus.

« Mais c'est justement maintenant que commencent les problèmes ! » s'exclama-t-il avant de tirer brusquement une chaise pour venir s'assoir juste devant Hermione. « Tu devrais me remercier d'être venu te sortir à temps de cet hôpital car tu sais où est-ce qu'ils allaient t'envoyer sinon ? »

Elle hocha négativement la tête, craignant le pire.

« En cure de désintoxication. »

Hermione écarquilla des yeux, sous le choc.

« En...en cure de dés...désintoxication ? » bredouilla-t-elle, blême. « Alors que je n'en ai consommé qu'une seule fois ? ! »

« Ah...je suppose que tes petits compagnons de fêtes ont omis de te détailler les conséquences d'une prise de PolyNectar sans précautions. » fit Malfoy, railleur. « Laisse-moi m'en charger dans ce cas. »

Il joignit ses mains entre elles et un sourire assez féroce se dessina sur ses lèvres, comme si la liste des malheurs qu'il allait lui annoncer le réjouissait au plus haut point.

« Tu n'as pas pris de Pré PolyNectar, ce qui fait que ton organisme n'a pas été préparé ni protégé face à l'intrusion de ce produit, ce qui fait que tu as eu un brusque arrêt cardiaque. Ce qui, lorsqu'on y repense, est tout à fait logique. _Ne pleure pas_ ! » siffla-t-il d'un ton sec en la voyant renifler, les yeux brillants. « Apprends plutôt à assumer pleinement les conséquences de tes actes. »

Hermione acquiesça, à un doigt d'éclater en sanglot.

« Où en étais-je... – oui, donc, n'ayant pas pas put supporter la prise de Poly à son état pur, ton cœur a lâché le temps de quelques minutes. Actuellement, tu as encore de la drogue dans ton organisme. A un taux certes un peu moins élevé que lorsque tu en as pris mais tout de même non-négligeable. Et maintenant, écoute-moi bien et je te jure que si je te vois pleurer, je m'énerve. »

Draco se pencha en avant, le front plissé, l'air grave.

« Si le PPN était là, ce n'était pas pour faire joli mais pour éviter au corps toute addiction au produit car le PolyNectar est l'une des rares drogues provoquant la dépendance dès le premier usage. Ce qui fait qu'il te reste encore du liquide dans le sang mais celui-ci va peu à peu diminuer et tu auras ce que l'on appelle des crises de manque. C'est à dire que ton organisme redemandera encore du PolyNectar. Ces crises débuteront dès que le niveau de drogue dans ton sang commencera à devenir critique. Elles se manifesteront à échelle croissante – d'abord maux de tête, fatigue, tournis, saute d'humeur, panique, malaise, tremblement... – et peuvent parfois devenir très violentes lorsque la drogue n'est plus que minime dans le sang – hallucinations, trous de mémoires, convulsions, saignements, dédoublement de personnalité, coups de folie. J'en passe. Je te mentirais si je ne te disais pas qu'au fur et à mesure, les crises seront infernales. Dans ces cas là, la tentation de reprendre du PolyNectar sera très, _très_ grande. Mais il ne faut pas, parce que cela renforcera ton addiction et détériorera peu à peu ton organisme. Même si tu prends du PPN. Il faut tout simplement attendre. Tu attends et puis un jour, tu te lève et tu ne sens plus rien. Ton corps a repris ses droits et ne dépend plus de la drogue. Cela peut prendre deux semaines comme tout un mois entier, rarement plus longtemps. Il faut tout simplement être patient. »

A la grande surprise des deux, Hermione se mit alors à rire. C'était un rire hystérique, nerveux. Très nerveux. Un rire que l'on faisait les yeux grands ouverts. Yeux qui commençaient à s'embuer de larmes. Larmes qui dévalaient à présent ses joues, trempant ses lèvres d'un goût salé. Elle les essuya puis se mit à rire encore, plus fort cette fois-ci. Draco la regardait, assez pris de court. Il se redressa, les sourcils haussés.

« T'es...t'es vraiment étrange comme fille Hermione. » s'exclama-t-il en croisant des bras. « Alors je t'annonce que les semaines à venir vont être pour toi un véritable enfer et toi, tout ce que tu trouve à faire, c'est d'éclater de rire ? Peu de chose m'étonne ici bas mais j'avoue que toi, tu me scotcheras toujours. »

Hermione renifla en essuyant maladroitement sa figure.

« Comment vous voulez que je réagisse après tout ? » dit-elle, la voix cassée, en haussant des épaules.

« Je ne sais pas. Mais sûrement pas comme ça. Enfin, étant donné que tu as l'air de tout prendre avec le sourire, j'espère que tu prendras aussi ce que je vais te dire de la même manière. »

Hermione s'arrêta immédiatement de s'essuyer le visage et fixa le chorégraphe, interdite. Puis elle commença à hocher lentement la tête, en signe de désaccord. De plus en plus vite.

« Non, non, non, s'il vous plaît, non, pas ça, _s'il vous plaît_... »

Draco soupira, l'air sincèrement embêté.

« Ce n'est pas comme si je ne t'avais pas prévenue. »

« Mons...Monsieur Malfoy vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça ! Vous ne pouvez _pas _! » chuchota-t-elle, suppliante.

« Dans ton état, il est préférable que nous adoptions cette décision. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de continuer à te garder à la tête de ce ballet parce que je sais que tu n'auras pas les épaules de supporter les crises de manques tout en gérant la responsabilité de danseuse principale. »

« Ne me dites pas que...je vous en supplies...pas elle...pas ELLE ! S'il vous plaît ! »

Draco prit une grande inspiration.

« Donc Cho Chang reprendra ta place dès demain. »

Hermione reçut la nouvelle comme si on venait de lui annoncer un décès. Elle resta un instant sonnée, les yeux exorbités, la respiration courte, la bouche entrouverte, refusant d'y croire. Prenant le temps de réaliser.

Deux mois.

Deux mois où elle s'était pratiquement affamée pour le ballet. Deux mois où elle n'avait pratiquement pas fermé l'œil en s'entraînant presque trois heures de plus que les autres pour le ballet. Deux mois où elle s'était pliée sans même broncher aux exigences de Malfoy pour le ballet. Deux mois où elle avait essuyé les vacheries et autres gamineries de ses chères collègues pour le ballet. Deux mois où elle s'était tuée à être la meilleure pour le ballet. Deux mois où elle ne respirait _que_ pour ça.

Et voilà qu'une soirée, qu'une seule petite soirée avait réussi à gâcher, ruiner, piétiner, démolir la chance de sa vie.

Tout ça à cause de Blaise. Tout ça à cause de ce connard de Blaise. S'il ne lui avait pas proposé cette sortie, elle n'en aurait jamais été jusque là.

Elle le tuerait à mains nues. Elle l'égorgerait.

Tout ça, ce n'était que de la faute de son ancien partenaire.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit de me virer comme ça ! » cria Hermione en se levant du lit, pleurant cette fois-ci pour de bon. « Pourquoi m'avoir pris à l'hôpital, dans ce cas ? »

« Parce que ce serait un cercle infernal sinon, crois-moi. Et puis je ne savais pas encore quetu n'avais pas pris de PPN. Et _non, _je ne te vire pas. Tu danseras tout simplement dans le rôle secondaire que tenait Cho, c'est tout. Et puis baisse d'un ton. »

« Expliquez-moi seulement la différence entre se faire virer du ballet et être reléguer dans une place d'arrière-plan ? ! »

A Draco de se lever pour lui faire face, passablement énervé.

« Et si tu apprenais à encaisser les conséquences de tes bêtises au lieu de hurler sur plus âgé que toi ? Est-ce que c'est moi qui t'ai forcé la main pour que tu te drogue ce soir là ? Est-ce que j'étais là pour t'inciter à prendre du PolyNectar ? Non. Je suppose que tu es une grande fille, donc tu as tout fait de ton propre consentement. Résultat ? Tu en pleure aujourd'hui. Eh ben il fallait y penser avant ma chère, bien avant. Là, il est tout bonnement impossible que je te garde à ta place. Réjouis-toi que je ne t'ai pas tout simplement foutue dehors parce que, très honnêtement, si tu étais tombée sur un autre metteur en scène, tu aurais déjà été au chômage à l'heure qu'il est. Alors estimes-toi vraiment heureuse. »

« Heureuse ? Vraiment ? » rétorqua narquoisement Hermione. « Heureuse de quoi ? Vous savez ce qui va se passer demain, lorsque tout le monde apprendra la nouvelle ? Ils se moqueront de moi. Tous. Et Blaise sera de la partie étant donné que c'est lui qui m'a entraînée d'un tout ça. Et maintenant que j'y pense, je suis à peu près sûre que c'est un coup monté. Ils ont fait tout ça pour me piéger... »

« Bon sang, tu es folle ! » s'exclama Draco en haussant des sourcils. « Il n'y a que toi qui a recraché le PPN, comment veux-tu que ce soit un coup monté ? »

« ...ils me détestaient ! Tous ! Depuis le début ! Même Blaise. Même Blaise que je croyais être de mon côté. Ils crachaient tous dans mon dos, ils voulaient tous que je tombe et voilà, maintenant ils sont satisfaits. Tout ça à cause de Cho Chang ! » hurla Hermione et sa voix se brisa dans un énième sanglot.

Draco se rassit en soupirant, scotché.

« Elle...elle a dit qu'elle ferait de ma vie un enfer, le soir de la soirée de présentation de « Amour Pures ». Elle l'a dit, je vous le jure, elle l'a dit. » murmura-t-elle en s'agenouillant en face du chorégraphe. « Elle ne veut que me détruire Mr Malfoy. Je vous en supplies, ne tombez pas dans son piège. Je vous en _supplies_. »

« Hermione, tu me fais vraiment peur. » souffla Draco, les sourcils haussés.

« Elle ne veut que mon malheur. Elle veut que je tombe. Elle ne désire que ça. Et elle a monté tout le monde contre moi pour ça. Cho est mauvaise Mr Malfoy, vous ne la connaissez pas. Elle sait que je serais capable de me suicider si ce rôle lui revient. Mr Malfoy, s'il vous plaît, envoyez-moi en cure, donnez-moi un traitement à prendre, faite moi suivre – je ne sais pas. Mais ne la mettez pas à ma place. Ne la mettez vraiment pas à ma place. Je vous jure que j'en mourrais. J'en mourrais Mr Malfoy, j'en mourrais. »

Sur ce, toujours accroupie sur le sol aux pieds du chorégraphe, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même et continua de pleurer silencieusement, son corps fragile et chétif se secouant tout entier au moindre sanglot.

La scène ne laissait pas indifférent Draco. Loin de là. Il avait d'ailleurs une vague impression de déjà vu et se sentait assez mal. Hermione avait l'air extrêmement vulnérable, ne s'accrochant presque qu'à ce rôle pour vivre. Il savait qu'elle représentait exactement la danseuse idéale pour donner vie à « Amours Pures ». Elle n'était pas plus douée que Cho de même que cette-dernière ne l'était pas plus qu'Hermione. Mais il savait, il avait toujours su et, même le soir de la représentation, lorsque ce serait Cho qui danserait aux bras de Blaise, il saurait que Hermione aurait mieux endossé le rôle qu'elle.

Il le saurait, il n'y avait aucun de doutes à avoir là-dessus.

« Assieds-toi. » soupira-t-il.

Hermione redressa la tête puis se remit sur le lit sans un mots, coinçant ses mains entre ses cuisses, ses yeux rouges brillants grands ouverts et clignant toutes les deux secondes comme ceux d'un enfant.

« Essuies-moi ces larmes. »

Hermione s'essuya un peu gauchement la figure. Draco soupira une seconde fois puis croisa des mains, ses bras reposant sur ses genoux.

« Premièrement : ce n'est qu'un ballet, un ballet comme tant d'autres. Alors ne répète jamais, plus _jamais_ que tu pourrais te suicider si jamais tu y perds un rôle important. Si à chaque échec, j'avais décidé de me jeter par la fenêtre ou me couper une veine, je n'en serais pas là. Deuxièmement : je ne reviens pas sur ma décision. Tu restes en second rôle jusqu'à la fin des répétitions. Je ne peux vraiment pas prendre de risque. Et troisièmement : tu es talentueuse Hermione. Je suis sûr qu'à l'avenir, il y aura pleins de chorégraphes qui se battront pour t'avoir dans leur pièce... »

« Oui mais _vous_, vous êtes Draco Malfoy. C'est autre chose. » renifla Hermione.

Ce qui fit sourire du jeune homme. Il ne put pas s'en empêcher. On entrevoyait à présent ses dents blanches parfaitement alignées. Il se redressa en se raclant la gorge, assez flatté.

« Soit, ce ne sera pas moi et ce sera sûrement autre chose. Mais ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu ne dois pas t'arrêter à ça. C'est... »

« Tout ça, c'est de la faute Blaise. »

« Non. Tout ça, c'est de ta faute. C'est toi qui a consommé et c'est toi qui a refusé le PPN. Ce n'est pas Blaise. Tu ne peux pas avancer si tu rejette constamment la faute sur les autres sans te remettre en question. De plus, rappelle-toi bien ce que je t'ai dit, il y a un mois, lorsque tu t'es retrouvée à l'infirmerie. »

Hermione plissa du front, tentant de remonter jusqu'à ce fameux jours où tout le monde avait cru qu'elle s'était faite agressée alors que c'était elle même qui s'était infligée les coups avec lesquels ont l'avaient retrouvée dans les toilettes.

« Je t'avais dit que le monde classique n'était qu'un monde de challenge et de lutte et que seuls les plus forts sortent la tête de l'eau. Tu étais l'une des plus fortes mais tu as seulement baissée la garde et voilà où nous en sommes, en l'espace de 12h. Il ne faut vraiment t'en prendre qu'à toi même. »

« Alors vous me punissez, c'est ça ? »

Draco ferma les yeux en soupirant, exaspéré.

« Bon sang mais je ne te punis pas ! J'y suis obligé, tu ne le comprends pas, ça ? Tu es inconstante, je ne sais jamais à quoi m'en tenir avec toi. Récemment, j'ai cru dormir sur mes deux oreilles parce que tout allait à merveilles pendant les répétitions, aucun faux pas, rien, et là, d'un seul coup, je ne sais pas ce que tu nous fais et on te retrouve délirante à l'hôpital. Et si tu me faisais ce coup là pour la représentation ? Et si tu te tordais la cheville deux jours avant ? Et si, je sais pas moi, tu te bagarrais la veille du Jour J et que tu étais gravement blessée au point de ne plus danser de ta vie ? Qu'est-ce que je fais moi ? Hein ? C'est à ce point là que nous en sommes. Je ne sais vraiment pas à quoi m'attendre avec toi. Pourtant je t'avais prévenue, je t'avais dis de rester tranquille, tu ne te souviens pas ? Je te l'avais dis. Je ne peux plus te reprendre, Hermione, et la raison principale, je vais te la donner en mille. » fit-il en secouant la tête. « C'est que je n'ai vraiment plus aucune confiance en toi. »

* * *

« ...merci beaucoup, au revoir ! »

Ginny raccrocha puis croisa le regard anxieux de Mme Granger.

« Hum, ils disent que c'est trop tôt pour déclarer quoi que ce soit. Il faudrait attendre au moins 24h pour signaler sa disparition. » répéta-t-elle fidèlement.

Jane Granger secoua la tête, abattue. Il était presque quinze heures et sa fille n'était pas revenue. Ginny vint s'assoir à côté d'elle et lui tapota le dos, compatissante.

La mère de sa meilleure amie l'avait appelée vers midi pour lui demander si Hermione se trouvait chez elle. Ginny avait répondu que non puis avait rapidement regretté. Peut-être qu'Hermione était partie quelque part et avait voulu qu'on la couvre. C'est pour cela qu'elle était beaucoup moins inquiète que Jane. Elle était persuadée qu'il y avait une raison logique à son absence. Mais sa mère avait carrément éclatée en sanglot au téléphone, parlant de fugue, d'enlèvement et se de séquestration alors Ginny avait décidé de venir lui tenir compagnie afin de lui assurer que tout irait bien.

« C'est de ma faute..! » s'exclama Jane pour la treizième fois. « C'est entièrement de ma faute. Si j'avais été là... »

Elle secoua encore la tête puis fondit sur son verre de vin rouge.

« Mais non, Mme Granger, je suis sûre qu'il y a une explication logique...peut-être qu'il y a eu un problème sur la route, je ne sais pas. Mais rien de grave. »

« Comment peux-tu en être sûre ? » soupira-t-elle. « J'aurais dut être là, j'aurais dut être à la maison ! On aurait parlé, je lui aurais dit, je lui aurais dit pour son père ! Tout ce qui s'est passé, notre dispute, tout cela, je lui aurais expliqué en détails ! Mais voilà qu'elle est partie à sa recherche, depuis le temps qu'elle me menaçait de le faire... »

Une autre gorgée de vin. Ginny dévisagea longuement Mme Granger en clignant des yeux. Comment ça 'je lui aurais dit pour son père' ? Elle – et Hermione aussi – avait toujours cru que Mr Granger était parti du jour au lendemain sans prévenir personne. Ainsi donc y avait-il une histoire derrière tout ça ?

L'adolescente se racla la gorge en se rapprochant de la mère de son amie.

« Mais...mais vous vous êtes disputé avec Mr Granger le jour où il a disparu ? » demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

Mme Granger hocha la tête puis éclata en sanglots, ce qui fit violemment rougir Ginny.

« Oh ! Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne voulais pas...je n'aurais vraiment pas dut vous poser cette question. »

« Non, non, ce n'est pas grave. » la rassura Jane en se ressaisissant. « Et puis il faut que je le dise. Depuis tout ce temps... »

Elle porta à nouveau son verre de vin à sa bouche et le finit d'un trait puis prit une grande inspiration.

« Je...je ne sais même plus qui a commencé, je crois bien que c'était moi...c'était si violent ! En presque quinze années de mariages, nous n'avions jamais eut une dispute aussi violente. Nous avons même faillit en arriver au mains...oh mon Dieu... » soupira-t-elle en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. « C'était horrible ! On s'est dit des choses horribles ce jour là ! Des choses que je n'aurais jamais dite...si seulement j'avais su...si _seulement_ j'avais su la tournure que prendraient les évènements ! »

« Et...et vous pensez que c'est à cause de cette altercation que Mr Granger a disparu ? » demanda courageusement Ginny.

Jane hocha à nouveau la tête, en pleurs.

« Tout ça, c'est de ma faute ! Entièrement de ma faute ! Si tu savais comme je m'en veux... »

Elle essuya ses larmes, laissant place à de nouvelles, puis remplit sa coupe et prit une autre gorgée de rouge. Ginny, quant à elle, commençait à échafauder des hypothèses quant à la fameuse tournure qu'aurait pris les évènements à la suite de leur dispute. Et pour l'instant, il n'y en avait qu'une seule, la plus macabre de toute, qui tenait la route.

« Ra...rassurez-moi Mme Granger...vous n'avez rien fait de...hum, de hors la loi ou d'immoral ce jour là..? » demanda-t-elle très lentement.

Jane leva ses yeux rougis vers la jeune fille, l'air accablé, puis fut à nouveau secouée de sanglots incontrôlables.

« C-c-c'est de ma f-f-faute, tout est d-de ma f-f-faute ! » gémit-elle.

« Et si vous me racontiez plutôt en détails ce qui s'est passé ce jour là, Mme Granger ? Peut-être que cela vous...vous aidera à voir plus clair. » suggéra Ginny qui commençait à devenir de plus en plus inquiète quant à l'issue de cette fameuse soirée.

Jane hocha immédiatement la tête.

« Oui, c'est peut-être une bonne idée que je me décharge enfin de...de tout ça. »

Elle reprit un autre verre de vin tandis que Ginny se préparait psychologiquement à encaisser tout ce qu'elle allait entendre.

* * *

Hermione avait tellement la vue brouillée qu'elle mit presque une minute entière à insérer la clé dans la serrure. Lorsque l'objet décida enfin d'y entrer, elle tourna violemment la clé et ouvrit la porte. Qu'elle claqua derrière elle avec sauvagerie.

« C'est elle ! » fit une voix surexcitée depuis le salon et, l'instant d'après, sa mère apparut à l'embrasure de la porte.

Sa figure, quoique défaite, rayonna de soulagement en apercevant enfin sa fille à l'entrée. Elle courut presque immédiatement la serrer dans ses bras à l'en étouffer.

« Oh ma chérie pardon, pardon, pardon, _pardon_ ! Je ne te laisserais plus jamais seule, plus _jamais_. » chuchota-t-elle, son haleine alcoolisée embaumant l'air que respirait sa fille. « Je t'aime, tu le sais ça ? Je t'aime. Je t'aime énormément Hermione, je t'aime comme il n'est pas permis. Ne me refait plus jamais ça, tu m'entends ? J'ai tellement eu peur mon ange, _tellement_ eu peur... »

Ginny apparut à son tour à l'entrée du salon. Elle s'adossa contre l'embrasure, les bras croisés. Elle regarda la mère et la fille s'étreindre sans savoir quoi penser. Elle ne pensait justement à rien. Elle tentait de faire le vide. Lorsqu'elle rencontra le regard de sa meilleure amie, la rousse tenta un sourire qui sonnait faux et creux. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, comme si elle venait de subir le plus grand des chocs et ses mains tremblaient.

« ...je suis tellement contente, tellement contente... » soupirait Jane.

Hermione s'arracha froidement de son étreinte avec rudesse tandis que sa mère la regardait avec incompréhension. Elle regarda successivement Ginny puis sa mère, sa respiration devenant plus courte, ses yeux s'humidifiant peu à peu.

« J'ai été virée. » articula-t-elle très lentement comme si elle même n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle disait. « J'ai été virée du ballet. »

Mme Granger ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle savait tout ce que ce ballet représentait pour sa fille et elle était sincèrement navrée pour cette nouvelle. Mais elle n'arrivait cependant pas à l'être vraiment car sentiment de joie que lui avait procuré la venue de sa fille l'emportait sur tout.

Quant à Ginny, elle ne manifesta aucune réaction. Absolument aucune réaction. Ce qui stupéfia Hermione. Elle restait là, droite comme un piquet, à l'entrée du salon, avec la sensation de s'être tout juste faite assommée. Plus d'une minute s'écoula sans que personne ne dise quoi que ce soit.

« Vous savez quoi ? Allez toutes les deux vous faire foutre. » siffla Hermione avant de se diriger en trombe vers le couloir.

Dès qu'elle passa en coup de vent à côté de Ginny, cette-dernière la retint par le poignet, l'arrêtant dans sa course. Elle avait les yeux brillant et sa bouche tremblait comme si elle voulait pleurer mais ce n'était, pour l'instant, que le tertiaire des soucis d'Hermione.

« 'Mione, il...il faut que je te parle. » murmura-t-elle d'une voix suppliante. « Je suis désolée, sincèrement désolée pour le ballet mais il faut absolument que je te parle. »

« Ah ouais ? T'es vraiment désolée ? Eh ben tu n'en avais vraiment pas l'air, dis-moi. » cracha Hermione en tentant de se soustraire de l'étreinte de sa meilleure amie.

Mais celle-ci resserra sa poigne sur le bras maigre de son amie.

« Hermione, _s'il te plaît_. » chuchota-t-elle et, depuis qu'elle la connaissait, Hermione ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état là.

Mais elle réussit tout de même à se soustraire de l'emprise de Ginny et, après l'avoir gratifié d'un regard glacial, elle s'enferma à clé dans sa chambre.

Glissant contre la porte, la ballerine s'effondra sur le sol, à bout. Totalement à bout. Elle ne pouvait plus, elle ne voyait plus, elle ne savait plus. Rien. Juste des larmes intarissables qui coulaient, coulaient, coulaient. Chaque larme pour un effort qu'elle avait accomplis pour ce ballet. Chaque gémissement pour un sacrifice qu'elle avait fait pour être et rester sur le podium. _Seule _sur le podium. Chaque perle salée pour le dégoût, l'extrême dégoût qu'elle ressentait maintenant. Un dégoût de tout. D'elle même, pour commencer. Puis de Blaise. Blaise qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à tuer. De Chang. D' « Amours Pures ». De POUDLARD. De tout ce qui se rattachait à POUDLARD. De la danse classique. Du chorégraphe. Du PolyNectar. De sa vie. A quoi servait-il de respirer maintenant que ce dont elle aspirait le plus venait de glisser entre ses doigts par sa propre faute ? A quoi servait-il qu'elle continue de vivre si ce pourquoi elle avait travaillé si dur depuis ses premiers pas en danse avait été donné à quelqu'un d'autre ?

Cette réflexion replongea plus profondément encore Hermione dans le gouffre.

Ses pleurs devinrent des cris. Des complaintes. Elle s'adressait au Ciel. Elle demandait pourquoi, pourquoi elle ? ! Pourquoi était-ce elle et non les autres qui devait endurer ce genre de choses ? C'était dur. C'était trop dur. C'était sale. C'était ne pas avoir de cœur. C'était froidement passer l'éponge sur tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour réussir à avoir ce rôle. C'était oublier ce voyage qu'elle avait jusqu'à Paris. C'était tout oublier de façon délibéré au profit d'une seule faute, comme si l'être humain était parfait.

Et cela lui donnait envie de vomir.

D'enfoncer profondément un doigt jusqu'au fond de sa gorge et dégobiller toute cette rage, ce sentiment de trahison et d'injustice qu'elle avait dans le cœur. Mais quand bien même elle aurait finit, tout reviendrait au même si ce n'était qu'elle aurait la sensation d'avoir commis le plus grand péché du monde. Elle reviendrait dans sa chambre et recommencerait à pleurer.

Non.

Il faudrait qu'elle fasse quelque chose d'assez suffisant pour la calmer. Se faire vomir était tellement devenu machinal pour elle qu'elle ne se sentait même plus vidée lorsqu'elle le faisait. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen plus fort, plus radical pour extérioriser sa colère. Et il fallait qu'elle le trouve vite, sinon, elle allait droit à l'implosion. La catastrophe, elle la sentait, et elle pouvait très aisément venir de cette fenêtre ouverte, juste devant elle. Elle habitait au quatrième étage.

Hermione rassembla tout les efforts du monde pour se lever, tentant en vain de refréner une nouvelle rafale de larme. En titubant, elle se dirigea vers son armoire qu'elle coulissa d'un geste brusque. Elle en ressortit sa trousse de toilette pleine à craquer qu'elle lança sur son lit. Puis elle vint s'assoir en reniflant. Elle ouvrit la petite sacoche et se mit à sortir un à un tout ce qu'elle contenait. Elle termina par le rasoir. Elle renifla encore et s'essuya gauchement la figure. Mais les vannes furent de nouveau ouvertes et baptisèrent son visage. La vue embuée, elle déboita le manche du rasoir et le posa sur le lit. Puis elle tenta d'ôter maladroitement les trois lames du haut du rasoir, s'entaillant le pouce au passage. Ce fut comme si elle n'avait pas eu cette coupure.

Elle leva une des lames d'une main tremblante. Puis elle tourna son bras de façon à ce que sa paume soit en l'air. Elle passa son index sur sa peau en tentant d'adopter une respiration régulière. Il y avait déjà une vestige à moitié cicatrisé datant des jours ayant suivis la disparition de son père. Elle retourna la lame en acier de façon à ce que le pic tranchant soit face à son bras.

La souffrance. Elle ne la sentait pas. A ce stade, elle était si malheureuse qu'elle ne la sentait plus. C'était plutôt du soulagement. De la consolation. Elle avait enfin trouvé quelque chose pouvant parfaitement canaliser la douleur qu'elle ressentait. Elle pleurait encore mais le débit s'était maintenant atténué, comme si suivre les pointillés, la ligne bleutée, apportait une certaine compensation à ses larmes. Elle ne quittait pas son bras des yeux, observant comme la marée écarlate roulait à présent sur sa peau pâle, gouttait sur son pantalon pour enfin tâcher sa housse de couette rose. Le liquide était chaud et sa couleur hypnotisante. C'était un peu comme de la peinture apportant un peu de coloration à cet épiderme si livide. Le contraste était si marqué que Hermione ne parvenait pas à détourner les yeux de cette vision horrifique. Audacieuse, elle s'enfonça même un peu plus profondément puis grimaça et finit par ôter définitivement la lame.

Et elle attendit.

Si elle le souhaitait, elle pouvait se laisser mourir là, sur ce lit, dans cette chambre verrouillée de l'intérieur. Elle pouvait également stopper l'hémorragie dès maintenant avec le premier vêtement qui lui tombait sous la main. Elle avait tout simplement le choix. Vivre ou se tuer.

Et, tandis que son esprit commençait lentement à s'engourdir, elle esquissa un sourire serein. Car elle comprenait enfin ce que Pansy Parkinson avait voulu lui dire par « Ai le contrôle sur toutes les situations qui t'arrivent ». Pour la première fois depuis des lustres, elle le sentait, ce contrôle. Elle pouvait enfin décider du cour des choses la concernant. Et il n'y avait rien ni personne pour la contredire ou la forcer à faire quoi que ce soit qui irait à l'encontre de ses désirs. Elle avait seulement le choix.

Et bon sang ce que c'était bon.

* * *

**Je ne vous cache pas que j'ai eu beauuuucoup de mal avec cette dernière scène – déjà que je suis pas très à l'aise avec ça en réalité. J'ai même coupé une partie que je jugeais trop, hum, crue. C'est sans doute ce qui a fait que je mette autant de temps à poster. Alors étant donné que je n'ai envie d'inciter personne à cette pratique, on va faire comme pour les jingles au catch de la WWE :**

_**Ce que vous lisez ici n'est en aucun cas à refaire chez vous. Même si vous êtes déprimé ou quoi que ce soit. D'ailleurs, le rasoir en général n'est pas une bonne chose. Épilez-vous plutôt à la cire, ça marche mieux et plus longtemps :) [Okaaay ! Je sors.]**_

**Plus sérieusement maintenant, je voulais vous remercier (enfin, pour ceux qui ont lu) d'avoir jeté un coup d'œil sur une de mes nouvelles fanfic', « Le Contrat ». Ça me fait plaisir, vraiment, et j'ai bientôt finit d'écrire le troisième chapitre qui sera, je l'espère, à la hauteur de vos espérance ! Maintenant, oyez oyez, je vous demande une méga faveur : venez jeter ne serait-ce qu'un petit coup d'œil à mon dernier-né, « Say Baby, Can I Be Your Slave ? ». C'est un Zabini/Granger comme vous n'en avez jamais lu encore (je vous mets au défi de trouver ne serait-ce qu'une seule fanfiction similaire, tout couples confondus, haha ! Moi ? Avoir la grosse tête ? Nooon...)**

**Bon. Il est 3h08. Et la longueur de cette note d'auteur me choque un peu alors je vais m'arrêter là. J'attends vos reviews, comme toujours..!**

**Ciao ciao,**

**IACB.**

**PS : (_Rhoo mais elle est encore là celle-ci ?)_ Eeeh ouais. 3H13 et toujours en forme. Passons. Hum, je sais que je vous ai déjà posé la question auparavant mais hihi, j'ai encore envie de savoir : quel est, de tout les 12 chapitres, celui que vous avez le plus apprécié ? Moi, mon choix ne change pas, c'est toujours le 4 que j'ai véritablement pris plaisir à écrire *-***

**Booon ! Je quitte (décidément, la nuit me rend bavarde).**

_**Buonna notte gente...**_

**IACB.**

.

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS :**

**Erienna : **_Pour Blaise, je vois que tout le monde a été pris de cour...et j'aime ça ! Je veille à ce qu'à chaque chapitre, rien ne puisse être anticipé. Un Cho/Hermione ? Aaah, j'avoue que l'idée m'a effleurée... – Non. Bien sûr que non. Cho Chang est un électron libre et elle restera pour toujours l'ennemie jurée de Hermione. Hahaha, tu m'as bien fait rire toi, sinon ;) Oui oui, je n'oublies pas les 4e, ne t'inquiète pas ! Bon goûter sur ce (même si je pense qu'il est un peu trop tard pour te le souhaiter en fin de moi de juillet). Merci pour ta review, ça fait plaisir :) IACB._

**Laryssa : **_Obnubilé, c'est le terme exact, oui. Notre cher Blaise est littéralement fou de Hermione. Et fou au sens propre, je peux te l'assurer...Merci pour ta review ! IACB. _

**Loum's :** _Merci, merci beaucoup ! Des review comme ça font plaisir :) IACB._

**Athenays :** _Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Que penses-tu de ce chapitre ? IACB._

**Sandra :** _Et voici la suiteeee ! En espérant que ça t'as plu :) IACB._

**So :** _Et là tu te dis : merde ! Elle m'a oublié ! Et non, ne t'inquiète pas :) Quoique j'ai faillit (Il est 3h30, comprends moi..!) Haha, Blaise. Vous ne l'aviez tous pas vu venir pour celui-ci, hmm ? Moi aussi, j'aime le perso de Hayden. Elle est chiante, elle est attirée par l'appât du gain, constamment à la recherche d'un potin bien juteux mais bon, c'est Hayden, on l'aime ou on ne l'aime pas ! Merci pour ta review & en espérant que tu ai aimé ce 12e chapitre. IACB._

_._

**Et l'auteuz' va dodo. Très _très_ profondément. Et elle ne vous dira pas quant est-ce qu'elle postera son prochain chapitre. Elle ne vous dira _même pas_ s'il y aura un prochain chapitre à cette histoire.**

**IACB.**


	13. NOTE

**Le pourquoi du comment**

_._

...Bon. Ca va faire plus d'un an que je laisse cette fic tomber aux oubliettes et je me suis dit que je devais tout de même vous laisser un petit mot, quelque chose pour me justifier.

**Je n'ai plus d'inspiration pour The Black Swan Obsession.**

Ou, si, j'en ai. A vrai dire, j'ai les grandes lignes de l'histoire en tête. Mais je n'ai plus l'envie de m'y mettre. Comme si la motivation pour m'asseoir devant mon ordi et écrire sur cette fic s'était évaporée. Donc, je suis vraiment désolée mais je ne pense pas y mettre de suites – à part si, un beau jour, j'ai une sorte d'illumination en dormant...mais le pourcentage pour qu'une telle chose arrive est très faible. Voir même inexistant.

De plus, j'ai beaucoup évolué, que ce soit au niveau de l'écriture comme sur la façon d'organiser mes chapitres ou d'exploiter le potentiel de mes personnages. Je ne me reconnais plus dans cette histoire. J'ai un peu l'impression que c'est quelqu'un de lointain et d'extérieur qui a tout rédigé. L'atmosphère est lourde, l'écriture l'est aussi...ce sera assez difficile de se remettre dans le bain.

Je comptais la supprimer mais je me suis dit que, peut-être, certaines personnes apprécient de relire les chapitres précédents.

Donc...voilà. Je suis désolée. Ca peut sembler égoïste de s'arrêter en milieu de chemin juste pour un caprice d'envie alors que vous vous êtes attachés à cette histoire mais le fait est que si je me force à écrire, ce sera désastreux car mon manque de motivation se ressentira à chaque ligne.

J'ai d'autres fics qui pourront vous consoler, j'en suis sûre. Et si ce n'est pas le cas...le site est vaste ! Vous trouverez toujours votre bonheur quelque part, je vous assure.

**xoxo,**

**IACB.**


End file.
